What is the difference?
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: Things change when you choose a different path, but no matter what the difference is- if it's meant to be it'll happen no matter what.
1. Battle of wits or not

I know what I want,but should I make Peyton the slut or Haley the slut? Probably Peyton since Haley's with Lucas huh? Let me know what you think. I will be asking for help through the story-even though it will ultimately be my decision,but feedback is always great. Enjoy!

Lucas car picture-just supposed to be black-

./photo/6721/limit/recent

* * *

Wiping down the bathroom mirror to see his reflection, he stood there looking at himself for a moment. Until his thoughts were disrupted with a pair of small hands wrap around his waist from behind. "Theresa, I thought I told you to leave." He smirked to himself as he felt the hands disappear and shove him more against the counter.

He turned around and laughed as he heard Haley reply, "You're an ass, you know that."

He shook his head as he pulled the edge of Haley's shirt and brought her closer to him. "I knew it was you, but I couldn't resist. Want me to make it up to you?" Lucas suggested.

Haley crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, "Please spare me. We have to get to school anyways. Before school practice remember? First game of the season tonight or did that just slip your mind?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Please. If it isn't you reminding me-it's either Whitey or Dan, when he's sober." Lucas said as he let go of Haley's shirt and walked out of the bathroom. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out some jeans as he put them on.

"No boxers?" He heard Haley say from behind him.

Pulling off his towel, he zipped up his jeans and began doing the belt buckle. "Figure it'll just get in the way when you pull me into the janitor's closet because you're horny." He said coldly as he leaned up against his dresser and crossed his arms looking over at her.

"Fuck you Lucas. Last time I checked, you were the one with the boner when you pulled me into the janitor's closet. Since I'm such a bother, why don't you just fuck Theresa or Bevin. It's not like you haven't before. We're done, so now you don't have to try to remember the name of the slut that's beneath you." She spat out at him as she got off his bed, grabbed her backpack and began walking out of his room.

"Get over it Hales. We were broken up when I slept with them. Last time I checked you liked it when I called you baby instead of Hales. Let me know when you're off your rag! " He yelled out after her.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a white beater and put it on. Grabbing a jacket, he put it on over the shirt as he grabbed his gym bag and car keys along with his i-pod. Slinging his gym bag over his shoulder, he headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Tossing his keys and i-pod on the counter, he dropped his bag on the floor. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, his eyes landed on the two empty bottles of scotch.

"Long night dad?" Lucas asked Dan, who was sitting across from him.

"Why don't you ask your mother, she's the one that stumbled in around three. Isn't that right Karen?" He heard Dan ask as he saw his mom walk into the kitchen.

"Besides Lucas, there's a game tonight. You know I want to be sober to make sure that you don't screw up for the scouts." He stated with an evil smirk. "I know it's a good thing, since Haley just left here. What did I tell you about girls during the season? Distractions. You don't need them." He said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Deal with it dad. She's my girlfriend, has been since freshmen year. Surprised you haven't put the pieces together yet. I mean it is my junior year and all." Lucas said as he slung his bag over his shoulder once again.

"Just keep your focus on the game tonight." Dan stated.

"Whatever dad. Bye ma." Lucas said to an obvious hungover Karen. He headed outside, ignoring Dan's rant about focus and scoring a certain amount of points. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to his car before throwing his bag in his backseat of his black mustang. "Forgot I drove you hear, didn't you?" He asked with a smirk as he got into his car. "Give me a kiss. You know you're my good luck charm Haley." Lucas stated as leaned over towards her.

"You're lucky I love you." She said as she leaned in and gave him kiss. Slowly biting his bottom lip before pulling away. "Let's just get to school. I need to get on the court and clear my head." He said as he started up his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So Dim wants to know if there's still a party at the beach house tonight." Haley stated as she messed with her cellphone.

"He should know, he's the idiot bringing the keg." Lucas said as he turned left and began speeding down the street.

"Why you're friends with him, I'll never know." She muttered as she glanced over at him.

"That's funny. He asks why I'm with you all the time." He said as he looked back over at her.

"You're an ass. You really want to make a record of how many times I dump you before school. Ass." She said as she glanced back at the road. "Lucas look out!" She yelled as he turned his attention towards the road.

Slamming on the breaks, he barely stopped for the two people in front of him. Realizing who it was, he rolled his eyes. "The two outcasts of Tree Hill. Dad sends his love. Now get out of the way losers."

Brooke let her hand fall down from her chest as she felt her heartbeat return to normal. "First of all, asshole-it's a school zone. That sign right there says twenty." She stated flatly as she pointed to the sign. "Oh wait, you can't read-I forgot. Look at the speedometer on your outdated `03 SVT Cobra Mustang and if the pretty numbers match then you're good, now as for the rest of your problems. I think the name of a good shrink might help you there. Now don't ask me for the number because I'm completely normal. I'm sure that your friends have more numbers- more options for you the better. You might want to watch out Haley, options don't just stop at shrinks. Maybe talk to Bevin about what she and Lucas did last week or was it the week before? Wait Lucas, was that Theresa ? Better keep them straight, don't want to be a Danny junior now do you?" She finished with a satisfied smirk across her face.

Seeing Haley's open mouth and shocked face, then Lucas' pissed off face was as much satisfaction as she needed. "Aw, no come backs from the star jock. Damn, better not let your little minions find out. It's enough daddy hasn't bought you a better car. Come on Nathan." Brooke said as she grabbed the front of his hoodie, who had a smirk on his face as the two of them walked onto school grounds.

Haley looked over at Lucas, "What did she mean ask Bevin what happened with you two last week?" She questioned.

"Fuck if I know. She's just mad because Mark turned her down for a date in front of everyone at the cafe. You know I was out of town last week or do you want to ask Dan just to make sure?" Lucas fired back as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"No, let's just focus on the game. Let the nerd and your brother have their glory for a moment. "She said as she grabbed her things and got out of the car.

"Don't call him that. He's not my brother, heard Deb was a slut she probably just pinned it on the first guy she could remember sleeping with." Lucas stated coldly as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and watched Brooke and Nathan from a distance as he and Haley headed into the gym.

"Damn B. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud." He said as he faked approval.

"Shut up Nate. I'm sick of Mr. Jock and Queen Bee, it's about time someone gave them a dose of their own medicine." She said as she playfully smacked him.

"So are you really going to join them team or what?" Brooke questioned as they stopped at their lockers.

"I don't know B. I have until the second game to decide. It's not even that I don't want to-but I have to think about how hard it would be on my mom and then dealing with Lucas and whoever else." He sighed as he grabbed his backpack from his locker and closed it.

"True Nate, but honestly I'm sure Deb would support you if it's really something you want to do. Who cares about that asshole? Honestly Nathan, just go for it. You know you want to be part of the team. Basketball is something that you love. Just deal with it, I'll be there to support you no matter what. I'll just support you into making the team." Brooke smirked as she closed her locker.

"How about you support me by trying out for cheer leading?" He pleaded. "Come on B. Strength in numbers. I really want my best friend to help me out." Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Please not this again. I'm not coordinated and even if I was, I'm sure Ms. Slut hates me because of what happened not even ten minutes ago. If you want strength in numbers, have Mouth try out. He's more coordinated in his foot then I am in my whole body." She said as they began making their way to the tutor center to pick up her schedule. Setting the books down on the table, they made their way back out into the hallway.

"That's true, but please B. I'm begging you, just think that if you join you can insult them whenever you want?" He said, trying to get on her good side.

"That could always be a plus." Brooke muttered softly. "I'll think about it. When you make your decision about joining the team, I'll decided if I'll try out or not. Now let me walk you to class so you won't get beat up by the mean bullies." Brooke joked as she wrapped her arm around his waist and Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well well if it ain't Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott. What the hell did I miss while I was in Cali?" A voice from behind said.

Turning around, Brooke smirked before launching herself into Skills' arms. "Shut up Skillz. We missed you, where have you been all summer and the first week of school?" She questioned as him and Nathan bumped fists.

"In Cali, family and whatnot. I thought school started next week, since I ain't have my baby girl to remind me." He said flirting with Brooke.

"Shut up man, you're gonna make her blush and that's my job." Nathan stated as he let his arm drape around her shoulders once more.

"Wait, you all datin? Damn, I really did miss some things over the summer." Skillz stated as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes you did. Like the fact that Nathan is messing with you and Whitey asked him last week to join the Varsity basketball team." Brooke stated in a matter of fact voice.

"That isn't anything compared to what B did about fifteen minutes ago." Nathan said.

"Totally went off on Lucas and Haley. Ragged on his car and everything. It was priceless, I wish I video taped it." He said as he began laughing at the memory.

"Nice Davis. Since Nate ain't swooped you up. I think I'm gonna have to make you my girl." He said as he took Brooke's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Oh, such a sweet talker. How can I resist?" Brooke said as she took her hand back and shook her head. "Let's get you two losers into class." She said as she once again wrapped her arm around Nathans waist, with his around her shoulders. Looping her arm through Skillz', the three of them headed into class.

Walking into a class, Nathan and Skillz stopped in their tracks as they heard a high pitched squeal come from Brooke. "Fergie!" She yelled as she ran over to him and jumped on his back.

"When are y'all gonna get together? I was serious about makin her my girl." Skillz stated as the two of them stayed rooted to where they stopped.

"It's not even like that, sure I like Brooke but I'm not willing to risk our friendship for some petty high school feelings. Honestly Skillz, if she's 'your girl' you won't get anything she's a wait until marriage girl and I know how you are." Nathan told him as the two of them walked over to where Brooke, Fergie, Junk and Mouth were standing.

"No I'm not lying. Nathan tell them about how we almost died this morning after we left them at the river court." She looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"It's true. I think you also said that Lucas was Danny junior and something about an outdated car, and something about a shr-" He was cut off by Brooke's voice as he and the others followed her gaze to the door.

"You've got to be kidding me. I was having a good Friday, but no." She stated as Lucas Scott, Haley James, Peyton Sawyer walked into the classroom. Followed by Theresa, Bevin and a few members of the cheer squad. Along with Tim Smith, Jake Jagielski and most of the basketball team.

Taking the middle seat of the table, in the second row, Lucas started talking to Tim and Jake as Haley sat directly in front of him with Peyton on her left and Theresa on her right. With the other cheerleaders in front of them and the basketball players behind Lucas.

Glancing over he saw Nathan and the girl that insulted him on his way to school. "Tim, who's that girl Nathan's always with?" Lucas asked as he nodded his attention towards Nathan and his group.

"Brooke Davis, she's a tutor. Why? Thinkin' of slummin'?" Tim questioned with a stupid smirk on his face.

"No, why don't you ask her when she's going to let you get a piece of her? I heard she's sleeping with all of those guys." He told him, knowing Tim was gullible and would believe Lucas if he told him that Frosty the Snowman was real.

"Yo, Brooke Davis!" Tim yelled across the classroom.

"Lucas, what's Tim doing?" Haley asked as she turned her attention toward the two of them.

"Nothin', just watch Hales. It's called payback." Lucas stated as he waited for Brooke to answer Tim.

"Payback?" Peyton questioned. "Don't tell me that tutor girl got the best of you and Hales." Peyton said trying not to giggle.

"Who the fuck is tutor girl? What's it matter, nerd's gonna learn to watch her mouth." Lucas stated as Haley began explaining to Peyton what happened between the four of them.

"OK, Principal Turner has a sick sense of humor if he actually thinks we're all going to be sharing most of our classes this year." Brooke stated as she crossed her arms and turned her back to them.

"Come on B. It's one class, you'll get through it." Nathan stated as wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back into his chest. "Obviously I was the only one paying attention at orientation. Whoever is in our homeroom class will be in most of our classes, due to same interest in classes and whatnot. We can't possible have the same interests as those airheads. Fergie maybe, but no one else." She teased as a smirk came across her lips as the rest of the group laughed.

"Damn Davis, what'd I do to make you mad? I ain't got nothin' but love for you baby girl." Fergie replied.

"I'm just kidd-" She began, but was cut off by someone yelling her name from across the room.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and asked, "Which idiot is it? I need to know which words I can and can't use when replying." Brooke stated as Nathan told her it was Tim Smith.

"OK, I think I've dumbed myself down enough for him." She said as her and Nathan simultaneously turned their bodies towards the other half of the classroom. While the others stayed behind them, ready to fire back insults or throw punches if necessary.

"What Tim?" Brooke muttered.

"We were just wondering, since you're sleeping with Nathan and the other of the losers that are standing behind you. When can I get a piece of that?" Tim questioned as he laughed and bumped fists with Lucas and a few other boys. Nathan felt her body tense in front of him, he tightened the grip around her waist as he lowered his face down towards her ear.

"B. Ignore them, we know you aren't like that. Let's just sit down." He whispered.

"No, it's OK Nathan." She said as she cleared her throat.

"Actually Tim, unlike the girls that for some bizarre reason open their legs for you. I have standards, so even if I am sleeping with Nathan and or the 'other losers' behind me, that's my business isn't it? That was a rhetorical question. Rhetorical means it doesn't need an answer. Look it up in the dictionary, then after you've done that maybe you can look up half the sexual diseases you have gotten from the skanks you've slept with. " Brooke replied as she heard Nathan laugh behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and winked, letting him know that she was just getting started. Turning her attention back to Tim, she saw Lucas was laughing and it was just too easy not to mess with him. She figured it was his idea anyways to ask the question, so he was just asking for it.

"Tim, don't feel discouraged. I'm sure some anti-biotics will help clear those right up. First I might ask Lucas, he might be able to help you identify them first. Since I'm sure he's had the same s.t.d.'s if not more than you. Also I'm sure it was his stupid idea to ask the question in the first place. Since everyone knows more than five words combined coming from your mouth are impossible." Brooke stated with a smirk as she saw Lucas stop laughing and heard a few 'oohs' from his side of the classroom.

"So why don't you-along with your little sluts and butt buddies climb back into the hole you live in. I'd write you directions on how to get there, but I think Jake is the only one that knows how to read out of all of you. And we wouldn't want to kill those last five brain cells all of you have left now would we?" She said as she leaned back against Nathan's chest.

"Thanks Brooke. I knew I always liked you." Jake told her in a sweet tone. He was the only one that was friends with 'both sides'.

Brooke smirked and gave him a wink. "Now since it'll take you a while to process everything I've just said I'm going to sit down and wait for the teacher to come in. I'd prefer to wait in silence especially since the battle of the wits is clearly lost on you. Hey Tim, maybe you and Lucas could work together on an insult towards me. Just don't use any big words, you might strain yourself trying to pronounce them." Brooke finished as she got out of Nathan's grip and took a seat in one of the three chairs at the table. Nathan taking the one next to the window on the right side of Brooke as Skillz took the one of the left side of her. Letting Mouth, Fergie and Junk sit behind the three of them.

"Damn Davis, remind us to stay on your good side." Fergie said with a smirk as he gently patted her on the back.

"Brooke, are you OK?" Mouth asked from behind her.

"I'm great Mouth. Don't worry about me." She stated with a reassuring smile.

"I have my four favorite guys by my side and Nathan so I'm good." Brooke told them and before anyone could object, the teacher walked in.

Nathan glanced over at Brooke, who wasn't intently listening to the teacher like usual but she had her face buried in her folded arms on the table. He knew the comment that Tim made had gotten to her, she had her beliefs and to have someone question them even bothered Nathan, along with the rest of their friends. Since he caught their faces and all saw them watching Brooke carefully. Looking over at Lucas' side of the classroom, he saw a scowl on his face and couldn't help but smirk knowing that Brooke had gotten underneath his skin. Quietly he moved his chair closer to Brooke and began gently rubbing her back, knowing that she needed to calm down before talking again.

Hearing the bell ring, dismissing the class. Nathan and the others waited until the 'jock' side of the classroom left. Excluding Jake who came over to check on Brooke. Taking Nathan's seat, he gently pulled Brooke into his lap as she hide her face in his chest.

"Damn Brooke, if I would've known you were going to insult the popular kids together I would've asked my mom to borrow her video camera." He said with a smirk across her face as he heard a giggle come from her. "Guys I got her to laugh, it's the end of the world." Jake said as he heard her laugh again and saw her pull her face away from his chest. "Aw, there we are." He stated softly as he gently wiped away the few stray tears that had managed to fall from her face.

"Now let's get to class, wouldn't want our favorite tutor to be the last one in class -would we guys?" Jake asked as he heard a group of 'no's' come from them. "Come on Davis, I'll even give you a piggy back ride." He offered at which she immediately perked up.

"OK. Nate, you got her books and all that?" Jake questioned as Brooke climbed out of his lap and stood in the chair.

"Yeah, I swear B. I don't know how you don't already have back problems with as many books as you carry around." Nathan stated as they waited to follow Brooke and Jake out of the classroom.

"Shut up Nate. Without my book smarts, you guys would still be freshmen." Brooke interjected as Jake turned around and braced himself as Brooke jumped on his back.

"Hump." He said as he helped her get situated. "OK, let's get her to class. I don't think my back can take this." Jake joked as he carried her outside of the classroom and down the hallway to their next class, followed by Nathan and the others.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you think? Give me feedback. If it sucks, give it time. I need to get drama from the get go-along with the sexual frustration and maybe a little couple confusion for you guys. Keep you on your toes for a bit. Let me know what you think.

Thanks.


	2. Game Time

OK, I know most of you want Brathan or Brake. And honestly-I like those couple, but I wrote this for main purpose of Brucas,I apologize if that disappoints any of you. But be happy, my next oth story that I'm messing around with now is Brake/ Brathan related. But this story is Brucas-heads up. I am a die hard Brucas fan. I'm still disappointed that Brucas didn't even get a goodbye scene. So besides the main couple, I hope you guys continue reading and reviewing this. I still haven't decided if I want Peyton/ Nathan or Peyton/ Jake. I love Naley-but Jaley is pretty cute in some stories I've read. Tell me what you think. Jake doesn't have Jenny in this story and Nikki( Jakes actually baby momma) will be Brooke's sister in this story-with actual parents.

Also I've decided to make this a 'welcome back' basketball game. So it's just the Raven's basketball team, split up into two. I'm putting off the actual first game- I have something in mind for that.

* * *

Stretching her right leg, she rolled her eyes once as she heard Bevin complain about cheer leading auditions. "I just don't know why we need another member." Bevin said as everyone switched to their other leg.

"Because Bevin, as I've pointed out multiple times in the past thirty minutes." Haley began in an annoyed tone. "We need an odd amount of squad members for the routines to work. Actually we don't have to auditions, I could always kick someone off instead." Haley suggested as she looked in Bevin's direction.

"No, auditions are great. I can't wait!" Bevin squealed.

"That's what I thought. Peyton take over, I have to calm Lucas before the game. Oh great, he's talking to Dan-this should be fun." Haley said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry Hales, it'll be fine." Peyton stated as they all stood up. Walking over to Lucas, she saw that Dan had just walked away from him. Catching Lucas' eye, she gave him a smile as she continued walking over towards him. Feeling him pull her skirt so that she was close to him, she laughed. "So I guess a quickie before the game is out of the question?" Haley teased.

"Not out of the question, just isn't gonna happen. I think I can do with a make-out session though." Lucas said as he crashed his lips down on to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her body closer to his. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, Lucas leaned down to her level, giving her a hard kiss. As he parted his mouth and ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip, Lucas felt Haley comply as she opened her mouth. He began slowly massaging his tongue against hers. Haley grinded her body into his, being satisfied when a groan came from Lucas.

"Lucas! Start warming up now! This is a basketball game not a brothel!" He heard Whitey yell.

Finally breaking the kiss, he looked down at Haley with a smirk across his lips. "Your ass is mine after the game Hales." Lucas said as he slapped her ass before walking away to warm up and Haley made her way back to the squad.

"Why did we have to come Nathan? We could be at the river court." Brooke pleaded as the two of them walked inside the gym and stopped right as the passed inside the doors. "Second question-why are we so damn early?" She questioned as she faked gagging. "Ah! My eyes! If I wanted to barf I would've seen a horror film instead of watching Lucas and Haley make out." Brooke said as she covered her eyes.

"Calm down B. We've been over this, it's been a tradition since freshmen year. We always come to the first game for Jake. We can leave at half time, OK?" Nathan said as he started looking around.

"Stop trying to scope the cheerleaders Nathan. Whitey's over there anyways." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards Whitey's direction.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Come on Brooke, you are going to have to talk to Haley if you want to set up an audition." Nathan pleaded as he began pulling on her arm to lead her over in the direction of the corner of the gym were the cheerleaders were at.

"No Nathan, I refuse. It was just a trick to get you away from asshole. I mean honestly- you're on the team, isn't that enough to 'stick it' to the 'in crowd'. Look-there's Mouth and everyone else." She announced as she waved at them and began walking in the opposite direction.

Just as she was about halfway there, Brooke felt two hands set on her waist and the next thing she knew she was off the ground and on Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan! Put me down right now!" She yelled, getting the attention of most of the crowd in the gym and laughs from Skillz, Fergie, Junk and Mouth.

"Nope." Nathan replied popping the 'p'. "I don't think I will, you said you were going to try out and you aren't going back on your word now are you." He stated as he continued to walk over to the group of gawking cheerleaders.

Stopping as he stood in front of Haley James, he kept Brooke on his shoulder as he gave Haley an awkward smile. "Hey, I'm Nathan. I wanted to talk to you about setting up a tryout-" He began before getting cut off by Bevin. "

I don't think the uniforms would fit you. Your legs are huge and hairy. Ew." Bevin stated, getting some laughs from the squad and two glares from Haley and Bevin.

"Well as much as I'd love to wear a skirt, I was actually talking about Brooke Davis also known as the girl on my shoulder." Nathan stated as he gave Bevin a confused glance before turning his attention back to Haley.

"Also known as the girl that's going to beat your ass once you put me down!" Brooke exclaimed as she hit his shoulder for emphasis.

"Sorry, we are all filled up-maybe next year." Haley said with a smug tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Told you Nathan. I'm just glad I don't have to hear it from Nikki , _'following in my foot steps little sister.'_ " Brooke sneered as Nathan put her down, fixing her shirt she began walking towards the bleachers. Stopping, Brooke turned around and looked at Nathan. "You are a dead man Scott. Consider yourself lucky that there are too many witnesses here." Brooke spat out as she punched Nathan in the chest before walking off again.

"Wait did you say Nikki? As in Nikki Davis?" Peyton questioned to Brooke's back. There had been rumors that Brooke was Nikki's little sister, but since the two were polar opposites no one thought that it was possible. Nikki Davis was the most popular girl and also the best head cheerleader the Raven's had in their short history. Now Brooke Davis, was the exact opposite. Quite, kept to herself and was a tutor. In other words-she was a complete loser who hung out with the other rejects at the River court. If Brooke was related to her, there was a chance they could have another 'great Davis cheerleader' on their squad.

Turning around, Brooke rolled her eyes before replying. "Well let's see-my last name is Davis. So unless I'm talking about Nikki Reed, then duh." Brooke spat out, as she received an eye roll from Haley. Brooke hated how sometimes these cheerleaders were completely dense. "I mean, I know it's hard to comprehend that you don't have to be carbon copies of your siblings to be related." Brooke told them, before turning back around, pulling Nathan's arm, she began dragging him towards their friends.

Haley laughed quietly before looking at Peyton who gave her a nod and then yelled out, "She can audition for us Monday right after school!" Effectively having Brooke and Nathan both stop and turn around them with incredulous looks on their faces.

"We are having try outs during free period-but they are all filled up, if she makes the squad she'll know by Tuesday morning. I'll have posted the names on the bulletin board outside in the quad." Haley told him.

"Great, thanks." Nathan said as before he gave Brooke the chance to change her mind.

Picking Brooke up, he began spinning her around. "You're gonna be a cheerleader. Oh, this is blackmail for life B!" Nathan said in between laughs.

"Honestly Nathan- I am a friggin tutor! Besides idiot, they said tryout-who says I'm even going to show up? Now put me down right now! Or I will announce your middle name in front of the entire gym!" She yelled as loud as she could, causing the gym to go silent and Nathan to stop dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't dare." Nathan said as he put her down and looked at her.

"Try me-Royal." Brooke whispered, getting an effective cringe from Nathan. Before she walked over to Jake.

"I can't believe you just did that." Peyton said as she glanced over in Nathan and Brooke's direction and then back at Haley.

"Well if she's anything like Nikki, we need her on the squad. If not- then her audition can be a good laugh." Haley stated simply as she looked over at Nathan and the others. "Besides, if it's that 'entertaining'. We could always mix it in with the tape we always make for the pep rally before the first game." Haley stated with a mischievous grin across her face before turning her attention to Peyton.

"You are evil H. James. Come on best friend- I think you better get the girls to start practicing before Theresa drools so much they need to mop the floors before this game." Peyton said as she pointed over in Theresa's direction, who was currently in a trance over the basketball team warming up.

"Jakey!" She squealed as she ran over in Jake's direction and jumped into his arms.

"Brookie!" Jake yelled back as he caught Brooke and gave her a hug before spinning her around. Hearing her giggle,he was about to put her down when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. "So I can't warm up, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Jake questioned as he looked over at Brooke.

"Nope. I was dragged here because a stupid tradition we started freshmen year, so I'm going have fun distracting you as much as I can." She said with a dimpled smile across her face.

"And you know I appreciate it that B. Even if you aren't happy about it." Jake said as he playfully patted the top of her head.

"Besides, you know you missed me since we didn't hang out all summer, too busy with asshole over there." She stated motioning towards Lucas as she unlocked her legs and got down so that she was now standing in front of Jake.

"Whatever Brooke, you and Nathan were attached at the hip all summer. Even if I hadn't been busy with the basketball team, you wouldn't have had time for me." Jake said, faking being hurt.

"I swear, if one more person says there's something going on between me and Nathan. I might scream, he's my best friend-has been since we were like six. I know it's hard to believe that a girl can actually just been friends with a guy. Without the the sexual tension or having a sexual past with them." Brooke told him as she let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"You got some sexual tension with me don't ya Brooke Davis?" A voice from behind her said. Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"And here we go again. Didn't I insult you enough this morning?" Brooke asked Lucas in annoyance.

"I mean I can insult you some more, but I don't think you'd want your daddy seeing you get embarrassed by a girl-yet again, now would he? Besides if we were to ever be friends I would know what hell looked like when it froze over." She stated with a smirk.

"Look Davis, you need to watch your mouth. If you still want a chance with me. Then again- I like 'em fiesty." Lucas stated in a cocky tone as he gave her body a once over.

"Please. Why would I want a chance with you? I'm not some dumb slut or your girlfriend. Oh I get it-your ego is bruised because you got turned down. I'm sor- oh wait, no I'm not. I could give a shit less about you. Just leave me alone Lucas." Brooke said with a sigh, mostly from exhaustion of this constant bickering.

"Brooke you know you want me. The river court slut should be happily giving it up. Just admit it, and I'll give you a night you'll never forget." Lucas told her as he closed the distance between the two of them and looked down at her.

"Look Lucas, I'm not having sex with you. If you call me 'the river court slut' one. more. time. I am going to make it so that you won't be able to reproduce or pee without sitting down." Brooke sneered as hereyes went a shade darker.

"Here are the reasons why I won't sleep with you," Brooke told him as she held up one finger. "one- I'm not one of your little hoes." Holding up a second finger, "and two-I'm waiting until marriage. Being true to myself and not following the crowd, unlike you Cassa-horndog. " She told him, as she looked him up and down with disgust. "You know what- I honestly don't even know why I'm wasting time with you. You obviously aren't getting it." Brooke told him as she shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, I'm making you blush?" Lucas asked with a smirk across his lips.

"Making me blush would require me actually liking you. When in reality I loathe you." Brooke said, taking her hands away from her face.

"Don't be like that," Lucas said as he gently let the tips of his fingers run underneath her chin. Only to be swatted away by Brooke. "gorgeous." Biting on her bottom lip, she was restraining herself from talking to him. "Damn gorgeous, you're lucky my girlfriend's here because you biting your lip is really fuckin' sexy right now." Lucas said in a husky whisper.

As she released her lip from in between her teeth, an idea sprang to mind. "You're lucky you're girlfriend's here too." Brooke replied in a raspy whisper.

"And why is that?" Lucas asked as he glanced from her eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes again.

"Because I want to be on the squad and slapping the shit out of her boyfriend won't help me there, now will it? Plus, I'm done trying to talk to idiots." Brooke questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"So you admit that you already want to touch me." Lucas stated, receiving an eye roll from Brooke. "Also by the way she's looking at the two of us, she isn't happy with her boyfriend." Brooke stated, effectively getting a reaction from Lucas who glanced over and saw a completely pissed off Haley James. Giving Jake a pleading look, Brooke took a couple of steps back from Lucas.

"Luke man, just go warm up. Focus on the game and back off Brooke." Jake said as he put himself in between Brooke and Lucas and began pushing Lucas away from him. "Man, I'm serious. I'm not one for threats but if you don't back off my girl, then we'll have a problem." Jake said looking Lucas square in the eye.

"Oh, slummin' Jagielski? Damn, I didn't know the river court slut was yours. Maybe you could hook Tim up then. Come to think of it- I don't know where that girl has been." Lucas stated with a smug look on his face.

"Honestly _Scott_ if you don't back the fuck off, you won't be able to play tonight." Jake said through clenched teeth as he put his hands on Lucas' chest and began pushing him backwards.

Pushing Jake's hands off his chest, "I'd like to see you try it Jake, you'd be off the team so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. It's not even worth it for this loser." Lucas stated as he motioned with his hand over in Brooke's direction. "Lucas, just back off. She's made it clear that she isn't interested. Maybe you should worry about your girlfriend- goes by the name of Haley." Jake told him as he nodded over in the direction that the cheerleaders were standing. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, Lucas turned around to come face to face with his brother, Nathan Scott.

"What do you want little brother?" Lucas spat out as he looked Nathan square in the eye.

"Well big brother, how about for one you leave Brooke alone and follow what Jake tells you. We've been over the fact that she isn't a slut. I'm sure the fact that she's turned you down is what makes you mad." Nathan told him as he began clenching and un-clenching his fists, trying to cam himself.

"Well Brooke, you really must get around if you have all these guys coming to your rescue." Lucas said as he glanced back at Brooke.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you talking to me?" Brooke asked as she looked up from examining her nails. "I don't talk idiot. Nathan come on, let's just go take a seat and watch the game. That way when you join the team you'll be able to take Lucas' spot." Brooke said with a smirk across her face as she looked over in Lucas' direction then back at Nathan.

Giving Jake a hug good-bye, Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand pulling him away from Lucas. "Now, let's go tell Whitey. Then you, Nathan Scott, are letting me sit down with my friends. Talking to idiots,waste of my time." She began muttering as they headed off over to Whitey's direction to tell them to make him a 'kick ass jersey' in Brooke's words.

Another Twenty minutes later...

* * *

(Author's Note: Continued in the next chapter. I broke it up into two chapters-just a heads up. Reviews are always welcome. My head is swarming with ideas for the chapters AHEAD and not the chapters I'm writing-just the way my brain works, so I apologize in advance for the lack of updates. Hope you are enjoying the story.)


	3. River Court Time

Another Twenty minutes later...

"Welcome Back Ravens, it's the start of a brand new season. We are here at the welcome back game before the start of the new season. You can feel the excitement in the air from all the fans and the players. Can't you Brooke?" Mouth asked as he put his microphone in front of her.

"Mouth shut up." Brooke said before she pushed away the microphone and then playfully pushed his head. "Are you still on that dream of becoming an announcer? Honestly Mouth, just go talk to Whitey about setting up a booth. I'm sure he'd be happy to have someone as-" She paused as she searched for the right word to describe him. "-enthusiastic about announcing the game as you." Brooke said with a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to her book.

"Come on Brooke, give me a break. I'm trying here. The game hasn't even started and already you are making my announcing the game sound stupid." Mouth said in a disappointed tone. Brooke sighed as she looked up from her book once more.

"Oh fine, when the game actually starts-in like five minutes. I'll be cheery for your announcement, only if you agree to talk to Whitey. Deal?" Brooke asked as she held out her hand towards him.

"Deal." Mouth replied as they shook on it.

"Now, come on B. We have to enjoy our last game together, since you and Nathan are joining the 'in crowd'." Junk told her.

"Oh please, we are not joining the 'in crowd'. I'd rather vomit then do that- I can't stand -don't even get me started. Peyton- slut award of month-week-day. Whatever. The only one I can stand is Jake and that's because he was one of us before his dad started hanging out with the devil Dan Scott and started pressuring Jake into basketball more." Brooke began rambling.

"We know B, but honestly you can't tell us that you aren't going to forget all about us." Skillz interjected.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys-maybe Nathan." She said in a joking tone.

"You've known me my whole life-all of you have. I'm not like that. You guys are my second family-but not by choice. If I had a choice I'd rather have a bunch of brothers then sisters-but you know what I mean." Brooke said with a smile.

"You know we love you to Davis, we'll try to keep you grounded when you become a popular cheerleader." Fergie told her as he gave her a playful nudge.

"Yes, because I have such a big ego." She stated as she rolled her hazel eyes at the comment.

"Well we all know that B." Nathan stated as he took a seat behind Brooke.

"Shut up Nate." She said playfully as she swatted his shoulder.

"They think that we're going to leave them when we join 'the elite', I was just saying that you would-but I wouldn't." She stated simply.

"Whatever Davis, I think that popularity will you hit like Cupid's arrow and you'll turn your nose down at us." Nathan said as he playfully pushed her.

"Cupid's arrow? Seriously Nathan? I'm not-We're not going to fall into the popular crowd. Even if we do become popular, I'm sure my sisters will knock me off my pedestal and back down to Earth-so there." Brooke told all of them as she stuck her tongue out at them. Earning chuckles from the group behind her. "OK Mouth, we are all here to support you so get ready to announce it. Make sure that it records properly and I'll give it to Whitey and by the first game you'll be the Raven's official announcer. Yay!" Brooke said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

"OK B, calm down. We all know you want to be a cheerleader but damn ma. Prove it to the skinny girls and not us." Skillz told her, earning a bunch low 'oohs' from the guys around him.

"Skinny girls?" Brooke questioned as she turned around and looked at Skillz.

"Well yeah, the cheerleaders are skinny." Skillz reiterated.

"So what you really mean is that I'm that I'm fat." Brooke told him, earning a confused glance from him before he finally realized what he had said.

"Davis, ma. That's not what I meant. I- you're not fat, I just meant the cheerleaders- I mean. Some help here guys." He said, glancing around from some help. Only to see the guys raising their hands up in surrendering manner.

"No Skillz, it's fine." Brooke said in a sweet voice.

"Really?" Questioned a confused Skillz.

"Of course, I mean you think I'm fat. To each their own opinion." Brooke told him before turning around and seeing Keith. "Look it's Keith. I wonder if he thinks I'm fat. Skillz, why don't you go ask him." Brooke suggested before standing up and walking away from them. "Uncle Keith!" She squealed playfully as she jumped off the last step of the bleachers and into his arms.

"Niece Brooke." Keith said laughing as he caught her and gave her a hug before setting her down.

"Oh you flatter me, it's a good thing you remembered. I always have to remind Deb that when I call her Momma Deb she has to respond with Daughter Brooke." She said matter-of-factly.

"When you get married are you going to say Husband before you say his name?" Keith questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her.

"More than likely for the first year or so, then I'll just call him Husband." Brooke said playfully.

"Well good luck with that. Honestly, everyone but the 'adults' so to speak call me Keith. Since you started calling me Uncle Keith, and you aren't technically related to me-everyone just calls me that. Except for Lucas and who he hangs out with." He said, earning a dissatisfied look from Brooke.

"What did my nephew do now?" Keith asked.

"Your ass of a nephew decided to get on my bad side, telling everyone I slept with the 'losers from the river court' and dubbed me 'the river court slut'."She said as she glanced down at the ground and back at Keith with a fake smile plastered across her face. "It's fine, it doesn't bother me." Brooke said in a not so reassuring voice.

"Come on Brooke, you don't have to put on a front with me, tell me what's wrong." Keith said as he led her over to the bleachers that were close to empty.

Sitting down next to him, she let out a sigh. "I don't know, I mean I should know what he's like. He's been an ass since like middle school or even before that. I just haven't done anything to him, I know what I'm like and everyone that I care about know how I am-especially when it comes to my beliefs. Then comes Lucas, who doesn't even know me. He just gets under my skin, I try to make it look like it doesn't bother me but it does. On top of that, Skillz called me fat." She ended, as she wiped away the tears that were brimming her eyes.

"I don't think that Skillz would call you fat. What did he say exactly?" Keith questioned as he rubbed her upper back soothingly.

"Told me that I should 'We all know you want to be a cheerleader but damn ma. Prove it to the skinny girls and not us.'- What else is it supposed to mean?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't think that he meant that you were fat Brooke, I'm sure he just meant that's all they have going for them. Cheer leading and being skinny. He didn't call you ugly did he, because if he did then I'll beat him up for you." Keith told her, earning a small laugh from Brooke.

"Thanks Uncle Keith, I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it came out. It's just been a bad day, I mean Nathan and I almost got hit by your ass of a nephew this morning. Then during school and not even an hour ago, Lucas got in my face and ugh." She said as she rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well don't listen to Lucas, the season's started and Dan is just like how our father used to be. I know that's not an excuse, just don't pay attention to him. You are an amazing girl Brooke Davis and if he can't see that-then it's Lucas' loss. He hasn't been the brightest crayon in the box." Keith said as he nudged Brooke.

"Thanks, you always seem to know how to feel better, but I have a question." Brooke said as she looked over at Lucas, who was on the court shooting free throws, and then back at Keith.

"Ask away." Keith said.

"If he's an ass during basketball season because of Dan, what about the rest of the days of the year? What excuse does he have then?" Brooke questioned, as she saw a dumbfounded look on Keith's face. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone can answer that-not even Lucas. I'm going back to sit with everyone else. Do you want to come, you can sit with us until we leave at half time to go to the river court or come with us. We could beat Nathan like we did last time." Brooke told him with a smirk as she stood up and made her way down the bleachers.

"Sounds like a plan, show Nathan where he actually gets his basketball playing skills." He said with a small laugh as they made their way over to the group.

_Five minutes later..._

"Come on Mouth, you have to come with us. You have to come with us at half time. Either Luc-ass will win and it'll be like nothing will changed or Jake's team will win and that'll give Luc-ass a reason to whine. You're going to have more gun with your friends then you will here." Brooke begged as she gave Mouth a puppy dog pout.

"Fine Brooke, but if I miss a fight or something it'll be on your head." Mouth said as he turned his attention back to the game, just as the players were getting ready for tip-off. Holding up the microphone to his mouth, he began narrating what was happening. "Ball is up and Scott's team has the ball. Working down the court, already Scott is double teamed."

_Halfway through the first quarter..._

"Ball!" Lucas yelled from the other side of the players at Tim Smith. Moving away from the players, Lucas caught the ball and put up a three point shot, earning cheers from the crowd as he got back on defense. Watching Jake with the ball, Lucas made his way over to him and started moving backwards as he watched Jake's hands. "Come Jake, get your head in the game. Might actually score a few points. Then again your mind is probably on the river court slut, tell me- what's her favorite position." Lucas said, effectively distracting Jake and grabbing the ball from him, while making his way back down the court and making a slam dunk. Jogging down the court, he smirked at Jake before saying "The court isn't the only place I'll be scoring tonight." Before he turned away from Jake, not seeing him coming towards him and pushing him.

"What the hell Jake?" Tim said as he stood in between them, holding the two of them away from each other with his hands.

"Tell asshole here to shut his mouth before I beat his ass." Jake said furiously as he pushed Tim's hand away from his chest.

"He's just pissed because I distracted him by talking about his little slut." Lucas stated smugly.

"That's it." Was the last thing Lucas heard before Jake's fist connected with his jaw, making Lucas stumble back a few steps. Regaining his foot, Lucas spit some blood from his mouth.

"Come Jageilski. That the best you got? You hit like a damn girl." He said before making his way towards Jake. "Hit me again, I dare you." Lucas sneered as he got right into Jake's face and began pushing him backwards, egging him on. "Come on Jake, aren't you going to get me back. Threaten me for talking about Davis." Lucas said as Jake pushed him away.

"You're not even worth it. She can take care of herself, we all learned that this morning. I think the only reason you talk about her is because she's the one girl that is wise to your games, even Haley doesn't know that you've been cheating on her with half the cheer leading squad. Would be a shame if she were to find out." Jake said with a satisfied smile across his face.

"You don't know what you're talking about Jake." Lucas spat out.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" Jake questioned as Lucas nodded his head as he gritted his teeth. "Every Saturday morning isn't it? When you're out running with your dad. Hm. Hey Haley!" Jake shouted over in the direction of the cheerleaders, earning all of their attention. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was effectively cut off by Lucas' fist slamming into left side of his jaw. After Jake regained his footing, he lunged at Lucas as the two of them began throwing punches back and forth.

Brooke continued laughing at Fergie as the two of them were making fun of Skillz opening and closing his mouth, deciding whether or not to apologize or not. Turning her attention back to the game, her laughter suddenly stopped. "Nathan!" Brooke half yelled as she began slapping his arm repeatedly, trying to get his attention.

"What Brooke?" He asked as he grabbed her hand through mid slap.

"Go help Jake." She said not taking her eyes away from the court.

"What do you mean go help-" Nathan began questioning before cutting himself off as his eyes reached the court. "Asshole." Nathan muttered under his breath as he stood up and began making his way from the bleachers to the court. Jogging over to Jake, getting in between them. He pushed Lucas away from Jake, pushing Jake away with his hands as he started to calm him down. "Nice way to start the season man. Can't even imagine what you have planned for my first game. Gonna hit me with the basketball or something?" Nathan joked, earning a laugh from Jake.

"Sorry man-he was talkin' about Brooke and then I brought up his cheatin'. Obviously he doesn't realize that I've known about it for the six months he's been cheatin' on Haley and I haven't said shit. I just wanted him to shut his mouth for once." Jake admitted as he wiped the blood away from his busted lip.

"Well your fist made him shut up, honestly we stopped paying attention after Tim pulled you away from one another. Didn't actually think I would miss a fight." Nathan told him with a smirk. "Heads up." Nathan said as he scratched the back of his head. Jake gave him a confused look before turning around and seeing Brooke headed in his direction.

"Shit." Jake muttered under her breath as he let out a sigh and turned towards Brooke.

"Jacob Anthony Jagielski!" She screeched.

"Davis, enough with the middle name. I know I'm in trouble _mom_. I really don't need a lecture." He told her as he glanced over to the sidelines and set sights on a pissed off Whitey.

"First off, I'm not your mom. I can beat you and not get charged with child abuse. Also-what were you thinking? Fighting? I thought we talked that you would think before you punched. Especially after getting kicked out of middle school during seventh grade." Brooke said as she crossed her arms with a hard expression on her face.

"I was fighting him because he was talking about you B." Jake said, trying to earn some points and thought he succeed as he noticed her facial expression soften.

"That may be the case Jake, but I can take care of myself. Standing up for me is only going to give him more reason to try to get underneath everyone's skin that he knows will stick up for me. As much as I appreciate it, just ignore him. He's not worth getting kicked off the team and you know it." Brooke said as she jumped into Jake's arms and gave him a hug. "Thank you though." She said softly into his ear.

"You're welcome." Jake replied as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug before letting her go. "Well I better face the wrath of Whitey, you guys get out of here. I'll meet you at the river court later." He told Brooke and Nathan before walking away from them and towards his coach.

Brooke and Nathan made their way over to Fergie, Skillz, Mouth. Junk and Keith. "We're goin' to the court now, you guys can either stay here or come with us now. More than likely the game's over, you know how Whitey is about fighting-especially when the players are on the same team." Nathan said as he glanced over at Jake who was already getting yelled at. Everyone nodded their heads as they began walking out of the gym and towards the river court.

"What the hell was that about? I knew Jake and Lucas didn't get along-but it's never gotten that bad before." Peyton said to Haley.

"I don't know-was it about me? I mean Jake said my name before Lucas started punching him." Haley admitted with a small satisfied smirk on her face.

"And I thought I was the vain one." Peyton muttered under her breath. "I don't know Hales, just looks like the games over. Let's go changed and get ready for the party. I'm sure once we're done, Lucas will be to and you can find out what's going on. Then we can go to Tim's party." Peyton said as she grabbed Haley's hand and began pulling her into the locker room.

"Yeah you're right." Haley said as she tore her eyes away from Lucas' back.

"Jagielski and Scott. The rest of you can shower and leave." Whitey said in a stern voice. "The two of you sit, while I go make an announcement." He said before walking off and grabbing the microphone from the referee. "Excuse me, I apologize for cutting the game short but it seems that we need to work on being a team. Maybe in two weeks, you'll get to see what we've been working on all summer instead of a bunch of children fighting!" He said before thrusting the microphone back into the ref's hands and walking towards his office, with Jake and Lucas trailing behind. Leaving some stunned fans and a pissed off Dan Scott. After a few minutes with the team and cheer leaders in their locker rooms, the fans started clearing out of the gym.

"What in the hell was that about?" Whitey demanded from across the desk as he eye Lucas and then Jake. "I thought we said that if you had problems to leave them off my court and out of my gym!" Whitey yelled at the two of them.

"Why don't you talk to Jake here, he threw the first punch. I just stood up for myself. He's to blame-not me." Lucas said as he got out of his chair and walked out of the office.

"I'll deal with him later." Whitey muttered as he turned his attention back to Jake.

"Start talkin' before I throw you off my team." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"It's nothin' coach, just a misunderstanding that got out of hand." Jake lied as he looked over at Whitey.

"Lying isn't the way to go in this situation Jagielski." Whitey told him as he began writing down in a notebook that was open on his desk.

"This time I'm going to let it go. You and Scott are on notice, one more fight in practice or at a game, in class. Anywhere on school grounds and you two are completely off the team. Have I made myself clear?" Whitey asked not looking up from his.

"Yes coach." Jake replied softly as he began looking around the office, not knowing what to do. "Get out of my office. You stink." Whitey said as Jake got up and walked towards the locker room.

_In the gym..._

Jake started taking off his jersey as he headed towards the locker room.

"I don't care if he threw the first punch. I've warned you about fighting, haven't I Lucas?" Dan questioned as Jake hid behind a corner.

"Yes dad." Lucas said as he kept his eyes glued to the hardwood floors.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Dan yelled causing Lucas to cringe before he slowly moved his head up so that he could look at his father.

"You are a disgrace, never have I seen a basketball player put his position at risk just because of a petty fight. I don't care if he was talking about your mother. Don't listen to him and focus on the game!" Dan said before he backhanded Lucas across the face.

Causing Jake to cringe and Lucas to stumble back a couple of steps. "Get in the showers and have your fun tonight, because tomorrow morning at four- I am going to start training. I took it easy on you this summer and obviously that was a mistake. Just like Nathan- if you let him take your spot on the team you won't make it to the NBA." Dan spat out before he walked out of the gym.

"Are you OK man?" Lucas heard from behind him as he quickly wiped his eyes and began rubbing his cheek soothingly.

"You worried Jake? Don't be-even though it was your fault. I was doing good, hasn't hit me since the beginning of last season. Then he started working me hard because of your little mistake of a friend and tonight because I got into a fight." Lucas said as he looked Jake up and down.

"Sorry man, I didn't know. If there's anything I can do to help-" Jake began.

"You wanna help me? Stay the fuck outta my way and make sure that your loser of a friend stays away from my team." Lucas spat out before stalking past Jake towards the locker room. Leaving a stunned Jake, who followed him a few minutes later.

_Parking lot, twenty minutes later..._

"Come on Lucas. We have to go to this party, it's your best friend or whatever that's throwing it for you!" Haley yelled as they stood in between Peyton's car and Lucas' car.

"I don't feel like it Haley, how many times do I have to fuckin' tell you that. It's a damn party, we went to all of them this summer. We miss one-a big fuckin deal!" He yelled back as he shook his head and opened his car door.

"You know what have, don't go Lucas. See if I give a damn, there are plenty of guys that would want to go with me that will be there." She said, pulling the jealousy card.

"Fine, then go find one of them to fuck." He spat out as he took a seat in his car.

"I will! We're done Lucas!" She yelled as she slammed his car door shut. Starting up the car, Lucas rolled down the window. He turned his attention to Haley who was getting into Peyton's car.

"How long this time Haley?" He said as he put his foot on the brake and shifted into reverse.

"I'll let you know." Haley said as she slammed the car door shut. Rolling his eyes, he peeled out of the parking lot and began driving down the street. Taking out his cellphone, he dialed Tim's number. "Meet me at the river court. Bring the guys- we have to have a conversation with the loser." Lucas said as he flipped his phone closed.

_At the river court..._

"Scott for the win!" Mouth shouted as Nathan put up a three point shot that went through the net. "Oh! Nathan wins!" Mouth yelled, which broke into a fit of laughing as he watched Brooke and Nathan do a victory dance, which consisted mostly of the cabbage patch.

"Come on Uncle Keith, let's show Nathan that he doesn't always win." Brooke stated happily as she walked over to the bench and took his hand, pulling him onto the court. Whispering back and forth, they tossed the ball to Nathan who was teamed with Junk. "Come on Natey, show us what you got." Brooke said with a smirk. Nathan rolled his eyes a bit before he started dribbling down the court.

Only to feel someone jump onto his back,"Brooke that's not fair. That's against the rules." Nathan said as he dropped the ball,to regain his balance, only to see Keith pick it up and do a lay up.

"What rules Nathan? We're on the river court no a basketball court. So I win!" She exclaimed before Nathan started spinning her around, earning a fit of laughter from her and everyone else on the court. Putting her down, he watched as she tried to regain her balance. "Easy there Davis." Nathan teased.

"Shut it Scott. Oh, dizzy. Where's Jake?" Brooke asked as she looked around for any cars.

"Maybe Whitey is still yelling at him." Mouth suggested.

"It's not like he was the only person to do it. Blame Lucas if anyone." Skillz told them.

"Maybe that's him now." Keith said pointing towards the car that was driving up.

"I don't think so. Unless Jake brought some people that we like."Skillz said as he watched four cars pull up after the first car.

"Brooke got get into the truck." Nathan said as he handed her his keys, seeing Lucas and his guys get out of their cars and head towards.

"How about no. It's not like they're going to start a fight with Keith here." Brooke said in a hopeful tone.

"Right because having Whitey and a bunch of other adults there, really stopped him from getting into a fight with Jake." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes a bit.

"Well I'm staying here, I have my cellphone just in case." Brooke said as she took her phone out from her pocket.

"What do you want Lucas?" Nathan spat out with Brooke on his right with Mouth and Keith beside her. Then Skillz on his left with Junk and Fergie. Looking Lucas square in the face as he waited for an answer, with his friends lined up the same way Nathan's were.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ' This bar feels like a million sticky notes with no helpful reminders.' -Sorry I'm watching an old episode of SNL. Always full of laughs! These next two chapters are dedicated to cheeryxotigger because without her (I'm assuming it's a girl. hehe) review, I would probably still be neglecting this story and working on my you tube videos instead. Her review absolutely blew me away with how long it was and everything. I wish I would get reviews like that throughout the whole story. So thank you cheeryxotigger, these two chapters are dedicated to you,well actually the next three.


	4. Conversation and Wager

Hoping that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Loving the reviews, even the short ones. It makes me feel like people are really enjoying this story and makes me want to continue it and not just give it up. This is my birthday gift to you-well part of it. I'm planning on writing chp. 5 later today and that will be my birthday gift to you-so feel special.

* * *

"I want a lot of things Nathan, but there's only thing that I want from you." Lucas said as he glanced over at Brooke and then back at Nathan.

"Let me guess-you don't want me on the team? Let me save you a breath Lucas, I'm on the team. Get over it." Nathan told him.

"It's not that easy little brother, you see I can't just let you on the team. None of us can- except for your pathetic excuse of a friend Jake and senile Whitey." Lucas said, before telling Tim to go get the abandoned ball next to the picnic table. Tossing the ball over Nathan's head, Lucas caught it as he began dribbling it slowly.

"So we're going to play a little one on one game. Show everyone who the better brother is." Lucas sneered with a smirk on his face, as he stopped dribbling. Lucas put up the ball from half court as everyone turned around towards the net only to see the ball go through the net.

"In case you wanted to back out now." Lucas said as he watched Nathan turn his head back around and face him.

"You act like you're the only one that can make that shot. So what are we going to?" Nathan asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"First to twenty one, each shot is one point." Lucas stated as he watched Nathan began taking off his jacket. "We're not doing it now." Lucas told him. "I want you to think about for a while. See if you're really up for the challenge. Then we'll get everyone down here to show them who the better Scott is." Lucas stated.

"You just want to put on a show for your friends? Well that's pathetic." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

"No Nathan, let him. It'll be entertaining to watch him lose." Brooke said with a smile across her face.

"You're right B. Alright-you can have your little show. I win I'm on the team and you leave me and everyone else I hang with,alone." Nathan demanded.

"Fine fine, if you win then I won't pick on the rest of the pack of losers. When I win-you walk away from my team. Stay out of my way and stop talking to Haley. Don't think I didn't see you before the game." Lucas sneered.

"Haley? Right like I want some stuck up cheerleader who's more worried about when the mall opens then opening a book. When? Ha, what makes you so sure that you're going to win? Just because you're on a high school basketball team." Nathan rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Let me tell you something Lucas, it doesn't matter where you play or who taught you to play. It's how you play and all I know is that you play selfish, so finding your weaknesses should be fun and easy." Nathan said with a smirk across his face. "Whatever man, deal?" He asked as he held out his hand towards Lucas.

Hesitating for a second, Lucas took Nathan's hand, "Wait if I win, I want one more thing, Nate." He told Nathan as he continued shaking his hand.

"And what would that be Luke?" Nathan questioned as he looked Lucas in the eye.

"I want her." Lucas said simply as he felt Nathan drop his hand from his own.

"What do you mean 'I want her' ?" Brooke said as she moved from Nathan's side and stood in front of him. "I am not some prize to be won Lucas. I am also not one of those sluts that falls over themselves as soon as you send them a smile or whatever." She said as she tucked some hair behind her left ear.

"Sure Davis, keep telling yourself that. You know you want me, just keep up with this whole uninterested charade- it's kind of hot." Lucas said as he took a step towards her.

"You know Lucas, you're right I want you and need you." She admitted, effectively stunning everyone around her.

"Brooke, what- are you serious? Have you had a lobotomy I haven't known about?" Nathan questioned, but stopped as Brooke waved him off with her hand.

"Yes, Nathan I'm serious and no I haven't had half of my brain removed." She told them, not taking her eyes off of Lucas.

"Well it's about time you admitted it Brooke. How about we get out of here?" Lucas said as he went to grab her hand.

"Wait." Brooke told him as she took her hand away from his reach. "Don't you want to hear how much I want you?" She asked him innocently, as she watched Lucas wordlessly nod his head.

"I want you... to treat me like shit in front of your friends just so everyone looks up to you." She said as a smile formed across his lips.

"I want you to put everything and everyone else before me." She continued as she watched Lucas' eyes turn dark out of anger.

"I'm not done Lucas, I still need you. I need you.. to sleep with me and then treat me like I'm absolutely worthless. Then I need you to cheat on me like you've been doing to Haley." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's how much-along with how I need and want you." Brooke admitted.

Everyone stood there stunned, before Nathan and Skillz started laughing. Effectively bringing the rest of their group to laughter. Lucas gritted his teeth as he shot a look at the guys behind him to stop snickering. He clenched his fists together before turning his attention back to Brooke.

"You know what Davis, you need to watch your mouth because you have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas said as he walked towards her and looked down at her, making sure that he was in her face.

"Oh, watch out Danny junior wouldn't want that temper to get in the way now would we?" Brooke questioned as she kinked her eyebrow up and looked at him.

"Better a temper then being a slut. Tell me Davis-how is the cement? Since you've been on your back, opening your legs to-" He was abruptly shut up by Brooke's hand across his cheek.

"Lucas!" Keith scolded as Lucas began rubbing his cheek were Brooke's hand had just come into contact with it.

"Don't you ever- EVER! Call me a slut again. You know nothing about me. You are just mad that I don't let you treat me the way you do your supposed girlfriend and the rest of the girl population at school."She said began breathing heavily out of anger.

"You are such a dick, it's unbelievable. I hope one day that someone lets you down just as bad as you have let everyone around you down." Brooke told him. "I'm done talking to you. Nathan will be here next Friday at ten, as for me. I'll be here too, just know that you won't 'win me' or whatever scenario you have in your tiny little head. I'm going home." Brooke said before turning around and walking away towards Nathan's car.

"You need to leave." Nathan said as he glanced over at Brooke's shrinking figure and then back at Lucas. "I think you've caused enough trouble tonight. Go to a party or something that takes you away from here. Take your friends with you." Nathan said as he nodded his head in their direction, before urning around to his friends and his uncle. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Nathan said to his friends as they said their goodbyes. "Night Uncle Keith." He said before walking towards his car, after Brooke.

"Come on guys, I'll take you home." Keith said as he glanced at Lucas and then began walking to his car.

Lucas turned around with smirk on his face. "Come on boys, let's head out." He said before he got into his car.

After driving around town for an hour, he pulled in front of Deb's Den. Seeing that the lights were still on but no customers were inside, Lucas pulled around the corner and parked his car. Walking from the side of the cafe, he let out a ragged breath as he opened the cafe door and walked in. Seeing Deb with her back turned to him, he quietly took a seat on the stool at the counter. "I'll be with you in a just a minute." Deb said as she finished cleaning one of the coffee makers.

"It's alright Ms. Lee, I'm really not in a hurry." Lucas said as he folded his arms on the counter and lay his chin on top of his arm. As he let the events from tonights game and from the river court play in his head. Turning around, Deb gave Lucas a smile that quickly faded as she saw the sight of his face.

"Lucas. I would say it was good to see you, but from what I can see this isn't a nice visit. What happened and if you say that Dan did this, I just might-well I don't know what. Just tell me what happened." She questioned as she grabbed a mug and poured some hot water into it before adding the hot chocolate mix, before setting it in in front of Lucas.

"Just got into a fight with Jake Jagielski at the welcome back game." Lucas said as he sat up for a moment to take a drink of his hot chocolate before setting the mug down.

"Well I'm a bit relieved that Dan didn't do this to you, but why did you get into a fight with Jake? I thought you two were friends." Deb said as she walked to the freezer and grabbed some ice. Putting it into a washcloth, she wrapped it up before handing it to Lucas.

"We are friends, well were. I don't know anymore. It was a long night and then Dan was riding me about the game before hand. I took it out on Jake and it just got out of hand." Lucas said as placed the ice on his lip, forgetting to mention the fact that the fight was about Brooke.

"Just looks like a busted lip and a slight black eye, even though that cheek looks like it'll swell for the rest of the night." She said as she made herself some hot chocolate.

"Well that'll just remind me not to piss my dad off." Lucas muttered hoping that Deb hadn't heard him, and leaving out the fact that Brooke had slapped him on the same cheek.

"What do you mean-did Dan hit you Lucas? I thought you said that he was getting better from last season." She said as she walked out from behind the counter to lock the front door and turn the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

"He was, but getting into the fight made him think that I wasn't taking my basketball career seriously enough so he's starting to get more involved. Tonight I believe he used the word disgrace before he hit me." He told her as he turned around so that his back was to the counter.

Letting out a sigh, Deb walked over to the counter and took a seat next to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Worse thing is, Jake saw it. I know he won't say anything because that's not who he is, but now he's going to pity me and I don't need it. With my dad being an ass, it'll probably just send me over the edge when it comes to Jake." Lucas said as he took another drink of his hot chocolate.

"Well just talk to Jake, don't tell him everything. Just say that it's nice of him to worry but if he keeps confronting you about-it'll just put more pressure on you. I'm sure he'll understand." Deb said as she soothingly rubbed Lucas' back.

"I'm assuming that you don't want to go home tonight and that's why you come here?" She questioned as she stood up from the stool and walked behind the counter.

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to think that it was the only reason I came here for." Lucas admitted as he finished off his hot chocolate.

"It's fine Lucas, I know by now when you just need a place to crash or when you need to talk or both." She said as the two of them walked into the back of the cafe.

"Yeah, you really are the only person I can talk to that understands how my dad is." Lucas said quietly.

"Bed is there as usual. Same two mattresses. There are at least two blankets and a pillow for you." She said as she opened the closet that had all the cleaning supplies and pulled out an alarm clock, handing it to Lucas.

"We open at eight, which means I'll be here at seven. If I don't see you before you leave have a great weekend." She said as she walked over towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Deb, I really appreciate this. I know it's bad, but sometimes I wish that you were my mom- at least you care." Lucas said as he gave him a small smile that faded just as quickly as it had formed.

"You are a great kid Lucas and I'm always here for you. I love you kiddo." She said sincerely before pulling away.

"You too Deb." Lucas replied, knowing that he hadn't said 'I love you' or 'Love you' since he was eight and found out that his parents weren't happily married.

"Night Lucas." She said as she locked the back door and shut off the lights after he had fallen onto the bed.

"Night Deb." He said as he kicked off his shows and got comfortable. Draping the blanket over his body, he made sure the alarm clock was on. Before he rolled over on his side and pulled the blanket over his head, quickly falling asleep.

Letting out a sigh, Deb shook her head a bit before climbing into her car and heading home to her son.

Pulling into the driveway, she got out and walked through the kitchen door and flipping on the kitchen light, she shut the door behind her and locked it. Walking into the living room, she found the television on with Nathan fast asleep in front of it. Smiling to herself, she gently shook him awake. "Long night?" She asked him softly.

"You have no idea." He replied, quickly followed by a yawn.

"Why don't you get to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." Deb said as Nathan stood up from the couch and stretched, simpling nodding sleepily before the two of them walked out of the living room and down the hallway to their bedrooms.

"Night mom,love you." Nathan said in a groggy voice as he gave her a hug.

"I love you too my boy. Good night." She said as she watched him walk into his room and shut the door behind him, before she pushed away from the doorway and copied his movements.

* * *

(Author's Note: Deb's house is actually Karen's house, just to let you know. Did you like it? Tell me what you thought about the 'new' type of evil Dan? Next Chp. I'm going to focus more on Haley/Lucas relationship along with Haley/Peyton friendship. I am also trying to update my two other stories along with writing the first couple chapters of two other stories I really want you guys to read that I came up with. Again;sorry for neglecting you. As always my mind goes at like a million miles in hour in at least five different directions. Thank you for reading;I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always great.)

Dedicated: cheeryxotigger


	5. The Other Half

(Peyton's house is Haley's in this story

and Brooke's house is Peyton's -NO red door!

and Haley's house is Brooke's-even though we only saw her room.)

A/N -before- I hope that you enjoy this chap. SO SO SO SORRY that it took FOREVER to get up! I started on line college courses-so yeah, that explains it all.

* * *

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz..._

Hearing the alarm go off, Lucas slammed his hand on the snooze button before rubbing his eyes. Trying to rub away the sleep. Sitting up, he tossed off the blanket and shut off the alarm clock before unplugging it. Stretching his arms over his head, he let out a yawn before he scratched the back of his head. Grabbing his shoes, he slipped them on as he put the alarm clock back in the closet and headed towards the front of the cafe. Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked back through the cafe and left out the back door. Making sure it was locked, he walked away from the cafe and unlocked his car door and climbed inside.

Rubbing his eyes again, he started his car and began heading home. Glancing at the clock in his dashboard, he saw it was 3:30am. Usually he'd groan about being up so early, but he would rather get his dad's 'Training techniques' out of the way, and have the rest of the day to just relax. Pulling into his driveway, Lucas put the car in 'park' before letting out a sigh and turning off the engine. Sitting in his car for a few more minutes, he finally opened the car door and got out. Walking to the front door, he grabbed his house key and unlocked the door. Walking inside, he headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. Deciding on two bananas and a bottle of water, Lucas shut the fridge and took a seat on the stool at the kitchen counter.

Taking out his cellphone, he turned it on and waited to check it. Peeling open the banana, he took a bite as he picked up his phone again and flipped it open. Checking the missed calls, he had about five from Haley and a few text messages from her and Tim. Rolling his eyes a bit as he read Tim's message asking 'Where his ass was fo the hottest partay eva!' Sometimes Tim was too white for his own good. Closing his phone, he started on his peeled open his second banana and took a bite. Opening his bottle of water, he washed it down. Finishing his banana and water, he went to the fridge and grabbed a second bottle as he headed upstairs to change. Checking his cheek in his bathroom mirror first, he noticed that the swelling had gone down and he surprisingly didn't have a bruise.

Wearing a pair of basketball shorts, a white beater and his tennis shoes. Lucas headed back downstairs and into the gym where his dad was already waiting for him. "Oh good you're here, I was worried." Dan said as he put the weights on the bar.

Lucas rolled his eyes at that comment, _'Worried? Yeah right, that would require giving a shit about me if I didn't play basketball.'_ Lucas thought as he put his water down on the floor and stretched once again. Rubbing his face again, he tried to cover up a yawn quickly before getting started on the hundred jumping jacks that Dan made him do as pre-warm up along with a hundred push ups mixed with the hundred sit ups.

Taking out his cellphone as he stretched, Lucas saw it was 5:50. Putting his cellphone back in his pocket, he brought his hands to his feet to stretch out his calves before standing up. After gruesome lifting in the gym, Dan told Lucas to jog down to the beach for an hour run. Knowing that since they were in public for the most part, his dad would take it easy on him. _'Just another hour.'_ He thought to himself as he stood up and began running down the beach.

"Only half a mile in twenty minutes? Come on Lucas. Your five minutes over your time from last season. You don't want basketball to be your future do you?" Dan questioned as Lucas continued running, tuning out his dad completely. Another twenty minutes later, Lucas had his hands on his knees while he bent over as he attempted to catch his breath. "Forty minutes Lucas? It should've been thirty-five. Hell even thirty, your running time should be going down-not up. You're lucky that it's only your Junior year. Next year, you'll be running the mile in twenty-five hell even twenty. You are going to be dedicated completely. Do you understand me?" Dan asked, even though he meant it more as a statement.

"Yes dad." Lucas said as he stood up straight and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Good, now get home. I have to get to work soon and you have until Monday, school day or not, until we practice again." Dan said as he began walking to his car. Lucas sighed again as he began walking home.

* * *

Closing the front door behind him, Lucas began trudging upstairs towards his room. Only to be cornered halfway up by his mom.

"Good morning." Karen said as she gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek, instantly Lucas' body tensed and he pulled away before continuing upstairs. "What are you doing coming in so late?" Karen called after him.

"Ask dad." He mumbled before walking into his room. Yawning again, he kicked off his shoes and fell on to his bed face first. Turning his head over to his side, he closed his eyes before feeling his phone going off. "Ugh," Lucas said as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Flipping it open, "Hello?" He mumbled into the phone.

"I called so you could apologize for last night." Haley said as she continued painting her toenails.

"You called _me_ at 6:30 in the _morning_ so that I could apologize to you , when _you_ broke up with me?" Lucas questioned as he sat up in his bed. "That makes perfect sense Hales." He said with sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Figured if you got the apology in early enough, we could spend the day together." Haley said as she picked up her magazine and began drying her nails.

"Again why am I apologizing? And we can't do anything today. I just got back with a work out with my dad and I'm going to sleep." Lucas said as he fell back on to the bed.

"You're apologizing because when I don't want to go to a party you get pissed with me, but when it's the other way around you act like I can't get pissed at you. Whatever Lucas, we haven't spent a day together since school started. If we are together, there are all these other people around." Haley told him.

"Haley, I really don't wanna hear it. This is going to turn into another fight and I'm too tired to get into it. Chill with Peyt or somebody, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Lucas said before flipping his phone closed and tossing it on his night stand before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"Asshole." Haley muttered as she heard the dial tone.

"Who's an asshole?" Peyton questioned as she jumped onto Haley's bed and took the magazine away from her and began flipping through it. Looking up, she saw Haley give her a knowing look. "Not you and Luke." Peyton said in a sarcastic tone.

"As usual, he can't spend that day together because his dad got him up early to workout. We got into another fight." Haley stated as she grabbed another magazine and moving it back and forth to dry her toenails.

"Or so he tells you." Peyton muttered as she continued flipping through the magazine.

"What do you mean 'or so he tells you'? Do you think he's lying?" Haley said as she sat up straight and stared over at Peyton.

"No, I'm just saying. You told me that his dad has cooled off from last season right?" Peyton asked her and received a nod from Haley. "I just think it's somewhat convenient that Daddy Scott is all of a sudden back into training mode." Peyton told her as she turned her attention back to the magazine in her lap. "Oh, we have to go shopping. They get new shipment today at Victoria's Secret." Peyton said with a smile across her face.

"First we're going over to Lucas' to see if he's telling the truth." Haley said as she closed her bottle of nail polish and got off her bed. Slipping on her flip flops, she grabbed her purse and car keys. "Peyton let's go!" Haley yelled as she headed downstairs and out the front door.

"Oh what a perfect Saturday." Peyton mumbled as she got off Haley's bed and began following after her. Climbing into the car, she shut the door and placed on her seat belt. As Haley started up her car, she pulled away from the curb of her house and began driving down the street. "So what are you going to do? Just walk in the front door and search the house?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah, his parents are at work and if he's cheating on me like you and everyone else thinks he is-then I'll see for myself." Haley told her as as stopped at a red light.

"And if you do catch him?" Peyton questioned her, "Because whether you think it or not-sometimes high school gossip isn't just gossip H. James." She told Haley, wanting her to finally dump the asshole who has treated her like a doormat since they had officially started dating.

"I know P. Sawyer and I thank you for looking out me, but I don't think he's cheating on me. I would've caught him by now." Haley said as she pressed her foot down on the gas and drove a few more blocks. Turning left, she began driving down Lucas' street. Pulling into his driveway, Haley put her car in park and turned off the engine. "Are you coming in or what?" Haley questioned as she took out her keys and opened her door before glancing back at Peyton.

"I'm coming." Peyton muttered as the two of them climbed out of the car and walked up the front door to Lucas' house.

* * *

"Open the damn door Lucas!" Haley yelled as she began pounding on the door with her hand. A few more minutes of hearing Haley tell and pound on the door, the door flew open revealing an extremely pissed of Lucas.

"WHAT?" He yelled, causing Peyton to cringe and Haley to stumble back a couple of steps from the shock. Haley opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. "What is so damn important that you had to wake me up when I went to sleep ten minutes ago Haley? I told you I was tired." Glancing over in Peyton's direction Lucas scoffed before continuing, "Let me guess your slut of a friend over here convinced you otherwise didn't she?" Lucas questioned as he glanced over at Peyton who had a scowl on her face and then turned his attention back to Haley.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Lucas cleared his throat "Have a look around." Lucas told her as he moved out of his doorway and let Haley pass. "You really are a fuckin bitch Peyt."He told her as he leaned up against and closed his eyes as he began dozing.

"on." Peyton told him.

"_on?_ " Lucas mimicked her as he opened his eyes. "What the fuck is that?" Lucas questioned as he looked over at her.

"My name is Pey-ton. Not Peyt. I figured you would learn that by know,especially since we've known each other since we were like four." She told him as she waited for Haley to come back out.

"Whatever, if we've known each other for so long, then why did you let Hales come here? You know how my dad is with basketball. I just wanted to get some sleep, but the two of you are making that fuckin impossible. Especially with your big ass mouth, telling her I'm cheating and shit." Lucas said as he rubbed his eyes and turned his head in the direction of his room. "Hey Hales, make sure you check under the bed. I'm sure Peyt here told you that I've been hiding them under there when you come over." Lucas muttered as he yawned again.

"You really are a man whore and an asshole Luke." Peyton stated as she moved away from the wall. Pushing passed Lucas, she walked into his room and saw Haley headed towards the bathroom. "Check the shower, that's usually where the whores hide." Peyton called after her.

"You would know that wouldn't you? I mean that's where you hide when the wives come home from work while your busy sleeping with their husbands right?" Lucas questioned from the doorway as he brushed past Peyton and fell onto his bed. "Back to what you said to me in the hallway before you came into my room uninvited. I am an asshole but I don't give a shit. Man whore- depends on whether I'm single or not." He told her as he rubbed his eyes before closing them, situating himself so that his hands where tucked behind his head. "Are you made because you didn't get your usual quota of guys fucked last night?" Lucas asked with a satisfied grin across his face.

"You are such a dirt bag, you know that Lucas. You have to run your mouth about everything. You're lucky that Haley puts up with you because we both know that she could do so much better. Could you for once stop calling me a slut you smug bastard." Peyton told him as she turned her head towards the bathroom waiting for Haley to come out. Taking out her cellphone, she began texting Theresa.

"You really are a dumb blonde. Then again I'm surprised that you have that many brain cells at all to come up with insults like smug bastard- that hurts Peyt, it really does." Lucas said as he began laughing. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked Peyton up and done, shaking his head he continued. "You are such a joke, seriously. You act like some princess, above everyone else. When all your are is a spoiled bored slut and a bitch. Then again so is half of the cheer leading squad- so I guess that makes you a statistic. That means you're just like everyone else." Lucas explained in a child like voice before letting his head fall back onto his pillow. "Come on Hales! I need sleep and I want your bitchy friend out of here!" Lucas yelled towards the bathroom.

Watching the bathroom door, he watched as a 'dissatisfied' Haley walked out. "I'm sorry. It's just that Peyton told me that you were cheating because of the 'Dan excuse' that came out of the blue and everyone at school keeps spreading rumors, but they're the same ones. I guess I just wanted to see for myself." She told him as she glanced down at the floor out of embarrassment. Lucas let out a yawn, before waving Haley over to his bedside. Once she stopped in front of him, Lucas grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down to his level.

"I get it, but since I got into a fight with Jake he doesn't think I'm takin the game seriously. As for the rumors and your big mouth slut of a friend over there. Maybe you need to listen to me for once instead of someone that guys only see as one night stand. Or maybe get her ass laid before asking for her advice." Lucas told her as he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. Letting go of her shirt, he broke the kiss and yawned one more. "Now get out of here so I can get some sleep and stop listening to your bitch of a friend over there." He muttered as he watched the two of them leave, closing the door behind them. Closing his eyes, he pulled a pillow over his head before falling asleep.

* * *

Walking into the mall, Haley and Peyton made their way into Victoria's Secret. "I still don't get how you end up feeling bad for making sure he wasn't cheating." Peyton told her as she began looking at thongs.

"Well he hasn't even given me a reason to not believe him in the first place." Haley told her as she picked up a corset. "I did wake him up, he has every right to be mad at me. Besides he'll get over it by tomorrow. We'll be the Haley and Lucas everyone knows and love." Haley said as she picked up a few bras and made her way back to the changing room.

"The Lucas and Haley that everyone can't stand." Peyton muttered as she took a seat outside the dressing room waiting for Haley to come out of the dressing room so that she could tell her yes or no. Then switch places after Haley was done. "Honestly Hales, when did you become such a doormat? I get you and Lucas have been together forever and supposedly love each other. Seriously it's getting old." She muttered as she picked up catalog from off the table next to the chair she was sitting in.

Coming out of the dressing room with a black bra on, Haley looked over at Peyton. "Ok, why the hell are you bitchin at me? The attitude is getting really old." Haley questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

Peyton looked over at her like she had grown a second head, she just didn't get that her and Lucas' relationship was far from functional or full of any type of emotion but lust. "Nothing H. James, just forget about. Let's just shop-it's the best therapy." Peyton muttered as she watched Haley walk back into the dressing room.

_Three hours later..._

"Oh thank you, we're done." Haley praised as they walked out of the mall and towards her car.

"I don't get what you're bitching about. You were shopping too." Peyton said as they threw the bags into the truck and got into the car.

"How about the fact that we were in the same damn store for three hours!" Haley exclaimed as she slammed her door shut and started up her car.

"Well excuse me, not all of us have a boyfriend that doesn't give a shit if she wears a push up bra or not. I have people to impress and I car about what I look like." Peyton told her as Haley pulled out of the mall parking lot and began driving down the street.

"Whatever, I'm hungry so let's get something to eat. Anywhere you recommend?" Haley asked as she took her attention off the road to grab a c.d. from the case in between her and Peyton.

"I don't know, we could always just order Chinese back at your- Haley look out!" Peyton screamed, making Haley's attention move from the c.d.'s back to the road as she slammed her foot down on the brakes.

Feeling the car halt to a stop, Haley slowly opened her eyes to see if she had done any damage. Letting out a sigh of relief as she saw two unharmed people standing in front of her car. Looking over at Peyton, she couldn't help but laugh at the face she had on. It was one the girl wore right before she was killed in a horror movie.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Peyton exclaimed as she placed her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down.

"Wouldn't be surprised." A voice from in front of the car said to them. "This is actually the second time she's been in a car that's almost hit me." Nathan stated as he shook his head. "Come on Jake, Brooke wants us to keep her company for the last half hour of her shift." Nathan said as he gently hit Jake in the chest before the two of them continued crossing the street towards _'Deb's Den'_.

"We found somewhere to eat." Peyton said as she nodded her head in the direction Nathan and Jake were walking.

"Yeah,let's see how the other half lives." Haley said as she pulled off the street and to the curb. Putting her car in park, the two of them crossed the street towards the cafe.

"I'm sure they are saying the same thing about us H. James." Peyton said as she opened the door, they looked around before finding an empty table in the corner to sit at.

Picking up their menus, they began going through the lists of food. Hearing someone yell, Peyton and Haley turned their attention towards the other side of the cafe.

* * *

"You guys came!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped into Nathan's arms. "Thank you! I was so bored!" Brooke said as she pulled away from Nathan.

"Well we're supposed to meet the guys at the river court after your shift and we're supposed to bring food." Jake said as he and Nathan took a seat.

"Oh I feel the love, well you guys can serve yourselves." Brooke said as she began walking away, only to have Jake grab her by the waist and pull her onto his lap.

"Just kidding Davis, calm down." Jake said as Brooke placed her notepad and pencil down on the table. "I just wanted to ruin your excitement because you guys bailed on me last night." He told them.

"Whatever Jagielski, we told you why we cut our time short." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes thinking about the previous night.

"Yeah yeah, let's not bring that up." Brooke told them, "I was having a good day and I'd prefer to keep it that way." She muttered.

"Well then don't look at the table behind you." Nathan said, referring to Haley and Peyton.

"Why?" Brooke questioned curiously as she turned around and saw the two reasons why. "Well isn't that peachy." She huffed out before raising both her hands towards her ponytail to fix it. Giving Jake free range of her side, which he took advantage of as he began tickling her.

"Jake!" Brooke said as she began giggling. "Jake. Jake stop it I can't breathe." She exclaimed as she continued laughing.

"Not until you admit that I'm the best basketball player ever!" Jake demanded playfully as he continued tickling her and she continued to squirm.

"Ok ok," Brooke said as Jake stopped tickling her to listen. "Mouth is the best basketball player ever!" She exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out at him before jumping out of his lap and away from his grip. "Hah! Too slow!" Brooke squealed as she raised her hands in the air, in triumph.

"Whatever Brooke, I'll get you back." Jake said as he leaned back in his chair and laughed at how excited Brooke was acting.

"Maybe you will maybe you won't. Just remember it's six against one." She said as she fixed her ponytail again and quickly grabbed her notepad and pencil before plopping herself down into Nathan's laugh, effectively getting an 'oomph' from him.

"Six? It's at least gotta be two to five." Jake demanded as he looked to Nathan for some help.

"Don't look at me man, I'm on Team Brooke-she has too much information on me." Nathan exclaimed as he raised his hands in surrender.

"See! I win!" Brooke said as she clapped her hands together earning a unison eye roll from Nathan and Jake.

Before either could reply to her, they were interrupted by a voice from behind them. "Excuse me, could we get some service." Peyton said rudely.

"Yes, duty calls." Brooke said as she got off Nathan's lap and walked over to their table. "What can I get you two?" Brooke asked politely as she put the pencil to the notepad waiting to write down their order.

"I remember you." Haley said as she placed down her menu. "The Davis girl that wanted to try out. Monday right?" She questioned as Brooke took her and Peyton's menu's.

"Brooke. Now what can I get you?" Brooke said slightly irritated, seeing how her shift was almost over and she didn't need people she wasn't fond of trying to have a conversation with her.

"Right Brooke. The same girl that was flirting with Lucas last night." Haley said, her jealousy getting the better of her. "You do realize that flirting with the captain's boyfriend isn't the best way to get on the squad." Haley told her in a smug tone.

"Ok, first I wasn't flirting with your Cassa-horndog boyfriend. Second, unless my social life effects the squad's performance I don't see how it's any of your business. Third, the only reason I'm trying out is because of those two guys over there." Brooke said as she pointed over at Nathan and Jake. "Also, Momma Deb!" Brooke hollered out as she turned her back to Haley and Peyton.

Seeing Deb walk out, Brooke let out a sigh. "Momma Deb, can I refuse service? Please!" Brooke pleaded, making sure Haley and Peyton could hear her, as she trudged up to the counter and lay her head on it.

Laughing slightly Deb shook her head,"No Brookie. Just have Nate take it." She said loud enough so Nathan could hear her as she gently patted Brooke's hair.

Turning towards his mom and Brooke, Nathan began shaking his head as he stood up and walked over towards them, with Jake following him. "Can't do it ma. Smart one over there," Nathan began as he pointed at Haley. "she tried to kill me on my way here. It was the second time that she's been in car that's almost hit me. I'm with B on this one." He said as he leaned up against the counter.

Looking back and forth between Brooke and Haley, she shook her head before taking Brooke's notepad and pencil away from her. "Fine I'll do it!" She exclaimed playfully as she walked into the back and came out with bags for them. "Why don't you three get out of here. Nathan home at eleven, since this is your dinner." She said as she handed him the bags.

Coming out from behind the counter, Deb gave the three of them a hug before walking over to Peyton and Haley's table to take their orders. "Get out of here before I change my mind." Deb said as she winked at them.

Handing the bags to Jake, Brooke jumped onto Nathan's back. "Come on Nate,let's go!" Brooke exclaimed as the three of them walked out of the cafe and headed towards the river court.

* * *

r\ e\ v\ i\ e\ w\ s \ my anti-drug.

I stole this from someone, don't remember who-but I liked it so much.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this a little over 8 pages. Reviews are awesome, but adding it to your favs and whatnot means so much more!hehe. Just kidding, I love them both.

-Tink


	6. Change Is Inevitable

A/N -before-

Just wanted to say that I'm hoping that you enjoy that newest chapter of 'What is the difference?' like you have been enjoying the rest of the story. I know that most of you are loving the B/L fighting/sexual tension and I love writing it. There will be more Brathan and Brake friendship to those of you who have been disappointed. I will also be adding more L/H relationship-if you want to call it that and some P/H friendship, minus all the bitchiness. Enjoy!

*Think of the Green suit track Brooke wore in season 1 when her and Lucas were caught by Deb buying whipped cream and condoms.

* * *

_**Monday morning...**_

"Nathan let's go!" Brooke hollered out from the front of the cafe as she slung her messenger bag over her opposite shoulder so it crossed over her chest.

"Brooke, stop yelling- there are some customers here and they aren't all up beat and loud as you are in the morning. It's only 6:30, you still have time to get ready so calm down." Deb scorned as she grabbed a coffee pot and walked over to a customer to refill their cup.

"Sorry momma Deb, but Nathan talked me into trying out for cheer leading and I'm supposed to meet Mouth before school to make sure I have everything down so I don't fall flat on my face. " She said as she leaned against the counter.

"Which would be a miracle within itself if she didn't fall." Nathan piped in as he walked from the back from the cafe.

"Do you really want to mess with me today Scott?" Brooke questioned as she pointed at him with a stern finger.

"No I don't Davis, but I do want to see if you can dance. Let's go." Nathan replied as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder and walked out of the cafe. Walking a few blocks in a comfortable silence, Nathan decided to tease her as he saw the school coming into view.

"So where are we supposed to meet Mouth. I brought my phone and I can take pictures with it, so this should be entertaining." He teased, only to have Brooke slap him on his chest and push him away.

"Nathan! You ass!" Brooke said as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "I'm doing this for you, but if you keep making fun of me I won't show up for my try out. Then you and Jake can be all alone with nothing but air headed slutty cheerleaders to cheer you on." Brooke said as they crossed the street.

"I know and I appreciate it. I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you're just so stressed over it." Nathan said as he pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie to his elbows. "It's after school right?" Nathan questioned.

"We're supposed to meet him in the gym." Brooke muttered as they walked through the quad towards the gymnasium. "Yeah, it's after school, which is why I'm dreading it. What if they have something planned- damn elite." She said as she grabbed a handle and pulled open the door.

Nathan laughed as he followed her inside, "Anyone ever tell you that your paranoid Davis?" He questioned, tossing his bag on the floor. He took a seat on the bleachers before laying down.

"Anyone ever tell _you _that you shouldn't trust the popular kids. They are rich and bored Nathan, so when they aren't partying or sleeping with one another's significant others while claiming to be faithful, they make normal people's lives a living hell." She said as she took a seat on the gym floor in front of Nathan, laying her head on the back against Nathan's side.

"Yeah, it's official, you have watched way too many high school drama movies." Nathan teased. ""It's ok B, it's not like that in real life." He told her as he patted the top of her head like a child.

Slapping his hand away, Brooke closed her eyes, "Whatever, just wait and you'll know I'm right. Just promise me something Nathan?"

"Yeah, I promise that when you look awful in your uniform that I won't tell you." He teased before letting out a few chuckles.

"Seriously Nate, promise me that we wont become like them. Social status and everything. That we won't lose ourselves, that we won't do or even say things that we wouldn't in a million years just because we're 'one of them' or whatever. I saw what it did to Nikki and I don't want to follow in her footsteps in anyway." Brooke stated as her voice got softer towards the end.

Sitting up, Nathan moved on the bench and took a seat next to Brooke and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to the side of his body. "What happened to Nikki won't happen to you, I promise you B. I also promise that we won't become like them. We might tolerate new people but no one will come between us ok." Nathan said as he soothingly rubbed her arm and gave the crown of her head a kiss.

Hearing the gym doors open, revealing Mouth with a boom box. Letting out a sigh, Brooke stood up from floor and walked over to him. "Ok, let's get started." She said as she took the boom box from Mouth and set it on the bleachers. Making sure her shoes were tied, she took off the jacket from her track suit and tossed it on top of her backpack.

"Yeah, let's see if you remember everything I taught you." Mouth said as they walked towards the middle of the gymnasium and stood next to one another. "Hit play!" Mouth hollered out to Nathan who was sitting on the sidelines next to the boom box.

"Show us what you got B." Nathan hollered as he hit play and music filled the gym.

* * *

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Nathan saw that it was 7:30 am. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he hit stop on the boom box. "It's 7:30, you guys have been at this for almost an hour I think you're good Brooke."

"Yeah Brooke, you did great. Only messed up a couple times and that was when we first starter. You know this routine back and forth. If you don't make the squad it's because the whole squad had recently become blind." Mouth told her with a reassuring smile as he put on his backpack and grabbed the boom box while he threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I'm just nervous I guess." Brooke muttered softly as she grabbed her messenger bag and jacket. "Maybe if I'm lucky the school day will drag on forever and I won't have to try out." She said as they made their way out of the dream and into the hallway.

"Yeah, but if that happened then you wouldn't be able to tutor now would you?" Nathan asked, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Yeah, which those damn cheerleaders are just lucky that I can rearrange tutoring for later. If I make the stupid squad I'll have to do it during the school day." Brooke said as they turned the corner, only to stop in their tracks as they came face to face with none other than Lucas Scott and Haley James. "I knew my day was going to well." She muttered hatefully under her breath.

"Doing it during the school day and two guys? Wow Davis, never thought I'd be right about you and in the gym too." Lucas said snidely as he stood face to face with Brooke who had Nathan on her right and Mouth on her left while Lucas had Haley opposite Nathan.

"I was talking about tutoring you ass. Do you ever shut up? I mean seriously if there was a moment where your incompetent mouth didn't open it would be considered a miracle. Your voice is like an annoying song that I can't get out of my head, just plays over and over again until I want to scream." Brooke said as she gripped the strap on her bag tighter as she glared at Lucas.

"So I'm already in your head?" Lucas asked as a smirk came across his lips. "Now it's only a matter of time until I get into your pants huh?" He questioned, while he lifted his hand up to her face and let his fingertips quickly ghost over her cheek before letting it fall back to his side.

Haley seeing the interaction, placed her hands on her hips as a scowl took over her face. "Unbelievable." She muttered to herself as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Ok, that's it." Nathan jumped in as he took a step towards Lucas only to feel Brooke's hand pulling his arm back. Turning around to face Brooke, he saw her eyes pleading him not to him knowing that he could either hurt himself or his chances of getting on the team. Shaking his head, he nodded to Mouth as they walked down the hall to their lockers.

Watching them walk off, Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas unfortunately. "Wow are you really that pig headed or do you have to think that every girl wants to sleep so that you have a big ego or what?" Brooke asked him, before glancing over at Haley who had a scowl on her face and began walking off. "You really should think about what you say especially when your girlfriend's around." She said as she nodded her head in the direction that Haley was walking off in. "Yeah, boyfriend of the year. I'll be sure to vote for you." She said with a sly smile as she patted his shoulder before brushing past him.

* * *

_**Half way through the day...**_

"What do you have next?" Peyton asked as they walked through the hallways,Peyton halfway listening to Haley and half checking out the guys in the hallway.

"History, unfortunately with Lucas." Haley told her as she glanced over at Peyton and bumped her hip against Peyton's to get her attention.

"That sucks, but tell me how that goes." Peyton said as she pointed in Lucas' direction and walked away from Haley.

"Come on Haley, I was just messing around." Lucas pleaded as Haley opened her locker and began exchanging books. He had been 'apologizing' most of the day for the run in with Brooke.

"Just go away Lucas, I really don't want to hear you right now." She stated as she continued rummaging through her locker. "Why don't you go find Brooke?" Haley spat out as she glanced over at him and then turned her attention back to her locker.

"Are you seriously going to be mad at me?" He said, instantly regretting his choice of words as the locker slammed shut and revealed an extremely pissed off Haley.

"You seriously don't think I have a right to be mad at you? You were basically pawing at her right in front of me!" She exclaimed as she walked away from him.

Rolling his eyes, Lucas chased after her and grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around. "Haley, I'm sorry ok? I was just doing it to get under Nathan's skin. You can either forgive me or break up with me, but we both know at the end of the day you'll be in my bed." He said with a self assured smirk, slowly releasing her arm as he saw her weakening.

"Fine, but if you do it again with _her_ or anyone else-we're done." She spat out at him.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered in agreement as he draped his arm over and began walking to class. "So what time are you coming over?" Lucas asked as they continued walking down the hall, Lucas setting his eyes on Brooke momentarily who was at her locker reading a book, before they turned the corner.

* * *

"Two minutes Davis, you nervous?" Jake asked from the desk behind her, earning a glare from Brooke before she turned her attention back to the front of the class.

"Shut up Jake, I've been dreading this all day. I really _really_ don't need you reminding me that in less than two minutes I have to try out to be a cheerleader. On top of it, the two people that decide whether I'm on the squad or not, are none other than the slut of Tree Hill High and the girlfriend of the asshole of Tree Hill and they hate me!" She exclaimed just as the bell rang. Letting out a groan, she let her head fall down onto her books.

"Excuses excuses, let's go Davis." Jake said as he stood up from his desk. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up from the desk and grabbed her backpack.

"No, I don't wanna go." Brooke whined as Jake pulled her towards the classroom door. Pulling her hand away from Jake's, she placed her hands on either side of the door way. "Nope, not going. You can't make me." She pouted as Jake tried to pull her out of the doorway.

"Damn Davis, what are you like a heavy body builder on the weekends, I can't move you." Jake said, knowing that he was insulting her.

Taking her hand away from the doorway, she slapped Jake on the chest. "Ass." She said as she went to put her hand back on the doorway, but was too slow and Jake grabbed it and pulled her out of the doorway.

"Come on Brooke, it can't be that bad. Just get it over with." He told her as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Letting out a sigh, Brooke saw this as an opportunity to get away. Quickly grabbing her backpack from him, she began walking away from him. "I choose not to find out." She hollered out stubbornly as she continued down the hallway.

Laughing to himself, he fixed his backpack so he wouldn't lose it. "You brought this on yourself Davis!" He yelled out after her before sprinting down the hallway after her.

Getting confused, Brooke stopped and turned around to question Jake until she saw that he was right in front of her. "No Jake Don't." She said as she slowly began to back away from him.

"Nope too late, I gave you the option of coming quietly. Now it's my way." He said as he quickly grabbed her right arm and her right leg and picked her up. Flinging her over his shoulder he began carrying her through the crowded hallway towards the gym, despite her protests.

Covering her face with her hands, she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing until she felt Jake stop walking. "She put up a fight didn't she?" A voice questioned, which Brooke easily recognized as Nathan's.

"Nathan will you tell this big oaf to put me down." She demanded. "Or I'll start sharing some of the dirt I have on you with our friends." Brooke told him.

"Why do I get embarrassed when Jake is the one that's holding you?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Because I'm saving Jake's dirty secrets for a rainy day and as long as I've known you I know I how endless amount of dirt on you. Plus it's your fault that he still hasn't put me down." Brooke told him in a satisfied tone.

"Jake put her down before I am dubbed the school loser. I think school bastard is enough." Nathan said as he watched Jake place Brooke down on the ground.

"Thank you." She said in a sarcastic tone as she fixed her jacket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Brooke told them as she turned to walk past Nathan.

"I don't think so B. Your try out is right through those doors and we are right here to support you." Nathan said as he grabbed her by the waist and began walking towards the gym. Pulling open the door, they walked inside and saw Haley, Peyton and the rest of the squad along with the basketball team sitting in a group on the bleachers.

"Oh- just kill me now. Better yet, Nathan just kick me in my knee that way I'll have an excuse." She pleaded as she turned towards him.

"No it's fine, Jake said that he thought they might do something like this so we brought reinforcements." Nathan said as the gym doors opened again and revealed Junk, Skillz, Fergie and Mouth walked in.

"I appreciate this you guys, really I do but I think I'm just too nervous to-" Brooke said before a voice from the other end of the gym interrupted her.

"Are you going to try out or not? If not, then you are just wasting our time." Haley snided as everyone behind her snickered.

"Yeah, come on Davis. Show us how you do the splits because we know that you know how to open your legs!" Lucas piped in getting some 'oohs' from the basketball team and some pats on the back.

"Ok, you know what- Mouth get ready to hit play." Brooke stated confidently and slightly annoyed. Tossing her backpack on the bleachers, she unzipped her jacket and made sure her shoes were tied. Pulling all of her back into a bun, she brought her hands over her head and stretched, before making her way slightly to the middle of the gym. Standing to her side, where her back was to the group of jocks and cheerleaders she let out a breath before nodding to Mouth.

Hitting play, Pitbull's _Move Shake Drop _came through the speakers as Mouth turned it up more. Letting out a breath, Brooke did a double back hand spring before going straight into the routine that Mouth had taught her. ( Brooke's routine--- /watch?v=D9DTQgHpdFI )

At the end of her routine, she decided to make Lucas eat his words and added a high kick before she fell into the splits. Eyeing mouth, she watched him as he hit a button and the only source of noise in the gym stopped.

Smirking to herself, Brooke put her hands on the floor and pushed herself off the floor. Hearing Nathan and the rest of her friends wolf whistle as she made her way over to them. Blushing, she walked over to Nathan and buried her face into his chest. Lifting her head up she looked at Nathan, "Did I just do that?" She asked as she began laughing.

"Yeah and you completely blew them away. I looked over at them when you were finished, I don't think I saw a jaw that wasn't dropped open." Jake told her as he pulled her into a hug. "Proud of you Davis." He whispered into her ear before kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, well I have to get to the tutoring center but I really appreciate all of you guys being here." She said as she hugged all of them. "Especially you Mouth." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said in a soft voice before grabbing her jacket and slipping it back on. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Brooke looked over at them. "Who's walking me today boys?" Brooke asked.

"We will, I have to go to Uncle Keith's and the tutor center is close to the exit where Jake parked." Nathan said as they said goodbye to everyone else who left out the gym doors they came in. Draping his arm around Brooke, Nathan and Jake began walking towards the basketball team and the squad who were seated next to the exit.

"Hope she didn't waste your time." Nathan said in a sarcastic tone before a smirk came across his face as the three of them walked out of the gym.

* * *

Dismissing the rest of the squad, with the basketball team followed as Peyton turned her attention to Haley. "You do realize I'll have to put tutor girl on the squad right?" Peyton said as she looked over at Haley who still look dumbfounded at what she had just seen. "H. James you alive?" Peyton questioned as she snapped her fingers in front of Haley's face, taking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, why did she have to be so good. Honestly, minus the fact that she's a bitch and has a smart mouth I'm not finding any more reasons not to like her." Haley said as she took the clipboard, that listed the girls who had tried out and circled two names.

"Honestly- with the way you and your boyfriend treat her how could she not be that way. Besides, her sister was Nikki Davis- it wasn't even possible that she couldn't be good." Peyton told her.

"Yeah, whatever Peyton. Who's side are you on anyways? I get that you're captain, but honestly I've been making the decisions for a while now so just be quiet, ok?" Haley asked rhetorically as she stood up and picked up her gym bag.

Raising her hands in surrender as she grabbed her bag and walked away. Stopping at the door, she turned back towards Haley. "Whatever you say _Captain_, but you do realize that without me you'll lose the classic right? I made you Co-Captain to help **not** to take over. Check yourself Haley, others may think that you are the head cheerleader and you are-but I'm captain." Peyton said as she left.

* * *

_**Tuesday Morning...**_

Climbing onto the table in the tutor room, Brooke balled up her jacket and lay her head on it. Letting out a yawn, she closed her eyes.

"B, are you seriously falling asleep on the table?" Nathan asked while laughing as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Shut up Nate, damn try out made everything get pushed back later. I had to stay up late revising my English paper, so let me sleep for a bit." Brooke muttered in a sleepy tone.

"So is that why you wanted to come to school early? So you could sleep on the tables in the tutor center?" Nathan questioned as he looked over at her.

"If I say yes will it make you shut up?" Brooke questioned as she snuggled her face into her jacket. "Nate, hoodie please." She begged softly, keeping her eyes closed.

Shaking his head, Nathan kept quiet as he turned the page of his book. Folding the corner of it, he closed the book and stood up. Taking off his hoodie, he lay it on top of her before sitting back down and picking up his book to resume reading.

"Thank you." Brooke said softly, while give him a small smile before closing her eyes once again.

Twenty minutes passed before the buzzing of Nathan's cellphone interrupted the silence. Finding a stopping point, Nathan folded the corner of the page he was on and closed it. Rolling it up, he stood up and placed it in his back pocket. Taking out his cell from his front pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" Nathan greeted.

"Hey it's Jake, is Brooke with you?" Jake asked from the other end of the line.

"Sleeping,but yeah. Why?" Nathan questioned curiously.

"Just wake her up and meet me in front of the gym. Bye." Jake said as he hung up the phone.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he glanced at it confused for a moment before closing it and slipping it back into his pocket. Walking over to Brooke, he gently rubbed up and down her arm to wake her up. "B, come on we gotta meet Jake." Nathan said softly.

Fluttering her eyes open, Brooke groaned as she stretched. "He's my pillow next time." She mumbled as she handed Nathan back his hoodie and put her jacket back on. Sliding off the table, Brooke picked up her back pack and slipped her backpack over her shoulder. Following Nathan out of the tutor center, she leaned against him as they continued walking towards the gym. "Why does Jake want to meet us? We have thirty minutes between class and mine was closer to the tutor center not the gym and this hallway is a mess." Brooke said while yawning, looking around the hallway, she kept close to Nathan so that she wouldn't run into anybody, especially since she knew she was tired.

"I don't know, he just told me to wake you up, meet him at the gym and then hung up on me. Acting really weird-well for Jake." He teased as they turned the corner, seeing Jake and the river court guys standing with him.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?" Brooke asked as she let out a yawned and leaned further into Nathan.

"Nothin much, just our girl here made the cheerleadin squad." Skillz said nonchalantly.

Hearing this, Brooke immediately perked up. "What?" She asked slightly excited as she walked towards them.

"Right there Brooke Davis." Skillz commented as he pointed to her name on the list. "You're officially a cheerleader."

"Wait-does that mean I have to show up to practice now? Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Brooke muttered before burying her face into Skillz' chest.

"It'll be fine ma, you kicked ass at the try outs. I mean we all saw how stupid they looked with their bug eyes and open mouths." Skillz told her as the guys encouraged that his statement was true.

Moving her head to the side, she leaned her cheek against the chest as she look at the rest of them. "You guys aren't just saying that right? This isn't some horrible joke that they are pulling on me?" Brooke said as she glanced around at all the guys.

"Well if it is, we'll beat em up." Fergie piped in as he gently patted Brooke on the back. "I'm sure we can call your sisters into town to beat up the squad." He said as the guys laughed. "I wouldn't mind seeing them again." He muttered out loud, earning looks from everyone else.

"Fergie! Those are my sisters!" Brooke exclaimed as she pulled away from Skillz and slapped Fergie on arm. "Just walk me to class you losers." She said more awake than she was in the library.

"Yeah, better get our cheerleader to class or she'll be all bitchy at cheer practice." Nathan piped in, laughing as Brooke slapped his arm. "I'm just kidding B, it's great really." He told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "You guys get her to class. Jake and I have to talk to Whitey real quick." Nathan told them as Jake gave him a confused look but agreed to the statement none the less.

Saying goodbye to Nathan and Jake, Brooke began walking down the hallway followed by Fergie, Skillz, Junk and Mouth. Waiting until they turned the corner, Jake turned his attention towards Nathan "What's this talking to Whitey excuse?" Jake asked as he followed Nathan into the gym.

"Them." Nathan stated simply, referring to Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Tim and a few other basketball players and cheerleaders.

"Nathan, you aren't going to do something stupid are you? I have your back man- but you don't want to risk your spot on the team do you?" Jake questioned as he and Nathan continued walking towards the group.

"B always comes first and you know that. We said that our first day of school Freshmen year and it hasn't changed since." Nathan told him as he kept his eye sight straight.

"I know man... just don't let your anger get the best of you." Jake said as he sighed in defeat knowing that Nathan's statement was true.

Stopping in front of the group, they stopped laughing and looked at Jake and Nathan. "What's goin on Jagielski?" Lucas questioned as he glared at Nathan before turning his attention back to Jake.

"Jake is just hear to make sure I watch my temper. I needed to talk to the two of them." Nathan said as he pointed to Peyton and Haley.

"Why would they talk to the bastard of Tree Hill?" Lucas spat out as he stood up straighter.

"I didn't ask for you permission asshole and this isn't even about me, so for once why don't you shut your damn mouth rich boy." Nathan spat back as he felt Jake put his hand on his shoulder reminding him to calm down, shrugging it off he let out a sigh. "Can I talk to you two-alone please?" Nathan asked politely as he finally broke the stare he had with Lucas and turned his attention towards Haley and Peyton once again.

"Yeah sure." Peyton said as she and Haley walked with Nathan and Jake away from the group. "Ok, what'd you need to talk about?" Haley questioned as she glanced back at a pissed of Lucas and then back at the two guys in front of her.

"Brooke." Nathan stated simply. "I saw that she made the squad and that's great, she tried out for me and I'm glad she made it." He began.

"Ok, and this has to do with us how?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at him.

"If you could be quiet and not be a bitch for like two minutes, that'd be great." Peyton said before turning her attention back to Nathan who gave her a thankful smile.

"Anyways, as I was saying. She's my best friend, it's enough that you guys tried to embarrass her at her try out. I'm just saying that this better not be a joke, you know Nikki- you've met her. Do you really want to piss her off by messing with her baby sister?" Nathan questioned as he looked between Haley and Peyton. "We get you don't like us, believe me when I tell you the feeling is more than mutual but we are going to have to be around one another so just keep of her way and she'll keep out of your way. Tell Lucas the same goes for him and me." Nathan told them.

"I don't take to highly to the loser of Tree Hill threatening me, we said she's on the squad so she's on the squad. Unless you keep talking, then I'll kick her off before she even starts." Haley spat out at him.

Before Nathan could reply Peyton stepped in, "She's on the squad it isn't a joke. Brooke's good and that's why she's on the team. I take my squad very seriously. Yesterday, just happened I'm not going to apologize for it because that's how it was at the rest of the try outs. Brooke won't be kicked off the squad unless I do it.

Take it or leave it Nathan." Peyton said as she looked him in the eye.

"I'll take it for now Peyton, thanks I guess. Just so you know, I'm only because when I make the team I'll be able to keep an eye on how you treat her. " Nathan told her before walking out of the gym.

"Thanks Haley. Peyton." Jake added before following Nathan out of the gym.

"Who gave you the authority to kick someone off the squad? I sure as hell didn't, Hales I love you like a sister. You're my family, but if you keep crossing the line and pushing me- I'm going to be forced into pushing back." Peyton said before she walked back to their group of friends. Rolling her eyes, Haley followed behind her shortly.

* * *

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s****\** **my anti-drug.**

A/N: See what happens when you review? Ten pages. It motivates me to make you guys happy. Yep yep- so keep that in mind. What happened to Nikki? I don't know yet, I have some ideas- I kind of just wrote that sentence and realized that could totally be a storyline right there. Coming up next-the Scott vs. Scott game. Who will win? I don't know. Lmfao.

Now as for my other stories, I am trying to find ideas for them. Now my other OTH story- I know where I want it to be, just getting it there. My twilight stories- the human one, semi-writers block. The non human one, I'm thinking of wrapping it up in the next few chapters just a heads up. As for anymore One Shots, I'm going to do some. If you have an song suggestion-that would be great! That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Before I go, a quick shout out (and bringing your attention) to toddntan

I'm serious when I say go to the profile and read the stories- I recommend it even more if you ship Brucas and you absolutely loathe Pucas, I'm talking about you see one Pucas scene and point out how similar it is to Brucas because Mark rips them off because he can't think of anything new to happen loathe.

Also, I'm giving a shout out to cheeryxotigger because SHE (lmfao) is great and always reviews for the most part. They are so long and they always entertain me and motivate ten times more than regular reviews do- sorry guys but she was the one that made me not want to give up after the first chapter. I haven't read her review completely but I did see she left one, so thank you!

Also, I've been looking for a B/L story I read a while ago. It was set in season one when Lucas/Peyton cheated on Brooke. Lucas put a stop to it, but confessed to Brooke. He wants to get back together, Yadda yadda- help me find it? (It's not 'You're The One I Want'-just a heads up)

-Tink


	7. Scott vs Scott

A/N-Before- Just wanted to point out;that in this story-everyone looks like they did in Season 1- even if roles are reversed.

Well well, my other stories are being ignored because of a certain someone motivating me to update, aka cheeryxotigger , then again you can't technically blame her it is of my own freewill, but just like she loves my updates-I love her reviews. Maybe more of you should review like her or just review. Thank you to the other reviews and when I can get a non Brucas fan to read the story I feel like I'm doing something right.

cheeryxotigger ;I'm so glad that I made you happy with the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I do apologize for the lack of Brucas in the last chapter, at least there wasn't any interaction at all-give me that at least. hehe.

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_**Thursday Late Afternoon**_

"Have you even told your mom you're playing against Lucas yet?" Brooke asked as her and Nathan walked home from the river court.

"No, I guess I've been avoiding it. You remember why I quit Junior League?" Nathan questioned as they continued walking down the sidewalk, him dribbling his basketball.

Thinking for a second, "Yeah, you said that you didn't want your mom be forced to see Dan after what he did to the two of you. Is that why you haven't told her that you're playing this game or the fact that if you win you'll be on the Ravens?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I don't want her to feel like just because I'm on the team that she has to go to games or anything. I'll have you Uncle Keith and Jake and the guys. Sure I'd love if my mom came, but if it's too painful for her to see Dan then I'll be fine with that." Nathan told her as he stopped dribbling and placed the basketball underneath his arm.

"That's sweet and nice of you Nate, but it's completely wrong. She'd want to come because she's your mother and knowing how strong your mom is- I highly doubt she'd back down just because some asshole is going to be there. Look at me, Lucas is going to be there and I'm still going." Brooke said as she playfully nudged him before stopping outside the cafe and walking up the steps, opening the door and walking inside with Nathan following her.

"Thanks B. I appreciate, I'll talk to her tonight, since it's tomorrow." Nathan said as he and Brooke took seats at the counter.

"Talk to who about what?" Deb questioned coming from the back. Wiping her hands on her apron, she walked over to the counter and leaned across as Nathan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." Nathan clarified as he watched his mom came out from behind the counter.

"Sure,just let me close up. It's been dead for about an hour anyways." Deb said as she walked over to the door and locked it before switching the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Turning back around, she eyed Nathan curiously before taking a seat at their usual table and waited for him to join her.

"I'll just go check on the chili-yeah." Brooke muttered mostly to herself as she jumped off her stool and walked behind the counter towards the back.

Letting out a breath, Nathan got off his seat and walked over to the same table and sat down across from his mother. "You know how much I love basketball right?" Nathan questioned lamely, knowing that if anyone knew how much he loved and breathed the game it would be his mom.

"Of course Nathan, I remember when you got your first basketball. You would never let that thing out of your site. Slept with it if I recall it correctly." She said laughing slightly before looking over at Nathan. "What's this about Nathan?" Deb asked him, suddenly concerned.

"I'm not in trouble mom, well maybe I will be with you after I tell you this." Nathan muttered, knowing that he should stop beating around the bush. "The thing is, Whitey offered me a spot on his team and I wanna take it." Nathan finally spit out.

Opening her eyes wide in surprise, Deb was taken back at her sons confession. "Wow." She said softly as the two fell into a silence.

Deciding to break the silence Nathan finally spoke, "And the thing is that Lucas has a problem with that. Somehow I ended up agreeing to play a one on one game with him tomorrow night. If I win, I get on the team and if he wins-well things won't change." Nathan said. "I'm not expecting anything of you mom. I'm not forcing you to come to games or anything. I just wanted you to know that by the end of tomorrow night I'll be on the Tree Hill Raven's basketball team." Nathan told her.

"Nathan how could you even think that?" Deb asked as she looked at him incredulously. "Sure I don't want you on the team, but for completely different reasons. I don't want your love of the game to be replaced with greediness of winning. I know that would never happen to you, but I've seen what the game can do to people and I don't want that for you. Of course I'll support you, I think that you are smart enough to make your decision- what time should I be there tomorrow night?" She ended with a smile.

Before Nathan could answer a voice from the back piped up, "At ten, but I'm sure Nate will be there like an hour early." Brooke told them with a dimpled smirk as she carried a tray with three bowls on it. "Chili's done-what?" Brooke questioned as she looked back and forth between Nathan and Deb who had amused looks on their faces.

"Nothing B, let's eat I'm starving." Nathan told them as he patted his stomach for emphasis and smirked.

Brooke scoffed, "Yeah, because that buffet you ate at lunch clearly wasn't enough. You do realize the way you eat you're making it look like momma Deb doesn't feed you at all." Brooke said as sat the tray down and took a seat next to Deb.

"So what are we talking about?" Brooke said as she scooped a spoonful of chili and shoveled it into her mouth.

"We could tell mom about you making the squad and have known about it since Tuesday." Nathan spoke up before taking a bite of his chili.

"Brooke that's great and hear you thought that you were completely uncoordinated." Deb said as she pulled Brooke into a one armed hug.

"I don't care what you say, everyone says that the Davis girls are the most coordinated girls and I say that it must've skipped me because Mouth is the one that taught me my routine." Brooke said shaking her head slightly. "Whatever just wait until cheer practice actually starts and then I start injuring girls because I'm that bad."Brooke muttered.

"I don't think Mouth taught you that high kick or how to do the splits at the end of it now did he B? You're good whether you want to admit or not. I think you found your other calling, aside from tutoring?" Nathan questioned, effectively getting Brooke to blush and bury her face into her hands. "I'm serious mom, you should've seen her. When she was done, everyone had like bug eyes and their jaws were on the floor it was completely hilarious." Nathan said as he laughed at the memory.

* * *

_**Thursday Night**_

"What's this I hear about you playing Nathan for your spot on the team?" Lucas heard from his dad the moment he got out of his car and saw his father doing the same thing.

"Where did you hear that from Dad?" Lucas muttered as opened the door and walked inside. Tossing his gym bag on the floor near the doorway, he rubbed his face as he father continued.

"From Tim Smith's father. You're risking everything because of your pride?" Nathan said as he followed Lucas into the kitchen.

Suddenly coming to a stop, he felt his dad crash into him and send him forward a few steps. "Lucas what did you stop for?" Dan questioned until he looked away from his son and looked towards the kitchen table.

"Check it out, it's called dinner and usually families eat it together." Karen said as she placed a bowl of salad in the middle of the table.

"If it isn't my wife." Dan said as he walked over and greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Wouldn't that require a family?" Lucas muttered to himself as he walked over to the fridge, opening it he grabbed a bottle of water. Closing the fridge door, he leaned up against it as he opened the water and took a drink. "I'm going to my room." Lucas said as he pushed himself off the fridge and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Dan shouted, effectively halting Lucas mid step. Letting out a groan, Lucas slowly turned around and looked at his parents. "You're making me eat with you two aren't you?" Lucas said as he took another drink of his water and made his was towards the table. Taking a seat, Lucas grabbed a plate and began putting food on it.

Taking his seat at the head of the table, Dan took the bowl of salad and began putting it on his plate. "This looks great Karen." He said as she took a seat across from Lucas and took the salad bowl away from him.

"Thank you, I figured since we didn't get to spend time before I left now that I'm back we could make up for that." Karen said with a smile across her face as she set the salad bowl back in the middle of the table. "So Lucas how's basketball?" She asked.

"Fine." Lucas said shortly as he took a bite of the piece of lasagna on his plate.

"How's Haley doing? You two are still together aren't you?" Karen asked, trying to make an effort as Dan poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Yeah, we are. She's fine." Lucas said as he took another drink of his water and went back to eating his food.

Seeing the tension, Dan decided to speak up. "So Lucas, are you going to win tomorrow night?" He said, trying to keep his anger in check over the actual situation.

"Oh is there a game tomorrow night? I thought the season didn't start until next week." Karen said as she took her palm pilot out of her pocket and began checking it.

"You're right, it doesn't. Lucas is just playing a one on one game with Deb's son." Dan said before taking a drink of his wine.

"Nathan? Is this a friendly game or are their ulterior motives?" Karen asked as she placed her palm pilot beside her plate and picked up her fork to take a bite of her salad.

"He wants on my team, he's going to have to take it from me." Lucas said as he took another big bite of his lasagna, making sure to keep his answers short.

"Well I don't think that he would want to take something from you Lucas." Karen said as she took another sip of her wine. "Did you ever think that maybe he just wants to be on the team for fun?" She suggested to Lucas.

Lucas scoffed before taking another bite, "Right." He said unbelievably.

"Ok, Lucas are you keeping up with your studies?" Karen said trying to change the subject.

"Yep." Lucas answered shortly as he stuffed yet another bite of lasagna into his mouth.

"Lucas answer your mother properly. She's trying to make up for being gone and you need to make the same effort." Dan scolded his son, before taking a drink of his wine.

"Oh, I need to make an effort for my mother being gone?" Lucas questioned as he dropped his fork on his plate. "Fine. Haley's doing great if we aren't breaking up we're having sex. As for school, that doesn't really matter because I have basketball. As for Nathan, he's the bastard of Tree Hill that suddenly wants everything I have _and_ he has my last name. On top of it I'm related to him because dad couldn't keep it in his pants. Is that a proper enough answer for you?" Lucas spat out before rolling his eyes. "It's been great having you here mom, maybe next time you're in town you can schedule me in for more time,just have your people call my people." Lucas said as he stood up from the table and tossed his napkin on top of his plate. "I'm not hungry anymore." He muttered before grabbing his bottle of water, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to his room, slamming the door for a full effect.

"Am I really gone that much?" Karen questioned sadly before taking a large gulp of her wine.

"No Karen you aren't, even if you are we know that you are doing it for your family. Lucas is just under stress because of the game tomorrow. You can come tomorrow night and you'll see that once he wins he'll be happier." Dan said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you're right. So how are things down at dealership?" Karen asked as she finished off her wine and poured herself another glass.

"Great, Tim Smith apparently wrecked his car again. So his father was in there today buying another one. Just thank him when we take our next vacation." He said laughing, before taking a drink of his wine.

* * *

_**Friday Morning**_

Hearing his alarm, Lucas kicked off the covers and stretched. Sitting up, he turned off the alarm. Getting out of bed, he grabbed a pair of sweats from the end of his bed and slipped on his tennis shoes. Grabbing his mp3 player, he placed the buds into his ears and hit play. Opening his bedroom door, he closed it behind him as he headed down the stairs. Heading out the front door, he jogged down the driveway and towards the street. Going left, he began jogging down the side of the street towards the town. Silently mulling over the conversation that he and his father had the night before.

_Flash Back_

_It had been about two hours since Lucas had stormed out of the kitchen and holed himself up in his bedroom. Watching some horror movie, trying to let everything else fade away. His dad. Basketball. The one on one game. Haley. School. Everything. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when his door suddenly opened and slammed against the wall._

_Revealing a disheveled and slightly drunk Dan Scott standing in the doorway. "How dare you speak to your mother like that, are you that ungrateful?" Dan spat out as he slightly stumbled to the end of his sons bed._

"_No I'm not ungrateful dad. Excuse me if I can barely remember what my mother looks like because she's at work so much!" Lucas spat out._

"_Watch your tone Lucas." Dan warned as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Or what dad? Watching my tone isn't going to make mom spend more time at home." Lucas replied as he turned up the volume on his television._

"_You need to rethink your attitude son." Dan started off, "Your main focus should be on basketball, not sulking because your mother hasn't been giving you enough attention. She's working, bringing in money to take care of you. Show her some respect!" Dan yelled before turning around, walking out of the room and slamming the door closed._

"_I'll get right on that." Lucas muttered sarcastically,rolling his eyes, Lucas just shut of the television and rolled over to his side. Picking his mp3 player off of his nightstand, he put the buds into his ear and hit play, closing his eyes he let the rest of the world fade away._

_End Flash Back_

Taking his ear buds out of his ears, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and face. Hearing laughter, Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and slowed his jog down to a walk before coming to a complete stop. Glancing around, he took in his surroundings noticing that he was near the river court. As he continued walking, he saw the person behind the laughter.

Brooke Davis.

Seeing Nathan standing beside her laughing also, Lucas questioned why Nathan wasn't stressing over the game they were playing tonight. To say he wasn't jealous over Nathan's carefree attitude would be a lie, even though Lucas would never admit that. Placing his ear buds back in place and picked up to a jog again, thinking in the back of his head that the way Nathan was acting was the way it he wished it could've been for him.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you totally like her!" Brooke said laughing as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nathan said as he averted his eyes away from Brooke's.

Noticing he wasn't looking her in the eye, Brooke bust out laughing, "You so have a crush on her! Just admit it!" Brooke said as she continued laughing.

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Brooke and began laughing as well. Letting the ball from his hands, he covered his face as Brooke continued laughing at him. "Brooke stop, it's not that funny." He said, trying to make sure he wasn't blushing.

"Ok, Mr. I have to be serious for the game. Stop making that face, a few more shots and then we have to go see your mom before school." Brooke told him as she walked over to basket and picked up the basketball that had rolled over there when they had began laughing.

"Whatever, I wasn't the one that started laughing. That was you and it was completely random and out of no where. What were you laughing at anyways?" Nathan questioned as Brooke tossed him the ball. Bouncing the ball a few times, he set up the shot and watched it go through the next.

Catching the ball, Brooke tossed it back to Nathan as he went to take another. "You're face was just priceless."

"Yeah yeah, I don't get why you think I like her anyways." Nathan told her as he made another shot and looked at Brooke as she caught the ball.

"Girls intuition. Besides, your eyes kind of glazed over at the mention of her name. I was actually surprised that you hadn't started drooling yet." Brooke stated with a dimpled smirk.

"Yeah yeah, let's get going B." Nathan told her as he tucked the ball under his arm and began walking with Brooke towards the cafe.

"Ok, change of subject I get it." Brooke said as she raised her hands in surrender and brought them together as she thought of something new to talk about. "You nervous about school today since it's the big day?" Brooke questioned as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"No, not really. Just a bunch of people that I don't know patting me on the back will be saying I'm going to lose behind it." Nathan told her.

"Ok,the game tonight, you nervous?" Brooke asked as she looked down the street and saw Deb's Den in the distance.

"No." Nathan stated simply. "You lying?" Brooke questioned as they stopped walking and Brooke looked at him with a serious expression.

Stopping next to Brooke, he looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm lying." Nathan replied as they continued walking.

* * *

_**Lunch time at School (Friday Afternoon)**_

Looking over at Brooke and Nathan, a 'light bulb' went off in Tim's head. "I got it, wait until tonight before everyone shows up. You know Nathan will be there before, put on a ski mask. Grab a bat and hit him in the knee. He wouldn't be able to play against you if you broke something." Tim explained

"Tim that is the dumbest idea that I have ever heard." Lucas said rolling his eyes before taking a drink of his water.

Scoffing in disbelief, "No it not man, it's complete genius." Tim concluded.

"Wanna hear what's genius?" Lucas questioned before continuing, " Tonight's the game. He can't win if he doesn't show up." Lucas said as he watched Nathan sit down next to Brooke.

"You're gonna kill him?" Tim asked completely shocked as he looked over at Lucas with his mouth hung open.

Shaking his head in disbelief, "No you idiot." Lucas stated before leaning close to Tim and whispering what his plan was.

"Nice thinks yo." Tim said as he held out his fist towards Lucas.

"Just say it's a good plan Tim." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes and stood up to walk back into the school with Tim following him like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Oh crap, I forgot to go give Mouth's tape to Whitey." Brooke said as she picked up her backpack and began rummaging through it, finally coming up with a tape.

"Here B, I have to go talk to Whitey about something anyway. I'll give it to him while I'm there." Nathan said standing up from the table and holding out his hand towards Brooke.

"Nate, you're the best!" Brooke squealed as she launched herself into his arms giving him a hug.

"What'd you do to get a hug like that Nate?" Jake questioned laughing slightly as he set down his tray on table before taking a seat.

"Just doing me a favor." Brooke answered as she handed him the tape before sitting back down next to Jake. "Which I will forever be grateful for." Brooke said with a dimpled smile.

"Yeah Yeah Davis. I'll make sure you repay me for it." Nathan said playfully before kissing the top of her head and bumping fists with Jake before walking off in the direction of the school.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Brooke placed the sandwich back down and picked up her backpack. Picking out a book, she began flipping through the pages until she had found her spot. Pausing for a moment, she turned her head towards the person sitting next to her."Jakey?" Brooke said.

"What Brookie?" Jake questioned as he opened his bags of chips, he dumped some on his plate and began eating a few before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite of it.

"Can you go get me a cookie from the vending machine? Please?!" She pleaded like a child. "Please please please please, I'll love you forever and you can be my best friend." Brooke tried to persuade him, with her own form of bribery.

Letting out a laugh Jake shook his head, "I'm already one of your best friends Davis, but who can say no to that face." He said as he reached over to Brooke with both his hand and smushed her cheeks together. "You know the cost." Jake told her before he let go of her cheeks and got a straight face.

"Oh, I totally forgot." Brooke said before shaking her head slightly and placing a kiss on both of his cheeks. Laughing again, he stood up. "I'll be back in a few." He said as he took his wallet out of his back pocket and began walking away towards the vending machines.

Smirking to herself, she grabbed some money out of her purse and placed it Jake's backpack. Picking her book back up, Brooke opened it up and began reading from where she left off. Picking up her sandwich, she took a bite as she continued reading. In the midst of her reading, a shadow blocked the sun. Looking up, she was surprised to see Haley James standing across from her.

"You're a tutor right?" Haley questioned as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder.

Looking back down at her book, she continued reading. "You're asshole's girlfriend right." Brooke stated as she turned the page.

"I guess we're both right." Haley muttered while tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

"Now that we've established who we are, I'd appreciate it if you left." Brooke told her before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Trying to resist rolling her eyes, Haley knew that this conversation was going to be far from easy to have. Especially with the way her friends treated Brooke and her own friends. "From what I can tell you're really good friends with Lucas' brother and Jake." Haley said, referring to the display of affection Brooke had given Jake by kissing his cheeks.

"His name's Nathan and honestly, we're friends. I seriously don't get why that is such a hard concept for any of you to believe. If you want to date one of them or both of them. You're going to have to talk to them about that arrangement not me." Brooke said before.

"Retract the claws, I know we haven't exactly been inviting and cheerful when it comes to you and you friends." Haley said, earning a scoff from Brooke. "I actually came here to talk to you about Lucas." Haley said as she took a seat across from her.

"Oh please, I haven't even seen Cassa-horndog in like three days so I haven't been 'flirting' with him or whatever you think I'm doing." Brooke stated simply before closing her book, setting it down beside her tray she looked over at Haley. "And if this is some lame attempt to start bonding and becoming friends just because I'm on the squad-you can walk away now." Brooke said as she picked back up her sandwich and took a bite.

Biting her tongue, Haley let out a soft sigh. "Lucas is planning on doing something to Nathan tonight-before the game." She told Brooke, waiting for her reaction.

Putting down her sandwich and wiped the crumbs off of her hands. "What's he gonna do?" Brooke questioned as she raised her eyebrow and waited for Haley to answer.

"I don't have any specifics;but he will do anything to win the game. So you might wanna warn Nathan." Haley told her as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Jake coming back towards the table. "Don't say I didn't try to help." Haley said before getting up from the table and walking away. "Jake." Haley stated simply as she continued walking away.

"James." Jake said as he passed her before taking his seat next to Brooke and placing her cookie on her tray.

"Thank you." Brooke said absent mindedly as she continued going over the conversation she just had with Haley.

"Davis." Jake said, trying to get her attention. "Brooke." He tried again as he waved his hand in front of her face. Snapping her out of her daze, he laughed slightly as she jumped from how close his hand actually was to her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Brooke asked as she picked up the package and ripped it open. Taking out a cookie, she broke it in half. Handing the second half to Jake before taking a bite of her own half.

Taking the half of the cookie, he tilted his head and looked over at Brooke. "I was trying to see what the conversation between you and Sawyer was about-but I didn't get as far as your name until I realized that you were in your own little world. Want to talk about it?" Jake offered before breaking off a piece of the cookie and putting it in his mouth.

"Nothing to worry about really." Brooke muttered as she took a bite of her cookie. "So are you and Nathan going to actually win us a few more games this season?" Brooke teased as she playfully nudged Jake with her shoulder.

* * *

_**Friday Night**_

Walking back and forth outside the cafe, Brooke kept glancing on her cellphone looking at the time. Letting out a huff, she walked up the steps and walked inside the cafe.

"Still not picking up his phone?" Deb asked as she wiped down the counter and looked over at Brooke.

Shaking her head Brooke took a seat across from Deb, "No, I haven't talked to him since lunch. Honestly I'm a little worried." Brooke said as she turned around hearing the door bell chime, letting out a sigh as she set her eyes on Nathan.

Jumping off of her stool she walked over to him, "Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Brooke demanded as placed her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly.

"Chill B, I've been at the river court just clearing my head and my phone was charging." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine, promise." Nathan told her as he reassuringly rubbed her back.

"You scared me." Brooke said into his shirt before pulling away from him. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Lucas is going to try to pull something tonight." Brooke stated as they pulled away from one another.

"Let him, I'm don't care anymore. I'm not scared of him." Nathan said as the two of them walked to the counter. "What time is it?" Nathan asked as he leaned up against the counter.

"It's 9:10pm, why?" Brooke asked curiously as she shut her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

"I'll just meet you guys there. Ok." Nathan told her.

"Just be careful Nathan." Deb stated as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Heading towards the back, he stopped as he felt someone grab his arm. "Maybe I should come with you, just to make sure he won't pull anything." Brooke suggested.

"B, I'll be fine. Just chill, I'll see you at the court." Nathan stated with a smile before kissing the top of her head. "Fifteen minutes tops. Don't worry." He reassured her before walking through the back and out the back door. Letting out a sigh, Brooke walked towards the front of the cafe to help Deb out.

Closing the back door behind him, Nathan began walking down the alley towards the street. Hearing tires screech from behind him, he stopped walking and turned around to check it out. Seeing a mini van, he burrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as he saw the side door slide open, revealing Tim Smith. "Yo Nate!" Tim shouted as he got out of the van followed by another guy.

Seeing the two of them heading towards him, he began backing up to make a run for it until he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind and pushing him towards Nathan and the other guy. While the three of them began pushing him towards the van. "What? Get off of me!!" Nathan yelled as he began fighting against them.

Tim and one of the other guys grabbed his arms, while the third guy placed a bag over his head. Getting one of his arms free, he felt his elbow connect with Tim's face. Still struggling, he felt the other two guys push him into the van as they got in after him. "Get in the van! Get in!" Nathan heard Tim yell at them before hearing the door slide close, then another door open and closing before he felt the car take off.

* * *

Finally feeling the van come to a stop, Nathan felt himself being pulled out of the van. Getting his footing, someone took the bag off of his head. Taking in his surroundings, he saw where they were forcing him to walk, "Oh! Come on!" He said as he began resisting the direction they were walking until they threw him into a puddle of mud. Letting out a 'oomph', Nathan began pushing himself up to get out of the mud.

Hearing someone saw 'whoops' through the others laughter, Nathan stood up completely and saw Lucas standing a few feet from him in his letter man jacket with a smug grin on his face standing next to Tim."I warned you. I gave you a chance to crawl back under your rock," Lucas began as Nathan looked back and forth between the guy to his left and then back to Lucas. "Seems like you and me have something in common. We don't quit." Lucas told him.

"You and I, moron." Nathan muttered, rolling his eyes slightly atLucas' stupidity.

Raising his eyebrow, "What?" Lucas questioned, trying to find out what Nathan was referring to.

Shaking his head and letting out an exasperated sigh, "Nothing." Nathan said as he continued messing with the tie that was binding his wrists together that they had put on him in the van on the way over.

"You quit Junior League, I don't know why you are even trying to join now. You aren't good enough." Lucas spat out. "This is my team, my school, and my life. I'll be damned if I let you try and take any of that away from me. So I'm going to be nice and _let _you walk away from this game." Lucas told him.

"I think we should take his clothes." Tim said laughing slightly as he looked away from Nathan and at Lucas.

Furrowing his eyebrows together Lucas looked over at him, "Tim what is wrong with you?! You pitch that _every_ time we kidnap a guy."

Nathan looked over at Tim before glancing at the two guys who were on either side of him who were looking at Nathan, then at each other. Shaking their heads, they each took a step away from Nathan in sense of saying they weren't going to take his clothes off.

"I just thought- I mean it'll make it harder for him to get home you know?" Tim tried to reason before turning his gaze at the ground away from everyone else's gazes.

"Yeah, so will something else. Tim. " Lucas said as he watched Tim walk over to him and began searching his pockets. Taking out his cellphone, he handed it over to Lucas.

Glancing at his screen he saw that Nathan had a few new text messages and missed calls. "Looks like someone's worried about you, let's find out who." Lucas told him as he flipped open his phone and clicked view at the most recent message. Letting out a laugh Lucas recited the message out loud, " 'Nate, I'm really worried. Fifteen minutes was like thirty minutes ago. Just call me I'm worried, B.' How cute, the river court slut is worried about you." Shutting his phone Lucas tossed it over his head and into the watery puddle of mud they had thrown Nathan in.

"Come on." Nathan exasperated, referring to his phone before he watched as the rest of the guys walked back to the van. Looking at Lucas, he shook his head as he heard Lucas say, "Tell anyone about this and you're dead." Before getting into the van and driving off. Leaving Nathan there stranded, letting out a sigh, he began walking attempting to find a road.

* * *

Getting out of Jake's SUV, Skillz, Junk and Fergie began looking around for Mouth, Brooke and Nathan. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" Jake questioned as he searched through the crowd. Finding Mouth on the bench with his microphone, he saw Deb and figured Brooke was nearby. "I'm going to take to Mouth, maybe he's seen him." Jake told them before walking off in a different direction.

Walking onto the court, they walked over to Lucas who was getting warmed up with Tim and a few other guys. "Yo where's Nate?" Skillz directed his question to Lucas.

Letting out a laugh and simple shrug, "Who knows? Hey maybe he chickened out. He was going to lose anyways. Maybe being Tree Hill's bastard was enough." Lucas concluded with a smirk on his face.

"Well maybe you're a dick." Fergie responded as he saw the smug grin fall from Lucas' face.

Taking a step towards Fergie's direction, "What'd you say?" Lucas questioned as Tim and the other guys immediately came to his side to back him up.

Before Fergie could reply, Deb looked between the two groups of boys and asked, "Where's Nathan?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Junk replied as he and the others looked over at her before turning her attention back to one another.

Looking over at Tim who had a goofy grin on his face, "Tim, how'd you get that shiner on your eye dawg?" Skillz questioned as he saw Tim worriedly glance in Lucas' direction before looking back at Skillz. "You and your boyfriend here like it kinda rough?" Skillz asked.

Laughing dryly, Tim walked over to Skillz. Stopping in front of him, he stopped laughing and pushed him. Getting his footing back, Skillz looked back at Tim before bringing back his right arm and swinging his fist full force into Tim's already black eye. Instantly reacting, Lucas and his friends along with Junk and Fergie, they began pushing each other back trying to get the other to back down. Before another punch could be thrown, they were being pushed apart by Keith Scott and Coach Whitey Durham.

"Break it up! NOW!" Whitey yelled as the two groups took a few steps back from each other. "The game hasn't even started yet. You are still on my team!" Whitey yelled as he turned in direction of Lucas and the others, "If I see something like this again-on school property or not-you're off the team." He said before walking away.

"You guys ok?" Keith asked as he looked at Skillz and the others. Seeing them all nod their heads yes, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Good. Nice punch Skillz." He said before they all started laughing.

"Keith." Deb scolded. "My son better be alright." She said sternly, glancing in Lucas' direction, catching his eye she gave him a disappointed look before walking away with Keith.

Letting out a sigh, Lucas hung his head before shaking it off. "Ball!" He demanded as he watched Tim jump slightly at his tone before immediately tossing him the basketball.

* * *

Walking down the side of the street, he finally got the ties off his wrists. Throwing it onto the ground, he began rubbing his wrists. Hearing a car come up behind him, he turned his head as he continued walking until her realized he recognized the car. As he stopped walking, he noticed the car come to a stop beside him, as the window rolled down.

"Get in Nate." The driver said as Nathan opened the door and climbed inside. "How'd you know where to find me Jake?" Nathan questioned as Jake pulled away from the side of street and began driving.

"Surprisingly, Haley James helped me out." Jake told him.

_Flash Back_

_Getting out of Jake's SUV, Skillz, Junk and Fergie began looking around for Mouth, Brooke and Nathan. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" Jake questioned as he searched through the crowd. Finding Mouth on the bench with his microphone, he saw Deb and figured Brooke was nearby. "I'm going to take to Mouth, maybe he's seen him." Jake told them before walking off in a different direction._

_Walking over to Mouth, "Hey, you seen Nathan?" Jake asked as Mouth hit stop on his recorder. _

"_Not since this morning. Last one to see him was Brooke, she said that he would meet her here. He left the cafe at like nine or so. I'd ask Brooke,maybe she knows-" Mouth said before someone cut him off._

_Coming up to Jake and Mouth, "Have you guys seen Nate?" Brooke questioned as she looked between the two._

"_Or maybe she doesn't." Jake said as he glanced at Mouth momentarily. "Ok, Brooke-did he say where he was going or anything?" He questioned._

"_No! I'd already tell you if he did. He just, he came into the cafe and just as soon as he got there he left. I warned him that Lucas was going to try something and he said he didn't care. I don't know." Brooke said as she took out her cellphone._

"_Davis, calm down. What do you mean warn him that Lucas was going to try something?" Jake asked her._

"_Haley came to me at lunch and warned me that Lucas will try something because he wants to win the game." Brooke said as ran her hand through the hair on the top of her head, moving it out of her eyes._

_Searching the crowd, Jake set eyes on Haley. Looking back at Brooke, "Brooke. Look at me." He said as he gently placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry, just keep trying to get a hold of him. I'll be right back." Jake told her firmly as he quickly kissed her forehead and walked away from them._

"_James." He said as she stopped in front of Haley. "Where is he?" Jake asked._

"_Where's who Jake?" Haley questioned. "There are a few so called 'he's' here tonight. Whitey is over there. Lucas is over there and your loser friends are over there by Lucas. You're going to have to be more specific." Haley told him rudely._

"_Wow, aren't you just a ray of sunshine Haley." Jake said sarcastically. "I'm talking about Nathan-"_

"_And why the hell would I know where **your** friend is?" Haley asked as tilted her head to the side waiting for his response._

"_Seeing how your boyfriend did something to him, you would know." Jake told her._

_Before Haley could respond, she was cut off by another voice entering the conversation. "Haley, just tell him. You know where Lucas took him, it's where he takes all of the new boys. The only reason he didn't take Jake is because his father has more money then Dan Scott and we all know that." Peyton cut in._

"_Peyton shut up." Haley told her, looking back and forth between Peyton and Jake. Looking over in Lucas' direction, she let out a sigh. "If you drive about a mile and half out of town, there's a dirt road on your left side. Take it, it should lead you to an open field. It's usually where he dumps them, making them find their way back into town." Haley told him._

"_How do I know you're tellin the truth James?" Jake asked her, not sure if she was being honest or not._

"_Guess you'll just have to take my word for it." She told him smugly. _

_Letting out a sigh, he took his car keys out of pocket. "Yeah, I guess I will. Thanks, I guess." Jake said as he walked away from them and headed to his car._

_End Flash Back_

"So Haley James actually helped out-of course after she was backed into a corner. Remind me to thank her." Nathan said sarcastically as he pulled his arm out of his damp and dirty hoodie.

"Well Sawyer forced Haley to tell, so maybe you should thank both of them?" Jake said. "Maybe Peyton will want to say 'you're welcome'?" He suggested with a smirk.

Shaking his head, he continued taking off his hoodie. Balling it up, he placed it in his lap. "Just drive Jake." He told him as he looked out the window.

* * *

Looking around, Mouth brought his microphone back up to his lips. "Well this game looks like a forfeit with Nathan Scott a no show, it looks-" Mouth said before getting cut off.

"Wait a second Mouth." Brooke interjected as she continued walking towards the court up to Lucas. "What did you do to him?" Brooke questioned.

Catching the basketball as Tim threw it back to him he looked over at Brooke, " What? It's not my fault that your lil boyfriend finally grew a brain." Lucas told her as he held the basketball with his left right hand against his stomach, while he reached his left hand out towards Brooke's cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb. "Gorgeous."

Bringing her eyebrows together in confusion and anger, she watched as Lucas pulled his hand away from her face. "Lucas, just tell me what you did to him?" Brooke said again.

"What makes you think I did something to him?" Lucas asked as he put up another shot and waited until Tim threw the ball again.

Letting out a sigh, "Haley warned me that you were going to try to do something. A part of me honestly didn't think that you were that cruel- clearly I was mistaken. I-" She cut herself off as she heard a car pull up and some people start cheering. Turning her head, she saw that Jake's car was pulling up and that Nathan was opening the passenger door. Letting out a sigh of relief, she walked away from Lucas and over to Nathan.

Greeting his mom, he reassured her that he was fine. Handing over his damp hoodie, shaking his head as she saw the confusion across her face as she examined it. "Don't ask." He simply stated before turning his head towards the court, seeing Brooke walking over to him. Opening his arms, he ushered her into a hug.

"I was worried about you." Brooke mumbled into his shirt as she felt him hug her tighter. Closing her eyes, she felt a wave of relief wash over her knowing that he was safe.

"Now I'm wishing you would've come with me B." Nathan tried to joke to lighten the mood. Before Brooke could respond they were interrupted.

"Are we going to play or are you too busy with your girlfriend?" Lucas spat out as he held his hands out on either side of him, waiting for Nathan.

"Kick his ass Nate." Brooke stated fiercely as she pulled away from the hug and went to stand next to Deb, Jake, Skillz, Fergie and Junk on the sidelines near Mouth who was sitting in the bleachers.

"Am I too late?" Nathan asked Whitey sarcastically. "Not by my watch. First to twenty one, each shot is one point." Whitey said as he tossed him the ball.

Clearing everyone off the court, Nathan tossed the basketball to Lucas. "Shoot for ball" Nathan told him.

"No problem." Lucas said catching the ball and putting up a jump shot.

Catching the ball, Nathan tossed it Lucas as he began walking towards the middle of the court where Lucas was standing. Tossing it back to Nathan, Lucas bent his knees a little as Nathan stood in front of him before mirror his own stance and held the ball out towards him.

Taking the ball, Lucas faked right and jumped up shooting the ball. Seeing it go through the net, he had a smug grin on his face as he heard the crowd roar.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan retrieved the ball and switched positions with Lucas as he tossed him the ball. "Typical move." Nathan stated as he held his arm out to block Lucas as he began dribbling. Faking left, he turned around and headed straight for the basket, jumping up he dunked the ball. Holding onto the rim for a second, Nathan let go and landed back on the ground. "Go Nathan!" Brooke screamed as she clapped her hands together.

Shot after shot, block after block. It was now 17 to 19; the game in Lucas' favor." Mouth announced.

Heading towards the basket, Nathan was behind Lucas trying to block him. Trying to get passed him, Lucas glanced over his shoulder and brought his elbow into Nathan's face. Seeing Nathan fall down, he put up the shot seeing the ball go through the net. Hearing 'oohs' from the crowd as Lucas caught the ball and watched as Nathan stood back up, his hand covering his mouth and nose and his other hand holding the back of his head, nursing it from the impact it made on the court as he fell down.

"Shit!" Fergie and Junk exclaimed from the bench next to Mouth. "That's just playin dirty." Fergie told them as he watched Nathan fall to the ground.

"Damn H. James. Lucas wants to win this game huh?" Peyton questioned rhetorically. "That's him toning it down P. Sawyer." Haley muttered a reply.

"Give him a minute." Brooke said as she grabbed both Skillz and Jake's arms, stopping them from stepping out on the court. "He needs to do this on his own, you guys know that." Brooke stated as she let go of their arms before wrapping them around herself. Bringing her hand up to her to her mouth in shock, Deb looked over at Nathan worried before letting out a sigh of relief noticing that he was standing back up.

Regaining his balance, he walked over to the sidelines as he leaned over his hands on his knees. Spitting out the blood that was in his mouth, he wiped his mouth and nose with the back of his hand. Taking in another breath, Nathan spit out some remaining blood and stood up straight.

Walking over to Lucas, he grabbed the ball out of his hands. "No foul." He breathed out. "Basket counts. Besides you won't score again." Nathan told him.

"Basket counts. It is not 18-20. Lucas is one point away from the win." Mouth stated regretfully as he made eye contact with Brooke who looked worried before turning her attention back to the game.

Passing Lucas back the ball, Nathan began blocking him as he headed up to the net and began doing a layup only to have Nathan slam the ball against the backboard blocking the shot.

"Lucas for the win-oh denied did you see that? Some day men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it; Argentinian women will weep for it." Mouth exclaimed.

Holding her arms on top of her head, she let out a sigh "Told you two that he needed to do it by himself." Brooke stated excitedly with a smirk across her face.

Taking the ball, Nathan put a free throw shot and heard the crowd roar in response. Glancing over at Brooke and everyone else from the sidelines, giving him encouraging statements.

Catching the ball, Nathan heard his part of the crowd start chanting. 'Nathan' over and over again, making eye contact with Lucas as he put up the same shot making it again. Hearing claps and 'whoops' from behind him, he felt a smirk grow across his face.

"It is now tied 20 to 20, the next shot wins. It could go either way, everyone here is holding their breath as the ball is handed to Nathan Scott." Mouth announced as silence over fell the court. Getting the ball from Tim, Lucas walked over to Nathan pushing the basketball against Nathan's chest, he got into his stance. "He's never claimed you- _not_ _once_ in all these years. Just the bastard of Tree Hill and once you miss that shot you'll be the loser too." Lucas told him.

Shaking his head, "This is for my mom." Nathan said as he began dribbling the ball in between his legs as he began making his way to the net. Turning his back towards Lucas he fakes left and goes right throwing off Lucas.

"Nate for the win" Mouth yelled as everything seems to slow down as everyone watched Nathan put up the ball, watching it go through the net. "And it's good! Nate takes it 21-20!" Mouth exclaimed.

Smirking to himself, he turned towards his friends, seeing his mom headed towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, he began laughing as he held her close before letting her go. Clapping hands with his guys, he felt others from the crowd pat him on the back and congratulate him. A few minutes later, the crowd parted away from him letting Whitey through. "Nice game. Practice after school don't be late." Whitey told him as he threw him a jersey. "Sure thing Coach." Nathan said laughing slightly as he threw the jersey over his shoulder. "Where's B?" Nathan asked, noticing that he had be thanked by everyone but her. "I think she's sitting with Mouth." Junk spoke up as he took the basketball from Nathan and began messing around with Skillz, Fergie and Jake.

"I'll see you at the cafe mom?" Nathan questioned as he walked away from his friends and the rest of the crowd that was dispersing. "Yeah, I'm going to get business from this." Deb said as they hugged again before she left.

"B, where were you hiding?" Nathan asked after Mouth congratulated him before getting off the bench and headed towards the rest of the guys.

"I wasn't hiding, just wanted to give you time to revel in your glory. How's it feel?" Brooke questioned as she playfully nudged him before snatching the jersey off of his shoulder. Standing up, she held out the jersey. "Scott. 23. I like it, I think I just keep this." She joked before slipping it on. "I like this new dress Nate." Brooke said sarcastically, noticing it stopped mid thigh. "Let's go B." Nathan said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's eat guys!" Nathan hollered out as they made their way to Jake's SUV.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later...**_

Having Tim drop him off, he shut the door and walked up the front steps. Letting out a breath, he opened the front door and dropped his bag near the door. Closing the door behind him, he slowly made his way inside. Stopping at the entrance to the living room, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was empty. Walking into the kitchen, he immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of scotch and a bottle of wine sitting on the table in front of him, along with an empty glass with lipstick on it-assuming his mother had joined him before going to bed. Letting out a sigh, Lucas quietly walked into kitchen towards the refrigerator. Opening it up, he grabbed a bottle of water and quickly closed the fridge.

"Sorry we couldn't make it to your game son. Your mother and I we're having a pre-celebratory drink and then we just got lost in conversation." Dan lied before continuing, "So how was the game anyways?" He asked.

Looking down at the trashcan, Lucas shook his head. "Yeah, don't worry your name's safe." Lucas said as he set down his bottle of water on the counter. "Would worry about the environment though- with all these glass bottles-" Lucas said as he picked the trash can and dumped it all out on the kitchen table in front of his father, revealing seven empty bottles of different types of alcohol. "maybe you and mom should learn how to recycle." He stated as he threw the trash can on top of the table.

"You say the 'Scott' name is safe, then why the hell did I get a call that you lost the game?!" Dan shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"You mean you were sober enough to answer the phone, congratulations dad-really. I'm out of here." Lucas said as he picked up his water bottle and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Lucas! Do not walk away from me!" Dan yelled, scaring Lucas into freezing his movements. Striding towards Lucas, he moved so that he was in front of him. "What have I told you about that tone son? Now you're losing a game against Deb's son? What has gotten into you, that girlfriend of yours? Pick up the mess that you made on the kitchen table now!" Dan scolded.

Twisting the cap off his water, he took a drink as he looked his father directly in the eye. "Do it yourself dad, or how Uncle Keith calls you- boozy." Lucas said as he twisted the cap back on and went to walk past Dan only to be pushed back by his father. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor holding his nose.

Suffering from his fathers first, Lucas already tasted the metallic flavor enter his mouth as it dripped from his nose. "Nice dad." Lucas stated as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Pushing himself up from off of the floor, he brushed past his dad. Grabbing his car keys off the hook near the front door, he walked outside and jumped into his car. Revving it up, he peeled out of his driveway. Not knowing where he was going, just knowing that he had to get the hell out of that house.

* * *

Pulling in front of Deb's Deb, Lucas let out a sigh as he turned off the engine. Pulling the keys of the ignition, he reluctantly got out of the car. Shutting the car door behind him, he slowly made his way up the stairs. Seeing that the sign was still open, he hesitantly pushed open the door and stepped inside. Closing it behind him, he heard Deb's voice come from the back. "I'll be right with you!"

Walking into the middle of the cafe, he stopped and stood in his place as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and began looking aimlessly around the place.

"Didn't think I'd see you tonight." Deb said, making him focus on her, as she wiped her hands with a rag and looked over at him. Taking in the dry blood and red stained skin by his nose, Deb instantly got worried but Lucas began talking before she could question him about it.

Shaking his head, "I know that you probably hate me because of Nathan and I understand that- I can't say that I don't blame you. I'm an asshole- it's just who I am and the way I was raised." Lucas told her. "I just- I didn't have anywhere else to go and I had to get out of that house. I don't even know what I'm doing here- it just seems that when I'm here I'm content." Lucas said as he scratched the back of his head. "That probably makes no sense at all, I'm really don't know why I came- I'm just gonna go." He told Deb as he turned around and quickly began making his was towards the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, Lucas paused as he heard Deb's voice.

"Lucas, did Dan hit you?" She questioned him as she came out from behind the counter and made her way over to him. "Lucas, look at me." Deb demanded as she noticed that Lucas kept his back to her.

Slowly turning around, he averted his gaze from Deb as he felt her eyes on him. "It's nothing Ms. Lee. I ran into a door, I was messing around with Tim and just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Lucas lied, already knowing that it was pointless.

"Lucas, you can lie to everyone else but **don't you dare** lie to me. Now I'm going to ask you again, did your father hit you?" Deb asked in a fierce tone.

Not being able to form words, Lucas just nodded his head as he felt Deb instantly wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug.

Tensing his jaw, he made sure to show no emotion as he kept his hands by his side. "What do you want me to do Lucas?" Deb asked as she let go of him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Season starts next week, it'll be fine." Lucas said in his most convincing tone.

"Lucas..." She trailed off, she was stuck between a rock and hard place. She wanted to help Lucas and get him away from Dan. At the same time, she knew that putting Lucas through the whole process of trying to get the police to take her word over well known respected and popular Dan Scott would be a pointless fight.

"It's fine Ms. Lee, I'm just going to the beach house and hang out there. Give my dad the weekend to calm down, he'll be fine on Monday." He told her as he forced a smile across his face. Turning around, he opened the door and quickly closed it behind him, making his was back to the car. Getting into his car, he placed

"Lucas!" Deb called out as she walked outside and up to his car, knocking on the passenger side window she got his attention as he rolled it down. "I hate that there isn't anything I can do for you, but just in case it's too late to drive to the beach house." She said as she held her hand out towards him, revealing a key chain with two keys on it. "Keys to the cafe. I trust you." She told him as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Nodding his head, he took the keys from her and placed them in her jacket pocket. "Thanks Ms. Lee" Lucas said in a soft voice.

"Now go get some sleep, I'd put some ice on that nose and start being the person I know you can be." She said as she pulled away from the car and walked back into the cafe. Rolling up his window, he started up his car and drove towards the beach house.

* * *

r\ e\ v\ i\ e\ w\ s \ my anti-drug.

A/n- after;who does Nathan like? I'm asking you for once. let me know who you want it to be.;; I know I know- I made Haley have a 'nice' moment-shoot me. Just kidding-don't, I figured I was turning her into enough of a bitch that she deserved a semi-nice moment. I'm **SO** sorry it took a little longer to post this. I've caught the flu recently and all I wanna do is sleep, so that's what I've been doing-sorry, but there's your update is **19** pages! So feel loved that even sick I care that this chapter is long enough for you guys.


	8. Confrontations

_Monday Morning_

Turning the page in his book, Mouth continued reading until he heard noise coming from across the school yard. Looking up, he saw Brooke, Nathan and Jake making their way over towards him. As the took their seats across from him, Mouth greeted them before turning his attention back towards his book. After a couple of minutes, he felt someone watching him. Looking up, he saw Jake, Brooke and Nathan staring at him intently.

"Do I have something on my face?" Mouth asked self consciously as he closed his book and wiped his face, only to hear Brooke began laughing. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" Mouth questioned.

Shaking her head, "It's not that Mouth-we're just trying to see if anything about you has changed." Brooke said as she got up from her seat in between Jake and Nathan, making her way to the side of the table Mouth was at, she took a seat next to him and began examining him. "I don't see it,do you guys?" Brooke questioned curiously.

"I don't see anything, he looks like the same old Mouth to me." Nathan said as he looked over at Mouth.

Tilting his head to the side, "Maybe we won't see any change just yet-maybe it'll happen gradually." Jake suggested as he too intently looked at Mouth. "Mouth do you feel any different?" Jake asked him.

"Uh, no. Should I?" Mouth asked, suddenly concerned and scared as to what they were talking about.

"No, it's not that. We just came from the tutor center, since these two geniuses over here decided that they would wait to put their math homework off until the last minute." Brooke said as she nodded her head over at Jake and Nathan.

"To our defense, who gives homework so early in the damn school year Davis?" Jake questioned.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we just came from the tutor center where we ran into Coach Durham and the four of us got to talking." Brooke told Mouth. "As for the reason why we were staring at you so intently, is because we are trying to see if there's anything different about you since your the..." She trailed off.

"Since I'm the what Brooke?" Mouth pushed, trying desperately to find out what he was.

"You're Tree Hill Highs new basketball announcer!" She squealed excitedly as she pulled Mouth into a hug.

Hugging her back, Mouth let out an incredulous breath, "Are you guys serious?" Mouth asked as he let go of Mouth and looked at all three of them for confirmation.

"Yeah man, that's what Whitey told us. He was going to just call you out of class-but since we ran into him, he figured it'd be better to get to share the good new with friends- so congrats man." Nathan said as he and Jake reached across the table to pat him on the shoulders.

"I swear you guys aren't safe with your own sexuality. When Nathan wins a game everyone can hug him freely and when you guys score a damn basket-Jake can slap a guy on the ass, but one of your best friends gets a gig that he really wants and all you can do is pat him on the arm-you guys suck!" Brooke exclaimed as she reached over and patted them Nathan on his right shoulder and Jake on his left, before sitting back down and pulling Mouth into another hug. "I'm so proud of you." She said as she squeezed him one last time, earning a laugh from him, before letting him go.

"Hah!" She said before picking up her backpack and taking out a book. "How far have you gotten with 'The Scarlet Letter'?" Brooke questioned as she continued flipping through her book.

"Come on guys,school can wait. Let's go practice. Mouth on announcing, B on cheer leading-which is still bizarre and us on basketball." Nathan said as he grabbed his and Brooke's backpack as he stood up from the table. "Come on B, you can be a nerd later." Nathan teased as he and Jake began making their way towards the gym.

"This nerd is helping you two pass math, insult me again- I dare you." Brooke said as she looped her arm through Mouth's and followed them towards the gym.

Dropping their backpacks, Nathan turned around towards Brooke "I'm sorry B, please forgive me?" Nathan questioned sarcastically.

"Nope, I never want to see you again. You are replaced by Mouth." Brooke said. "You are no longer my number one best friend." She told him as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Walking over to Nathan, she brushed past him and grabbed her backpack,before she went and took a seat in front of Mouth.

"Come on B, seriously your mad at me?" Nathan questioned as he took off his hoodie and tossed it on top of his backpack.

Ignoring him, Brooke turned her attention to Mouth. "So _best friend,_" She began making sure to put the emphasis on the last two words. "how does it feel to be the new sports announcer?" She asked as she began stretching.

"Unreal, I guess like you and Nathan- I'll just have to wait for the first game for it to sink in." Mouth told her honestly.

Shaking her head in agreement, Brooke pulled out some tape and began taping her left wrist. "Completely agree with you there McFadden. Don't worry you'll do regret- announcing is in your blood,just like apparently cheering is in mine." Brooke tried to joke as she finished taping her right wrist.

"What about you Brooke? What do your sisters think about you being a cheerleader? Following the Davis line?" Mouth mocked her words every time she spoke of cheering and her family.

"Yeah Davis, how did the girl clan take the news that they have another follower?" Jake joked as he tossed the ball to Nathan as he walked over to Mouth and Brooke.

"Let's see..." Brooke trailed off as she stood up and did a high kick before catching her right leg and keeping it against her torso to stretch it out. "Mom was overly excited like she is every time someone makes the squad but she did question why I waited two years before trying out. Help." Brooke directed at Jake who stood in front of her, letting her put her elevated leg on his shoulder as she leaned against it to stretch it more. "Dad was well Dad. Until he got a migraine from the phone ringing off the hook since mom called everyone and they called back congratulating me and questioning me about my audition routine and everything else under the sun." Brooke sighed as she pulled away from Jake and did another high kick with her left leg before following the same actions she did with her right.

Jake laughed while shaking his head, "I honestly feel sorry for your old man. Even with all your sisters moved out he still can't escape them." He stated which earned him a slap on the chest from Brooke. "Don't get abusive since I'm stating the truth Davis-even you admit that you'd prefer brothers." Jake reminded her.

"Yeah and then I come to school where I deal with all of you guys which in turn reminds me that older brothers would suck and I feel so much better about having sisters." Brooke teased as she let her leg fall down so she was standing up right. "Minus butt head over there!" She yelled in Nathans direction while placing her hands on her hips, "I like that I'll have some friends on these side of the lines." Brooke said while Jake and Mouth nodded in agreement.

"You think we could get three more people kicked off the basketball team for Junk, Fergie and Skillz?" Mouth suggested with a smile across his lips.

"That would be a miracle within itself if that happened, but the players that didn't get kicked off, because they supposedly weren't involved, have rich daddies or they were Jake." Nathan interjected as he walked over to them and let his arm drape over Brooke's shoulders. "I think the three of us crossing enemy lines is enough for now,don't you?" Nathan questioned.

"I think you should get your arm off of me Scott." Brooke said as she picked up his hand and removed his arm from around her. "I also think that there's four of us- Jake has always been one of us, no matter how much Daddy Jagielski makes, isn't that right Jakey?" Brooke cooed in a baby voice.

Rolling his eyes, his pulled Brooke into his arms giving her a hug, "Of course Brookie." Jake replied. "Now how long are you going to be mad at Scott over there? I'm sure he feels pretty bad about teasing you- it's in his blood to be sarcastic,he's a guy remember. We either speak without thinking or we tease also known as sarcasm." Jake reminded her.

"I don't know when I'll forgive him,eventually I guess but not now-now I'm going to work on cheer leading, so _excuse-moi__, Monsieurs._" Brooke said as she pulled away from Jake and walked to the opposite end of the gym.

"Seriously is she on her period or something because I don't think she's ever not forgiven me for something stupid since I ate the last of her macaroni and cheese." Nathan told them as he scratched the back of his head as he watched Brooke walk away.

"Nathan, stop making derogatory comments first off and-" Mouth began before getting cut off by Jake who continued for him.

"-Second of all, ever think that she's getting enough shit from Lucas, Haley, and whoever else because she's a cheerleader now. They've been giving her a hard time since Lucas almost ran you two over and now that she's _'one of us'_ as they'll put it, it gives them even more reason for 'hazing'. Sure _we_ know you're joking and _she_ knows you're joking, but she has to act like the comments that Lucas and whoever else make towards her don't matter _all_ the time, so give her a break when she takes a joking comment too seriously." Jake told him.

Letting out a sigh, Nathan ran his hand over his face. "You guys are right, she just doesn't want anything to change anymore than I do." He told them as he watched Brooke do a back hand spring. "I guess I was just trying to keep things the same." Nathan confessed before letting out a heavy breath.

"Aren't we all, besides on top of cheering and the hazing that they are giving her. She has school and tutoring and then she _always_ makes time for us. Brooke also... may have... mentioned that... one of her sisters is... coming back into town... in a month or so." Mouth mumbled the last part as he suddenly took an interest in the hardwood floors.

Suddenly the gym went silent which grabbed Brooke's attention who was counting under her breath. Looking over at the three boys in the gym, she tilted her head as she looked curiously at them. "What?" Brooke questioned in a confused tone.

"Nothing Davis, Nathan just decided that he was going to treat you to ice cream and hot chocolate after practice today to make up for being such a smart ass." Jake covered for them. "We'll talk about this later." Jake said softly as they all turned their attention back to Brooke.

Kinking her eyebrow as she looked at them, she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you guys say." She stated,knowing that they were lying but not wanting to push it at the moment. "So where are the rest of my knights in shining armor?" Brooke teased as she made her way back over to them.

"They wanted to eat at Deb's before school. They said they'd try to meet up with us before school-if they didn't then they'll just see us when they usually do." Mouth said as he walked over the bench and took a seat as he began rummaging through his backpack.

"Well so much for wanting to play a game, because playing one on one with this loser-I can only imagine how bad practice is gonna be today." Jake joked as he felt Nathan punch him in his shoulder. "Ah, watch the guns, just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to be abusive." Jake told him with a smirk.

"Shut up Jake, I just wish that this day was over." Nathan said as he began twirling the basketball on his fingers.

"Why nervous?" Jake teased as he stole the basketball and began dribbling it in between his legs.

Shaking his head 'no', Nathan walked over to the benches and sat on the floor. Leaning his back against the bench, "Just-whatever." He said as he grabbed a towel from his bag and wiped the small amount of sweat on his face, forehead, and arms.

"He isn't nervous Jakey, he's anxious. This is our first practice with the _'in crowd' _, we really don't know what to expect. We're hoping that it's just like every other practice but since no adults can stop them- we are kind of scared that 'grinning and bear it' might end up making us look like crazy murderers who like to smile." Brooke said as she made her way over to Nathan and kicked his legs apart before sitting down in between them.

Nathan shook his head in agreement as he grabbed a water bottle from his bag and took a drink before handing it to Brooke. "She's right, I know this is practice-but so was the welcome back game in a way and look what Lucas did there." Nathan reminded him.

"True, well I got your back no matter what." Jake told him as he took a seat across from them along with Mouth. "Unless I'm too distracted by Brookie and her short shorts." Jake teased as he gave Brooke a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke took a drink from the water bottle before handing it back to Nathan. "Jakey, do me a favor and shut up." She told him as leaned her back against Nathans chest.

"I was just kidding Davis, we all know Nathan would commit a mass murder for anyone who looked at you like you were a piece of meat." Jake reminded her.

"We all would Brooke." Mouth added with his boyish grin.

Brooke smiled, "My knights in shining armor always protecting me. I can only imagine the torture my first boyfriend will go through when you guys interrogate him." She joked before standing up.

"Of course you're our Brooke." Jake said as he slowly stalked over to her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around causing her to laugh along with Mouth and Nathan.

"Jake! Put me down!" Brooke demanded through her laughter.

"Nah, I think we're good." Jake said as he stopped spinning her around, getting dizzy himself but leaving her up on his shoulder.

Hearing a door open, their laughter immediately stopped as they look to see who had interrupted their fun.

"Well well if isn't the loser and outcasts of Tree Hill." A voice said as the person walked into the gym letting them see who it was.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke patted Jake on his back before he set her feet down on the ground. Fixing her hair, she walked over to the bleachers and began picking up her stuff.

"Oh, I interrupted the river court sluts play time didn't I?" The person asked in a menacing voice.

"Scott, shut it." Jake warned while Mouth and Nathan took a few steps towards Jake who was staring down Lucas.

Slinging her gym bag over her shoulder, Brooke turned towards Lucas. "You know what Lucas. I'm really sick of you, I have never done anything to you besides turn you down. I'm sorry if you are that insecure that if someone hurts bruises your ego you have to lash out." She said while she started walking towards the girls locker room.

"We'll meet you in about fifteen Brooke." Mouth said as he started picking up his backpack while Nathan and Jake stood their ground.

"Sounds good Mouth." Brooke stated while about to push open the door to the locker room.

"Another round already? Damn, I might have to start slumming-" Lucas began only to be cut off.

"Lucas, I get we are in high school but there are limits as to when you can be a high school ass and when you should start growing up." She told him before disappearing into the locker room.

"Don't you love how Davis can just tear you down in the most calming tone?" Jake asked rhetorically while he and Nathan grabbed their bags and started heading to the guys' locker room with Mouth behind them. Leaving Lucas there feeling the guilt starting to form in his gut before he shook it off and started dribbling down the court.

* * *

The school day had flown by and standing in the hallway that led to the locker room, Nathan could feel his stomach churning. Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy breath before feeling a smooth smaller hand slide into his own. Feeling himself calm slightly, he kept his eyes closed but squeezed the other persons hand gently. "I don't think I can do this B."

"Nathan open your eyes and look at me." Brooke slightly demanded, causing Nathan to open his eyes and look over at her.

"You can do this. _We_ can do this. You have me. Jake and Mouth will be there. I'm just as nervous as you are, at least you'll be prepared. Guys don't like you they let you know, girls are vicious. I should know since Nikki..." she trailed off not wanting to get into it.

Nathan shook his head, "I know B. Let's do this. See you on the other side?" He questioned as he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her towards the girls locker room before walking into the guys locker room.

Letting out a deep breath, Brooke pushed open the door and walked in. She could hear the girls talking and laughing on the other side of the set of lockers she had chosen to use. Opening her gym bag, Brooke changed into her pants and tank top. Opening a locker, she placed her bag and the clothes she had worn to school into it before closing it and putting a lock on. Just as she turned to make her way over to the gym doors, she heard her name. Quietly moving to the nearest line of lockers, being sure that they couldn't see her, Brooke began ease dropping.

"Does she really think that just because Peyton picked her that she's on the squad?" A girl asked.

A scoff from another. "Please, if she's on the squad then we'll have to gain thirty pounds. Seriously what does she weigh 130? It's ridiculous. If Haley expects me to hoist her ass up for a lift she's going to have to get me a crane." The girl said, making most of the other girls laugh.

"Theresa, you're so bad." The first girl said laughing.

Theresa shrugged, "Bevin, you're just as mad remember?" She reminded her.

"Oh right. What is with that poncho thing she wears? It reminds me of something my grandmother wore." Bevin giggled.

"Maybe that's who she got it from." A third girl said. "Or maybe from your own closet. Seriously, I've seen you two have some worse fashion problems and I have evidence. Should I post that evidence around school?" She questioned.

"Chill_ Peyt_." Theresa said, effectively causing Peyton to cringe at the nickname she hated, thanks to Lucas. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

Rolling her eyes, "You were just bashing the new girl. No one likes her I get it, but she is on the squad and you will be civil to her when necessary." Peyton told them. "Everyone will. Got that?" Peyton said louder, getting the rest of the squads attention.

"I thought Haley was in charge?" Bevin questioned aloud, but asking Theresa. "She told us to do the opposite of what Peyton said, right?" She asked, looking at the rest of the squad seeing all of them look away from her.

"She also said that you shouldn't repeat it in front of Peyton." A voice from the locker room entrance said. "Is there a reason why you all are just sitting around? I don't remember delaying practice." Haley said."You heard me. GO!" She yelled at the squad, causing all of them to scurry out of the locker room and into the gymnasium.

"Seriously H. James?" Peyton asked.

"Seriously what?" Haley questioned, acting dumb.

"You're in charge? You do realize without me you wouldn't have routines or music or a squad for that matter. You're attitude better change or I'll take back my captain spot and the first thing I'll do is kick you off." Peyton said with a straight face.

"Whatever _Peyt_,I'm sure I'll have half the squad follow me." Haley replied.

"Out of fear." Peyton said, stepping towards Haley. "Lay off Brooke. No one likes her, I don't. You don't. The girls don't, but she IS on the squad. Deal with it." Peyton told her.

Brooke put a smile on her face, deciding that she should make her way to practice before she gave them more of a reason not to like her. Walking past Haley and Peyton, "Excuse me." She said brushing past them, ignoring the shocked look on Peyton's face and the scowl on Haley's. She really hoped that Nathan was having better luck.

He wasn't. It seemed that if the team hated him before they loathed him now. As soon as he step foot in the locker room, Nathan was greeted by being shoved into a locker by Tim who pretended it was an accident.

Sighing, he changed into his shorts and practice jersey. Sitting down on the bench, he tied his shoes keeping to himself since he had yet to see Jake, he figured if he just kept quiet until they got to the gym he would be good. He'd have Jake, Brooke and Mouth along with Whitey to keep his temper in check. Just as he stood up to head out to the gym, Nathan heard a remark.

"Well well if it isn't Tree Hill's bastard son." The voice said, causing Nathan to cringe slightly as he turned towards the voice.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself that way Lucas." Jake interjected as he walked into the locker room.

"Oh look your girlfriend came to your rescue." Lucas said, ignoring Jake and talking in Nathan's direction.

"Lucas shut up. Brooke was right, you are such a fucking asshole." Nathan said.

"Oh, the river court sluts talking about me. Give her my number and we'll _talk_ all night long." Lucas said with a smirk on his lips as the guys surrounded him started patting him on the back.

Suddenly, Nathan was in his face grabbing the front of his jersey and slamming him into a locker. "I am so sick of you. I don't give a shit what you say about me, but when you start talking about Brooke that's where you crossed the line." Nathan told him through gritted teeth. As he slammed Lucas into the row of lockers behind him as he said the last three words.

"Nate, let him go." Jake said as he gripped Nathan's shoulder, attempting to pull him off of Lucas. "B wouldn't want this, let go." He told Nathan with a stern voice.

Gripping Lucas' shirt once more, Nathan reluctantly let go knowing that Jake was right. Pushing Lucas into the locker once more, he stormed out of the locker room and into the gym.

"Dammit Lucas, do you always have to be an ass or is that your sign of affection when you can't fuck the other person?" Jake sneered, before walking out the same way Nathan had.

"After practice." Was all Lucas said before any of the guys from the other team could ask him what the hell had just happened.

* * *

It seemed that Brooke was the only one that could calm Nathan down when he got angry because of Lucas or Dan. He normally didn't have a temper but something about the man that abandon him and the guy wanting to make his life a living hell. Walking out of the locker room, he immediately started throwing free shots. Missing every other one.

Sighing, Jake stood on the sidelines as he watched him. "What happened?" A voice asked.

"Lucas." Jake answered simply.

"What'd he say Jake?" The raspy voice wanted specifics.

"Just the usual about you. You know how Nathan gets when it comes to his adopted sister." Jake said, teasing slightly trying to make Brooke smile. "I tired to B, but the next thing I knew Nathan had Lucas pinned to a locker."

"It's fine J, just make him walk away next time." Brooke said as she slowly started making her way towards Nathan. "Hey Nate." She greeted him softly.

"Brooke." He replied shortly while he kept shooting free throws. Just as he was going to the the ball, Brooke beat him to it.

"Want to say that nicer?" Brooke questioned curiously as she held the ball with her hand against her hip.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry B. I just-"

"Jake told me." Brooke cut him off, placing the basketball on the floor, she walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug. "They can't take you away from you. You're Nathan Scott. Just because you have the same last name as them means nothing. You just represent it better." She said teasing at the last part, causing Nathan to laugh.

"You always know just what to say B." He said as he hugged her and rubbed her back gently. "We better get back to practice." He told her as he watched the rest of the team start walking out of the locker room.

"Yeah yeah, you just don't want to hug me in public." Brooke teased as she broke the hug. "You can do this Nate." She told him as she glanced over at the squad and then back at Nathan. "We both can."

"Of course we can B. We got Jake and Mouth." Nathan reminded her.

"Yeah, so you do your thing and I'll cheer but if you hear screaming it's probably because I stumbled and broke some bone in somebody's body." She said as they both started laughing.

"Well well that's why I like to hear." Jake said as he walked up to the two of them. "But before we start laughing too much and get yelled at by Whitey who should be coming in any second, let's get to where we're supposed to be." He said gently nudging Brooke towards the cheerleaders.

Pouting playfully, "I don't wanna go, the other girls are mean to me." Brooke whined.

"Davis, you grew up with 6 older sisters. These girls are nothing now go." Jake said as he pointed towards the cheerleading squad.

"Fine." Brooke replied as she sighed dramatically while making her way over to the squad.

"B's crazy, but we love her." Jake said as he patted Nathan on the shoulder. "You ready for hell?" He asked with a serious face before smirking.

"Shut up Jagelski, I'm stressing enough as it is and Brooke just calmed me down." Nathan reminded him.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get to work." He said as the two of them headed over to the rest of the team.

"15 Suicides now!" A voice boomed from doorway that led to outside, causing everyone in the gym to jump slightly, but stay rooted to their spot. "Now it's 20, go!" Whitey yelled, causing the basketball team to start moving.

* * *

"I think my fingernails hurt." Brooke said as she, Jake, Nathan, and Mouth were walking out of the gym.

"Is that even possible?" Jake asked as they stopped at his car and he dumped his stuff in the backseat of his truck.

"With the way the devilmint twins are, I'm sure it's possible." Brooke replied.

"Devilmint twins?" Nathan asked as he leaned against Jake's truck.

"Haley and Peyton, they are determined to make my cheer life a living hell." Brooke exclaimed as she through her hands up above her head, instantly regretting the decision as she groaned in pain. "Ouch." Brooke stated as she dropped her bags before laying down on the parking lot. "So much better."

"B. First of all, that's asphalt. Second, I'm sure practice was the same for all the cheerleaders and third, did you seriously say 'cheer life'?" Mouth said, causing everyone to bust out laughing including Brooke.

"What we would do without you McFadden?" Jake said as his laughter started calming down.

"Well Brooke would be lost in her cheer life. Nate and you would probably become 'one of them'!" He exclaimed before he put his arms around in front of him, pretending to be a zombie causing everyone to laugh again.

"Oh, Mouth." Brooke said as she held her sides while laughing. "Ugh, Jakey." She whined playfully.

"I'm not giving you a piggyback ride Davis." Jake said as he took out his car keys. "I'll give you a ride home though." He offered.

"Oh yay I love you!" Brooke exclaimed as she stood up and jumped into Jake's arms.

Laughing as he caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Anytime Brooke. Need a ride home you two?" He asked, getting a nod from Mouth.

"Nah, I gotta head to Keith's shop and help him until close." Nathan said as he slung his bags over his shoulders and held his basketball against his ribs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jake, Brooke and Mouth all said their goodbyes to him before climbing into Jake's truck. Waving them off, Nathan started walking towards his uncle's shop. Taking out his ipod, he put the buds into his ear before slinging his backpack on and beginning to walk.

Crossing the street, he started dribbling his basketball as he made his way down the sidewalk. Looking both ways, he crossed the street not noticing the black comet peeling around the corner. Hearing tires screech, Nathan's head immediately shot up as he felt his heart catch in his throat beating at a hundred miles in hour as the comet came to a screeching halt. Starting to catch his his breath, he let his eyes go back into focus as he realized who was driving the car, none other than the girl that seemed to want to be responsible for the death of him. Haley James.

Taking out his ear buds, he let them fall around his neck. "I honestly didn't think you hated me that much." He said as he watched the look of fear on her face immediately turned to a cross between annoyance and disgust.

Not saying anything, Haley took her hands off the steering wheel and ushered him across the street.

Shaking his head, laughing slightly, "You just keep your eyes on the road James." Nathan said before leaning down to pick up the basketball and jogged the rest of the way to Keith's Auto shop.

Keith's Auto Shop started taking off right after Dan Scott Motors opened up. They figured since the Scott name was on both companies it'd be the safest bet. Except they seemed to enjoy going to Keith to fix their car more than buying a car from Dan.

It was how Keith made everyone feel like they were an old friend of his than just a walking pile of money. They also trusted Keith to take car of their cars and not be like other mechanics who did temporary fixes just so you'd have to go back and get your car repaired for the same thing and put twice as much money into it.

Keith Scott was a valued name in Tree Hill. Especially in the automotive industry, especially since the fact that it surprised most people, there were only a handful of people including Nathan and Keith working at the autoshop.

Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall behind him, Nathan saw that he only had thirty minutes left before they closed. Packing up his books into his backpack, he started getting ready to go home. "Uncles Keith!" He hollered towards the back of the shop.

"Yeah Nate?" Keith asked as he emerged from in between two cars, red rag in hand as he continued wiping away the grease that was on his hands. He always seemed grease on his hands and under his fingernails. He knew it came with he job and also knew that Deb would give him her secret soap that seemed to make the grease disappear until he went to work the next day.

"We've got thirty minutes, since it's slow I thought we could close up early and get home to eat mom's meatloaf while it was actually still hot." Nathan suggested as he zipped up his backpack.

Smirking as he threw the rag at Nathan, who caught it and tossed it on the desk, "Sure why not. Might actually be a nice surprise for Deb." Keith said as he started taking off his jumpsuit. "Just let me grab my keys and we'll close up." He told Nathan, just as the phone rang.

"I'll get your keys." Nathan said as he jogged back to the office while Keith answered the phone. "Keith Scott Auto..."

A couple minutes later, Nathan came back and tossed the keys to his uncle. "Change of plans." Keith told him. "Someone's car broke down and their stranded. You head home and I'll be there as soon as I drop off their car here."

Shaking his head, "You've been working all day. Go see my mom and tell her I'll be there in a bit. Where's the car broken down at?" Nathan asked.

"You sure?" Keith asked before giving Nathan the location. "You know how to lock up, I'll see you in a bit for dinner." He said before giving his nephew a hug.

"Done it a few times Uncle Keith. I'll be fine." Nathan reassure him as he walked towards the two truck and climbed in. Starting up the truck, he waved his uncle off before putting the truck into drive and pulling out of the garage and onto the road.

Ten minutes later, Nathan drove past a familiar car before he backed up in front of it, close enough so he could tow it onto his truck.

Getting out of the truck, he saw the girl having a conversation on her cellphone and it seemed with every passing second she was getting more frustrated. Leaning against the truck, he waited for her to finish her phone call.

"Fine Fine" She said. "It's fine Peyton, just don't go overboard." She paused momentarily. "Yeah, you can stop by and show me what you bought. Bye." She said as she hung up her cellphone.

"She leave you stranded?" Nathan questioned as he started moving towards the front of her car with the hook.

"Not that it's any of your business,but she's at the Charlotte mall with Bevin or she'd be here." The girl spat out at him.

"Okay then, do you need a ride?" He asked politely, trying to not let this girl put him in a bad mood.

"I'm fine." She said shortly, while looked down the road, willing someone she knew and liked to drive by and offer her a ride. Unfortunately this was a back road that people rarely took. She had taken it because she always felt a sense of calm overcome her when she drove by the lake. Except today it had brought her nothing but frustration since halfway through the turn her car just died on her without warning.

Sighing, Nathan began looking around before his eyes skimmed over her. Catching sight of something on her notebook. "I'm losing you and it's effortless." He sang slightly offkey.

"What?" She asked, her head snapping back in his direction, confusion clearly written across her face.

"The Fray, Over My Head." He said as he pointed to the stick on her notebook.

"Oh yeah." She said softly, glancing at the sticker and back up at him. Clearing her throat, she picked up her cellphone and dialed another number. "I need you to come pick me up." She paused for a few minutes. "Don't you 'Hales come on' me. There have been numerous occasions where I've had to pick your drunk ass up and you cant pick me up when my car broke down because you're at Tim's playing video games? Just forget it Lucas." Haley said as she hung up her cellphone and slipped it into her pocket.

"You need a ride?" Nathan tried again.

"Okay, you don't know. We aren't friends and I honestly have no idea why you keep trying to talk to me." She stated rudely. "Why do you keep trying to get to know me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged innocently, shocking Haley who stood there silently, as he pushed a couple of buttons and pulled the lever so her car started moving up onto the tow truck. Once it was fully up there, he turned off the lever and headed towards the driver's door of the tow truck. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. " Nathan told Haley as he opened the door for her.

Giving in, she walked towards the truck, pausing "This doesn't make us friends." She reminded him.

"Give it time." Nathan replied as she climbed into the truck. Getting in behind her, he closed the door before starting up the truck and heading towards his uncle's place to drop off Haley's car and then going to drop her off at her house.

* * *

r\ e\ v\ i\ e\ w\ s \ my anti-drug.

**A/N end-*hides behind chair* Don't hate me!**

Jake's truck is a 4 door. Just thought I'd clear that up. Cliché' but I didn't think of any other car that could fit the way I want Haley's character to be. I gave Peyton the VW Beetle, she looked okay driving it in season 1. Working on a new chapter for this story and also a new chapter for my other oth story.


	9. What the hell just happened

A/N before- Lucas' house is Nathan's house in this story. There is a lemon in this chapter. It was unintentional but I wrote it in anyways, so just a heads up. Thanks for the TWO reviews. Hah. BTW- NOT a brathan story. I thought I made that clear at the beginning of the story-but yeah. Not a brathan story. Sorry if that disappoints you. Stop reading now, just a heads up. Also, reviews are cool as long as they don't say the EXACT same thing every chapter review. Also asking me to update is better than telling me, kay thanks-enjoy.

* * *

_**Friday Night.**_

Looking at the giant_ F_ on the top of the test, he let out a sigh and tossed the paper aside before turning his attention back to the book. He had been staring at the open book for almost two hours and he had yet to make sense of what was written on the pages. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes before flipping back a few pages, hoping that something would click with him. Slamming the book closed in frustration he let out a groan just as the doorbell rang.

Letting out a heavy breath, he pushed himself away from the desk in his room and made his way downstairs only to hear the doorbell ring again. "I'm coming!" He hollered as he finally reached the front door. Grabbing a hold of the doorknob, he opened it up. Surprised to see who was standing in front of him. "Couldn't stay away I see." He said with his trademark smirk as he leaned up against the doorway.

The girl adjusted her poncho and the strap of her backpack, "If I agree to this, you stop messing with him. I'm serious. He's been through enough and has enough to worry about that he doesn't have time to worry about you're childish games Lucas." She told him. "This might be a game to you, but I'm taking a chance with you." She told him. "Nathan can't know." She added.

"Got it River court-" Lucas began again before he stopped himself. "Old habit. Sorry." He said sincerely, which not only surprised him but the girl standing in front of him also. " I won't tell anyone Brooke."

Nodding her head, "Tutor center. Eight am." Brooke said strictly before walking off his porch and starting to head home.

"Brooke!" She heard come from behind her. Slightly confused, Brooke turned around and saw Lucas half way from his porch and halfway to where she had stopped. "Do you...need a ride or something?" He asked, suddenly kind of shy as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Laughing at his actions, she could tell that he wasn't used to being the 'thoughtful' type of guy.

"One step at a time Lucas." Brooke told him with her dimpled smile before waving slightly at him, turning around and starting to walk home again.

Lucas didn't even know why he had jogged towards her. He was trying to figure out what the hell just happened and had watched her walk away, about to protest to the time tutoring started when he had realized that she wasn't walking towards a car but towards the sidewalk. Something stirred in his stomach, something he had never felt before. He felt _worried_. Even thinking the word felt foreign to him.

Closing the front door behind him, he couldn't get the dimples that he had noticed on Brooke's face as he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw that it was Haley calling. He felt something else stirring in his stomach as he pressed the talk button, "Hey Hales." He said as he locked his front door. Something else foreign to him. _Guilt_.

* * *

_**(5 days/120 hours earlier) Monday Morning**_

"What do you mean hot and muscly gave you a ride home?" Peyton asked as she and Haley made their way down the hallway. "I've been trying to talk to him for a while, now that I know that he works on the car place, I'll make sure to have some 'car problems', so he'll come to my rescue." She told her.

"Hot and muscly?" Haley echoed, laughing slightly at Peyton's description.

"I'm the only one that pays attention at practice when he's shirtless apparently. Granted he's all 'I'm the mysterious bad boy from the wrong side of town' thing going on, I'd stare at him all day." Peyton sighed happily.

"Right Peyt, you'll also stare at everyone else on the team that's shirtless." Haley reminded her as she opened her locker and started putting her books up.

Shrugging, Peyton leaned up against the locker next to Haley's. "That's not entirely true. I don't look at the asshole known as your boyfriend." She reminded him. "Speaking of, where is the king of high school?" Peyton questioned.

Closing her locker, she began walking with Peyton to their third period. "Ms. Minnelli wanted to see him about some math work or something to that effect. Luke was pretty vague come to think of it." Haley pondered mostly out loud to herself. "So do you have the new cheer for the game against Bear Creek in three weeks?" She asked, suddenly eager to change the subject, while she half listened to Peyton and looked for Lucas in the hallways.

Suddenly she sighed in relief as she saw him talking with Tim and a couple of other guys from the basketball team in front of his locker. "So what do you think H. James?" Peyton asked, once Haley had finally tuned her back in.

"Sounds great. I'll see you in class." Haley said, not waiting for Peyton to reply as she started walking towards Lucas. "Hey Luke." She greeted as she made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him. Instead only being met with a peck as he started moving her arms away from his waist.

"Hey Hales." He greeted as he leaned against his locker while he crossed his arms over his chest. "What can I do for you?" Lucas asked suggestively, making the other guys hoot and holler behind her.

"Nothing Lucas." She replied, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his shirt and began pulling him down the hallway towards a vacant classroom.

"See ya later boys, she just can't get enough of me." He hollered to them in a cocky tone before Haley pushed him into the classroom and shut and locked the door behind the two of them. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he watched Haley place her books on one of the desks.

Laughing, he leaned up against the teacher's desk. "Haven't done it in here in a while." Lucas said while crossing his arms over his chest and looking Haley's body up and down suggestively.

"Not everything is about sex Lucas." Haley said walking towards him. "Where were you after second period?" She asked, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you heard Ms. Minnelli keep me after first. She kept me all of third too since I had free period. You want to go check with her _mom_?" He questioned sarcastically. "Come on Hales, I thought we said you weren't gonna let what anyone else said get into your head." Lucas reminded her as he pulled her towards him roughly in between his legs. "Then again its fuckin' turns me on when you get all possessive."

Scoffing, Haley slapped his chest "Shut up Lucas."

"Hmm...bossy too" He said huskily, as he ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass roughly, earning a yelp from Haley. "You have to be quiet or we'll get caught." Lucas told her.

"Make me." She told him before crashing her lips to his.

Smirking against her lips, Lucas switched positions and pushed Haley up against the desk. Squeezing her breasts through her shirt. Pulling away from her slightly, he pulled her t-shirt up over her head and threw it on the desk behind them. Groaning when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Fuck" He moaned as he massaged her breasts before leaning down to her right breast and gently biting down on the nipple. Smirking as he heard her moan and felt her push her chest out more towards him.

Slowly opening his mouth, Lucas flicked his tongue over both of her nipples making them even harder as he started gently sucking on them. Kissing up Haley's chest, he started sucking on her neck as he felt her start tugging at the hem of his shirt. Pulling away, he lifted his arms up over his head as she pulled his shirt off.

Running his hands down her sides, over her ass while cupping her thighs and lifting her onto the desk. "Fuckin skirt." He mumbled as he pulled up her skirt and pulled her thong down and off, slipping them into his back pocket. Slapping her ass before grabbing it and pressing her body into his.

Moaning, Haley gripped his shirt and pulled him close. Starting to undo his pants, "Lucas..." she moaned as she pulled away from his slightly. "Condom." She stated while looking at him.

"You're still on the pill right?" He asked while pulling one out of his back pocket, he handed it to her while she nodded and pushed down his pants along with his briefs. Ripping open the condom with her teeth while she rolled it over his tip and onto his length. They may be overly horny teenagers but they weren't dumb. They had used condoms since they first started having sex with one another and Haley had gotten on the pill shortly after.

Once the condom was in place, Lucas lifted Haley up onto the desk as he slowly slid into her. A unison moan came from the two of them as Lucas felt her walls hug around him and Haley felt his length slide deeply within her.

Raking her nails, roughly down Lucas' back, she heard a hiss escape from his lips as he made her wrap her legs around his waist. Placing his hands on her ass, he carried the two of them over to the wall. He teasingly pushed the tip of his cock into her pussy, then slammed the rest of himself into her and began roughly pounding into her. "Fuck Hales..."

"Lucas..." She moaned softly into his ear as she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, wanting and craving more of him. He always seemed to have this affect on her. Have her pissed off at him one moment and the next she was at his mercy with the control he seemed to have over her body. It wasn't all physical. She really did love him, but sometimes the fighting and the trust issues got so old that she was more exhausted with how much they put into the relationship to make sure they didn't fight. At times it felt like a lost cause, then she'd look into Lucas' eyes when it was just the two of them. She saw the smile that made her heart start racing and then Haley remembered the guy she fell in love with.

Burying his face in her neck and hair, he inhaled the familiar scent of honeysuckle. The scent that could calm him down or drive him wild depending on the situation. "Hales..." He groaned against her neck before he started sucking on it while he continued to thrust into her. Gripping her hip with one hand and leaning his other hand on the wall for support.

Gasping as she felt his tongue on her neck, she could feel something running throughout her body and bubbling in her stomach. "Fuck Luke... don't stop." She practically begged as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as she pulled him closer.

Lucas was only happy to oblige as he started thrusting faster into her, pulling away from her neck and kissing her roughly. "Cum for me dirty girl." He mumbled yet still demanded into the kiss.

"You first." Haley muttered back, they could even fight while having sex, only an art that the two of them had mastered.

"Ladies first." He said smugly as he broke the kiss and moved the hand that was on her hip so that it was in between the two of their bodies. Lucas wasn't one for manners, but he loved the feeling of a girls pussy tightening around his cock pushing him over the edge. Pulling his upper body slightly away from hers, he began rubbing her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust deeply within her. "Cum." He said in a deeply husky voice.

Moaning, Haley knew she wouldn't last much longer with the mixture of him thrusting and rubbing her. She was right, a few moments later she felt her muscles start squeezing Lucas' cock while her orgasm ran throughout her entire body. "Lucas..." she started moaning loudly before it got cut off by Lucas' lips on hers.

Kissing her deeply, Lucas knew he was close. Feeling her walls clench around his cock, he groaned somewhat in disappointment and pleasure as he felt his body tense and his orgasm course through his body while his cum shot into the the condom he was wearing. Breathing heavily, he held himself and Haley up against the wall with both of his hands and his weakening strength.

Kissing her deeply he pulled away as he felt his phone buzz against his leg in his jeans that were down around his ankle. "Gotta get to class or Whitey's gonna grill my ass." He told Haley as he pulled out of her and placed her down on the ground as he bent down and pulled up his briefs and jeans up, doing up his jeans and belt as he handed Haley her shirt before he grabbed his own shirt and slipped it on while he looked over at Haley who slipped on her shirt and fixed her skirt and started fixing her hair that just spelled out she had just had sex. "Where's my thong?" She questioned as she started looking around the classroom floor.

"You mean these?" Lucas asked smugly as he hooked his index finger around the thong in his back pocket before pulling them out and showing them to Haley.

Nodding, Haley walked towards him to take them before Lucas moved them and placed them back into his pocket. "Lucas." Haley said sternly while holding out her hand towards him. "Give them to me."

Tilting his head to the side as if he was thinking, he shook his head while slipping them into his back pocket. "Nope, you'll get them when you come over after school for a repeat and repeat and a repeat of this." He told her as he picked up his backpack and slipped it on his shoulder before picking up Haley's books and handing them to her. "Let's get to class."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she sneakily stole her thong back before pushing her books back into Lucas' arms and slipping them on before adjusting her skirt. "If I wasn't wearing a skirt, I wouldn't have cared but I have to walk up stairs most of today, do you want me to give other guys a view?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No." Lucas said through gritted teeth while handing Haley back her books and possessively wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's get to class." He said as he practically pulled her out of the classroom while he walked her to her class. Then made his way to class only to sit there for fifteen minutes before the bell rang and dismissed them to lunch.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

"Ahh! FERGIE! Put me down!" She squealed then giggled in the school yard, while the rest of the Junk and Mouth watched them out of entertainment, waiting for everyone else to join them.

"Nah shawty. I think I'll just do this instead." Fergie said, spinning her around, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Junk! Mouth! Help!" She said through the laughing. "Please! I'm getting dizzy!"

Laughing as Mouth and Junk leaned against the table outside. "Put Brooke down." Mouth said through his laughter. "She might get sick and you know how she gets." He told Fergie.

Nodding his head, Fergie gently placed Brooke down on the ground. Wrapping an arm loosely around her waist as he waited for her to regain her balance. "I was just saying you could be our Raven mascot, it wasn't like I was saying the only way you could get on the team was if you hid your face." Brooke pouted playfully while Fergie pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head gently. "That would be Junk." She added teasingly, saying it loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You're goin' down B!" Junk teased loudly as he stood up from the picnic table and started heading towards her only to have Brooke run towards Skillz.

"Save me Skillz!" Brooke said as she grabbed a hold of his shirt and hid herself behind him. Crouching down, as if Junk couldn't see her.

Puffing out his chest playfully, Skillz crossed his arms over his chest and made an intimidating face which just ended up making Junk laugh. "I'm here to protect one white girl known as Brooke Davis. What is her crime?" Skillz asked as he heard Brooke stifle a giggle behind him.

"She said the only way I could get on the team was if I hid my face." Junk said, glaring playfully at Brooke who had poked her head over Skillz' shoulder.

"Well...she does speak the truth." Skillz said innocently, earning a shove in the arm from Junk before he added, "but, she could have put it in a nicer way. Punishment granted, but if Nate catches you I had no part in it." Skillz told him as he took a step to his right, so Brooke and Junk were now facing one another.

"If I bought you a cookie could that be my punishment?" Brooke asked in a childlike voice, pouting her lips. "Please Junky?"

Laughing, Junk shook his head. "Chocolate chip, B and never call me 'Junky' again." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead as they, along with Skillz, made their way to the table Mouth and Fergie were sitting at.

"I'm glad you two sorted that out. I'd hate to have to attend funerals." Fergie teased as he nodded his head in the direction just left of them. Turning around, they saw Jake and Nathan walking towards them.

"Oh please, I'd never let them kill you. Hurt you maybe, but not kill." Brooke teased as she ran over and jumped into Nathan's arms. "Hi Nate!" She said while hugging him.

Laughing as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and took a few steps back to regain his balance. "I missed you too B." Nathan replied, already knowing that when she bombarded him like this it was either because she missed him or because something was wrong. Luckily it was the latter this time. Gently placing her back on the ground, he kept his arm draped over her shoulders as he walked with her and Jake to the table.

"Why don't I get a greeting like that?" Questioned Jake, who feigned being hurt as he placed his hand over his chest with a sad expression on his face.

"I only have enough energy to bombard one person since Fergie twirled me around like I was a ballerina and I wanted you to be my leaning post for the day." Brooke answered in a 'duh' tone, before skipping off towards the table. Leaving Jake and Nathan to laugh as they followed her.

Slipping off their backpacks, they tossed them on the ground along with everyone else's near the table. "So what are we eating today?" Jake questioned, making sure to sit sideways at the table with his legs apart on either side of the table, while Brooke sat next to him and Nathan on her other side.

"Pizza." Answered Mouth as he flipped open the two boxes of pizza that his mom had dropped off for them. "Pepperoni and Sausage. Then Supreme." He said as he pointed to the napkins in between the two pizza boxes.

"Yummy." Brooke said, pleased with the selection while the guys waited for her to get first choice. They were like their own family at school. Brooke was the little sister and the guys her older brothers-even if they were all close to the same age, separated by a few weeks or months instead of years. They also made sure that Brooke had first choice with everything they did. Whether it be where to sit when they went to the movies or who got food first when they were eating. She was the youngest of six sisters and was always last, but with the guys they always made sure she was first. To an outsider it might seem weird that they allowed Brooke to sit with them, call them nicknames, and do anything else Brooke did and let no other girl get close to them. To the guys, it was what they had known since they all met at nine at the river court.

Picking up a slice of each, Brooke placed them on the napkins in front of her. Sitting in between Jake's legs, while draping her legs across Nathan's lap as she took a bite of her pizza. While the guys helped themselves, before they fell into a comfortable silence. Listening to the chatter from the other tables, one particular table that was directly across from theirs. They didn't have 'assigned' tables, but it seemed wherever they sat at lunch, the basketball players along with the cheerleaders always seemed to have the table near theirs.

"So who's your leaning post tomorrow B?" Jake asked while taking a bite of his pizza, already knowing that gossip was already spreading. It always did at lunch, that's why they made sure Brooke was in the middle so no one could mess with her without going through the guys first. Since it was usually about Brooke and all the stories others came up with as to why she didn't have any girl friends and hung out with six guys.

"Hmm..." Brooke said while she finished chewing her bite. "Fergie." She said simply while taking another bite.

Laughing slightly, Junk shook his head, "Who's bringing lunch tomorrow?" He asked, taking a huge bite of his pizza.

"Nathan is." Mouth said looking up from his notebook. "It's Tuesday, which means Deb's famous club sandwiches."

"Tuesday...that also means someone is bringing their cookies." Fergie said, making all the guys shift their eyes to Brooke who was taking another bite of her pizza.

"Fine fine, but if I don't get one this time, I'm gonna make raisin snicker doodles." She said through a mouthful of pizza.

"We'll still eat 'em B." Skillz said laughing at her failed attempt to turn off their sweet tooth.

Rolling her eyes, she took a piece of crust and threw it in Skillz' direction, hitting him in the chest. "Eat that." Brooke teased while sticking her tongue out at him.

Laughing as he grabbed a third slice of pizza, he wiped his hands. "Alright, calm down. We have to figure out who's gonna take B home. Mouth, Jake and I are going to Uncle Keith's shop after practice which is in the opposite direction." He began as he patted Brooke's leg gently, "I'm also sick of her walking everywhere and a certain cheerleader almost 'accidentally' hit you while you were walking on the sidewalk." He reminded them.

"Theresa." Brooke stated bitterly as she glared at the brunette at the table in front of them. "How do you even turn while going over the curb is beyond me." She said, leaning against Jake suddenly loosing her appetite remembering that none of the girls except Bevin had yet to be nice to her. Then again, Bevin was about as dumb as a door stopper, Brooke had to admit that she was a sweetheart.

"Junk and I can do it." Fergie piped up while grabbing for another slice of pizza. "I'm going over to Junk's house and it's right by Brooke's we can just drop her off after practice."

"That okay Davis?" Jake asked her while he rubbed her arm gently trying to calm her down. "If it makes you feel any better Nate and I can try to 'accidentally' throw the basketball at her face." He said, earning a laugh from Brooke.

"It's fine and no you don't have to do that. Karma or some sexual disease will get to her first. I'm hoping the second one." Brooke muttered darkly, surprising most of the guys before they saw her dimpled smile come across her lips, letting them all know that she was kidding.

Shaking his head, "Sometimes I question you B." Skillz said as he wiped his hands and tossed the napkin into the garbage can a few feet behind them.

"Hey Nathan." An unfamiliar voice said, causing everyone at the table including Nathan to look up to find the source. All surprised to see who it was but not Nathan, since he had a conversation with her just a couple days ago.

"Something I can do for you Haley?" He asked while taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, about my car." She reminded him, while crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly feeling out of place as the people sitting at the table stared at her.

"Should be ready to be picked up tomorrow morning." Nathan told her simply while taking a bite of his pizza. He had tried to be nice to her, but she had done nothing but blown him off. Didn't even offer a simple 'thanks' as he went out of his way to drop her off at house. "Anything else?" He asked while everyone, including him, looked up at her.

"Yeah..." She began before realizing that she had an audience. "Never mind." Haley told him before going back to her table, sitting in between Lucas and Peyton.

"What the hell just happened? The ice queen just talked to you in public, with the asshole five feet away. Take cover!" Jake said while placing his hands and arms over his head. "It's gonna rain pigs now." He joked, causing everyone to laugh before they went back to eating lunch.

* * *

_Seventh period_

Looking at the clock, Jake let out a sigh of disappointment. Seventh period was going as slow as it possibly could. He still had forty-five minutes left in his math class. Along with eighth period and basketball practice. He hoped that practice would go by fast. Raising his arms over his head, he stretched a little before going back to taking the notes from the overhead projector the teacher was writing on.

Feeling something make contact with his head, he saw part of an eraser fall onto his desk. Looking around the classroom for who had thrown it. Jake let out a soft groan seeing that it was Lucas. "What do you want?" Jake asked him.

"Why was Haley talking to your loser friend at lunch?" Lucas questioned.

"They were setting up their sex schedule since Haley's cheating on you with Nate." Jake said seriously before laughing, getting the teachers attention who shushed him.

"I'm serious." Lucas said through gritted teeth, he had confronted Haley after she came back from the loser's table at lunch. Haley had just brushed him off saying that it was nothing and it bothered Lucas to no end that she was keeping something from him, something that involved Nathan and his loser friends.

"Seriously? Okay, since you're acting like someone hid your favorite basketball and didn't tell you where they hid it I'll tell you." Jake gave in, seeing that Lucas wasn't going to stop bothering him and he'd rather that he told Lucas what was going on instead of having Lucas confront Nathan and started another fight over something as trivial as Haley's car. "Haley's car broke down a few days ago, Nathan's the one that went on the run to pick up her and her car. She was asking him when she could pick it up." Jake told him before he went back to copying the notes from the projector.

Sighing in relief, Lucas went back to flipping through the basketball magazine that he had in front of him. After about ten minutes had passed, Lucas was suddenly looking at the pop quiz that he had taken at the beginning of class. See a 'D-" on it, he looked up and saw Mrs. Mayfield standing next to him.

"If you fail again Mr. Scott then I'll have to let your coach know and you'll be put on academic probation, which means no basketball until you're passing." Mrs. Mayfield told him in a quiet voice as to not embarrass him in front of the class.

Nodding his head as she walked away to continue handing out the other quizzes. Folding up the test and stuffing it into his backpack. Closing the magazine, Lucas put it up also before getting Jake's attention again. "Jageilski." He said, causing Jake to look up at him.

"What?" Jake asked clearly annoyed.

"You're little girlfriend is a tutor right?" Lucas questioned, ignoring the glare that Jake gave him.

"First of all. She's not my girlfriend or anyone else's. Second, her name is Brooke and yes she's a tutor, but I highly doubt she has the time to let you learn how to be a decent person. That's a lost cause." Jake said before packing up his things, seeing they had five minutes in class left. Class had flown by and Jake couldn't be anymore happy with that. He hadn't meant that Lucas wasn't a decent person but he hadn't exactly had an excellent day and everyone else besides Brooke and the guys seemed to be getting on his last nerve.

Hearing that he was a lost cause, whether it was the type of person he was or something else. Something inside Lucas snapped, "Fuck you Jageilski, tell your pussy boyfriend to stay away from Haley." He spat out before grabbing his backpack and heading out of the classroom before anyone else had the chance. The bell ringing as he was halfway down the hallway. _'Hazing begins'_ Lucas thought.

* * *

_Monday Afternoon_

Basketball practice had been brutal to say the least, with the guys edging him out every chance they got it didn't look like Nathan was going to get much playing time in. If Tim wasn't 'passing' the ball to him, but always seemed to 'accidentally' pass it to a teammate that was playing on the other team, then acting all innocent. It was another teammate just ignoring him whenever he was open for a shot.

He was getting sick of it, so to avoid anything else the team had to dish out, that Nathan had stayed after and began practicing on his three pointers. After about fifteen minutes, he had seen most of the team leave and made the decision that the coast was clear enough to take a shower in peace.

Lathering the soap through his hair, he felt the hot water rain down on him which eased his tense toned muscles. He couldn't remember a time he felt this sore, but deep down Nathan knew that it would all be worth it when he finally got to step out on the court. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he was startled by a voice, a girl voice in the boys locker room. Thinking he was hearing something, Nathan turned around only to find out that he was right.

There she was. Peyton Sawyer in nothing but a towel standing not five feet from him with a smirk on her face.

"Can I help you?" Nathan choked out, while he turned off the water and quickly covers himself with his hands not even thinking to grab his towel.

Smiling at his actions, she thought it was cute how he was so shy around her. "Oh I was just looking to take a shower but I thought this was the girls locker room. I must've taken a wrong turn or something. Maybe you can point me in the right direction?" She suggested as she looked his body up and down.

Quickly tearing his eyes away from her legs, he looked up at her. "Y-You just go through the double doors and across the h-hallway." He managed to spit out.

"This way?" Peyton asked while she used her hand to point and purposely dropping her towel. Exposing her body to Nathan, who quickly averted his eyes up to the ceiling. "Oops" Peyton said with a smile across her face, making no rush to pick up her towel.

Quickly averting his eyes to the ceiling, Nathan shook his head at how blunt this girl was. "Yeah, that way." He said, hoping that she would take the hint soon. He didn't need for her to see how his body could react to hers when they weren't even together. She was the most promiscuous girl in the school and granted he thought there might be more to her than meets the eyes, he couldn't very well start an intellectual conversation with her when they were both naked.

Getting the hint, well actually getting bored, Peyton knelt down and picked up her towel, wrapping it back around her body. "I'll see you later, other Scott." She said before turning around slowly and swaying her hips as she walked out of the boys locker room.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ He thought before shaking his head and letting out a ragged breath, Nathan resumed taking his shower. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around his body and made his was back to his locker to change into his clothes and meet his friends outside.

Opening up his locker, he found his clothes- soaking wet at the bottom of his locker. Slamming his hand into the locker next to his out of frustration he grabbed his work out clothes and put them back on. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped up his damp clothes and put it his backpack before zipping it up.

Walking out of the locker room, he walked down the hallway and outside to the parking lot where he saw Jake and Mouth waiting for him. "What did you get lost?" Jake joked around as he and Mouth jumped down off of the back of Jake's truck.

"Nate, why are you still wearing your workout clothes?" Mouth questioned as he took in Nathan's attire.

Pulling his backpack off his shoulder, he unzipped it and showed them his soaked clothes. "I'm guessing this is part of hazing or something." Nathan told them as they climbed into Jake's truck. Jake in the driver's seat, Nathan in the passenger and Mouth in the back seat.

Starting up his truck, he backed out of the school parking lot and started driving down the road "I'll take care of it tomorrow, I have a feeling that it was Lucas, he just-" Jake began only to be cut off.

Shaking his head, "No. I just need to wait it out." Nathan told him, earning confused looks from Mouth and Jake. "They're gonna try to get me to crack. Make my life a living hell up until I quit or I prove myself." He stated.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Nate?" Mouth questioned, even though he knew the answer. The one thing that was a constant with Nathan Scott, his stubbornness. "I just- are you sure?"

"Mouth's right man, have you thought this through? I know how these guys are. They are relentless, especially with Lucas leading them. Then you being the 'other Scott', it'll just add more fuel to the fire." Jake said as he pulled in front of Nathan's.

"I got this. Just do not tell Brooke." Nathan told each of them sternly. "I don't need her worrying about me."

"We won't tell her-" Mouth began

"-unless things get really bad." Jake finished in an equally stern voice that Nathan had used moments ago.

"Thanks guys." Nathan said as he climbed out of the truck, saying goodbye to his friends. Walking in through the back entrance of his house, also the outside entrance to his bedroom.

Sighing, Nathan looked over at his clock. It was only six and he was exhausted. Kicking off his shoes, he tossed his bags onto the floor near his door. Taking off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper, he changed into some briefs. Turning off his bedroom light, he walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers on his bed. Groaning, he all but fell onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body slightly.

The last thing he saw was a pair of hazel green eyes looking at him, but he couldn't see the girls face before he passed out.

Rolling over onto his back, Nathan felt an invasion on his nose. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and inhaled deeply while he pushed back the covers.

Yawning, he brought his legs over the bed and set his feet on the ground. Looking over at his alarm clock, he saw the bright red numbers that read 7:30 p.m. Raising his hands up over his hand, he stretched before getting off his bed and walking out of his bedroom down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Scratching the back of his head, he pulled back the chair and took a seat.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Deb said as she placed a plate of spaghetti in front of him. "I was beginning to worry that you were dead in there." She joked as she placed her own plate on the table and took the seat.

"No, just really tired." He said, a yawn coming out after that sentence just to prove his point.

"Well just eat and then you can go back to sleep. Okay honey?" She said as she held out her hands towards his.

"Sounds good to me." Nathan replied as he took his mother's hands. "Bless this food to our use, and us to thy service. Fill our hearts with grateful praise. Amen."

"Amen." Deb echoed. "So how was school?" She questioned, as she twirled the pasta around her fork and took a small bite.

"It was normal. Practice was brutal." Nathan said, being careful not to let her know that the guys had begun hazing him. The last thing he needed was his mother going down there and adding more fuel to the fire.

"That's good, but I hope not too hard. I need you for the rest of the week after practice to help out at the cafe since Lisa's taking off to go visit her parents." Deb reminded him.

"I didn't forget and any reason to work with Brooke more." He said with a smile as he continued eating.

"You two are just so cute together." Deb stated with a smile.

"Ugh, Mom, we're just friends." Nathan said, wishing that for the hundredth time that his mom would stop trying to push them together as a couple.

"Friends that shared their first kiss together?"Deb asked as she raised her eyebrow, glancing at her son who had dropped his fork.

"How do you know about that? We were eleven and we haven't told anyone." Nathan told her.

"You do realize that the back porch really isn't the ideal place for hiding sweet heart." She said, laughing softly. "Besides, I know you two are just friends. I just wish that you two could find someone that could make you that happy. Sometimes I think falling in love with your best friend is the best person to fall in love with. They know everything about you, especially how to make you happy." Deb told him.

"Mom, I'm seventeen, do you really want me to fall in love and get married at seventeen?" Nathan questioned, understanding what his mom meant about finding the one person that makes you happy, but not knowing why she was pressuring him to find this person so soon.

"No! Of course not!" Deb exclaimed with wide eyes, before calming herself down. "I just want you to start looking at the person you want to become and find the right person that accentuates all those traits. The person that compliments you. I know you're just a teenager and don't have love on your mind, but I want you to be happy if you ever do date someone- even if it isn't for the long run." She said as she rubbed his hand reassuringly.

"I know mom. That's why I haven't really dated, I need to find myself before I try to find someone else." Nathan told her, before they went back to a comfortable silence while eating. "Mom, who's your best friend?" Nathan questioned.

Frowning slightly, Deb went to open her mouth to find some sort of answer for her son, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and the door opening, revealing Keith Scott. "I'm not interrupting am I?" He said with his trademark Scott smirk on his lips.

"Of course not Keith. Come on in." Deb said with a full smile across her lips. She loved and hated how he always had the ability to make her smile just by being around. Make her glow just by saying her name. She hated how she cared for him, more than she probably should.

"Hey Deb." Keith greeted as he pulled her into a hug. "Hmm... something smells good." He told her as a familiar smell invaded his nostrils. "Spaghetti?" He questioned, as he watched her nod and start making him a plate.

Smiling as he watched his uncle and mom interact, he couldn't help but feel that he had the answer to his question. "I'm gonna head to bed ma." Nathan said as he pushed himself away from the table and got out of his seat. "Night Uncle Keith. Night Ma." He bid them, before either had a chance to object.

* * *

_Tuesday Morning_

"Why is it so early?" Skillz all but whined.

"Hmm...maybe because it's morning." Brooke teased as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Kissing her forehead gently, "You're lucky I'm so tired or I'd get you." Skillz mumbled as he lay his head down on his arms on the table in front of him and closed his eyes.

Shaking her head as she laughed quietly, she went back to studying in the library as she heard some light snores starting to come from Skillz. Rolling her eyes, she started high lighting some sections that she needed to go over, not paying attention to the library door opening and foot steps walking towards her.

"Hey." The voice said, startling Brooke.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked curiously as she held her book close to her chest.

"Just checking out the library." The person told her.

"Not to be rude or anything, but is there something I can do for you?" Brooke questioned, going on the defensive mode. Granted Skillz was there, he was also passed completely out on the table, snoring.

"Right, it's weird for me to be here. I know. Especially given our past interactions. I was a complete and total-"

"Bitch." Skillz added in a mumbled tone, lazily looking at the two girls before dozing back off to sleep.

"That about sums it up." Brooke said nervously.

"Yeah, sometimes Haley calls me Peyton Marie Sawyer." She stated, earning a confused look from Brooke. "PMS." Peyton clarified.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Brooke said as she placed her book and highlighter down on the table in front of her. "So is that what all this was about? Clarifying you're a bitch and looking around at the library?"

"Uhm, no not exactly. See...I know about Lucas-" She began.

"Look, tell Haley I'm not after her boyfriend." Brooke said with a sigh as she stood up and began putting up books that she had gotten out throughout the morning. "I try to stay away from him, but if you guys were actually observant, then you'd notice that he comes to me, unfortunately." Brooke muttered as she glanced at the clock and began to pack up her backpack and kick Skillz in the leg to wake him up. Which she did, accompanied with a 'Damn Ma.'

"Come on Skillz, we have to go meet Nate and the others in the gym." Brooke said as she slipped her arms through the straps of her backpack and slipped it on.

"Mm'coming." Skillz muttered in response, followed by a yawn as he stood up from the chair and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, he turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. "Goldilocks." He acknowledged, before following Brooke towards the exit of the library.

"Brooke!" Peyton semi yelled after her. "I know he's harassing you. I just want you to know that you can- I'll try my best to keep his harassing to a minimum." She said while fidgeting with her jacket.

"We'll see." Brooke said with a nod, before she and Skillz exited the library. The bubbly brunette trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened.

* * *

_Tuesday Afternoon_

"Wait? You're telling _me_ that someone turned down naked Peyton?" Haley asked, humor written all over her face.

Sighing, "Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying. He couldn't get rid of me fast enough. I mean he was really sweet about it." Peyton said with a soft smile.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Haley busted out into a fit of laughter. "He has to be gay!" She exclaimed as she held onto her sides and leaned into her curly blonde friend as she continued laughing.

Giving her honeysuckle haired friend a shove in the opposite direction, "Shut up!" Peyton said before laughing slightly. "I think he's just... a nice guy." She told her as she glanced over at the brunette basketball players friends that were sitting a few tables away from them in the quad. "They all seem nice, well except that Skillz dude. Didn't seem to nice when he called me a bitch." Peyton said before she started giggling, remembering the library.

"He what?" Haley asked with a serious expression as she glanced between her best friend and the table of rejects that were anything but nice and anything but wanted at this school.

* * *

"You called her a bitch?" Mouth questioned as they all took a seat at their normal table, tossing around the sandwiches that Nathan had brought them. While opening the container of cookies that Brooke had baked for them.

"I ain't actually call her a bitch. I thought I was havin' a dream." Skillz said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"But you still called her a bitch." Junk clarified with a smile. "Priceless."

"She didn't kill you right then and there?" Fergie questioned as he took a drink of his water.

Rolling his eyes, he couldn't help but be entertained by his friends antics. "You're just lucky that she didn't overreact and send her friends after you." Jake said as he lifted Brooke's legs so he could sit down. Laying them across his lap, he gently rubbed her calf before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't think she'll harm him, I mean why would she go through all that trouble to try to get Lucas to back off. Only to cause more problems by having her friends start a fight with mine?" Brooke questioned, making the guys quiet down with realization. "Then again I guess I spoke too soon." She added quietly as she looked to the other side of the quad.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, as he followed Brooke's gaze and saw Lucas, Tim, and two other guys from the basketball team walking towards them. While Peyton was walking in front of Lucas trying to get him to stop walking. Picking up Brooke's legs, he gently placed them down on the ground while he stood up.

Dropping his backpack, he stood next to Jake. "Aren't you the one that's supposed to keep us out of trouble?" Nathan teased.

"I will. Unless they start something." Jake told him.

Looking towards the group coming towards them. "Looks like it's our lucky day." Nathan stated, while Skillz, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth stood up with them. Making sure they were all standing protectively in front of Brooke.

"Hey Luke. Great weather we're having." Jake stated, once they had stopped in front of them.

"Shut up Jake." Lucas stated through gritted teeth. "Where is he?" He questioned, looking around before settling his eyes on Skillz.

"Where's who?" Fergie asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah, there are a lot of guys in this area. Wanna be more specific." Junk added in a smart ass tone.

"You're stupid friend. Skillz." Lucas said, getting more agitated.

"He's not here right now. Can we take a message?" Nathan asked in a smug tone.

Taking a step towards Nathan until he was right in his face. "He called her a bitch. How would you like it if I called your little girlfriend over there a slut?" He asked with venom in his voice as he shoved Nathan in the chest.

Letting out a scoff, he couldn't help but make his hand into a fist. "Aren't you dating Haley?" He questioned as he shoved Lucas back. "Why are you defending Peyton?"

Faltering for a second, he placed a scowl back on his face. "Don't worry about it. Since he's so big to call her a bitch, why can't he stand up for himself?" Lucas questioned curiously.

"I ain't mean to call her a bitch." "He didn't mean to call me a bitch, Lucas." Skillz and Peyton said at the same time.

"I've been trying to tell you that." Peyton said as she pulled Lucas' arm and made a short distance between the two brothers. "Haley's the one that blew it out of proportion. So just let it go." She told him sternly.

Shrugging Peyton's hand off of his arm, he rolled his eyes. "Fine." Lucas said through gritted teeth, before going to turn around and landing a punch on Nathan's jaw, causing him to fall back into Jake, Mouth, and Fergie. "Be sure to pass on the message." He stated with a cheshire grin, before walking away.

Moving his jaw around, he found his balance again. "I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off his face." Nathan muttered as he was about to start walking towards the blonde haired menace.

"Nathan." A stern voice said, from behind the boys. Making them part so Nathan could see the brunette standing on the bench of the table, looking down at him with her arms crossed over her chest and a scary gaze that told him to stop acting like a neanderthal, as she would've put it.

"I'm not going to apologize Brooke." Nathan said as he made his way towards her. Extending a hand out towards her, he helped her down from the bench.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him reassuringly. "I know Nate, but not on school grounds. You just made the team and I can't do it alone. Okay?" Brooke told him as she pulled out of the hug and looked up at him.

"I promise, you won't go through this alone." Nathan stated as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Finding a stopping point in her notes, she leaned back in the chair and popped her back gently. Humming softly as she felt some of the stress leave her body. Running her fingers through her hair. Standing up from her chair, she opened up a filing cabinet and began sorting through her new students. Hearing the door open, Brooke looked up from the current file in her hand and raised an eyebrow towards the person walking towards her. "What do you want?"

"You're my tutor." They told her, before handing her a piece of paper that backed up their story.

Taking the paper, Brooke looked it over before handing it back to him. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." She told them.

"Can't or won't?" The person inquired.

"Why don't I leave you a message?" She said smugly as she turned her attention back to the folder that was in her hand. "You can leave now Lucas."

"Fine." He said as he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can as he made his way out of the library.

Letting out a sigh, she suddenly felt the stress come back into her body. Putting the file back into the cabinet and picked up another one. Trying to get her mind far away from Lucas Scott asking her for help, and seeming slightly disappointed that she had turned him down. For the second time that day Brooke Davis was trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Back off!" Brooke yelled as she placed her hands on both of their chests and stood between Nathan and Lucas, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Trying to keep at least a little space between the two of them. "Jake! Take him outside!" Brooke hollered, pulling the brunette's attention away from the slutty cheerleaders.

"No Brooke. He just keeps pushing me, it's about time someone started pushing him back." Nathan said just as Jake began pulling him away, walking him towards the outside doors only to have Nathan push him off and walk out the rest of the himself with Jake behind him.

"Knew you couldn't keep your hands off me." Lucas said as he looked down at Brooke's hand that was still on his chest.

Scoffing at him, she ripped her hand off his chest and pointed her index finger at him. "And you wonder why I won't tutor you." Brooke stated before storming out of the gym. Pushing open the doors, she looked around the courtyard until she found Nathan sitting at one of the tables with Jake standing in front of him.

"Nathan Royal!" Brooke yelled as she began storming towards him. "What is your problem? I thought we were trying to act civil with them or at least ignore them? I don't think shoving him into a basketball rack falls under either of those categories!" She continued, until she noticed that Nathan wasn't even acknowledging her.

Sighing softly, she moved his arms off of his lap and crawled into his lap. "The weeks almost over." She said as she rubbed his back gently. "Then it's movie night at Jake's house." Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah, remember you have to be there to outvote Brooke, because if she makes us watch another chick flick again, I might actually scream." Jake said with a smile.

Hearing the gym doors open up, the three of them tensed slightly until who they saw who it was. "You want to join us or am I interrupting a meeting of the brains?" Whitey asked as he held the door open. "Practice is still in session, so get your pansy butts on the court!" He yelled before going back into the gymnasium.

"You okay?" Brooke asked as she looked at Nathan, who still remained quiet.

"Just exhausted of not fighting back cookie." He told her. "It'll get better, I just need to play a game and we'll be fine. That way their aggression will be towards someone else at least for a little bit."

She had a feeling something else was bothering him, but she didn't push it. More because she didn't want to believe that he would ever lie to her. "Okay." Brooke replied as she got off his lap and started heading back into the gym.

"You know that excuse is only going to last for a little longer. You're going to have to tell her what's going on with the hazing or it's going to get uglier a lot faster." Jake told him.

"She can't know Jake. It's nothing I can't handle, but she'll blow it up more than it needs to be. On top of that, she'll be mad that I lied to her and kept a secret from her on top of it." Nathan said as he stood up from the table and brought his arms over his head to stretch. "I'll tell her once things calm down. It really can't get any worse." Nathan told Jake, as they headed back into the gym. If only he knew how wrong he was with that statement.

* * *

He hated waiting until everyone was gone, but he didn't want to hear anyone give him crap about his playing or listen to Lucas run his mouth anymore than he already did during practice. Nathan swore if Lucas said anything about Brooke or his mom or his friends again, he would show him what pain really was.

Hanging up his towel, Nathan went to turn on the water. Letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water hit his body, immediately loosening up his tense muscles.

Considering himself lucky, he hadn't gotten into a fight with Lucas and was still on the team. Just had to run a few extra suicides given to him by Whitey and he could only imagine what Brooke had in store for him. Jake was right though, Nathan could only hide it from her for so long before she realized that hazing had begun and he had kept it from her.

Rinsing out the shampoo from his hair and washing away the body soap, he turned off the water and wiped the water from his face. Turning around, Nathan went to grab his towel from where it was hanging, only to find that it wasn't there. Looking around, he heard some laughter right before he heard the door close. Hitting the tiled wall, he walked out of the shower cautiously while covering himself. Seeing a rack of basketballs as his only way covering himself completely to make it towards the locker room to get his clothes, hopefully those weren't ruined.

Grabbing two basketballs, he covered his front and back and began making his way towards the exit of the shower room. Pushing open the door slightly, he glanced back and forth making sure the coast was clear before he walked out into the hallway, walking slowly so that he didn't drop either of the basketballs he was almost towards the boys locker room.

Hearing giggling, Nathan pauses immediately and turns to his left to see a blonde and brunette staring at him. Closing his eyes, willing them to disappear only to open his eyes and see that they were still standing there.

Looking at him like a piece of meat, "Looking good Nathan." Bevin said with a wink.

"Now I can see why that nerd hangs out with you so much. Maybe _you_ can_ tutor_ me." Theresa said with a giggle, all three of them knowing the underlying meaning of that statement.

Biting his tongue about their comment about Brooke, but before he could say anything he heard another voice.

"Move it along ladies." Whitey said, causing the girls to flee. Clearing his throat, he shook his head slightly. "Go home Scott, it's been a long day." He told Nathan, who disappeared into the locker room. "Children." Whitey said before he walked into his office and shut the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, walking out of the locker room he headed through the gym towards the outside. Glancing around the parking lot, a small smile fell onto his lips as he saw the two people that he could always count on to make his day better.

"Natey!" The bubbly brunette hollered as she bounded her way over to him and threw herself into his arms.

Laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey Brookie. Weren't you just yelling at me a while ago?" He teased as they walked back towards the truck.

"I have a two second rebound rate." Brooke replied with a smile.

"And then you're right back doing the next pain in the ass thing." Nathan said with a smile. "I'll never forgive you for making me watch _The Notebook_ with you." He told her as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You love me anyways." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders before jumping into Jake's arms. "Jake, you love me right?" She asked with a playful pout.

Tilting his head so he could pretend to think about it only to have Brooke slap his chest, "Of course I do Brooke. Is Nathan picking on you again?" He asked as he glanced over at Nathan before placing Brooke back on the ground. "I thought she had already met her quota for yelling at you dude." Jake said.

Shrugging, "She brought up _The Notebook, _I couldn't resist. She's my pain in the ass." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get the princess back to my house before she and my mom have separation anxiety." Nathan told him.

"Momma Deb! Take me to her!" Brooke yelled before jumping into the passenger seat of Jake's truck.

Laughing and shaking his head, "Okay crazy girl." He agreed as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Don't get too comfortable though." Jake told her as he pointed towards Nathan who was already picking her up and placing her in the backseat.

"Nathan!" Brooke squealed as he placed her in the backseat. "Butt head." She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"Cookie..." Jake said in a warning tone as he turned over the engine, placing the shift into reverse before putting it into drive and heading out of the school parking lot.

Sighing before playfully sticking her tongue out at him. "Fine." She said as she let out a small yawn and picked up her backpack and took out her homework.

"The only girl I've ever met that likes homework." Jake said with a laugh as he brought his attention away from the review mirror where he was looking at Brooke, to the road in front of him as he continued driving to Nathan's house.

Shrugging, "We'd be worried if she didn't." Nathan said as he glanced back at Brooke with a smile before it faded as he remembered how she was yelling at him not even an hour ago. "It's gonna take a toll on us."

"I really don't think homework is going to kill us, Nate." Jake joked with a smile.

"You know what I mean Jake." Nate said as he lowered his voice. "I can't hide this for much longer, especially since the latest one involved me naked in front of Theresa and Bevin." He told him as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"What?" Jake said as he slammed on his breaks, causing everyone to jerk forward in their seats.

"Jacob Anthony!" Brooke yelled from the backseat. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Cringing at the volume of her voice, "Sorry Brooke... I- I thought I saw a... There was a-" Jake tried to think of an excuse except he was still caught off guard from Nathan's statement.

"There was a kitten B, you really didn't want him to hit it did you?" Nathan asked, glaring at Jake before turning his attention to the bubbly brunette in the backseat.

"A kitten?" Brooke asked in a sad but surprisingly loud tone. "Is it okay?" She asked while taking her seat belt off and already climbing out of the car before either of the males in the front seat could answer her.

Watching her look around for the car outside his truck, Jake shook his head slightly and shifted into park. "Okay, back up. Naked in front of two cheerleaders?"He asked.

"And Whitey." Nathan added.

"First off, disgusting and that shuts down any hope of a threesome. Second, how the hell did that happen?" Jake questioned.

"I was in the shower, because I usually wait until everyone's gone that's why it takes so long and this time all those suicides I would lie to Brooke about, I actually was doing because I got into it with Lucas." Nathan explained to his friend.

"And they took your clothes while you were in the shower? They really haven't moved up in the world." Jake said as he glanced to make sure Brooke wasn't anywhere near the truck, listening in on the conversation.

"I'm okay with them moving down in the world from kidnapping." Nathan reminded him.

"Yeah, the kidnapping is a lot better than what they did to Nikki." Jake said, trying to make light of the situation. Only to cause an awkward silence, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I brought that up." He said in a regretful tone.

"Let's just drop it." Nathan said through the gritted. "Brooke! Get in the car, we're going home!" He yelled, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

"Fine." Brooke pouted as she climbed into the backseat, closing the door and putting her seat belt on. "I think you two were lying about the kitten anyways." She stated in a huff as she picked up her books and went back to her homework. "What were you talking about Nikki for?" Brooke asked, causing the boys in the front to pause with fear.

"What do you mean Cookie, we weren't talking about Nikki." Jake tried to deny as he shifted back into drive and continued driving towards Nathan's house.

"Try again Jagielski." Brooke said as she finally looked up from her homework. "All I heard was 'did to Nikki', so why were you talking about her?" She inquired again.

Jake let out a sigh, "We were just talking about how-"

"-much we wish that we could be on the basketball team and not have to interact with the others." Nathan butted in. He hated talking about Nikki, almost as much as Brooke did.

"Okay, still lying. Fine whatever. I hate what they did to Nikki, they turned her into someone I couldn't even recognize and after a while someone she couldn't even bare to look at in the mirror." Brooke said in a soft voice as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the images to go away of the night she found her sister completely broken. "Let's just not talk about it. It's been almost three years and I'd rather not live in the past unless it's affecting my present and so far minus the fact that I deal with the same bitches and assholes that she did- I have you guys to make sure I'm still me." She said with a small smile. "As long as I got my boys," Brooke stated as she placed her hands on each of the boys shoulders. "That's all that matters."

Pulling in the driveway, Jake put his truck in park and turned off the engine. "We're always going to be here Davis." Jake said as he turned around and looked at her. "Besides, getting rid of older brothers is impossible." Jake told her with a wink.

"Yeah yeah, I still feel sorry for the boys I date in college." Brooke said as she started gathering her things and placing them back into her backpack, while Jake and Nathan began getting out of the truck.

"You're going to wait for college to date?" Nathan asked confused as he opened the door for her. "Why that long?"

"I'm sorry, have you seen the boys we go to school with?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of the car and looked at Nathan with a kinked eyebrow before walking towards the house and disappearing behind the front door.

"She does make a good point." Jake said as he and Nathan started walking towards the house.

"Nope. I already yelled at him." Brooke told Deb while leaning against the kitchen counter as she continued munching on an apple. "Isn't that right Natey?"

Groaning, "Is it impossible for you not to tell mom everything?" Nathan questioned as he dropped his backpack by the door and took a seat at the kitchen table along with Jake.

"Actually Whitey called and told me." Deb said as she placed some cut fruit and vegetables in front of the two teenagers. "Brooke was actually making sure I didn't scold you since she had already done it." Deb told Nathan.

"Since she learned from the best." Nathan muttered to Jake as they both grabbed some food from the plate in front of them.

"What'd you say Nathan?" Deb and Brooke asked him at the same time as they both looked at him suspiciously, causing him and Jake to bust out in laughter.

"Told you." Nathan said with a smile through the laughter.

"Ah ha." Brooke mocked him. "Scott's got some jokes does he?" She questioned as she took her cellphone from her pocket. "Here. Read this." Brooke said as she handed Nathan her phone.

From: Bevin Mirskey

Sent: 3:32pm

_OMG! Nathan is so hot! Ur so lucky ur friends w/ him._

_Me & Theresa want his #, so we can see him naked again!_

_Txt me and we'll g2 the mall this wkend._

Looking up at Brooke with wide eyes, "Yeah, wanna tell me something? Or lie again?" Brooke asked as she took her phone back from Nathan. "Hey Jakey, I gotta get home. Wanna be my knight in shining armor and take me?" She questioned as she picked up her backpack and slipped it over her arms.

"Sure" Jake replied as he stood up from the seat and grabbed his car keys. "Ms. Lee, nice to see you as always." Jake said with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"You too Jacob. I'll be sure to send plenty of food with Nathan this weekend." Deb said as she stole a piece of apple from the plate on the table. "I'd hate for Nathan to eat all the groceries your mom just bought."

Laughing, "I'm sure she'll appreciate that. Since she doesn't care for it too much we some of the team comes over after practice and ransacks the kitchen." Jake said with a smile. "Cookie, let's get you home before the Davis sisters come after me." He stated as they walked outside towards his truck, with Nathan behind them.

"Brooke." Nathan said as he gently grabbed her arm and made him turn around. "I wouldn't keep it from you unless it was really bad." He tried to reason with her.

Shrugging, "I found out from a girl I barely know who don't get me wrong is a sweetheart, that my best friend was walking around school naked because of some thing he refuses to share with me." Brooke told him as she opened the passenger door to Jake's truck. "Sounds bad to me." She stated before kissing him on the cheek, climbing in the truck and closing the door.

Rubbing his face, Nathan looked over at Jake who already had a look on his face.

"You realize that you'll have to tell her eventually, right?" Jake reminded him. "She already knows we're lying about something, Brooke's gonna be really pissed off when she finds out that we were lying and keeping stuff from her." Jake said before he headed back to his truck. "Just like Nikki." He added before climbing into his truck, starting it up and disappearing down the road.

* * *

Walking back into the house, Nathan shut the door a little harder than intended which immediately alerted his mom that something was upsetting him. "So do you want to talk about it or should I have Brooke come back here and beat it out of you?" Deb tried to joke as she took a seat across from him.

Shaking his head, "Just the stuff at practice. I keep telling Brooke that I'll keep a level head. Believe me, I try I really do. Then Lucas will just mouth off about something- anything and I let it get the best of me." Nathan told his mom, knowing it wasn't the whole truth.

Looking at him sadly, she grabbed his hand from across the table. "You do know that you can quit the team right? No one's forcing you to stay on Nathan. Maybe it'd be for the best." She tried to suggest.

Snatching his hand away, "Of course it'd be best. _For you_. Keith told me that you were keeping the cafe open on Friday. You're going to miss my first game." Nathan exclaimed as he stood up from his chair.

"Nathan, that's not it. We could use the extra money." Deb tried to reason with him.

"Whatever. Keith and Brooke will be there. At least they care about how my first game is and aren't too scared to show their faces." Nathan said as he disappeared down the hallway and into his bedroom with a slam of the door.

Leaving a broken hearted Deb sitting at the kitchen table. Sighing, she got up from the table and walked over to inn table next to the backdoor. Pulling out the folder of bills, she lay some of them out on the table and glanced at the red stamp on them marked 'past due' on them. Grabbing her calculator, she began adding and subtracting numbers to make sure some of these went away. She was going to try everything in her power to go to her son's first basketball game, even if it broken her bank more so.

* * *

_Wednesday Morning_

Letting one leg lay on the floor, he propped up one to hold his book as he began reading. "So is this what you do for fun?" A voice asked from the end of the hallway.

"Actually it's what I do to get away from the annoying things in life." Nathan said as he watched the person start walking towards him. "Huh, different." He stated before going back to his book.

"What's different?" The person asked as they took a seat next to him but kept their distance.

"That you can actually be clothed. Didn't know it was possible." Nathan told them, before picking up his water bottle and taking a drink of it.

Nodding her head in an almost shy manner. "Yeah, I'd apologize that but that wouldn't be me." The blonde told him. "Besides, had to find out if you were gay or not." Laughing as the brunette boy spit out some of his water, causing it to dribble down his chin.

"Kidding." Peyton said with a smile as she reached over and gently wiped away the water from his chin. "I knew you weren't gay, but you were the first to turn down a naked me so maybe I should re-think if you actually are or try again." She added as she scooted closer to him.

"You know, you don't have to act like this." Nathan said stopping her as he gently pulled her hand away from his chin and held her fingertips in his hand.

"I know that." Peyton said in a self assured tone. "But you're the first guy to ever say it." The curly blonde said with a sincere smile. Gently pulling her fingertips out of Nathan's grasp, she leaned over towards his ear. "You keep doing your thing and resisting me. It's actually pretty cute, hot shot." Peyton whispered before leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek. Standing up, the leggy blonde disappeared down the hallway leaving a dumbfounded brunette in her wake.

For the second time that week, he watched as the curly blonde walked away from him. For the second time that week he was more confused than ever. He couldn't help the words that fell from his lips as Peyton disappeared around the corner, "What the hell just happened?" Nathan asked himself.

* * *

_Wednesday Afternoon_

"You guys ready?" Brooke asked as she slung her cheer bag over her shoulder and looked between the two boys.

"Just let me grab my stuff and we'll head to the cafe." Nathan told her before kissing her forehead and disappearing into the locker room with the rest of the team.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Whitey wanted to talk to me about something." Jake shrugged. "Have fun. Be careful." He added before kissing her forehead and disappearing to the other side of the gym towards Whitey's office.

Scrunching her nose slightly, Brooke dropped her bag and walked around the gym a little bit, before stopping in the middle of the gym. Humming slightly, she hated that she had a random song stuck in her head that she hadn't even listened to in a couple days.

"Six on the second hand two New Years resolutions. And there's just no question what this man should do. Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost. Take what I took and give it back to you. All this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you." Brooke sang For _All This Time_ by _One Republic_ softly to herself as she continued moving and singing.

"I don't know what day it is, I had to check the paper. I don't know the city but it isn't home. You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me, but I'm torn as I could be wherever I roam. Hear me say, All this time we were waiting for each other. All this time I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you. Yeah, All, Running back to you. All, running back to you. Yeah, Ooh!" Brooke sang a little louder this time, realizing that practice was over and everyone was gone. She had the floor to herself.

Letting her voice get louder and project more with each verse, she continued dancing elegantly across the floor. Brooke had a secret of her own, she couldn't dance to save her life- in front of her friends. They made her nervous, when in reality not even Nathan knew that she had been dancing since she could walk, maybe even before then. More specifically she had gone to classes since she was four._ Ballet Classes. _"Oh, every time is so far. Every time is so far. To get back to where you are."

(( /watch?v=FmY1lf-vuO4 –her dancing is a lot longer than a minute.;] ))

"We got all this love, can't waste it on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you. I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you. Yeah, I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you." Slowly coming down from the dance high, she started to regain her breath. Closing her eyes with a smile across her lips, she felt content. Brooke hated secrets, but she liked having something that was her own. Her own escape from the world around her, even for a few moments. She didn't realize that someone else knew her secret.

The cocky blonde had come back to the gym when he heard her muttering softly to herself, moving back and forth slowly. At first he thought she was just being a freak, then he heard the cheerleaders voice get louder and her movements get bigger. He couldn't take his eyes away from him, even if he truly wanted to.

Watching her, Lucas felt entranced. He was literally in awe of the brunette that owned the floor. Catching some of the lyrics from the song, he didn't recognize but made a mental note to look it up later. For some reason, he wanted to know the same song. Seeing that her movements were slowing down, he felt it better that he just leave her alone. Quietly opening the door again, he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Glancing down at her watch, Brooke sighed wondering what was taking them so long. Whitey couldn't have that much to say to Jake and Nathan just said he was going to grab his clothes so they could start their shift a little early to help Deb out. Deciding she could find Jake and interrupt his meeting with Whitey so he could go get Nathan. Grabbing her bag once again, she started heading in the direction of Whitey's office. Until a weird noise stopped her, turning around she realized that it was coming from the boys locker room. Dropping her bag, she listened closer and heard the sound again. Running towards the locker room, she pushed opened the doors.

Seeing three guys holding down a boy and Tim on top of him. She looked at the shoes and instantly recognized that they were Nathan's. "Get off of him!" Brooke yelled as she pushed through the crowd and forcibly pushed Tim off of Nathan. "Let him go now." Brooke said in a voice that had everyone question whether she was human or not. It didn't sound like her at all. Then again, the usual light in her eye was replaced by something else. Something darker, something that scared the basketball players that were holding Nathan down on the ground causing them to let Nathan go and slowly back away from where Brooke was standing.

Standing up, he wiped off the lipstick that Tim had put on his mouth. "Brooke." Nathan said softly as he took a few steps towards her. It didn't change anything, she was still standing her ground and staring down everyone in the locker room like she was possessed by something that wasn't Brooke. "B." He tried again as he gently grabbed her hand and held it trying to get some type of reaction. "Cookie." Nathan said sternly as he squeezed her hand tightly, knocking her out of her trance and causing the brunette to look at him.

Yanking her hand away from his, she turned her attention back to the rest of the team. "Leave." She said, causing them to pause out of fear. "Now." Brooke added, that caused everyone to flee. Backpacks and gym bags forgotten. Turning around, she crossed her arms and looked at Nathan. "Want to keep lying to me?" Brooke asked before shaking her head in defeat and leaving the locker room. Grabbing her cheer bag, she began walking out of the gym and towards the street.

Grabbing his bag, he immediately started chasing after her. "Brooke!" He yelled, looking around for her outside in the quad. "Brooke!" Nathan yelled again once he set eyes on her. Running to catch up with her, his motions stopped as he watched a familiar truck pull up beside her and stop. Seeing that she stopped walking, he took this as his chance to catch up with her.

"Hey Cookie, where's Nathan?" Jake asked as he pulled up beside her.

"Did you know?" Brooke questioned as she continued walking down the street.

"So he told you about the hazing?" Jake asked as he drove slowly next to her. "Cookie, either get in the truck or I'll put you in there myself."

"Brooke!" A voice yelled, causing Jake to slam on his breaks and Brooke to stop walking. "We need to talk." Nathan told her as he gently grabbed her shoulders so that she would look at him.

"Oh, now you want to talk? I figured you'd want to tell me some more lies!" She yelled as she ripped her body from his grasp. "If I wanted to hang out with a liar I'd call my sister or even hang out with Lucas!" Brooke seethed as she walked over to Jake's truck. "Did you know?" Brooke asked softly, hoping that not everyone knew but her.

"Mouth told us-" Jake began only to be cut off by the short brunette.

"Mouth?" She questioned disbelievingly. "All of you, just leave me alone." Brooke said as she started running down the sidewalk.

"I thought you told her?" Jake asked as Nathan climbed into the passenger seat.

Shaking his head, "She walked into the locker room and saw them trying to put make up on me. Don't ask." Nathan told Jake. "Then she was just this different Brooke, like that night. Completely unrecognizable. It was scary." Nathan stated as he leaned his head against the window and let out a sigh. "She hates me." Nathan muttered to himself.

Running his fingers through his hair, he continued to drive. "Do you want to go to your mom's cafe or find Brooke?" Jake asked.

"Brooke and I were supposed to work at my mom's after school. She won't bail, she loves my mom too much." Nathan said. "Just take me there, hopefully since we'll be secluded I can talk to her." Nathan told Jake as he continued to look out the window.

"What the hell happened?" Jake finally asked Nathan, only to have Nathan shake his head and remain quiet.

* * *

"Brooke's gonna waitress. So I'm gonna need you to bus, okay?" Deb asked as she tossed Nathan an apron.

"Okay ma." He replied as he kissed her cheek and started clearing the tables. Noticing Brooke taking an order a table away. "B." Nathan said softly as she made her way back towards the counter to give them the order, seeing the way the smile fell off her face once she realized who called her. "Can we talk?"

Sighing, "I gave you plenty of options to talk to me Nathan. Any of you could've told me, but you didn't. I really don't think it's best we talk, until I can believe you won't lie to me again." Brooke told him, before handing the ticket to the cook.

Hearing the bell ring, signaling that someone was coming into the cafe, Nathan sighed and looked towards the door to greet the customers only for the words to get caught in his throat. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I was hungry and heard this place has some good food. Are you turning away a paying customers, _Nate_?" Tim asked with a smug grin, causing the couples guys that were with him to laugh.

"Of course not." Brooke said in a overly cheery tone, loving how the grin instantly faded off of Tim's face when he saw her. "Is it just the three of you?" Brooke asked sweetly. "Just sit wherever you like, I'll bring you some waters and then take your order." She told them, laughing softly as she watched them stumble towards their seats.

"Order up!" The person in the kitchen alerted them. "Coming!" Brooke yelled back, before skipping back towards the kitchen to pick up the order. A few minutes later, she came back with their waters. "What can I get ya?" Brooke asked as she fixed her ponytail, before pulling out her notepad from her apron and pencil from behind her ear. "I recommend the cheeseburger, our chef has a special ingredient that just makes it mouth watering." She told Tim and the others, silently laughing to herself at how they cringed. "Do you guys want something else to drink?"

"Coke." Tim said nervously.

"Sprite." John and Max said at the same time.

"Two Sprite's and a Coke." Brooke reiterated as she wrote it down on her pad. "You guys need a few more minutes on the food or you know what you want?"

"Just some fries for me." John said as he took a long gulp of his water. Trying to figure out how he let Tim talk him into coming here. The small cheerleader was scary as it was-he had seen evidence of that in the locker room, but this time they were on her territory.

"Fries and one of the cheeseburgers." Max said as he handed his menu to Brooke. "Thanks." He told her with a smile, not at all realizing what his friends had done to Nathan earlier this afternoon. He just figured they were here to give Nathan some hell then go home.

"You're welcome Max." Brooke said as she took his and John's menus. "What can I get ya Dim?" Brooke asked, not at all caring that she had messed up his name.

"Just some fries." Tim said stupidly as he handed his menu to Brooke.

"Okay, gotcha. Should be out in about fifteen minutes." Brooke told them with a smile. "Be careful with the ketchup guys, sometimes it stains your lips. Makes it looks like lipstick." She tossed over her shoulder before dropping off their order. Leaving a guilty looking Tim and John, and a confused Max.

Checking on the rest of the tables, Brooke decided to take a few minutes to continue drinking her chocolate shake that Deb had made her. Sitting on the stool, she brought the straw up to her lips as she took a drink.

"Are you gonna hate me forever?" Nathan asked as he took a seat next to her.

Sighing, "Nate, I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed and a little scared that you couldn't tell me." Brooke said. "I'm scared that you either don't trust me enough or don't think I can handle it just because of Nikki. I'm a big girl, Nathan. I handled the situation with Nikki as well as a thirteen year old could handle it. I'm sixteen now Nathan, we've been friends for how long?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"I didn't want to worry you. Which is dumb, since almost everyone else knew about it. Except my best friend. I just was hoping it would go away, it just seemed to be getting worse." Nathan told her. "They had taken my towel when I was in the shower and that's what Bevin and Theresa were referring to. And I didn't want you to worry." He finished lamely, she was his best friend. The same girl that worried they would break an ankle after swinging as high as they could go and jump out of the swing. She was a worrier.

"Nathan, just don't lie to me anymore." Brooke said in a tired tone, as she leaned up against and closed her eyes. "Promise."

"I promise." Nathan told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, knowing that things were starting to take a toll on her. Tutoring, cheering, working, and everything the team and squad would throw at her. She was starting to crack and he'd be damned if he wouldn't be there to protect her.

"Order up!" The cook yelled once again, catching Brooke's attention.

"Give 'em hell B." Nathan said with a smile before getting off the stool and went back to clearing tables.

Grabbing the three orders, Brooke made her way over to the table. Placing their food down in front of them. "Enjoy." Brooke said with a smile. "He made the fries extra special." She told them with a devious wink before disappearing once again.

"Great." Max said before grabbing his burger and taking a huge bite. Loving the way it tasted like perfection. "We should come here more often guys, food is great." He told them through his mouthful of food.

Agreeing half halfheartedly, Tim and John slowly picked up their fries and each took a smile bite. Before placing the fry back on the plate and pushing it away.

After Brooke had taken care of the rest of her customers, she noticed that Max was finished with his food. Figuring that Tim and John were ready to leave. Walking back to the table. "Enjoy it?" She asked, as Nathan came up behind her and started clearing the table.

"Absolutely." Max said with a smile as he patted his stomach appreciatively. "I might have to take one of those home sometime." He told her.

"Just let us know." Brooke said with a smile. "Was there something wrong with your fries boys?" She asked sweetly, as she glanced between Tim and John.

"Just not really that hungry." Tim said lamely, as John nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, well here's the bill." Brooke said while placing on the table in front of them. "Have a good day boys."

Walking into the kitchen, Nathan and Brooke started laughing hysterically as they peeked through the door and watched Max place down money for the bill and head outside. Also having John and Tim each place a twenty down along with it before all but running out of the cafe.

"What just happened?" Deb asked, causing the two brunette's to turn around and look at her, before they just started laughing again. Causing her to shake her head and continue doing inventory in the back.

* * *

_Thursday Early Afternoon_

"To the lunch quad." Brooke said as she patted Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as he continued to walk the halls with Brooke on his back. Jake was still confused as to how he got talked into giving her a piggy back ride. It probably had something to do with every time he saw her get the littlest pout on her face (fake or not), he was reminded that he had lied to her. So guilt won over each time. All the guys had been doing it all day, giving into Brooke. Even Fergie, Junk, and Skillz were falling over themselves to make her happy. They just caught wind of part of the situation,

"Thank you Jakey." Brooke said with a smile.

Walking outside, Jake looked around before finding the rest of their friends at a table nearby. Heading in that direction, he dropped their backpacks on the ground by the table. "A little help Nate?" Jake asked, referring to Brooke.

"Got her." Nathan said as he got up from the table and grabbed Brooke's waist. "Let go of Jake, B." He told her, as he felt her lean back into him. "There we go." Nathan placed her on the ground.

Taking his seat again, he felt Brooke plop herself onto his lap. "Hi Brookie." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her so that he could breathe.

"Hi Natey!" Brooke said cheerfully as she opened a bag of chips and started eating them. "How are classes so far?" She asked, looking around the table.

"Boring." "Long.""Annoying." "Hard." Skillz,Mouth, Fergie and Junk answered at the same time, causing her to laugh.

"What about you two?" Brooke asked as she held out her bag of chips towards Nathan, who took some before shrugging.

"Just a long day, lots of work. Not looking forward to practice on top of it." Nathan said as he leaned into the table.

"Practice is canceled." Jake told them. "Whitey has some- I don't know, he was pretty vague about it. It's canceled none the less. Free Thursday. Thank fuck, he's been riding us even harder than last season. I think taking a break before next weeks game is needed. He's also on this bit where we have to wear dress shirt and a tie on game day. I guess since we can't be like the cheerleaders and wear our uniforms all day, we have to be representable or some shit." Jake shrugged.

"Oh, fun. Exactly what I need. To dress up like a loser." Nathan said.

"That'd just help us pick you out of a crowd freak." Lucas said as he and some guys from the basketball team walked up to their table.

"And my long day just got even longer." Nathan muttered as he dropped the chips on the table and looked up at Lucas. "What?" He asked.

Rolling his eyes, "Nothing." Lucas spat out, before giving Brooke a look over with a smile. Laughing as he saw Nathan's arm that around her waist, get tighter and bring her body closer to his. "Looking good Brooke." Lucas said with a wink, causing Brooke to scoff at him, before they walked off.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that guy?" Nathan asked as his grip around Brooke loosened up and he started eating the chips again.

"Not today." Jake said with a smirk. "Let's just get the day over with, then I say we have a little party at Fergie's. His parents are out of town and we need a break."

"Sounds good to me." Fergie said, as the rest of them nodded in agreement. "Okay, so Junk's staying at mine. Mouth and Skillz are staying with Jake. Nathan and Jake are staying with Brooke if the parents ask." Fergie finalized as they continued eating their food.

"I want ice cream." Brooke said randomly before taking a bite of her sandwich. "We should have an ice cream party tonight." She suggested with a smile.

Before the groaning could start, "That sounds like a great idea Cookie." Jake said, effectively shutting everyone up while also reminding them that they were still trying to get back in her good graces.

"We'll see what we can get a hold of for tonight." Nathan said as he rubbed her back gently.

"Good." Brooke said as she went back to eat her chips. A few minutes later, the bell rang dismissing them to give them time to get to their next class. "Class time." Brooke said as she picked up her back pack and slipped it over her shoulder with one hand as she held her bag of chips in the other. "Math next, then tutoring for the next two hours since I have the advanced English class every other day." She said as they all started walking back towards the school, making their way inside.

"So we'll just meet you outside of the tutor center and head over to Fergie's?" Mouth said as they stopped at Brooke's locker.

"Sounds like a plan. English please." Fergie said.

"Math." Jake said with a smile.

"English." Junk, Skillz, and Mouth told her.

"Gym." Nathan said with a smirk.

Sticking her tongue out at him, "Loser. Here you guys are." Brooke said as she handed their books to them. They always thought it was a little easier to make one stop after lunch, Brooke's locker. So they put their materials in her locker for their next class. That way, they could walk with Brooke at least half the way to class before they had to leave her. It also seemed to work more since the cheerleaders and the basketball team had less time to harass her.

As they started walking towards her class, Fergie was the first to go. "I'll see you guys later." He said, only to have Brooke clear her throat. "I'll see you later B." Fergie said with a smile, before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

Junk, Skillz, and Mouth were next to go. "Chocolate chip." Junk said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Brownies." Skillz said with a smirk as he kissed the top of her head. "We'll be bringing those for you." Mouth said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Bye guys." Brooke said with a smile as she waved them off. Leaving just Brooke, Jake, and Nathan.

"I better get to the gym. I'll see you guys later. Jake, make sure she gets to class. We all know how much Brookie loves to ditch." He joked, causing Brooke to gently slap him on his chest. Laughing, he gently kissed her on the forehead. "Later guys." Nathan said with a smile, before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Here you go Cookie." Jake said as they stood outside her classroom. "Do you want me to walk you to the tutor center or you chill enough to make it there?" Jake asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"I can make it." Brooke told him. "I'll see you guys after school. Don't have too much fun in class with Lucas." Brooke teased, as Jake shook his head with a laugh and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Later Cookie."

* * *

Sighing as he rubbed his eyes, he hated this. Sitting in class was pointless, especially when he could be on the court working on anything but math with letters. What was even the point of that? Like he'd need to know the square route of anything when he was playing basketball. Rolling his eyes as the teacher continued to drone on about what seemed to be like the same thing since class started.

He couldn't think of a better time than now to take a nap. Crossing his arms over one another, he lay his head down on top of them and closed his eyes. Sleep was a good idea.

Except the teacher didn't think so. A few minutes later, Lucas felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. Letting out a groan, he looked up and saw Mrs. Mayfield. 'Fuck!' He screamed in his head, while he put on a smile on his face. "Hi Mrs. Mayfield." Lucas said, hoping that he wasn't in trouble. He couldn't afford to get into any school trouble that would get back to his dad.

"Can you come to the front of the class? We need to talk about that test I gave you last week." She said, reminding Lucas of how the short brunette nerd had turned him down for tutoring.

Nodding his head reluctantly, he stood up from his desk and realized that everyone else was working on what seemed to look like an assignment. Rolling his eyes, he stood up by Mrs. Mayfield's desk. Watching as she took a seat behind the desk and pulled out a file.

Opening it up, she went through the first through tests before she found his and let out a soft sigh of disappointment. "You really need to get some help Lucas." She said softly as she handed him the most recent math test. "We can set up a schedule and I can help you. Or there's a tutor center. Or there are even some of your team mates in class that I'm sure would be willing to help." Mrs. Mayfield suggested with a smile.

"No, I can take care of it." Lucas told her shortly while taking the test from her, he saw the huge F on top of it. Flipping through the three pages of the test, Lucas saw that most of it had red marker all over it. Sighing, he folded the test in half and looked at his teacher. "I have it under control." He said with a smile as he headed back to his desk, the smile already replaced with a scowl.

Sitting back down, he packed up his binder in his backpack and left the test out but kept it folded. He just needed to get out of here. He was happy that practice was canceled. Taking out his cell phone, he sent a text to Tim.

_To: Tim_

_Party 2nite._

_Beach house._

_Bring KEGS!_

_Sent: 1:06 PM_

Closing his phone, he was about to put it back in his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

_From: Tim_

_Kegs?_

_As in more than 1?_

_Sent 1:07 PM_

Rolling his eyes at how dumb Tim was. He quickly typed a 'yes' and placed his phone back in his pocket. He would just go to the beach house and sleep until Tim showed up. Then set up for the party and forget this day ever happened.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, you're getting the hang of it. You just keep getting things a little backwards. It's common with this type of math." Brooke told the freshmen with a reassuring smile. "We'll work on English more though since you have that test coming up." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. See ya later Brooke." The freshmen said before gathering up their books and leaving the library.

Smiling, Brooke couldn't help but feel happy that she helped someone else. She loved when the light went on and it clicked,they finally got what she had been drilling into their head. That it had paid off. She felt a sense of pride and she loved that feeling.

Of course that feeling could only last for a few seconds when she looked at the person that had just walked through the door, standing up she looked over at the person. "Lucas, I already told you I couldn't help you." Brooke reminded him as she made sure to keep a table in between them.

Nodding his head, "I know." Lucas said as he glanced down at his test and back up at her. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be fine." He said as he looked over at her. "'F' is for fine, right?" Lucas asked as he flipped over his test and showed the brunette the giant F on his test. Shrugging his shoulders, he folded the test once again and turned towards the doors. Pushing them open, he left the library and a brunette that suddenly felt guilty.

* * *

_Friday Morning_

"I can't do it." Brooke asked as she looked over at her mom from across the breakfast. "I mean, he has made sure that Nathan has had the worst high school- well school experience ever. So I can't do it, right?" Looking at her mom, hoping she had the answer that would put Brooke's mind at ease and make everything easy.

"Brooke, you know that I will support you in anything and everything you do. I know what you want me to say but I'm not going to say." Her mother told her.

"But mom..." Brooke dragged out in a huffy tone.

"No. You have been a tutor since eighth grade. You've been helping people long before that. I know how much you love tutoring." Her mom said. "You love tutoring because helping me understand something gives you the same feeling that Nathan gets when he plays basketball. Like you matter even just a little bit." She said as she grabbed her daughters hand gently. "Of course you matter so much more, but you just haven't realized it yet."

"Mom." Brooke said with a blush slightly, before composing herself. "I just need to know what to do. Tell me what to do." She begged.

"You are going to pick the right thing to do. Not because it makes you happy or Nathan happy or Lucas happy. It's going to probably make everyone mad, but you'll do the right thing because it's the person you are." Her mom said.

"But it's Lucas Scott..." Brooke said before letting out a sigh and dropping her head on the table in frustration, defeat, and annoyance.

* * *

"_Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" The crowd cheered. Except all Lucas wanted them to do was shut up. He didn't care if he made the winning shot for the national championship they were just so annoying. Covering his ears, he groaned as he made his way outside._

"_Too loud in there for ya?" A voice asked, startling Lucas._

_Dropping his hands from his ears, he turned towards the voice and looked the person up and down. A smile appearing on his lips, "Just gets kind of annoying with all the pressure. I won and they still want something from me." He told them._

_Walking up to him, she gently grabbed his jersey and pulled him closer. "So I guess I should leave you alone since I want something from you." She told him with a smile as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist._

_Shaking his head, he grabbed her waist and brought her closer. "No, you can bother me all you want." Lucas said as he brushed some hair from her face. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers. "I didn't see you on the sidelines, where were you?" He asked softly as he gently cupped her cheek and rubbed it softly. Trying to memorize everything about her face, like he did every time he saw her._

"_I was there, just hiding. I know how much I distract you and I didn't want to lose either." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. _

"_Yeah, but when I see you it just makes me want to play harder, to win for you." Lucas reminded her as he gently pulled away from her and laced his fingers through their own._

"_Hmm... that is very true, but you still won." She told him with a smile as Lucas untangled themselves, except kept holding onto her hand. Walking with him towards a bench outside._

_Sitting down, Lucas pulled her into his lap. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you in your uniform?" He asked as he as he messed with her skirt, causing her to roll her eyes teasingly._

"_Yeah, you said you loved it better on the floor." She reminded him as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_That's very true." Lucas said, earning a slap in the chest from her. "Ouch. I'm kidding- sort of. You know I love you in anything and nothing." He told her with a smirk, before he laced his fingers through her hair. "I love you, you know that?" Lucas said._

_Nodding her head, "I love you too." She replied before leaning down and kissing him gently, giggling as he squeezed her sides gently. _

"_Shh... you're ruining the moment." Lucas mumbled against her lips with a smile. _

_Laughing, she continued to kiss him. "What moment?" She asked as she pulled away and looked at him._

_Standing up, he picked her up and began slowly spinning her around as she started to laugh softly, "The moment where I fall in love with you all over again." Lucas said as he leaned towards her and kissed her deeply._

"Lucas!" A voice yelled, jolting him awake from his dream. "Lucas! You have school! Get your ass up!" Dan yelled from the hallway.

Groaning, he threw the pillow off his head and rubbed his eyes. Being thankful that he had installed a lock on his door. He hated his dad coming in and waking him up or coming into his room when he was drunk. He couldn't leave the house for almost a week with the number Dan did on his ribs.

"Lucas!" Dan yelled again.

"I'm up!" Lucas yelled back as he raised his arms over his head and stretched. Shaking his head from images of the dream flashing through his brain. He couldn't help but laugh. "Who the hell would I say 'I love you' to?" Lucas laughed to himself, picking up his iPod. Getting up from the bed, he walked towards the bathroom as he started thinking. He didn't even tell Haley he loved her, she told him and he kissed her as a response.

Shrugging, he plugged in his iPod and turned on the water to take a shower. Dismissing any other thought of the dream.

* * *

Letting out a yawn, he looked over at the rest of the guys at the table next to the court. "Okay guys, I know we had a long night because of Brooke's movie-sugar fest. If Cookie can be upbeat and go talk to her mom along with school, tutoring, and working then we can get through one day of school." Nathan said as he dropped the basketball and lay down on the court. "Or we could take a nap before school." He decided as he heard mumbled words of agreement.

Closing his eyes, he realized how tired he was because concrete felt like heaven. "Never again." He muttered to himself.

"Are you guys sleeping?" The bubbly brunette asked her group of friends, only to hear groans I response. "Oh get up, I brought donuts and coffee for you wimps." She said as she walked over to the table.

As each of the boys took a cup of coffee and a donut, she smiled at how tired they looked. "Thanks for staying up with me last night guys." Brooke told them sincerely. "Now let's have fun at school." She said in a hyper tone.

"I want whatever she's on." Fergie mumbled before taking another sip of his coffee.

Shaking his head, "I don't think you want crack. Fries the brain." Skillz said causing everyone to laugh.

"Ha ha." She mocked. " Let's go guys. I'm driving." Brooke said as she took Jake's keys. "No objections. I don't feel like dying because you close your eyes for a second and it's actually five minutes." Brooke stated as she climbed into the driver's seat. While Jake and Nathan crammed themselves into the front seat with her. Junk, Fergie, Mouth, and Skillz squeezed themselves into the back seat.

Starting up his truck, she backed out of the river court and started driving to the school. "Just drop me back off at my house. I'll take a sick day." Fergie said, while Junk, Mouth, and Skillz murmured their agreement.

Laughing, Brooke debated actually forcing them to go to class. Then she remembered that they had already done so much for her. "I'll pick up your guys school work and drop it by after I get out of school." Brooke said as she made a u-turn and headed to Fergie's.

"Thank you!" Junk yelled, causing everyone in the backseat to hit him for being too loud. "Ouch. Sorry" Junk said as he started rubbing his arms gently.

A few minutes later, Brooke pulled into Fergie's driveway and put Jake's truck in park. "We're here boys." She announced as she laughed seeing that Nathan and Jake were passed out in the front seat.

"We'll see you later Brooke." Mouth said as he leaned over the seat and kissed her cheek.

"Bye guys." Brooke said softly as the rest of them kissed a mixture of her forehead and cheek before they disappeared into Fergie's house.

Pulling out of the driveway, Brooke enjoyed the silence as she drove to school. She still needed to figure out what she was going to do. She knew that if she did tutor him, he'd shove it in Nathans face and that Nathan, along with everyone else wouldn't understand.

If she didn't tutor him, well she would feel guilty. He would probably fail. Not that it was her fault he was failing in the first place. Students came to her because they were failing, not because they were slowly doing worse in each passing class period. Students were sent to her because teachers deemed them impossible and gave up on them. Brooke never did, she knew there was a way to make the material click with the kids. She always found a way. She always helped them.

Pulling into the school parking lot, she found a parking space and pulled in. Shutting off the truck, she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and let out a sigh. "I'm so screwed." Brooke muttered to herself. The brunette didn't understand why this was such a hard decision for her. Looking at her watch, she realized they had fifteen minutes until class started. Looking over at Jake and Nathan, she couldn't help but laugh.

Grabbing the keys and getting out of the truck, Brooke walked over towards the passenger side and opened the door, also opening the back door. "Nate." She said as she shook him awake.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, causing her to laugh.

"Move to the backseat." Brooke told him, laughing at how he stumbled out of the car and into the backseat. Making sure that he was all the way in, she rolled down the window some so it wouldn't get too hot in the car for them, before shutting both doors and locking them.

Walking towards the school, she set an alarm on her phone to remind herself to go get them after second period. Closing her phone, she disappeared into the school.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Brooke said with a smirk as she unlocked Jake's truck and pushed his arm to wake him up.

"Go away. I don't wanna watch anymore movies." Jake mumbled as he moved into the front seat more, not seeing how close the steering wheel was to his head and hitting his forehead on it. "Dammit!"He yelled as he held his forehead in pain, his outburst causing Nathan to wake up and sit up straight.

"No more brownies!" Nathan yelled before glancing around at his surroundings. Seeing that he was in Jake's truck and that Brooke was laughing quietly. "Is it time for school?" He asked as he began rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

Shaking her head, "Time for third period. Let's go boys." Brooke said as Jake and Nathan climbed out of the truck and closed the doors. Locking the doors, she handed the keys back to Jake.

"Thanks." He said as he put them in his pocket, but kept a hold of his forehead. "Where's everyone else?" Jake asked as the three of them walked into the school.

"Probably passed out in various locations of Fergie's living room." Brooke told them. "I dropped them off before we came to school. Then I let you guys sleep." She said as they walked down the hallway towards Nathan's locker.

"You walked around for three hours with no one with you? Are you nuts?" Nathan asked as he started moving the dial on his locker, before opening it.

Shrugging, "I just used my invisible powers." Brooke joked with a wink as she leaned against the lockers with Jake. "Surprisingly everyone left me alone. I actually think it's the seven body guards that makes people talk." She said as she pulled out some breakfast bars from her backpack, handing one to Nathan and Jake. "Contrary to popular belief, I can take care of myself." Brooke teased as she opened her baggie of gummy bears.

Rolling his eyes, "I'm not even touching that because that's not what he meant or what I mean." Jake said as he pulled back the packaging from the bar and took a bite of it. "Let's just get to class." He told them as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's neck, pulling her close in a protective manner as they started walking to class. "Besides, we worry about our cookie." Jake told her before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sure you do." Brooke teased them as she gently pushed Jake away and pulled out of his grip. "Are you sure that you don't hate it when you can't be a body guard? Getting into a fight? Mr. Fighter?" Brooke said with a smirk as she raised her hands and balled them into fists. "I think I can take ya." She joked as she gently punched his arm.

"Oh, is that right?" Jake asked as he adjusted his back pack and crouched down slightly. "Bring it on Davis." He told her before moving towards her, grabbing her waist and tossing her onto his shoulder.

"Jake!" Brooke laughed as he started spinning her around. "Put me down." He laughed as he continued spinning her around, before stopping and started walking to class.

"So you want to get to practice early, work on jump shots?" Nathan suggested, finding it funny but normal all at the same time that they could have a conversation while Brooke was hanging off of Jake's shoulder.

"Sounds good. I need to work on my three pointers, it might help if anyone ever passed us the ball." Jake reminded him as he nudged his shoulder. "I'd like to do anything but block."

"I'd like to get off the bench." Nathan said, realizing that he didn't have anything to worry about for now. The first game wasn't even until next week.

"I'd like to get down." Brooke said. "I'm still here ya know?" She told them as she hit Jake's shoulder. "Put me down Jake." She stated, only for Jake to turn towards Nathan and toss her towards him as she let out a squeal of surprise.

"I'll see you guys later." Jake said as he leaned over and kissed Brooke's forehead, before heading down the opposite way, while Nathan continued to carry Brooke down the hallway.

"I can walk you know." Brooke said in a huff as she crossed her arms over her shoulder, not paying attention or caring about the stares everyone in the hallway was giving them.

Nodding his head, "We know, but we missed teasing you so we have to make up for it." He said with a smile before gently placing her on the ground in front of his class. "Morning Mrs. Mayfield." Nathan greeted with a smile as Brooke shoved his shoulder before disappearing across the hallway into her own class.

"Mr. Scott." Mrs. Mayfield greeted back with a smile before ushering him into class.

* * *

_Friday Afternoon_

"Blocking?" Jake suggested as he tossed the basketball to Nathan.

"Sounds good." Nathan said as he started dribbling, keeping his back towards Jake as he started moving towards the basket.

Placing his arms up, he kept pushing Nathan away from the basketball. "So since Whitey's gonna start you you better be prepared for Lucas once everyone else gets here." Jake said as Nathan faked left and went right, throwing up the ball he smiled as it went through the net.

"Dude, I don't even care. He can say whatever he wants. I know that I'm starting because of me, not because of anyone else or my selfishness." Nathan said as he tossed the ball to Jake.

"Good." Jake said sincerely before they turned their attention to the doors opening. "Ready to test that theory of not caring." He stated as he watched Lucas, Tim, Max, John, and most of the team come in through the doors and start heading straight towards Nathan and himself.

"Hey Lucas." Jake greeted, trying to see where this was headed.

"You think you're part of the team because you're starting, you're wrong." Lucas spat out at Nathan, before taking a step closer getting in his face. "You're still the loser _bastard_ of Tree Hill." He reminded Nathan with a shove.

Clenching his fists, Nathan let out a ragged breath. "Well at least I made the team and didn't have _daddy_ put in a good word for me or threaten for me." Nathan said with a satisfied smirk as he saw the scowl that appeared on Lucas' face. "How is daddy dearest?" He questioned as he unclenched his fists and crossed his arms over his chest in a superior manner.

"Great. He comes home every night and acknowledges me as his son." Lucas said with a smug grin. "How's your dad- oh wait you don't have one."

"I'd rather have my mom because she's more of a parent then both of yours put together." Nathan said as he pushed Lucas away from him.

"Line up you pansies!" Whitey yelled, interrupting everyone as they huffed and lined up on the sidelines.

"Suicides!" He yelled, causing everyone to start running up and down the court.

"Get in line girls!" Peyton yelled. "Kicks then Toe Touches!" She yelled once again.

One by one, every girl did their high kicks and then a toe touch.

"Brooke! You're up." Peyton said as she stood a few feet away from the line of girls.

Letting out a breath, Brooke paused for a second realizing that she should probably mess up or they'd be suspicious. Doing a kick, she made sure her foot didn't stay straight and then made sure her toe touch didn't go as high as she knew it could.

"We'll... work... on it." Peyton said as she continued going down the line.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she cringed slightly as she heard Theresa start _whispering_ behind her. "I'm surprised she's still on the team. The last girl who couldn't kick straight Haley and Peyton kicked her off that second in front of everyone. So you know the river court sluts sleeping with _someone_." Theresa snickered.

Turning around, Brooke stared at her. "Isn't that your role? Sleeping with well everyone?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I mean aren't you Lucas' toy when he breaks up with Haley for however long it is?" She questioned, trying to hold back a laugh from how Theresa's mouth had dropped open in shock. "Don't worry honey, everyone knows." Brooke said before turning her attention back towards Peyton who was talking about the new routine.

"Bitch." Theresa said, causing the girls that she was talking to- to laugh while Brooke just rolled at eyes at her _genius _come back.

* * *

"Yay! It's Friday!" Brooke yelled as she jumped onto Jake's back as they continued to walk out of the gym. Happy that most of the squad and team had already left already.

Laughing, he grabbed onto her legs so she wouldn't fall. "Yeah Cookie, it's Friday. Two whole days you get to do your homework!" Jake teased, laughing harder as she slapped him on the back before jumping down onto the sidewalk.

"I actually like the sound of that. Nothing to worry about but homework." Nathan said as he pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about except- cleaning my truck!" Jake yelled as he stopped walking, taking in the site of his truck before moving towards it.

It had loser written on the front windshield, there was toilet paper sticking to it with what Jake hoped was water or something. Then there was trash all over the bed. Dropping his back pack on the ground, Jake looked around his truck just at a loss for words. He didn't think anyone hated him that much.

"What the hell happened to your truck?" Lucas asked with a smile as he, Haley, Peyton, and Tim walked by Jake and his truck towards their cars. "You know what's so great about being an upper class men, you get to leave off campus for lunch." He told him randomly.

Looking at him, before a look of clarity over took his face. Realizing that lunch had been great because he hadn't seen Lucas or any of his other lackeys around. "You son of a bitch!" Jake said as he started making his way over to Lucas, only to have Nathan to stop him.

"He's not worth it! This won't fix anything." Nathan tried to reason with him, as he kept pushing Jake back little by little to his trashed truck.

"It'll make me feel better! That's all I need!" Jake huffed as he glanced back at his truck which just added fuel to the fire. Pushing against Nathan more, he started yelling at Lucas "You'll pay for this you asshole!" He yelled only to have Lucas laugh at him, before kissing Haley and saying something to her that Jake couldn't hear.

"Prove it." Lucas said as he opened the car door and threw his backpack in the back seat. "Let's go." He stated towards Tim who climbed into his car. "I'm sure if you take it to my dad he'll be happy to trade in that piece of junk for a new one." He told Jake before climbing into the drivers seat, closing the door and starting the engine. "Bye losers." He said before peeling out of the parking lot.

Biting her bottom lip as she climbed into her car, she glanced back at Nathan momentarily before being interrupted by Haley. "Peyton let's go." She said as Peyton turned her attention to her best friend, giving her a smile and starting her car before following Lucas' way out of the parking lot.

"Asshole!" Jake yelled one last time only to have Lucas wave him off. Pushing Nathan off him, he turned his attention towards his truck. "I can't afford this." Jake said to himself, sure his dad was rich but he wasn't one of those spoiled rich kids. Sure he had nice things but not because he needed them, his parents just bought him those as gifts. He even bought the truck after pulling some shifts at Deb's Diner and Keith's auto place.

"From what I can tell it's just vandalism more than anything. I took some pictures in case you want to go to the police other than that let's just move it to the side of the building where there's a hose the gardener uses and a trash can." Brooke said calmly, sure she was pissed off and would love to hit Lucas a few times but she didn't need to add to Jake's pissed off attitude. "Let's just get it done, go back to Nathan's and have a good weekend." She told them, getting agreement from Nathan and a reluctant nod of the head from Jake.

Unlocking his truck, he hit the steering wheel a few times out of frustration before turning the engine on and moving the truck to the side of the school. Twenty minutes later, a few cuss words, and a full trash can later they were on their way to Nathan's.

"Hey, can you drop me off at my house. I have to pick up a few things, then drop off the guys homework at Fergie's place and then I'll just head over there." Brooke stated from the backseat.

"Are you sure? We can just wait, I don't want you walking around when it gets dark." Nathan said as Jake nodded his head in agreement as he made a left onto Brooke's street, then into her driveway.

Nodding her head, "I'm sure guys. Besides it's Tree Hill, what's the worst that can happen?" She joked as she climbed out of the car and shut her door. "I'll see you guys in a bit." Brooke told them as she waved them off before disappearing into her house.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later." Brooke said before waving goodbye and closing the front door to Fergie's house.

Letting out a shaky sigh as she started walking down the sidewalk, she had decided what she needed to do. Hopefully this would benefit everyone.

A few minutes later, she was walking up to a huge house that made her feel inferior and slightly scared. Shaking it off, Brooke walked up the steps to the front door. At that moment she was still trying to figure out what the hell had happened in her head to come to this decision.

Ringing the bell she waited a couple minutes before ringing it again, just to make sure they had heard the bell ring.

Hearing someone yell from the other side, before the door opened and she was face to face with Lucas Scott.

* * *

A/N:Be proud and don't except 37 pages ever again ;) I was just going to do ten pages.

If you've ever seen the movie _A Time For Dancing_ that's where I got the inspiration for more of Brooke's SL; I wanted to give her something and I can see her doing something like that. Moving elegantly like that and that video was the only thing I could find that had most of the _**solo**_ movements I imagined her doing in my head.

Enjoy the dream. Make your own guesses. I'm not telling you who Lucas was dreaming about! :)

Sorry about any confusion or misspellings. Do PM me for any questions or confusion you may have.

I still haven't decided if I should keep Victoria as her mother or make someone up. Help?

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated but not needed.


	10. Fine

_Last Friday_

Rubbing her temple, she was starting to regret her decision in ever doing this. Lucas and Haley's bickering were getting on her nerves. That's all she had been listening to for the past hour. Haley demanded she be there because she didn't trust the two of them to be alone. Which started the first fight outside the library. Causing Brooke to just usher them both inside so they'd shut up. They did.

For all about five minutes. Then they started fighting again about, well Brooke wasn't exactly sure what about. It was quiet and the next thing she knew, they were yelling.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a self absorbed ass!" Haley yelled as she poked her index finger into Lucas' chest.

Groaning in annoyance, "Oh fucking- I went to a party and didn't tell you. How the hell does that mean I'm self absorbed? Maybe if you didn't have such a stick up your ass that makes you such a stuck up bitch." He bit out.

Burying her hands in her face, Brooke couldn't take it anymore. They were fighting over something so vain, yelling in a library and for Lucas' first tutoring session- he wasn't learning anything but how to fight.

"Shut up." She said softly. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Her voice grew with each word. "_Shut up_!" Brooke yelled, standing out of her chair with her hands flat on the table as she looked down at the two people in front of her who had their mouths open in shock.

"This is a library, a _quiet_ place to _learn_." Brooke gritted out, trying not to raise her voice again. "I am a tutor. I'm _trying_ to tutor Lucas. You don't trust me or him or whoever, so I _let_ you sit in here. Thinking maybe just _maybe_ that it would help him focus and ease your mind. It seems that you just want to fight about anything."

"Listen here you-" Haley began as she stood out of her seat, so she was toe to toe with Brooke.

"No, you listen." Brooke cut her off, reaching her limit. "Don't trust him- fine, but you have no right to make any assumptions or accusations against me just because you don't _like_ me." The brunette stated with no ground for argument, she had taken Haley's bullying during practice and during school. Now they were on her territory and Brooke would be damned if she'd let Haley continuously talk to her like she could walk over her. "Just leave." Brooke waved her off with a dismissing hand as she took a seat once again.

"Excuse me?" Haley scoffed out.

Looking between the two girls, still shocked at how Brooke had suddenly stuck up for herself. He knew that she was outspoken, she had insulted him enough times but recently she had been so quiet and reserved that he was questioning in the back of his head where that girl went. Then bam, she's back and having a yelling match with his girlfriend.

"Leave." He said finally finding his words, causing Brooke to look up at him in shock mixed with curiosity and a raised eyebrow. Also causing Haley to look at him with a murderous look.

"You're agreeing with _her_?" Haley asked, as she looked over at boyfriend.

"I'm failing math Hales, she's the only one that can help me." Lucas tried to explain to her.

Scoffing, "I know that! I already told you I would help you and I tried." She reminded him.

"Which ending in you yelling at me for not getting it in the first five minutes." He told her. "Haley, you can be mad at me, yell at me or whatever you wanna bitch at me for. For right now, I just need you to leave so I can make sure I pass this class and stay on the team."

"Whatever, we're done anyways." Haley said with a huff as she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the library.

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, "I'm sorry." Lucas tried to apologize, even though it didn't sound sincere as much as it sounded exhausted.

Shaking her hand to brush him off, "Let's- Just forget it." Keeping her eyes closed, she let out a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she sent him a small smile before flipping through some pages. Holding up the book open towards Lucas, "This is math."

"H-hi math?" Lucas said, suddenly confused.

"Math doesn't give a shit about your popularity or how many points you score in basketball and neither do I." The brunette clarified.

"Does English care? Because I suck at that too." He told her with a smile.

Rolling her eyes, "So if you're going to stick with this, it needs to just be about math. No texting on your phone, no more bringing your girlfriend or anyone else along. When you're with me, this is all you focus on." She told him, patting the pages of the math book.

"Okay." Lucas nodded his head, more because he really didn't know what else to say.

A little taken off guard by his agreement, Brooke regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Okay, let's get started." She said as she placed the book in front of him.

"Fine." Lucas said.

* * *

_The Next Week- Monday_

Going outside to grab the mail, Karen opened the door but paused, "Well this is a surprise." She said with a small smile at the person standing in front of her.

Shrugging, "Just figure that I'd drop by. Haven't done that since the last lovely family dinner." He said sarcastically.

"Oh great memories." Karen said before ushering him inside. "So what brings you to this part of the neighborhood, Keith?"

"I just wanted to check in. I only see Lucas at games and even then I don't get a chance to talk to him." Keith said as he followed her into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

Nodding her head in understanding, "I get that. Maybe because he's under the impression that you have a favorite and only nephew that isn't him."

Rolling his eyes, "Nice to know that they inherited the Scott competitive genes." Keith said. "I have two nephews, it doesn't really help that my little brother doesn't want me to see Lucas because of the friendship I have with Deb and the relationship I have with Nathan- his _other_ son." Keith tried to explain.

Nodding her head as she semi understood where he was coming from, "You have to realize that Dan thinks you betrayed him-"

"Betrayed him?" Keith scoffed out. "I get that he picked you and Lucas and this life, but he didn't have to disown Nathan completely and treat Deb the way he's treating her. We aren't in high school anymore and Dan is still acting like a child."

"You know Dan, he wants everyone to follow what he wants." Karen stated.

"It's not Dan's world or no world." Keith clarified. "This is great, he's not even here and he's got me wanting to hit him already." He said, laughing awkwardly. "How are you doing Karen?"

A tight smile came across her face as she fell into a facade, "I'm doing great. It's great being home again. Lucas and I are just great. I'm going to attend Lucas' first game and cheer him on. It's going to be great."

Raising his eyebrow at how many times his sister- in- law said great, before deciding against the fact that she looked like she obviously wanted others to believe it and he had enough to handle with Deb. "Karen, That's...great." He said for lack of a better word. "I'm sure Lucas appreciates you being around more."

Nodding her head in fake agreement, "Absolutely." She lied, just as the house phone rang. "I should get that." Getting up from the couch, she headed into the other room then the ringing ceased signaling that she had answered it.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket. Seeing that it was Deb, he flipped it open. "Hey Deb." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey right back atcha." Deb said with a smile. "So I have a favor to ask."

"What's that?" Keith asked as he stood up from the couch and started walking around the living room.

"Could you take a look at the car? I think something's wrong with it, the brakes are starting to squeal." She explained to him.

"No problem, I have some spare time before work." Keith told her as he looked at his watch. "I'll be there in about ten minutes?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." Deb said as they bid their goodbyes before ending the phone call.

"I take it you have to go?" Karen asked, causing Keith to turn around and bring his attention to her.

"Yeah, I have to help a friend." He said, not really wanting to mention that it was Deb.

Nodding, "That actually works perfect, I have to go to the office and check everything is in order for the grand opening in Charlotte." Karen told him.

"I'll see ya later then." Keith said, kissing her cheek swiftly before leaving.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Deb." Keith said sincerely as he helped her clear the table. He usually brought his lunch to work, but when Deb called him this morning to see if he could take a look at her car she had invited him over for lunch since she had the afternoon off from the diner.

Filling up the sink with water and soap to do the dishes, "Anytime Keith. You know I love the company." She said with a smile as she started doing the dishes, Keith came up beside her and started helping.

"What's for dinner?" He teased, causing Deb to bump her hip into him playfully. "Kidding, but I am coming over to check on Nathan."

"Something going on I should know about?" Deb questioned curiously as continued to wash a plate.

"The team has-well more Lucas have been giving him a hard time." Keith told her. "Nothing he can't handle, but high school isn't as easy as it was back in our day."

"Thanks for making me sound old." Deb teased before licking her lips, "Thank you for being there for Nathan." She said sincerely. "He really doesn't let me in, I think because he's scared that I'll get hurt when he talks about basketball." She thought out loud.

"Yeah, that does sound like Nathan. Then again you have to take into consideration that he's trying to be strong, just like his mom." Keith stated before they fell into another silence.

"So are you really gonna miss Nate's game?" Keith asked breaking the silence as he took a dish from Deb and proceeded to rinse it off before.

Sighing as she started to wash a plate, "We need the money Keith."

"I know that, but it's his _first_ game. Varsity game Deb." Keith told her as if she didn't already know. "In high school when someone said Varsity game, you were the first person there waiting to cheer."

"Pulling the guilt card, really?" She questioned as she handed him another plate.

Taking the plate from her, "I'm not doing anything Deb. I know money's tight and I'll help you out you know that-you're family." He reassured her, knowing she would hate asking but would only ask him when it came down to it. "You should just think of how it's affecting Nathan first." He reminded her.

Feeling her guilt slowly build up once again, "He'll have other games." She reassured him, swallowing her guilt. "He said he understood, so I'll miss the first game it'll be fine." Deb said as she pulled the plug out of the sink and let the water drain.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked as he gave Deb a knowing look. "You know you won't be able to see another first varsity game."

Pausing for a second, weighing the pros and cons once again in her head. Deb decided that she needed to stay firm on her decision, so she nodded her head afraid that her words would betray her.

Keith knew that it would be difficult for Deb to be there, especially since there was a one hundred percent that his brother would be there.

Seeing Deb nod her head, he let out a breath of defeat but understanding all at the same time. "Then I'll make sure to cheer extra hard for him." He said with a smile, causing Deb to smile also.

"Thank you." Deb said appreciatively as she hugged Keith.

"Anything for you." Keith said with a smile as he hugged her back.

Closing her eyes, she lay her head on his shoulder "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"Any reason to see a Raven's game." He joked.

* * *

"This week, I was planning on taking in a Ravens game." Karen stated, once Lucas had walked into the kitchen where she had been waiting for him for the last half hour while she pretended to read the newspaper.

Cringing slightly as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Rubbing his face in frustration while letting out a huff, he hated when his mom came home from a trip- for about a week she would try to pry herself into Lucas' life and he usually let her because deep down he _did_ miss having her around. As soon as that week was up, she was gone and he was left alone with his father once again.

Lucas stopped letting her in when he started high school. He learned that it was easier that way. He also realized that it would only lead to major disappointment and he was sick of being disappointed. He was _Lucas Scott. _

_The Golden Child. Popular. Rich. _The Chosen one for _everything_. He had his friends and Haley and the team. Everything that he could ever want. He was a king to them and that's all he needed.

"Fine." Looking around the fridge for something to eat, he decided to just grab a water and a banana before closing the door. "If you want, I'm sure Dad would like the company." Lucas said as he placed his water on the counter and started peeling open his banana. Taking a bite of his banana, he leaned onto the counter as his mom looked at him.

Placing down her paper she turned her complete attention to her son,"I would be going there to see you Lucas." She clarified as if he didn't know.

"Sure." He said as he took another mouthful of banana.

Letting out a soft sigh, "I am trying here Lucas." Karen told him.

"Why even bother?" Lucas muttered as he took another bite of his banana before placing it on the counter and grabbed his water. Unscrewing the cap, he took a long gulp as he washed down the banana.

"Because I'm your mother, supporting is part of the title. I know how much you love basketball." Karen reasoned, not understanding where the stand offish mood was coming from.

"You mean you're home long enough to notice something?" Lucas questioned sarcastically as he threw the rest of his banana away.

"I know I've been working a lot lately Lucas," Karen began.

"_Lately_?" Lucas scoffed out. His mom worked so much that the last time she came home she thought her son was dating Peyton, because she had picked him up one night to take him over to Haley's since he couldn't find his car keys, come to find out Tim had them.

"Try all the time." He bit out. "You're never here mom and when you are- well I'm surprised to ever find you sober. So I really don't care if you want to support me for the five seconds that you're here this time around." Letting out a ragged breath, he really needed to just get away from his parents they always made him feel like he was drowning and if they weren't happy then neither was he.

"The cafe's are really starting to take off and I have to be there to make sure they are all running properly." She defended herself.

"Lucas..." Karen tried once again.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his bottle of water "Do whatever you want. Act however you want, _mom_." He said with such disgust, it rocked Karen to her core with shock. "Just don't expect me to play happy family for the _short_ time that you're here." He finalized.

Shaking his head, "Fine. Just whatever." He muttered before raising his hands partially, slightly in defeat with a mix of annoyance and exhaustion. Storming out of the kitchen, leaving his mom there at a loss.

Grabbing his car keys from the nail it was hanging it and slammed the front door shut as he headed to his car. Climbing into the vehicle, he revved up the engine before peeling out of his driveway and down the street. He needed to do something to take up his free time and he had the perfect plan.

* * *

_Tuesday Late Afternoon_

"Thanks for your help B." Jake said as he handed her a gatorade.

Opening the bottle she took a small sip, "No problem. I'm glad you at least finished the paper and all I needed to do was proof it. Barely any mistakes, soon you aren't gonna need me." She teased with a pout.

Laughing at her, "I'm always going to need you around cookie. Even if I don't need the tutor part of you." He said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"And I'm not always going to be a tutor." She reminded him. "I kinda wish I wasn't right now." Brooke muttered softly to herself as she took another drink from her bottle.

Looking at the brunette with confusion written on his face he barely caught her statement but he was sitting close enough to her. "Why not?" Jake questioned.

Eyes widening, "Why not what?" She started to panic as she took another gulp, hoping that Jake hadn't heard her.

"You said you kinda wish you weren't a tutor, what's goin on B?" Jake inquired.

Shaking her head, "Nothing. Just stress with tutoring and school and cheering, nothing's going on. I'm fine, it's fine." She rambled.

"Okay rambler." Jake said as he leaned forward onto the table and looked at the girl across from him. "You're a horrible liar, so spill."

Screwing the cap back on, she lay her chin on top of the bottle and looked at Jake. "I'm tutoring someone." She said, hoping to avoid this at all costs. She didn't want anyone to know that she was tutoring Lucas.

Laughing, "You're tutoring a lot of people goofy girl." Jake said as he stood up, walking towards the cabinet. Opening up the cupboard, he grabbed a box of graham crackers and brought it back to the table. Opening it up, he handed Brooke a couple of graham crackers before grabbing one and taking a bite of it.

"Yeah, I am." She agreed as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I got a new student." She told him.

"Let me guess, it's some freshmen that has a huge crush on you." Jake laughed out. "Don't worry, we'll set him straight."

"No, he isn't a freshmen and I can tell you the honest truth that he _does not_ have a crush on me." Brooke stated sternly.

"Then what's the problem?" Jake asked curious as to why Brooke was being vague, which was completely unlike her. Especially since last week she didn't hesitate to beat around the bush when she hit Nathan upside the head for cussing in front of Keith, and it was 'shit'.

"Lucas." Brooke said.

Straightening up, "What about him?" Jake said, hoping that she had said his name for some other reason, _any_ other reason.

Letting out a ragged breath, she started picking at the label of her bottle before looking up at Jake, "I'm tutoring him- I've _been_ tutoring him." Brooke answered as she kept her attention on the bottle.

"No." Jake told her. "See, that's a lie. _You_ hate him._ Nathan_ hates him. _I_ hate him. We _all_ hate him, so you can't possibly be tutoring_ him_."

Sighing, "Jake, it's more complicated then that." She tried as she put down the bottle and looked up at him.

"No, it's impossible. There are a bunch of tutors at the school, I mean what about the teachers?" Jake offered, trying to figure out why Brooke out of all people had to tutor him.

"The other tutors were all bullied by him." She began.

"So were you, you still are!" Jake exclaimed. "He makes your life- all of our friends life a living hell!"

"Jake..." She said softly, "I talked to his math teacher. All of his teachers. I'm his last hope because of how good of a tutor I am and if he doesn't pass, he could fail and have to repeat his entire Junior Year."

"That's his fault, not yours!" Jake explained to her. "Don't do this."

"I already am." Brooke told him. "Jake, you know that I promised to help any student that needed tutoring."

"But it's Lucas Scott..." Jake sighed as he slumped back into his seat, causing a smile to come across Brooke's face since those were the same words the she had said to her mom when she was contemplating whether to agree to tutor him or not.

"I know," Brooke said. "but I'm a tutor." She reminded him. "I have too, especially since I'm his last hope."

"Fine, but this can only end badly." Jake told her as he shoved a cracker into his mouth, while Brooke nodding her head knowingly in agreement.

* * *

"You know this can only end badly right dawg?" Tim asked as he handed Lucas a beer, before the two made their way into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

Rolling his eyes as he took a drink of his beer, "I'm well aware of that Tim, but he deserves it. He's trying to take things from me. Things that aren't his." Lucas said as he took a long gulp of his beer before leaning back into the couch. "It's about time I took something from him."

"How exactly are you gonna get the tutor to fall for you?" Tim asked, taking a drink of beer before putting it on the table. Grabbing a controller, he turned on the X box and started going through the different varieties trying to choose what game to play.

"I play like I'm lost in class, appeal to her loser side of being a tutor." Lucas began explaining, realizing this was more truthful already since she had agreed to tutor him the plan would be perfect. Especially since he was Tree Hill's playboy, all he had to do was flirt with her, be nice, and she'd be putty in his hands.

"Then bang her in the library?" Tim asked excitedly as he held his fist out towards Lucas.

Closing his eyes as he reveled in his friends stupidity, "No, Tim. I'm gonna play her- since she's a loser who will go weak in the knees over any guy that pays attention to her it'll be a piece of cake." Lucas explained as he took another swig of his beer.

"Great plan, you're still the king of destruction." Tim said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Right." Lucas said shortly. "Now let's get down to work." He said. "First game's Friday and I need to practice what I'm gonna tell the tutor to make her swoon before me." Laughing as he grabbed the controller. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Come on, this is gonna be fun." Peyton told him as she came up behind him, covered his eyes and led him through the trees.

Not knowing what to do, he blindly started walking forward, "Why do I have a feeling that you're gonna kill me?" He joked.

Laughing softly, "You're so paranoid it's so cute." She stated as they made their way through the trees and out into an opening. "Okay, look." Peyton said as she pulled away her hands and stood next to him.

Opening his eyes he took in the atmosphere around him. There was a lake surrounded by bushels and bunches of flowers. It was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. "Wow, how'd you find this place?" He asked her.

Taking a seat near the water, "When I was younger, my parents used to fight a lot and I wanted to find a quiet place." Peyton began explaining to him. "I was walking around one night-"

"Wait, you were walking around at night alone when you were a kid?" He asked incredulously, he just couldn't understand how bad parents would fight so bad that they weren't paying attention to where their child was at, not even hearing the door open signaling their departure.

Shrugging unceremoniously, "I was used to it and I was eleven. I usually went over to Lucas' but that's when Dan started riding him about basketball so much, it was almost as bad as my parents fighting." Peyton told him.

"You and Lucas were friends?" He asked, completely shocked.

Nodding her head as she looked over at him, "We were actually best friends, way before Haley and I ever were." She confessed. "Sometimes there are moments when me and him are actually still friends, but he's changed so much..." Peyton trailed off.

"Like the fact that he's an ass." He stated in a begrudging tone.

Pushing apart his legs, she sat in between them and leaned her back into his chest. "Look I know you don't like him." Peyton began.

"I'd like to think I hate him with an unchanging passion." Nathan corrected her as he loosely wrapped one of his arms around her waist and leaned into her.

Sighing softly, "He wasn't always like this person he is." Peyton told him as she lay her head back onto his shoulder. "He's still my best friend, somewhere deep inside and I see that in him at least once a day. He's not all bad Nathan."

Trying to not be completely cynical, since he'd defend Brooke the same way. "So does anyone else know about this place?" He asked, more than happy to change the subject.

"Nope. It's my Utopia." Peyton told him. "Just me and now you." She said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Why'd you share your paradise with me?" He asked softly as he looked down at her, before the both of them turned their attention to the horizon.

"I can trust you." She said, without question or hesitation.

Smiling, he felt his heart start racing. "Yeah, you can." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed the side of her head, while wrapping both his arms around her and bringing her closer. "I'm glad you brought me out here and shared this with me." Nathan told her as he watched some birds land in the water and start swimming around.

"Told you it didn't suck." Peyton said with a smile.

* * *

"This sucks!" Brooke exclaimed as she continued scrubbing the plate

"Brooke." Deb laughed. "It's just dishes, you've done them before." Before loading some more dishes into the sink.

Groaning, "I don't mean the dishes, cleaning helps me think but then I start thinking." Brooke said before letting out another breath. "Can I ask you something?" Brooke asked as she turned her attention to Deb.

"Well I was hoping you would before I had to pull the second mother card and before you break that plate." Deb teased as she eased the plate from Brooke's hands and turned her attention to the stressing brunette. "What's going on in that head of yours sweetie?"

"Nathan's gonna hate me. I mean Jake understands, but he still doesn't like it and I haven't even told anyone else. My mom told me I would do the right thing. I did, but it sucks because the right thing is gonna hurt so many people and I don't know what to do." Brooke told her, barely taking a breath. "Nathan has hated Lucas for as long as I've remembered, and I jumped on that bandwagon because I saw the way Lucas treated him and he treats me the same way just not on the same level. Then I've been best friends with Nathan for even longer than that. I can't have him hate me."

"Brooke, you aren't making any sense." Deb said as she dried off her hands and gently grabbed Brooke's arms and forced her to look at him. "Why would Nathan hate you and what does Lucas have to do with any of this?"

"I agreed to tutor Lucas because he's failing classes, and I'm a tutor it's what I do." Brooke explained. "I also agreed to it because he said he'd stop bullying Nathan, but when I tell Nathan that he's not going to like it at all." Brooke said.

"Oh." Deb said as she pulled her into a hug. "You are gonna drive yourself nuts if you keep worrying about what others will think about you." She tried to tell her. "Where's the girl that wore her hair in pigtails for the better part of her freshmen year because she looked adorable and didn't care what others thought?"

"That girl cut her hair." Brooke mumbled, causing Deb to laugh and her to smile. "I don't know, I still _am_ her. I'm just scared that Nathan won't understand why I'm doing this, he'll think that I'm betraying him or something." Brooke explained.

"Okay, I'm not exactly Nathan expert lately but I do know that you are his best friend." Deb told her. "And I know that he cares about you more than anything. Nathan will probably be mad at first, but he knows that you think everything through. You aren't selfish, if anything you are the most selfless person I have ever met."

"Thanks Momma Deb." She said as she rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I just really don't want him to hate me."

"You won't know until you face him, will you?" Deb reminded her.

Groaning slightly, "I hate that moms are always right." Brooke grumbled under her breath as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Just wait for the day when your kids are saying the same thing." Deb said as she headed to the front of the store, laughing as she heard grumbling even more.

* * *

Throwing down his pencil, "I'm not gonna get this." He groaned as he looked over at the brunette who had a look on her face that he couldn't quite read.

"Are you done throwing your fit?" She questioned. "Or did you miss nap time and that's the reason you're cranky?"

"Brooke." He said shortly.

Raising her eyebrow, "Don't take that tone with me." She said, but he wasn't backing down.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a two year old." He rebutted.

"Well maybe if you weren't _acting_ like a two year old then I wouldn't treat you that way, Lucas." She told him.

"Well maybe if _you _explained it to me better I wouldn't be 'acting like a two year old'." Lucas mocked her.

Slamming her book, causing him to jump slightly. "I don't have to do this you know. I could be tutoring others that actually want to pass class and are willing to put in the effort. Someone that doesn't come to a tutoring session while they are intoxicated." She huffed.

"I'm not drunk, I had like two beers!" Lucas said, she had been going on and on about it since he showed up. It was getting on his damn nerves.

Continuing as if he didn't interrupt her, "Except your teacher told me that everyone thought you were a lost cause." Brooke told him, noticing the look of disappointment on his face.

"Lost cause?" Lucas echoed softly, realizing that Jake had said the same thing to him.

"Yeah, but here's the thing." Brooke said, getting his attention back. "I don't believe anything is a lost cause. Everyone can learn, you just have to make the material interesting to them."

"You're gonna make math interesting?" Lucas scoffed.

"Unbelievable I know. I'm also capable of making English pleasant too." She added as she looked at him knowingly.

"Don't come here for grammar lessons." Lucas told her.

"Didn't." Brooke corrected with a satisfied smirk.

Rolling his eyes, "Fine. Fine." He muttered as he picked up his pencil and turned his attention back down to his math book.

Letting out a soft laugh, she started writing down what they needed to work on in her notebook. "Lucas." Brooke said as she started fidgeting with her pencil in between her index finger and thumb.

"What?" Lucas said as he looked up at her, finding any excuse to not pay attention to his work. Since his tutor was giving him that reason he was going to willingly take it.

"You're doing great." Brooke told him sincerely, he honestly was. He had been making an effort in the short time she had been tutoring him. Sure every time they began their tutoring session, Lucas would try to find every excuse in the book to not work. Then he'd actually start working on the homework and surprisingly ask for her help.

"Thanks." He said before turning his attention back to his work, attempting to hide the smirk on his face. _It is so on._

* * *

_Wednesday_

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Nathan teased as he climbed out of the tow truck. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were doing this purposely." He joked, closing the door and walking towards the person that was standing next to their car.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a cocky asshole." Haley said.

"I think you have me confused with your boyfriend." Nathan said as he opened up her car door, popped open the hood and closed the car door. Lifting up the door, he placed his hands on the front of the car as he started examining everything.

"Ex-boyfriend." Haley muttered, not knowing why she needed him to know that.

"I'd say I'm sorry but well I'm not he's an ass and besides from what Peyton's told me it sounds like you two have a routine going." Nathan responded as he walked over to the side of her car and started messing with the cables connected to the battery.

"Peyton told you about me and Lucas?" Haley questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Back down there short stack." Nathan teased, causing her to fume even more. "Peyton and I don't just talk about anything." He clarified. "You only came into conversation because we were hanging out when you called, yelling into her ear drum about how much of a self absorbed ass Lucas was because he went to a party without telling you. I actually thought it was kind of funny, but Peyton hit me and made me stop, because I didn't know the whole story between the two of you and it wasn't any of my business."

"Good, because it isn't your business." Haley said.

"Then why did you tell me he was your ex?" Nathan asked her curiously.

Opening her mouth to respond, only to close it when she realized that she didn't have an answer. "I don't know." Haley told him honestly.

Shrugging, "Maybe because you wanted a friend to talk to." Nathan suggested as he walked back to the driver's side and took a seat.

"We aren't friends." Haley reminded him as she walked over to where he was and leaned against the door.

"We could be." Nathan offered as he put her keys in the ignition and started up the car with no problem.

Looking at him in shock, "How'd you do that?" She questioned.

Turning off her engine and took out the keys, "Your cables were loose." Nathan told her simply as he climbed out of the car, handing the keys to Haley.

Taking the keys, "Oh...well thanks." Haley replied. "How much do I owe you?" She asked as she went to reach for her purse.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan said as he waved his hand in dismissal. "Think of it as a friend doing a potential friend a favor." Walking past her, he started heading back towards the tow truck.

"Nathan!" She called out as she looked down at her car keys before looking back up at him. "Do you want to get some coffee? You're right, I could use a friend."

A small smile coming across his face, "Sure, meet me at my mom's cafe." He said as he climbed into the tow truck and headed back to his uncle's shop, thinking it was great that he was becoming friends with Haley, he knew that Peyton would like that.

Climbing into the car, Haley couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "He's kinda cute." She said to herself softly as she started up her car and headed down the road.

* * *

"I think you should get this!" Bevin said excitedly as she pushed a skirt into Brooke's hands.

Laughing, "Uh, I don't think so." Brooke said with an awkward smile as she looked at the skirt. Holding it up, it only added to her detest when she realized how short it actually was and handed it back to Bevin.

Groaning, she looked through the rack again before she found another skirt. "What about this one? It's longer than the other one and stops before your knees so you aren't like a nun or anything." Bevin said as she handed the skirt to Brooke.

It was a plaid skirt with dark colors. Mixed with blue and green and some black. It was actually a really gorgeous skirt. Glancing at it, the brunette had to admit that it was cute but she still wasn't sure. "I don't know." She told Bevin in an unsure tone.

"Fine fine, if you get the skirt then I'll...go to ballet class with you." Bevin tried to reason.

Looking over at the over eccentric blonde, she couldn't help but smile. Brooke actually had a lot in common with the blonde surprisingly. They both took ballet, at different companies. They were on the squad and honestly not to Brooke's surprise, Bevin was actually a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. She had quickly become one of Brooke's best friends.

Looking at the skirt then back up at Bevin who looked like she was two seconds away from pulling out her pouting lip. "Fine fine, I'll get it." She said, laughing as she saw how excited the blonde got.

"Great, you can wear it to the party next week." Bevin said, as she turned her attention to a rack of shirts. "So blue or green?"

"Blue." Brooke answered as she walked over to Bevin. "What party?" She asked cautiously, she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to wear a skirt to a party, let alone go to a party at all.

"Well actually in two weeks. There's usually a party right after the first game but that's just pointless to go to. There's a party after each game, except the away games because well they are far away." Bevin stated it as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's usually the third party that matters, schools already been in session and classes are boring already. People are together or broken up, so there's always guaranteed drama. I love parties." Bevin sighed happily.

Laughing softly, Brooke couldn't help but be entertained by Bevin. Things that seemed boring or dull, Bevin had a different outlook. Just like drama seemed like a horrible thing, Bevin made it seem like it was teenage television. At least how Bevin explained it to her, in great detail that sometimes was too much for Brooke too handle. "So you always tell me about other relationships, anyone on the Bevin radar?" Brooke questioned as they moved their way over to jewelry.

"No." Bevin replied quickly, a little too quickly for Brooke's liking.

"What's his name?" Brooke inquired as she tilted her head and looked at the blonde curiously.

"Who's name?" Bevin questioned, trying to change the subject as she continued looking through the racks of tops.

"The designer's name." Brooke said sarcastically. "The guy you like and don't you dare tell me there isn't a guy."

"Fine." The blonde groaned. "I've only talked to him a couple of times, but he's really cute and funny. I like him a lot." She confessed to the brunette.

"Do you know if he likes you?" Brooke asked as she leaned against the rack of shirts.

"I don't know." Bevin confessed. "I mean...he looks at me like he might like me but he hasn't made a move."

Biting her bottom lip softly as she started thinking, "Maybe he's just scared..."The brunette tried to reason.

Picking out a few skirts to go along with Brooke's skirt. "Hah. What teenage boy is scared of a girl?"Bevin asked sarcastically, it seemed that at a party when a guy wanted to sleep with her they would basically just come out and say it.

"The good ones." Brooke said, causing Bevin to stop what she was doing and look up at her in shock. "Trust me, if this guy really likes you then he's scared of screwing it up."

"I hope you're right." Bevin said as she wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders and hugging her. "Thanks."

"For what?" Brooke asked as she hugged Bevin back.

Breaking the hug, "For giving me advice and not telling me just to buy a shorter skirt and flirt with him more." Bevin said, earning a confused look from Brooke. "Theresa and Haley don't get along for a reason, they are almost the same when it comes to attempting to get a guys attention."

"Well feelings have nothing to do with clothes- those are hormones." Brooke explained. "And if you have a relationship based on hormones, then it'll fizz out really quickly." She said as the two of them walked towards the counter to buy their clothes. "I think that it's good that you like someone Bevin."

"Why's that?" Bevin inquired curiously.

"It shows that you're human like the rest of us." Brooke teased as she bumped her hip against Bevin's.

"That's fine with me. Just fine." The blonde said with a smile as the two left the store.

* * *

Pouring some coffee into the second mug, he grabbed the two by the handles and walked towards the corner table where the honey blonde was sitting at.

"So what's the deal with you and Lucas?" Nathan questioned as he took a sip of his black coffee while watching Haley pouring an obscene amount of sugar then cream into her cup.

Picking up a spoon, she began stirring the contents into her coffee watching as it changed colors. "You really want to talk about the relationship I have with your brother?" She questioned curious yet confused at the same time.

Shaking his head as he ignored the 'brother' comment, "No, but you do."

"When we first started dating, it was great." Haley began as she slowly turned her cup around on the surface of the table. "We couldn't keep our hands off one another..." The strawberry blonde trailed off blushing slightly when she remembered who she was talking to.

Clearing her throat, "Then things started going down hill. At first, he started hanging out with his friends more. Then there were days he'd ignored me that's when the rumors about cheating started that I tried really hard to ignore. After the rumors started, that's when we would break up at least every two weeks. Mostly because I was scared that he would cheat on me, so if we weren't together, it wasn't technically cheating." She said softly.

"Why stay then? If you're that miserable and paranoid, why stay that way?"He asked.

"I do love Lucas and I love being with him, most of the time he does make me happy. Besides, after a while people just expect the head cheerleader and the basketball star to be together." Picking up her cup of coffee, she took an appreciative gulp.

"That seems like a stupid reason to stay with someone." Nathan told her truthfully.

"What, Love?" Haley questioned.

Moving his head in disagreement, "No. Obligation."

"It's not out of obligation and I'm not settling." Haley attempted to reason, earning a knowing look from Nathan. "Fine, I'll admit that it's not the most perfect relationship but you aren't around him when he's the Lucas that I fell in love with."

Taking a drink of his coffee as he mulled over their conversation. "Are you okay with being second to basketball and his friends? I mean I know you've gotten used to it but how much more do you think you can take? With the cheating and the lying, don't you think you deserve better?" He questioned her.

Remaining mute as she took in his words, she had a feeling that he was right but she didn't want to admit that out loud. Haley knew that she truly did love Lucas and a part of her was still in love with him. She also felt safe with the familiarity that he gave her and she wasn't ready to let him or that feeling go just yet. So she did what she usually did, she put up a wall. "How about we just drop it?" She spit out in a surprisingly soft voice.

Raising his hands in surrender, "Fine." He said with a soft smile on his lips as he took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

_Thursday Night_

Looking at the clock on his dashboard of his car, he let out a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he really didn't know why he was here. He was driving around after his tutoring session, trying to prolong going home. He just kept passing by again and again, until finally he parked across the street.

A groan escaping his lips, he turned off his car completely and climbed out. Putting his keys in his pocket, he started crossing the street towards the building. Glancing through the windows to make sure no one was in there, he was relieved to see that it was empty. Walking up the two steps, he pulled open the door and walked in.

"We're just about to close, so it'll have to be to go." A voice said from the back.

"I don't really need anything." He let them know as he took a seat on the stool at the counter. Placing his elbows on the surface, he laced his fingers together and let his chin rest on top of them.

Coming from the back with a surprised look on her face, "I didn't expect to see you. Are you okay?" She asked suddenly concerned as her eyes frantically started searching his body for any bruises.

Nodding his head, "I'm fine. Just needed to think." He told her. "How was work?" He asked.

"It was fine. Busy which is great." Deb answered as she wiped down part of the counter. Laying her arms on the surface "I know you didn't drive down here just to ask me about work, what's going on Luke?"

"I like that." Lucas replied softly, earning a confused look from the older woman across the counter. "You call me Luke like my friends do, like you know me."

"I do know you. Lucas, what's going on?" Deb asked as she scrunched her eyebrows together in even more confusion.

"She just keeps acting like she knows me, she's just as bad as Haley if not worse. At least Haley's around everyday so she has some sort of excuse, but this is the first time in months that she's been home." Lucas began to vent. "It hasn't even been a week of her being here and she already thinks that she knows me and that if she goes to a basketball game that it'll fix everything but it doesn't. It won't, it stopped fixing things when I turned fourteen when my dad took me aside and said that it'd be pointless to waste anytime on waiting for my mom or any other woman for that matter."

"Luke..." Deb said softly as she reached for his hand.

"I was fourteen Deb." He said softly as he pulled his hand out of her reach. Abruptly standing up, he roughly rubbed his face. "I can't breathe." He stated as he began backing away towards the door. "I gotta go." He said, not giving Deb a chance to object or even reply. Practically running out of the cafe and back to his car, he threw open the drivers door and climbed in. Revving up the engine, he peeled away from the curb and sped down the street.

He hated being weak, he honestly didn't know why he had gone there in the first place. Deb wasn't his mom, in fact she was the mom of the brother he would never claim and on a daily basis made his life a living hell. It was a fucked up circle, that only happened in Tree Hill. He knew he could count on Deb, she wouldn't judge him and she actually listened to what he had to say even if it wasn't about basketball. Lucas also knew that he was putting her in a difficult position. The funny thing was, he was just fine with that.

* * *

_Friday morning_

"Can you fix my tie?" Nathan asked as he stood at the lockers in front of Brooke. He had on a pair of khaki pants with a light blue shirt and a matching tie.

Laughing, "Again?" She smirked as she finished putting a light coat of blue eyeshadow on. "I just fixed it before first period." The bubbly brunette reminded him, as she turned towards him causing the skirt of her Raven's cheer leading uniform to sway.

Nodding his head, "I know." He agreed as he looked down at her while she adjusted his tie. "It was bothering me in class, it feels like I'm wearing a leash or something. So I started tugging at it."

Rolling her eyes at him, "Then you came to me to fix it, I feel so used." She teased as she patted his tie against his chest and turned her attention back to her locker.

"You know I love you B." Nathan said as he kissed the top of her head, before coughing slightly. "Gross, I think I ate some of your hairspray."

Letting out a laugh, she pushed him away. "You're so weird, I hope you didn't mess up my hair." Brooke said, suddenly freaking out as she looked at the mirror hanging in her locker and checked her hair.

"When did you become...such a girl?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the row of lockers and watched his best friend in amusement.

Sticking her tongue out at him so that he saw it in the reflection of the mirror. "Around the same time the crazy blonde put about two cans of hairspray in my hair this morning and threatened bodily harm if it was less than perfect by the game tonight."

Rolling his eyes, "I can't believe you're scared of the cheer leading captain."

"You would be too if you had seen the look on her face." Brooke told him. "Think about when Momma Deb found her best heels chewed up because you secretly brought a dog home, only worse."

Having his eyes go wide for a moment as he remembered how he almost thought his mom would actually kill him for hiding a dog, "Oh, I see what you mean. Good luck with that champ." Nathan told her as he patted her arm gently.

Laughing sarcastically, "Thanks. Scaredy cat." Brooke said as she looked in the mirror to check her hair once more. Letting out a small sigh, she took a real look at herself. She was a cheerleader. A Raven's cheerleader. She still couldn't believe, she looked similar to how Nikki looked when she was dressed up for game day but still felt like she was betraying Nikki. Her own flesh and blood, granted Nathan was like family- hell he was practically family but it still wasn't the same.

"Hey, do you want..." Nathan trailed off as he saw Brooke in a serious staring match with her mirror. "Brookie Cookie." He said as he cautiously waved his hand in front of her face, finally catching her attention.

"Yeah Nate?" She answered with a smile, coming out of her own thoughts.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, "You okay?" He questioned as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Nodding her head giving him reassurance, "Just thinking about the game." She told him honestly, well at least partially. The guilt was still eating her up with not being able to tell Nathan everything, but she knew that he wouldn't understand why she was tutoring Lucas and forbid her to do it which she wouldn't and that would bring an even bigger wedge between the pair. "How about you walk me to class handsome?" She said as she looped her arm through his while they headed to class.

"So mom's cafe after school?" Nathan questioned.

Shaking her head, "I can't. I have to finish my homework and rework my tutoring schedule."

"Did you get another student or something?" Nathan asked curiously. "You've been spending a lot of time in the library after school."

Shrugging, "Just been busy." Brooke said avoiding the question. She hated that she was lying to her best friend but she still didn't know how to tell him without him freaking out even worse than Jake had.

"So I was thinking after the game, you could come over and we could watch a movie." He suggested. "We haven't hung out just the two of us in a while. I kinda miss my best friend." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"I miss you too." Brooke murmured in agreement while looping her arms around his waist and hugging him. "I'll bring over the junk food." She said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Sounds perfect. Let's get to class." Nathan said.

"Fine." The brunette stated simply while the two brunette's walked down the hall still holding onto one another. Seeking and finding a familiar family comfort from the simple act.

* * *

Grabbing the edge of her uniformed skirt he pulled her body closer to his. Kissing roughly down her neck, he heard her moan his name which caused a smirk to come across his face, he had her right where he wanted her- bending at his will.

"What do you want?" He questioned as he kicked her legs open with his knee while he continued assaulting her neck. Gripping her hips, he pulled her body against his thigh and began moving it against her center.

"Lucas..." She fell against his body for support. She hated that he had this power of her, all he had to do was kiss that sweet spot on her neck and she was a goner.

"Didn't you miss me Hales?" The blonde questioned as he pulled her body down onto his thigh adding more friction.

"N-n-no." She stuttered out as she attempted to find her bearings. They weren't together, she dumped him for a reason. Bringing her hands up to his chest, she began pushing him away and put enough distance between the two of them.

"What?" He grunted as he reached out for her again. He needed to feel her against him, he also needed to let out some frustration but if she knew that she wouldn't go through with it.

Slapping his hand away, "We aren't dating." She reminded him as she began smoothing her uniform back out.

Groaning, "You're the one that broke up with me remember?" Adjusting his pants, he could already feel the tightness fading as his anger began rising.

"Because you're an ass." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and started at him pointedly.

"Fine. You're a bitch, what else is new?" Walking past her, he opened the door and left the janitor's closet, leaving his girlfriend well ex-girlfriend in there alone.

* * *

Switching out her books she waited at her locker, "Where have you been? Having slutty make up sex?" Peyton asked as she took in Haley's mussed appearance.

Scoffing, "That would require us being together. Not him pulling me into a closet and mauling me." Opening her locker to take in her appearance.

Grabbing her comb, she began fixing her hair since it had come loose from its ponytail. Taking out a small can of hairspray, she closed her eyes and sprayed the substance in her hair before opening her eyes again and putting the can back in her locker. "Perfect."

"It better be or I'd kick your ass." Peyton said while leaning against her opened locker.

Scoffing, "I'd like to see you try." Applying her lip gloss, she inspected her neck and was grateful for no visible marks.

"I told Brooke I'd kick her ass if one hair was out of place. I'm not going to let you slide by just because you're my best friend." The blonde shared while closing her locker and slinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Don't lump me into the same category as that loser." She muttered while throwing her make up back into her locker and closing the door before she began walking the curly blonde to their classroom.

"Haley, get over it. She's on the squad and she's not going anywhere." Peyton explained as the two of them sat at two desks in the middle of class. "She's also pretty cool once you get to know her, so why don't you just give her a chance? For me, please."

Shrugging, "Fine." Haley said as the teacher gained their attention to start class.

* * *

Tossing her top onto the floor while she undid his belt and began unzipping his belt. "Hurry." The blonde muttered, knowing that if he didn't make an appearance in class he wouldn't be playing in the game tonight.

"Just a second." She said as she began pushing his pants down.

Slipping her cheer shorts down her long legs, he knelt down and grabbed a condom and slipped it onto his hard member. Grabbing her hips, he picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the wall of the janitor's closet.

Pressing her lips against his, he pulled away from her. "Stop." He told her roughly, he hated when girls tried to make this more intimate, more than this was- sex. Nothing more and nothing less.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer as he slide his member into her center. Digging his fingers into her hips, he pushed himself into her slick folds and began thrusting.

"Harder..." The brunette breathed out breathlessly.

Thrusting into her harder and faster, just wanting his release already. With the stress with Haley and basketball and his parents, he just needed to feel good. The sooner he came, the sooner he'd be able to get away from the annoying girl, "Shut up." He gritted.

Scoffing as she looked at him not understanding why he was being this way, "Asshole." She stated while digging her nails into his shoulders, causing a hiss to escape from his lips.

"Bitch, she's going to see those." Lucas said, knowing Haley would question the marks when they got back together but he knew he had a little time to come up with some bullshit excuse she'd believe. It also seemed to fuel his fire more as he slammed her body against the wall with more force. Pressing against her body more while picking up his pace.

He wasn't concerned about her, this was about his sweet release. He could almost taste it. He could almost feel his muscles relaxing and the euphoric feeling that came with it. Slipping his hand between their two bodies. He began rubbing her nub frantically before suddenly pinching it, causing her to come and begin milking his cock.

Gripping her hips roughly, he felt his back stiffen as he continued thrusting into her. Suddenly he felt his body shudder as his seed released into the condom he was wearing. Placing his hand on the wall behind the two of them, he enjoyed the moment of euphoria before he ungracefully dropped her against the wall and pulled himself out of her. Peeling off the condom with a smirk, he threw it into the mop bucket before bending down and pulling up his pants and zipped them.

"What about me?" She asked as she pulled down her cheer skirt and pulled up her spankies, looking up at him expectantly. Sure she had orgasmed but she wanted more.

Shrugging, "I don't know Theresa. Go to class I guess." He said, not really caring what she did. He got what he wanted from her and now he was done. Adjusting his tie, he noticed that he hadn't tucked in his shirt but decided that he would just do it later.

Before she could respond the door opened and revealed the last person Lucas wanted to see, "Mr. White, we need-" Jake stopped as his eyes widened at the scene, taking in the disheveled appearance of the two of them. "Oh the secrets of Tree Hill. Carry on." Laughing as he closed the janitor's closet and walked off the down hallway to return to his class.

* * *

_Friday Afternoon_

"Okay, that's all I needed to tell you. Be here tonight at six to warm up." Peyton dismissed the squad from their meeting.

Knowing she had a bit of time to waste before she had to head for the tutor center to work on her homework while the guys had their meeting with Whitey and went over plays. She took a seat on the bleachers and started to go over her head the routine for tonight's halftime show. Slowly letting out breaths, she closed her eyes as she heard most of the girls start leaving.

"Brooke?" A voice said, bringing her out of her own little world.

Opening her eyes, she looked up surprised to see Max standing in front of her. "Hey Max." She greeted with a smile small. "What can I do for ya?" She said as she sat up straight, hoping that he wasn't here for any ulterior motive.

"I- I actually have a question." He said nervously as he glanced around the gym before turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Okay..." She said softly, trailing her sentence off as she waited for him to continue.

"So..." Max began, only to stop and remain silent, bringing his attention to his feet.

Laughing slightly, she realized that he was nervous. "Max?" Brooke said, causing him to snap his head up and look at her. "You had something to ask me." Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah, Remember when I came into the cafe and you served me a really good burger." Max said.

Scrunching her eyebrows in even more confusion. "You want to order another one now?" She asked confused as she looked around the gym. Noticing that Lucas and Tim were staring the pair down, ignoring it and focusing back on Max. "If you stop by the cafe, I'm sure you can get one just fine."

Shaking his head, "No, that's not what I mean." Max said letting out a soft groan. "I wanna take you out." He told her as he squatted down so he was looking up at her.

"I'm not sure assassins are supposed to make that knowledge known." Brooke attempted to joke, still confused as to what he was trying to ask or more tell her.

"That's funny. You're funny." Max said laughing nervously before stopping.

Nodding her head uneasily in agreement. "Thanks... I try."

"I wanna take you out on a date." Max made clear. "Brooke, would you like to go out with me Saturday night? Tomorrow?" He asked.

"I-uh" Brooke said, completely blind sided. Sure she had been on dates, but not any recently. After freshmen year, guys had stopped even talking to her unless they were Nathan, Jake, Skillz, Mouth, Fergie, or Junk. It seemed that her guys intimidated anyone else. To say she was taken off guard would be an understatement. Obviously the guys hadn't scared Max off but so much was running through her mind she remained mute. For too long.

"You don't want to." Max said in a defeated tone.

Snapping back into reality she saw the sad look on his face and she felt for him so she decided to go for it. "No, it's- that sounds good." Brooke said, figuring what's the worst that could happen. Besides the date being horrible, her scaring him off. Suddenly this sounded like the worst idea ever, but she had already said yes and he looked so happy.

"Great. I'll get your number later." Max said with a smile as he stood up straight with a wave, before disappearing into the locker room leaving a dumb strucked Brooke who remained sitting on the floor.

* * *

Seeing Nathan leave the locker room, Lucas glanced at Tim before turning his attention to Max. "Hey Max, why were you talking to that loser?" He asked, attempting to sound casually.

"Brooke's not a loser." Max said as he slammed his locker shut and placed the rest of his clothes in his gym bag. "Not that it's any of your business, but I asked her out." He shared, slipping the bag on his shoulder.

Laughing, "The loser turned you down?" Lucas questioned with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"We're going out tomorrow night." Max said with an equal smirk on his face as he hung his tie from around his neck, causing the current one on Lucas' face to quickly disappear before walking out the locker room.

"Luke." Tim said from beside him.

"What Tim?" Lucas asked as he closed his locker in frustration, as he headed to the showers with Tim following him.

"How are you gonna play the tutor if Max is dating her?" Tim questioned.

Rolling his eyes, "I got it under control." Lucas told him, saying anything to shut him up. While in the back of his head, he didn't see this coming at all. Now he'd actually have to put in an effort with Brooke, he hated putting in efforts with girls- it was pointless. He also hated the fact that Brooke and Max going out on a date- it just _wasn't_ fine with him.

* * *

Biting her bottom lip gently, she flipped through a couple different pages of the book before she found what she was looking for. "Ah-ha." The brunette cheerleader softly exclaimed to herself. Picking up her pen, she began writing down on the paper placed next to the book.

"Find what you were looking for?" A voice questioned, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she placed her hand over her chest, before being shushed by the librarian. An apologetic look on her face before she turned her attention back to the person that had scared her. "Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to sneak up on people?" She bit out before returning her attention to the work in front of her.

"Why are you here?" She inquired as she glanced up and took in the fitted dark blue collared long sleeve shirt he was wearing with an equally matching tie, perfectly tied and knotted by his neck. Tucked neatly into his khaki pants with a belt through each loop perfectly.

"Our tutoring session." The muscular blonde answered as he walked around the table and pulled out the chair next to her, purposely moving it closer to her as he took a seat. "Remember?"

Turning her attention fully towards him, she kinked up her eyebrow while she looked into his baby blue eyes, "Game day remember?" She asked rhetorically as she flicked his tie with her index finger before looking back at her book.

"Oh right, I forgot." He replied sarcastically as he leaned over her shoulder glancing at the book she was reading. Not really paying attention, just loving how he saw her body tense causing a smirk to come across his lips.

"This isn't the court, you don't have to invade my personal space. Especially since I don't have anything you want." She stated as she placed down her pen and looked at him.

Shrugging, "What if you do?" He questioned as he picked up her pen, reaching over he grabbed her left arm and began pulling it towards him.

Attempting to yank her arm back, "What are you doing?" Struggling against his grip to bring her arm back to her. "And what do I possibly have that you want?" She questioned, before giving up on getting her arm back since he was a lot stronger than she was.

"You'll see." He answered as he placed the point of the pen and began writing on her wrist. "Well you're a girl-" A sound of disgust interrupted causing him to smirk. "Or maybe I like hanging out with you and I don't like other people taking time away from something I like. I don't like sharing." He answered.

Rolling her eyes, "You realize that you **don't** _own_ me right? We aren't even friends." She repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. "You hate our tutoring sessions, all you do is complain every chance you get."

"Not lately." He reminded her. "Ever think that I like you?" He asked her, not taking his eyes away from what he was doing on her wrist, before placing the pen back down once he had finished and letting his other hand fall into his lap. Covering her wrist with his other hand so she wouldn't be able to see it.

Scoffing, "I'm sure your _girlfriend_ appreciates the type of like you think you have for me." She said slowly as she scrunched her nose in disgust. Attempting to pry his hand away from on top of her wrist to one, get her arm back and two, find out what he had written or drawn she wasn't exactly sure which one he had done.

Shrugging as if her statement didn't mean anything, "I think you like spending time with me." He concluded.

"_Oh really_?" She asked with faux curiosity, "What _ever_ gave you that idea?"

"You're still here sitting with me." Lucas said.

"You have a vice grip on me." She bit back.

Smirking, "You aren't ignoring me." He told her.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, "You're annoying as hell and you won't shut up." She replied.

"You're hearts racing." He said, effectively shutting the brunette up. "Funny thing about health class, even if you don't want to learn anything some things stick in your head. Like how to take a pulse on someone's wrist. What's it called again?" He asked with a smile, knowing full well that she knew the answer as he began to rub his thumb against her wrist slowly and carefully to not mess up his art work.

"Radial pulse." She mumbled reluctantly before she began searching for a subject change, "You're aware that I'm going out with a friend of yours tomorrow night, I assume that's why you've decided to become more of an ass than you have been lately." Brooke shared while with her free hand she began placing her homework into the book and closing it.

"I'm aware that Max is going to win a bet he and Tim have going on if you go out with him." Lucas spoke as he continued to stroke her wrist, causing the brunette to stiffen immediately before she relaxed slightly.

Turning her head towards him sharply, she glared at him. "I'm _aware_ that you're _lying_ since I'll let you in a secret you probably already know. Tim has a big mouth." She seethed. "I'm also extremely aware that your hand is trailing too high." Brooke told him, referring to the hand that had started in his lap, then moved to her knee which she tried to ignore since she knew he was just trying to get underneath her skin but through out their conversation had began slowly trailing up to her skirt and it now lay at the hem of the blue material.

"If you'd like to keep it for today's game, I highly suggest that you keep it away from me." Grabbing his hand, pulling it off her leg and pushing back into his chest. "Are you trying to piss me off or Nathan or Max?" She questioned, honestly confused as to why he was acting like this. Sure they hadn't become best friends but he had been halfway decent in their tutoring sessions and now it seemed he was back to his old self but worse. "I know we aren't best friends but I at least thought that we were past _this_ phase, I mean-"

Pausing his movements on her wrist he looked at her, "Don't go out with him." Lucas stated abruptly, catching the bubbly brunette off guard in the middle of her rant.

"What?" She questioned softly, feeling her throat go dry.

"You heard me." Lucas said in a stern voice. "Don't go out with Max." He said but it sounded more like an order.

Raising her eyebrow, "I'm sorry, who exactly do you think you are talking to me like that?" She questioned, already feeling her blood boiling from anger.

"I'm the guy that's telling you not to go out with a douche bag, that's who I _know_ I am." Lucas said as he gave her a sharp look to let her know he wasn't playing around.

Yanking her arm away from his hand, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I really don't think you have any say on anything I do. We aren't friends Lucas, you've made that clear for the past several years." Brooke reminded him before turning her attention towards her belongings as she began packing them into her backpack. "Why do you even care who I go out with?" She mumbled to herself, not realizing that the blonde basketball player had heard her.

"I don't care but he's an ass." Standing up, almost causing the chair to fall backwards. "You know what, I'm just trying to help you because for some reason I thought we were at least being civil to each other-"

"One another." The brunette corrected him without meaning to.

"Whatever!" He began raising his voice. "I was trying to do you a favor but clearly you're too much of a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Thrusting a finger in his face, effectively shutting him up. "I will end you if you call me that name _ever_ again. Do you understand me?" Seeing him clench his jaw and nod slightly, but not have any of his anger dissipate. "While you're doing me favors, why don't you do me another one and don't do me any more favors?" She spat out, before grabbing her backpack and abruptly exiting the library.

"FINE!" Lucas yelled after her, causing the librarian to shush him. "Oh shut , you old bat!" He yelled in her direction, causing her to cower before he grabbed his own backpack and left the library in the worst mood he had been in since he could remember.

* * *

_Friday Night_

Placing her bag by the bleachers, she took a seat on the floor next to Peyton as she began stretching with the rest of them. Glancing up at the basketball players, she gave Jake and Nathan a smile before it quickly disappeared when her eyes set on a blonde with his back towards her. She could feel her anger bubbling underneath her skin from earlier that day.

She didn't understand what had gotten into him, they were at least being civil towards one another and then he did a complete 180. She would've liked to fix it but apparently the two of them weren't meant to be anything more than enemies and there's nothing the brunette could do to fix it, except go on tutoring him because she had promised she would. Brooke just wished that she could understand why he was so angry, all the time.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled, bringing the brunette out of her thoughts. "You here?"

Glancing over at the curly blonde, "Yeah, what's up?" She questioned as she shook her mind trying to clear her thoughts.

"I was asking what that was on your wrist." Peyton repeated as she gestured to Brooke's left wrist. "A tattoo? Because I don't remember you having one."

Confusion evident on her face, she looked down at her wrist before bring it closer to her torso and eyesight. She had forgotten that Lucas had drawn something on her wrist, the fiery brunette had been so worked up that she had barely calmed down before the game that she had completely forgotten to see what he had put there. Seeing a '3 that looked like an 'E' at the same time, she looked confused. "I'm not exactly sure." She mumbled suddenly embarrassed.

"Right" The captain responded, rummaging through her bag she pulled out a wrist band before tossing it over towards Brooke. "Just cover it up."

Taking the wrist band, she ignored the glances from the other cheerleaders and covered up her wrist. Turning her attention to Peyton once more as she started going over the halftime show. She could feel her stomach twisting into knots, sure she had performed in front of people but these people were her classmates just waiting for her to fail. Suddenly she didn't feel as fine like she had been telling everyone.

* * *

Feeling the thump of the music in his ears, he was glad that he remembered his headphones this time to drown out most of the noise. Except a voice that called after him, causing him to pull a head phone from his ear.

"Son!" The voice yelled once again while Nathan turned around to face it. Only to come face to face with the one person he hated more than Lucas. His father, Dan Scott.

Gulping slightly as he looked up at him waiting for something to happen or for Dan to say something.

Stumbling over his words as he realized who he had called after, he quickly regained his composure while taking the gym bag from off his shoulder and holding it out towards Nathan. "Give that to my boy." Dan said.

He had dreamt of this moment, where he'd come face to face with Dan Scott. Where he'd finally get to yell at him and get everything off his chest but as he was standing there in front of Nathan, he couldn't find any words- all he could do was stare into the eyes of the man that wanted nothing to do with him.

"I'll give it to him." A voice broke the pair out of the reverie.

Nathan had never been so happy to see Jake in his entire life. Taking the bag from Dan, he slung it over his shoulder. "We gotta get in there Nate, see ya later Mr. Scott." His trademark smile on his lips as he ushered Nathan towards the locker room entrance, leaving Dan Scott in the hallway by himself..

Once the doors were shut behind them, Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks man." He said, while Jake dropped Lucas' bag off at his locker.

"No problem." Jake replied as he began changing into his uniform. "He can't take it from you, you know that right?" He questioned.

Shrugging, "Sometimes feels like he's trying especially with Lucas." Nathan muttered as he pulled out his jersey and saw the name Scott written on the back. "I hate being tied with them." He confessed.

Laughing, "You're the better of the two. If anything they're lumped together with you." Jake clarified. "Just play the game Nate, nothing else matters right now."

Nodding his heard wordlessly as he continues to pick at the name on the back of his uniform.

* * *

Letting out a sigh as she stepped into the gymnasium, she felt like she was being transported back in time. How did she talk herself into this? Her eyes locked on a brunette that answered her question. Nathan. That's why she was here. Gripping her purse strap as she held it close to her chest.

"Not thinking of bailing are you?" A deep voice startled the blonde woman.

Turning around a smile crept on her lips as she realized who it was. "Never, just looking for a spot to sit down. It's pretty packed." Deb said with a smile.

Chuckling, "Brooke said she saved us seats with the rest of the guys right by the cheerleaders so we could still see the game but be close to her." Keith shared as he placed his hand on her lower back and began guiding her towards the bleachers.

"Momma Deb!" A bubbly brunette exclaimed, dressed in her Raven's cheer leading uniform. "I thought you couldn't make it?" Tilting her head in slight confusion.

Laughing slightly at her antics, "Someone got me to change my mind." Deb shared a knowing look with Keith.

"That's great!" Brooke smiled. "Does Nathan know? Can I tell him? Please? Please? Please?" She pleaded happily.

"Of course Niece Brooke." Keith said with a wink. "We'll be with the guys." He guided Deb towards the river court guys as Brooke disappeared.

"You let her tell Nate, didn't you?" Skillz questioned as he moved over as Deb took a seat next to him and Keith next to her.

"More we couldn't tell her no." Deb said with a smile as she looked over the gymnasium. "Where's Marvin?" She questioned curiously, her son had shared that he had gotten an announcing position but she couldn't find him.

"He in the locker room, listening to the pre-game speech." Junk informed her. "Whitey wanted to make him feel like a part of the team, which I think is great."

"Yeah, as long as he stays out of Lucas' way." Fergie said somewhat bitterly.

Turning around, he looked at the two boys behind him, "Why's that?" Keith questioned, wondering what his nephew had done to Mouth.

Shaking his head, "Nothing yet, but it's Lucas. He pretty much finds any reason to make someone's life miserable." Fergie shared with them.

"Well maybe team unity will change that." Deb offered in attempt to be pessimistic since she knew a different side to Lucas, missing the looks of disbelief from the four males surrounding her.

* * *

Slowly pushing open the door, she saw Max sitting with some guys from the team. "Max." She whispered loudly gaining his attention.

"What's up Brooke?" He asked with a smile as he got off the bench and headed over to her.

A dimpled smile across her lips, "Hey, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Nodding her head, "Sure." Max replied.

"Can you make sure everyone's decent for me to come in, I have to talk to Nate." Brooke said, noticing his smile fall slightly. "I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow. I'm going shopping with Bevin tomorrow morning for a new outfit." And just like that Brooke noticed the smile was back in full force.

"Give me a couple minutes." Max said as disappeared further into the locker room.

"Thanks." She said as she glanced back out at the gymnasium before she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"You're good." Max said as he pulled open the door more for her.

"Thanks again." Brooke said as she walked through the locker room.

Standing up from the bench, "Cookie, everything okay?" Nathan asked, worry etched on his face.

Laughing, "I'm fine, but guess who's here?" Brooke questioned. "You'll never guess so I'll just tell you." She said, not giving him a chance to answer.

Chuckling, "Okay, who's here?" He asked.

"Momma Deb!" Brooke exclaimed happily. "Uncle Keith talked her into coming and she's sitting with the rest of the guys!"

"She's here?" Nathan asked in astonishment.

Nodding her head, "I told you she wouldn't let you down." Brooke told him softly, before hugging him tightly. "I'll see you out there."

"Alright boys-" Whitey began only to stop as he set eyes on the brunette cheerleader.

"Hi Coach, Bye Coach." Brooke said with a smile, while some of the team laughed before disappearing out of view back towards the gym doors but stopped when she heard a familiar voice who hadn't lost the fire in his tone from earlier.

"Well why is she here then?" Tim questioned.

Groaning in annoyance, "I don't fuckin' know Tim!" The blonde yelled as he taped up his fingers.

"Did your dad tell you?" The basketball player questioned.

Feeling his back tense in anger, "I already told you." He began through gritted teeth. "She's home and wants to play happy family. My dad wants to make her happy and wants me to win the game. So can you just make sure that happens?" Standing up from the bench, he threw the tape into his locker. "Go see what Coach is talking about. I'll be over there in a minute."

Hiding behind a row of lockers to make sure Tim didn't see her. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized he had gone the other way. Peeking her head around a corner, she glanced at Lucas and saw how he looked...she kind of felt bad for him.

Sitting back on bench, he dropped his head into his hands. He didn't need this right now. Haley was ignoring him which any other day would make him happy but he needed someone on his side. Peyton was taking Haley's side, not that he could blame her since he hadn't really been treating her like a friend. Tim and the others wouldn't understand. He hadn't told Deb what was going on- not really. He just wanted it to be him and his dad. He could handle one parent but with his mom- she acted like everything was alright _all. the. time._ It was too overwhelming especially with the fact that his dad was pushing him further and further past his limit.

"Just breathe." Brooke heard the blonde basketball captain mutter to himself. She honestly wanted to say something to him- anything because that's the kind of person she was. The brunette also knew that anything she'd tell him would fall on deaf ears or piss him off even more because he'd think she was pitying him. Deciding on leaving him alone, she turned around to leave only to lose her footing and stumble slightly into the lockers.

Hearing a noise, he abruptly pulled his face away from his hands. Standing up, he raised his eyebrow curiously as he went to inspect the noise. "What are you doing?" He seethed towards the brunette, knowing she was ease dropping on his private conversations.

"I- uh..." She fumbled to find the words. "I was talking to Nathan and went to leave when you were yelling. I was making sure you were okay..." Brooke trailed off when she realized how stupid that sounded, of course he would make fun of her. For some reason she cared, because even if he wasn't her friend she was his because like the guys said: She couldn't hate someone completely even if she tried.

"Well now you know." Lucas said as he walked towards her, causing her to back into the row of lockers with a gulp. Placing his hands on either side of her head, not scaring her but making sure her attention was set on him. "Golden boys life isn't perfect. Better go tell everyone." He said in a low voice.

Shaking her head, "I'm not- I wouldn't do that Lucas." She reassured him softly.

"Everyone's said that before." Lucas responded.

"You know you can talk to me-" The brunette began.

Laughing bitterly, "I really don't want to talk to the resident nerd and loser of Tree Hill." He bit out as he dropped both his hands and took a step back from her.

Feeling the pain that came with the comment she looked down at the ground, "Sorry I'm not up to your standards." She replied softly, sure she had heard worse from him but for some reason it just seemed to hurt worse this time around. "I won't say anything, I promise." Pushing herself off the locker, she began walking out of the locker room.

"I don't trust anyone's promises." Lucas called after her, causing Brooke to pause at the door and look at him over her shoulder.

"That's fine." Brooke responded, not knowing what else to say before disappearing from the doorway.

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Mouth's voice boomed through the microphone, echoing off the walls of the gymnasium. "Welcome to the first game of the season! where the East Redskins have entered the house of the Tree Hill Ravens." He announced, earning some 'boos' from behind him which caused him to chuckle. "It should be an interesting game. We have our head cheerleader here, Haley James along with the cheer leading captain, Peyton Sawyer. Thank you ladies for joining me."

"Didn't have much of a choice." Haley muttered, causing Mouth to falter slightly with his smile.

Pinching her best friends arm, "It's great to be here Marvin." Peyton reassured him.

Clearing his throat, "Do either of you have any predictions on tonight's game?" He asked.

"Well if it's anything like last season we'll win for sure, but we do have a new starter." Peyton offered, knowing her best friend wouldn't contribute any to the conversation.

"Yes, Nathan Scott. He joined the team this season and Coach Durham started him out for the first game. Do you think it'll affect the win you're predicting?"

"If he wants to keep the team happy, he'll win." Haley cut into the conversation.

"R-right." Mouth stuttered out a response. "Well thank you ladies for joining me, we all look forward to the half time show." Knowing that if the conversation continued it could only get worse.

Smiling tightly, "Thanks Mouth-uh Marvin. Sorry." Peyton said as she yanked on her best friends arm, pulling her from the booth.

"What the hell was that?" Peyton said harshly towards her friend.

Shrugging, "I told you I didn't want to do it." Haley reminded her. "You're lucky I added to the conversation at all."

"You aren't with Lucas right now, is it impossible for you to stop being a bitch for like five minutes." Peyton said before brushing past her friend towards the squad.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked as Peyton stood beside her.

Sighing, "It's just going to be a long night." Peyton said, giving Brooke a small smile.

Nodding her head, "It'll be fine." Grabbing Peyton's hand, she gave it a soft squeeze before releasing it and picking up her pom poms.

"Alright girls, the guys are coming out. Get into formation by the announcer's booth." Peyton informed them as they followed the captain's instructions.

"Line up." Haley yelled for added effect, standing on the opposite line of Peyton who just rolled her eyes at her before slapping a smile on her face.

"Jake Jagelski!" Mouth announced as the team started running in between the cheerleaders.

"Tim Smith!" Some of the girls laughed as he attempted to nod at them with an 'attractive' smirk.

"Nathan Scott!" Mouth said, while Brooke and Peyton cheered louder for him along with the family and friends he had sitting in the stands.

"And here's...Lucas...Scott!" Mouth added for extra effect, knowing that it would rile up the crowd and Lucas might hurt him if he didn't.

It had the effect, the crowd was so loud that no one could hear their own thoughts. Cockily running in between the cheerleaders with a smirk evident on his lips as he slapped the hands of his teammates. Running towards the coach as the team followed him to hear what play Whitey had planned out.

"Ravens on three fellas!" Tim announced while the guys put their hands in the circle.

Standing on the sidelines, Tim threw the ball to Lucas starting the game. Dribbling the ball down the court, he put up his first three pointer putting the Raven's on the scoreboard.

Jogging back down the court, he glanced over at Nathan with a look of disdain before looking at Tim and giving him a nod- reminding him to block Nathan from playing in the game.

Stealing the ball from the other team, Jake started dribbling down the court towards the goal as he attempted to get by the guy blocking him. Seeing that he wasn't budging, Jake took two steps backwards before putting up another three pointer. Jogging back down the court, Jake had a good feeling about tonight's game.

* * *

Coming back from halftime, it seemed the Redskins had finally showed up to the game.

Just as Nathan put up a two pointer, a teammate from the opposing team jumped and stole the ball.

Sighing as he heard Lucas yell, "Nice going loser!" He jogged back down the court only to see the ball go into the Redskins basket. He felt like it was going to be the worst game ever and some how it would be entirely his fault, at least Lucas would make sure of that. He just had to make it to the end of the game first.

"The Score is 45 to 44, favor of the East Redskins with thirty five seconds left on the clock." Mouth announced into his microphone as it bounced off the walls of the gymnasium. "If the Ravens make this next shot, they'll win the game.

Tim has the ball, tries to pass it to Luke who is double teamed with 25 seconds left.

"Tim!" Nathan hollered. "I'm open."

Not seeing any other option he let out a frustrating sigh before passing the ball to Nathan.

Glancing at the clock quickly before seeing team members from the opposing side heading towards him to block his shot. Taking his stance, he raised his hands up before releasing the ball watching it sail through the air. Seemed that everything slowed down as he and the rest of the gym watched the orange basketball hit the backboard and fall down through the basket, making the score 47 to 45.

Hearing the buzzer signaling the end of the game, he heard cheers from his side of the gym who had begun celebrating their victory.

"Yes!" Nathan threw his fist into the air, celebrating the victory and the fact that he scored the winning shot.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed as she launched herself into her best friend's arms. "You did it!"

Chuckling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around slightly, "Thanks to you." He muttered into her hair before placing her back down on the ground. "Thank you." Nathan said sincerely.

"What would you do without me?" She said with a dimpled smirk before glancing at the curly blonde that was standing a few feet behind her best friend. "I think your attention is needed else where." Pointing her index finger over Nathan's shoulder. "Later lover boy." Turning around, she saw Jake was headed towards her with his trademark smile on his lips, "Jake!" Once again launching herself into someone's arms.

"Nice shot, hot shot." Peyton teased as she got closer to Nathan.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I do what I can." Looking down at the blonde, he found his hand grabbing her own. "So, I've heard it's tradition for the players to kiss their girlfriends after the win."

Tilting her head as she looked up at him, curls framing her face as a smile began forming on her lips. "Oh really, then why haven't you kissed me yet?" The blonde questioned as she let go of his hand and grabbed the hem of his jersey.

Laughing at his girlfriend, he gripped her waist and pulled her closer. "Give me a minute." Nathan told her, before leaning down towards her and catching her lips with his own.

Locking her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss before pulling away and looking up at him breathlessly. "Hello there boyfriend." Peyton said with a smile while looking up at the tall brunette. She laced her fingers through his hair.

"Hey." He replied softly before seeing another blonde waiting for him. "It's my mom." Nathan said softly as he looked down at Peyton.

Glancing over her shoulder with a smile, "Call me later superstar." Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, she went to celebrate with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"I thought you couldn't come." Nathan said as he walked towards his mother.

Shrugging, "Like I could miss my son's first varsity game." Deb said with a smile. "And I'm glad that I didn't, that was an amazing shot Nate. I'm so proud of you."

Pulling her into a hug, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Thank you for coming." He said sincerely. He knew that he was mad she couldn't come but he also understood. To see her here was a big step for her and he would be forever grateful.

"Anything for you." Deb said as they broke the hug. "Wanna head home or do you want to stay out a bit and celebrate?" Understanding if he did, she remembered the amazing feeling of a win and never wanting it to fade away which meant staying out for as long as you could.

Slinging his arm over his mother's shoulder, "I figure you can help Brooke and I watch movies all night- what do you think?" Nathan said with a smile as they walked towards the locker room so he could grab his things.

"That sounds fine to me." Deb said with a smile as she watched Nathan disappear behind the locker room doors.

* * *

"Night Ma." Nathan said as his mom closed her bedroom door. It had been a long day for her and she had already watched two movies with the pair so they didn't give her much hell about going to bed. "So we're watching Sixteen Candles why?" The male brunette questioned as he sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in lap.

"I've explained this to you." The cheery brunette reprimanded him. "It's my favorite movie and I see you mouthing along the words with a small smile on your face so get over it." Sticking her tongue out at him before hitting play on the DVD player and taking her spot next to him on the couch.

"Whatever you say Davis." He chuckled while stuffing some popcorn into his mouth. "What's with the wristband?" Nodding his head towards her wrist, after they had changed out of their uniforms and into their pajamas he had noticed that she hadn't taken it off.

"I have a nasty bruise." Brooke couldn't believe that came from her mouth, she just didn't want to explain to Nathan why Lucas had drawn something on her. She knew she had to tell him the truth but apparently today wasn't that day. "Peyton gave me a wristband to cover it up."

Shrugging as he accepted her answer since he didn't have any reason not to. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just slammed my wrist into a table in the library." She reassured him, still not understanding why she couldn't tell her _best friend_ the truth. "Better not anyone else see it or else they'll think my boys are beating me up."

Chuckling, "If they only knew how abusive you really were towards us." Nathan said with a smile as the movie began. They had gotten to the nerd crashing the party when Brooke spoke up.

"Did you feel it change?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"Everything. That's going to be the moment you look back on and say that's when it all changed." Brooke clarified, knowing that from this point on things really wouldn't ever be the same.

Smirking as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You're too smart for your own good Davis." Nathan told her, attempting to hide the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that was screaming that she was right.

"I already know that." Brooke said with a smile as she leaned into her best friend.

Rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, "Everything's gonna be fine." Placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

_Saturday_

Opening his eyes, he squinted in confusion as he took in his surroundings. This looked nothing like his room, the he remembered where he was right before a girl walked into the living room. "I don't know why you don't crash on the guest room bed." She said as she pulled her wet curly hair into a messy ponytail.

Shrugging as he raised his arms over his head stretching before sitting up and throwing the blanket off him. "It's quiet down here. You're one of my best friends Sawyer but you are always blasting that music." He said as he followed her into the kitchen where he could smell coffee already brewing.

Sitting at the kitchen table, he stretched his arms out over the surface. "Thanks for letting me crash here." He said sincerely, he was glad that she didn't hate him so much that they still couldn't count on one another. He just didn't want to deal with his mom or his dad, especially when he only made 15 points and that didn't include the winning shot.

"No problem, Luke." Peyton replied as she slid a cup of coffee across the table towards him before taking a seat. "Not that I don't like the company especially with Haley being a mega bitch during this lovely break the two of you are having but-"

"I've been a total dick lately." Lucas offered before taking a gulp of his coffee.

Smiling at the fact that they knew each other too well. "Yeah, what's that about anyway?" Holding her cup of coffee in between both of her hands.

Sighing, "Just my dad and basketball. I haven't been myself which isn't an excuse but you know I don't mean half the shit I say, right Peyton?" Lucas knew that he was an asshole but it was an unwritten rule that he wasn't that way directly towards Peyton. It seemed lately that rule kept getting broken, but he needed to know that she was still on his side- he needed someone on his side.

Remaining quiet she took a sup of her coffee, "Just half the shit?" Peyton teased with a wink, letting him know that they were okay.

"Well sometimes you are a loud obnoxious-" He began before getting cut off at Peyton throwing an oven mitt at him. "You're my best friend Sawyer."

Nodding her head, "You're mine too and as your best friend I'm entitled to know things. Things you don't tell anyone else right?" She asked as she placed her mug on the table while staring at the coffee.

"Yeah I guess it does. What's on your mind?" Lucas was suddenly worried what she was going to ask him, he hoped it wasn't about his dad. He could only lie so long about that and with the way Peyton could read him since she had known him the longest meant his secret would be found out and he wasn't ready to deal with that.

"Why'd you draw it on Brooke?" The curly blonde had wanted to ignore it but as soon as she saw Lucas' so called 'ownership' symbol drawn on the brunette's arm, she knew that it meant nothing but trouble.

Taking a rather large gulp of his coffee before answering, "Draw what?" Figuring he could take the dumb way out.

Sighing as she finished off her coffee. Standing up she poured herself another cup before turning back around to face the blonde basketball player. "Luke, I'm serious. You don't draw that on just anything or anyone unless you care.

Letting out a heavy scoff, "No I don't." As he attempted to ignore her even though he knew she was right. His first basketball he drew on it with a permanent marker. The day he met Peyton and they clarified they would always be best friends, he drew it on her shoulder. His first car he carved it into the tag. When he and Haley began dating, he drew it on the back of her neck. Damn Peyton Sawyer for being so smart sometimes.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Peyton told him, knowing that she was right when she heard nothing but silence. "Lucas, I thought you didn't like her. You've made her miserable every chance you get. Even more so when she joined the squad."

"Just leave it Peyton." He bit out before downing the rest of his coffee. "I gotta go see Haley. I'll talk to you later." Putting his mug in the sink before heading towards the front door. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"Lucas!" Peyton called out after him, making him pause at the door turning around to look at her. "Just be careful please." Not knowing exactly what she meant but also knowing that it couldn't end well.

"Fine." Nodding his head in understanding, he opened the door before closing it behind him.

* * *

Leave it to his girlfriend well ex-girlfriend soon to be girlfriend again to leave her front door unlocked, it's like she was begging for trouble. Heading up the stairs, he found her still asleep but with his luck she was probably passed out. He skipped the after party and just went straight to Peyton's, who had gone to the party since she stumbled in around three in the morning.

Walking over to the bed, he sat on the edge as he nudged her shoulder slightly. "Hales, wake up." He said which caused the honey blonde to stir slightly but still not wake up. Letting out a slight aggravated sigh, "Haley." He shook her with a little more persistence this time.

Groaning as her eyes fluttered open, "Luke?" She spoke softly before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Figuring she was dreaming she decided to make the most of it, sure she missed him but she would never let him know that not until he apologized. Opening her legs slightly, she let his warm body fall in between them as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Immediately responding to the kiss, he gripped her hip with his right hand while his left forearm held his body above hers. He didn't know what brought this on but he figured it meant they were back together and the perfect way to do that was with make up sex. It was also the perfect way to get his mind off what was waiting at home and Peyton's nagging voice.

Grounding her hips up towards his body she was shocked when she heard him moan in her ear. Usually there were just vivid words and movements in her dreams. Snapping her eyes open, she ignored the pounding in her head as she paused her lips movements causing Lucas to start nipping down her jaw. "Lucas." She said before shoving him off of her and wiping her own mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" She bit out.

Licking his lips, "I came over to talk, you're the one that mauled me." Lucas said in a cocky tone as he lay back on the bed.

Rolling her eyes, "You weren't at the party last night." She observed as she sat up and leaned against her headboard.

"Yeah, was tired so just went to bed." Lucas told her, which wasn't a complete lie but Haley didn't truly know how close Peyton and Lucas were, both blonds agreed it would just make her all the more jealous which neither of them wanted.

"Okay." She said, hoping that he was telling the truth since Theresa was bragging about her latest hook up, she never mentioned Lucas by name but Haley had a horrible feeling it was him.

"Hales." Sitting up, he looked over at her. "Let's just get back to normal." He wanted nothing more then for everything to go back to normal and he knew that dating Haley would be the first step.

Sighing knowing that she wanted that too but everything proved to be working against them lately, "Normal sucks with us Lucas." Haley needed to be honest if they were getting back together this time.

Licking his lips, "Then will get back to what works for us." He said as he moved closer to her. "Just say 'It's fine." Hales." Lucas instructed as he kissed her lips softly.

"It's fine." She muttered against his lips, but something in the pit of her stomach didn't feel right but she just ignored it as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Mom!" Brooke groaned as she hurriedly took off the skirt and shirt she was wearing and picked up a blue dress from her bed and slipped it on. "Oh is it too late to cancel?" She asked herself.

"What is it sweet- whoa, did a tornado come through here?" Lydia Davis questioned with a chuckle as she walked over to her daughters bed, moved some items and sat down.

"I don't know what to wear." She groaned as she fell onto a pile of clothes that lay on top of her bed, covering her face with her hands.

Looking at her daughter curiously, "What's really wrong? Since what you have on is perfect." Her mother could always read her like a book.

"I think this is a mistake." Brooke muttered from beneath her hands.

Laying down next to her daughter, "Why's that?" Lydia asked.

"He didn't notice me until I was on the squad, this is just a status thing." Brooke said. "I mean we'll probably go on a few dates but then what? We'll be seen together but only at school? I think I deserve someone that really likes me."

"How do you know that this boy doesn't really like you?" Wondering why her daughter could find that fact impossible.

"Look at me, I'm a tutor." Brooke started.

"And a cheerleader and a girl who was raised not to believe that labels meant everything or anything for that matter." Sitting up, she gently grabbed her daughter's arm and led her to the full length mirror.

"What are you doing?" Brooke groaned as she kept tugging at her dress.

Gently slapping her daughter's hands, "You know what I see?" Lydia said as she tucked a curl behind her daughter's ear. "I see a beautiful young lady who could have anything she wanted and any guy she wanted." Standing behind her daughter as she placed her hands on her shoulders, "Brooke you are a smart girl and if you didn't believe that Max was doing this for honest reasons you wouldn't have agreed to it, so stop freaking out."

Smiling, "Thanks mom." Brooke said with a smile.

"Anytime." Hearing the doorbell go off, "That would be him. I'll get it."

"I'll be down in a minute." Brooke hollered after her mom as she took in her appearance once more. As she went to grab her purse, she caught a glance of her wrist. The marker hadn't completely washed off so she still saw the faint '3'. _"Ever think that I like you?"_ Lucas' words echoed through her head as she walked down the stairs before she shook her head slightly. Seeing Max at the front door in a nice black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. "You look amazing." Max said causing the brunette's face to brighten with a smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Max." Brooke replied, giggling as she noticed the faint blush that crept on the basketball player's cheeks.

"This is for you." Handing her a sunflower. "I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful, thank you." Brooke handed the flower to her mom before she followed Max to his car. "So where are we going?"

"Bricks." Max said as he shut her door before jogging over to the other side of the car and climbing in the driver's side. "It's a really great place, but I'll warn you- there are a lot of classmates that hang out there. If you want to go somewhere else that's fine but I'd kind of like to show you off if you don't mind." Shifting into 'drive' he headed down the road.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Brooke said with a smile. _"I really don't want to talk to the resident nerd and loser of Tree Hill." _ Shaking Lucas' word out of her head, she glanced over at Max and realized her mom was right, he really did like her.

* * *

Holding up a napkin to her mouth as she continued giggling, "That's crazy." Brooke told him as her laughter calmed down. "I can't believe you guys did that."

Chuckling as he took another drink of his water, "Yeah me either but it was part of initiation." Max said while placing his glass down.

"I'm having fun." Brooke admitted as she looked over at Max.

Smiling as he looked over at her, "Me too. I'm really glad that you agreed to come out with me tonight."

"I am too." A smile on her face, "Can I be honest?" She asked.

"Of course." Max said, looking at her intently.

"I almost bailed on coming out tonight." She confessed.

Tilting his head in confusion, "Why's that?"

"I'm just not used to being asked out without ulterior motives." Brooke told him. "But I'm starting to realize that it's never a bad thing giving people the benefit of the doubt."

"Well I'm glad you came out." Max told her.

Smiling, "I am too." Brooke agreed.

"I have a question, which might seem to soon and I'll completely understand if you say no." He began.

"Max." Brooke cut him off. "You're rambling again." A smile as she remembered how he had asked her out.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Max asked softly.

Pausing slightly as she mulled it over for a few moments before a smile came across her lips. "That'd be wonderful. Especially if it means we get to do this again."

"Great. I kinda figure if we want to do it again, I should probably get you home before your parents hurt me." He teased as he looked down at his clock seeing that it was almost ten at night. Even if it was a Saturday, he wanted her parents to like him.

"That sounds good." Placing her napkin back on the table, "Looks like we have an audience." Brooke said as she discreetly nodded her head before standing up.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw that there were some cheerleaders and guys from the team. "How about we give them something to watch?" Max suggested as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

Gulping slightly, "Okay." She rasped out, sure she had kissed guys but their first kiss wasn't usually in public and she- all thoughts vanished as she felt Max's lips pressed against hers. Gently grabbing his shirt, she pressed her lips back against his. Relaxing slightly, she began moving her lips in sync against his before air became a necessity for both.

"Wow." Max breathed out as he smiled down at the brunette cheerleader.

"Yeah." Brooke giggled, of course the kiss was wonderful but it was missing something. She couldn't pin point what and she didn't want to fret over it so she just leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Max's lips once more before pulling away. "Let's get me home before I turn into a pumpkin." She teased, feeling happier than she had in a while even carefree.

"Fine, let's go Cinderella." Max joked along with her as the pair exited the restaurant.

* * *

He couldn't avoid it anymore, he had wasted most of the day at Haley's before he honestly wanted to go home. He cared for her but sometimes spending so much time with her was suffocating. Walking into the front door, he tossed his keys into the bowl as he shut the front door.

Pausing at the front door, he listened for any noise. When he didn't hear anything he continued walking as he headed past the living room towards the stairs hoping he could just make a quick escape to his room.

"Did you think because you stayed out all night that I would just forget that you didn't win?" Dan spit out from his chair with a scotch in his hand.

Sighing, "We did win Dad." Lucas said softly, wanting nothing more but to go to the safety of his room or even back to Peyton's. Especially when he noticed the drink in his father's hand, he silently wondered where his mother was before shaking the thought as if she would save him.

"No, that _other_ one made the winning shot." Dan reminded him as he stood up from the chair and stumbled towards the blonde basketball player.

Backing up against a wall, the blonde realized he was better off suffocating at his girlfriend's house. "I know, I told Tim not to let him play."

Bringing the back of his hand across Lucas' face, "That's no excuse!" Dan yelled. "You were horrible in that game."

"I tried, dad." Lucas said softly.

"Fifteen points, I mean that wasn't even half the score." Dan muttered to himself as he threw the scotch glass against the wall near Lucas' head. "I would make fifteen points in the first twenty minutes not the entire game!" Grabbing Lucas' shoulders, he slammed him into the wall. "You're never going to make it in the NBA!" Dan slammed him into the wall twice more.

Gasping for breath, "I'll do better. Practice harder." Lucas attempted to reason with his dad, wanting nothing more than for it to stop but he had to stay strong that's why he hadn't flinched or moved.

Bringing his fist back he swung it towards Lucas' gut, causing the young blonde to fall to the floor. "You'll do better?" Dan laughed. "You'll do whatever I tell you to do!" Bracing his hands on the wall, he brought his leg back before kicking Lucas in the gut. "Five a.m. Practices, more weight training, more running and less time frolicking about with those whores and idiots you call friends! The only thing you'll do at school is practice and working on your grades since you're a dumb ass too! Do you understand me?"

"Fine." Lucas coughed out, which seemed to be enough for Dan as he disappeared back into the living room towards the liquor cabinet. Leaving his son lying on the floor who had silent tears running down his face.

Wiping them off his face, he remembered what his dad told him when he was thirteen and fell off his bike scraping his knee. "Scott men don't show their weakness." Lucas muttered to himself as he stayed laying on the floor, waiting for the pain to pass.

* * *

Sorry it took forever! I lost internet for a bit and then every time I went to go submit it, another idea would hit me for this chapter that I just had to add. I wrote 32 pages to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed every bit of it. I also updated Do You Remember, sorry that took so long. I actually was done with it but I didn't realize that so I hadn't submitted it. Reviews are love, I also want to thank you guys for reviewing my one shot. Gives me butterflies.

**r****\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug.**

This video gave me inspiration, I love them as a couple! ;; youtube. com/watch?v=rDbfRNxJBgY


	11. Details

A/N-

( B. Davis Rules) Thank you so so so much for your review! I smiled and giggled throughout reading the entire review. I'm so glad that I blew your mind and that I'm keeping season 1 esqe, it's very hard to do but I'm trying my hardest. I know Dan seems completely out of character but I just took season 1 through 4 and put that anger on him at once. I needed him that way for things to work. Thank you for appreciating the slowness of the story so to speak. Everyone wants the couples to be together or for more fights but it's a story, you have to have detail. I hate those stories that just one day that hate each other than bam, 'I'm so in love with you it's crazy." There's no build up, no hunger for the relationship-it sucks. There are PLENTY of layers to Lucas but right now it's pure anger and he doesn't even see more to himself-obviously. I know I slacked on Brooke and her boys but there will be plenty in this chapter. I won't just write them off like in season 1. I haven't forgotten about Nikki, you just seem to be the only one paying attention to that storyline. Hehe. Be patient. Well I'm glad you have your unhealthy love with the story, enjoy darling!

Nena: I apologize for the long wait in between updates but I'm writing this as I go, I have notes but not a direct outline. Neyton got written off and they had potential, I want to show that potential. As for Brooke and Max, you have to realize that this is Brooke's first high school boyfriend. Don't you remember that feeling? Where the guy you liked asked you to be his girlfriend and you felt like you were on cloud 9? That's the feeling that Brooke has. Enjoy this chapter.

There is smut at the end of this chapter, just a fair warning. Also, I haven't even started on the next chapter so it'll be another while before I update-for this I do strongly apologize.

* * *

Feeling an elbow slamming into his chest, he coughed and started gasping for breath as the ball fell from his hands. Rubbing his chest as he slowly started running down the court as the other team had stolen the ball. He groaned as he saw them make another basket, making the score 39 to 43. "Scott!" Whitey yelled, earning the blonde and brunette's attention. "Nathan!" He hollered out to clarify. "Bench! Now!"

"Coach! I-" He didn't want to be sat out on his second game, even if he wasn't playing up to his normal status. He was doing the best he could when the other team was playing dirty.

Whitey wasn't having it, "Bench!" He threw down his clipboard in anger, causing the brunette to let out a sigh of defeat and take a seat on the bench as he was replaced with another team mate.

Stealing the ball, he dribbled it back down to their end of the court and making a three pointer. Making it so that they were only down by one. A smirk came across the blonde's lips as he jogged closely to the edge of the court, "That's how it's done." Lucas told Nathan in a cocky tone, while running down to the other end.

Throwing the tall he had in his hand to the ground in frustration, he looked over at the line of cheerleaders to find two pairs of eyes on him. A certain blonde who's face wore nothing but sympathy then a brunette's who wore sympathy until the moment she realized Nathan was looking at her, it turned to her scrunching her nose and sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

A small grateful smile came across his face with a nod of his head, she always knew how to make him feel better. Turning his attention back to the game as he watched the rest of his team, which he used the term loosely, finish playing the game.

Punching his fist down towards the ground as Lucas made another three point shot, bringing the Raven's into the lead. Nathan knew that the team was going to win without his help and he would never hear the end of it.

Groaning softly as he got out of his chair as the buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game. Where the Ravens had won, 58 to 45. The brunette ignored the cheering of the crowd and disappeared into the locker room, wanting nothing more than to just go home and forget about this game.

* * *

Lacing his fingers through the brunette's as he balanced his lunch tray with his other hand. "Where's your lunch, babe?" Max asked, not noticing the way the girl cringed at the pet name.

Ignoring the nickname, "The boys have got it. It's Tuesday which means Nathan brought Mama Deb's sandwiches." A smile on her face as she used her free hand to wave at the guys that had come into view.

"Baby Davis, we were wondering where you were at." Skillz stated as he got up from the table and pulled Brooke away from Max, swinging her around eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

"Skillz!" Brooke giggled as she gripped his shoulders. "Put me down you goof!" Leaning against him to regain her balance. "You guys know Max." Brooke said as the table looked over at the quiet brunette who was still balancing his tray with one hand.

"You already know Mouth." Brooke said as he gave a wave of acknowledgment towards the announcer. "That is Junk and Fergie." She pointed towards them. "This is Skillz."

"Nice of you to stop hiding our cookie." Junk stated as he took a drink of his tea.

"Be nice, Junk." She scolded before rummaging through her backpack, pulling out a bag. "There you go savages." Joking as she tossed the bag of cookies onto the table. "Where are Nate and Jake?" Taking an empty seat, she patted it next to her giving Max a signal to sit by her. While Junk, Mouth, Skillz and Fergie sat opposite of them.

"Right behind you." Jake said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Brooke's forehead, not seeing the look of disdain on her boyfriends face.

"Hi Jake. Hey Natey." Brooke greeted as she hugged Nate while he kissed her forehead.

Sitting down while Nathan sat in between him and Brooke. "So what'd we miss?" Jake asked while Nathan handed out the sandwiches.

"Junk is being rude." Brooke said while taking off her poncho, revealing her curvy body to Max. Sure he had seen her in her uniform and her workout clothes at practices but they were still kind of frumpy.

Gulping slightly as he placed his hand on her hip her brought her body closer to his. "He's just missing his friend." Max intervened.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, "You'll regret that statement soon enough." Brooke spoke up before going to grab her sandwich from Nathan only to have him keep her from her reach. "Nathan!" She groaned as she pulled away from Max to grab her food only to have Nathan drop the sandwich on the table and start tickling her as he pulled her into his lap.

"Say Uncle." Nathan teased as Brooke continued laughing, while the other guys watched in amusement-except one.

"Never!" She exclaimed as she attempted to get free of his grasp. "Max! Help!" Attempting to catch her breath while Nathan stopped tickling her.

"No need to call the boyfriend in on it. Besides I'm surprised you called him by his name." Nathan stated, earning a shrug from the brunette while he shared a knowing look with the other guys.

Climbing off his lap, she went and leaned into Max once again as she began unwrapping her sandwich. "So how's everyone's day?"

"Well Nathan's been disappearing with a certain blonde." Jake said with a smirk before biting into his sandwich.

"Oh really?" Kinking her eyebrow as she looked around the court yard before her hazel eyes landed on a certain curly haired blonde cheerleader. "That one over there?" Brooke said with a smirk. "Maybe we should get her to come over here."

"Don't." Nathan said in a stern voice. "We're easing her half into it. Especially since Haley is bitching about her boyfriend."

"Meow!" Brooke teased before kissing him on the cheek. "You'll be fine." Leaning back into Max, she took a small bit and looking up at him. "You're quiet." She observed.

"I'm fine." Max responded before placing a quick kiss on Brooke's lips.

Smiling, "Good." Brooke relaxed into him as he wrapped his arm loosely around his waist.

"So I'm sure Bevin here likes our Skillz." Jake said with a smirk causing Skillz to shake his head.

"Oh really? Should I go behind enemy lines then?" Brooke joked as she pulled away from Max once more. "I'll go ask now." Getting up from the table.

"Don't you dare!" Skillz said as he shot up from his seat and went to grab the small brunette, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Skillz!" She yelled out as she patted his shoulder playfully while he swung her around gently. "Put me down."

"Nope, I think I'll just keep you up here all day." Skillz said as he bounced the brunette up and down slightly. "Since you're light as a feather baby girl."

Giggling, "Nate, help." She said with a slightly flushed face, looking to her best friend for help.

"Skillz, put her down." Nate said while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Groaning playfully as he gently placed her feet on the ground, "Aye Aye Captain." He teased, all of them knowing that if Nathan or Jake said something pertaining to Brooke it was pretty much law.

"Thank you." Brooke said as she straightened out her shirt. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat."

"Whatever you want princess." Jake said with a smile as the rest of the guys chuckled at her.

"If you guys aren't nice to me, Max and I are leaving." The brunette popped a chip into her mouth.

"I don't think you will." Junk spoke up. "You'd miss us too much."

Pausing for a moment as she tilted her head to think, "That is true." She relented.

"You ready for a gruesome practice Nathan?" Max asked, attempting to join in the conversation, not noticing how quiet the table had gotten.

Shrugging as he took a drink of his water, "Sure." He said quietly, while the others began eating in silence.

"We don't really talk about the games, Nathan stresses out enough with Lucas giving him a hard time." Brooke shared softly. "We kind of just like to have fun."

Nodding his head as he awkwardly took a bite of his sandwich in order to mull over what he should say next, but Brooke had beaten him to it. "So are we having our movie night?"

"We can have it at my place, my mom agreed." Mouth spoke up as he took a cookie from the bag in the middle of the table.

"What's movie night?" Max asked Brooke softly.

Wiping some crumbs off her lips, "Oh, it's this thing that we do to keep ourselves sane." A smile on the brunette's face.

"Sounds fun." Max spoke up.

Nodding her head, "It's a blast." Grabbing a couple of cookies and holding one out to him. "So are you ready for your guys' next game?"

"Definitely. I was hoping to talk to Nathan about working on some plays so that we could both be better for the next game and so he wouldn't get shut out like last game."

"Talk to him." The brunette cheerleader encouraged him while taking a small bite of her cookie. "I'm sure he'd like that."

* * *

"So I see you had lunch with the losers today." Lucas said as Max dropped his gym bag on the floor before taking a seat on the bench.

Rolling his eyes, "You do realize that I'm dating Brooke right, have been for almost two weeks." Max said, it was getting on his nerves how much shit Lucas was giving him.

"I don't see why you're dating her anyways." The blonde basketball player shared, not liking the bitter taste in his mouth as he said the sentence out loud. "Seems like you only have interest in her after she became a cheerleader."

"Luke, mind your own damn business." Max told him as he opened his gym bag.

A small smirk came across his lips as he realized that he had found Max's Achilles' heel. "What? Afraid that she'd pick them over you?" He mocked. "They've been friends for how long? And you're the first guys in a long time that even showed interest in the loser. I'm surprised they let you eat lunch with them, let alone touch her."

Sighing, "They're friends and I respect how much they watch over her. They're like her protectors." Max stated.

Shrugging as he slipped on his tennis shoes, "I'm just surprised that you're okay with how handsy those dudes are." Lucas told him trying to hide the smirk on his face as he saw a look of realization across Max's face.

Shaking off the feeling that it did bother him as he kicked off his shoes and began taking off his jeans, "They're all pretty close." He attempted to defend them.

"I wouldn't want my girl to be close with all them guys." Lucas slipped on his practice jersey just as some of the team started pour in through the doors.

"They're just friends." Max said as continued changing. "We're the ones dating not them."

Giving a shrug of his shoulders, "Last guy that was touchy feely with Hales was the guy she ended up sleeping with when we were on a break." Patting Max's shoulders as he headed out towards the court. A smirk evident on the blonde's lips as he realized that his plan was working, he knew it as soon as he saw the look on Max's face.

* * *

"So you and Brooke, huh?" Nathan stated as he put up a shot, watching it go through the net before looking over at the basketball player.

Catching the ball as he tossed it back and forth to his hands, "Yeah, I really like her. I know it seems sudden but my intentions are completely pure and-"

Chuckling, "Max, breathe." Nathan told him as he walked towards him. "If Brooke's happy then I'm happy, that goes for the rest of the guys too. We all just want her to be happy and if that's what you want too and you're what makes her happy, then you'll be fine."

Letting out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Nathan. That means a lot coming from you." Max said sincerely.

"No problem." Nathan replied as he took the ball from Max and began dribbling it. "Besides, if you were to hurt Brooke then you'd have to deal with all of us and I'm sure that's not something you want to risk." The brunette told him seriously.

Gulping slightly as he took in the seriousness of Nathan's features and tone. "Of c-course not." Max stuttered out before the rest of the team joined them along with Whitey to start practice.

"What's up man?" Jake said as he clapped Max on the back, attempting to hold back the smirk as he saw Max tense underneath his hand. "Wow there man, you seem a little on edge."

Shaking his head, "No, I'm fine. Just talking to Nathan." Max said as he glanced between Jake and Nathan.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Jake inquired, already knowing that the guys had discussed giving Max the big brother talk today.

"Basketball and stuff." Max smiled weakly before his head snapped up, hearing his name. "I better go see what he wants." Heading over to their coach.

Chuckling, "How bad did you lay it on him?" Jake asked as he and Nathan began tossing the ball back and forth.

"I actually only got one sentence out before you guys came in." The brunette clarified.

"Hmm...That can't be good." Jake replied.

"It's not." Nathan said as he glanced over at his teammate before turning his attention towards the bubbly brunette cheerleader who was talking to Bevin. "Not good at all." Knowing that if they scared him off with just a few words that Max wouldn't be able to handle an actual relationship with Brooke and that hurt him because he knew his friend actually liked Max.

"We'll just keep an eye on her." Jake said, patting Nathan's should reassuringly. "Like we always do."

* * *

Coming up behind the blonde, he wrapped her arms around his waist. "You coming to the cafe after?" He asked her.

Turning around in her arms, "I don't know, maybe. Is there gonna be anyone hot there?" The blonde asked.

"Me." Nathan replied confidently.

Tilting her head, "Hmm..." She said as if she was contemplating the thought. "I'll think about it."

A boyish grin came to his lips, "I guess I could always get someone else."

Pulling away from him, she slapped her hand against his chest. "Jerk." Causing a smile to come across his face, making her slap his chest again.

Laughing as he grabbed her hand, "You can't fight me. You're miniature." He reminded her as he grabbed her other hand.

Stomping on his foot, "I'm not miniature." Peyton said, attempting to get away from him.

Laughing, "You fight like a hamster." He stated before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll meet you at your car." Nathan told her before gently letting her go and disappearing into the locker room.

"Practice seemed more brutal today than it did yesterday." Nathan said as he stripped off his practice jersey.

Chuckling, "Maybe that's because you're girlfriend beat you up." Jake reminded him.

"Right." Opening up his locker, "I'm sure that was it." He added sarcastically.

"Tim! I'm leaving." Lucas said as he walked past Jake with a stern look before disappearing out of the locker room.

"What was that about? I thought he only had hate towards me." Nathan said taking a seat on the bench, looking up at Jake.

"I caught him doing something before he and Haley got back together." Jake sighed. "He knows I've already kept his secrets, but for some reason he thinks I'll tell Haley about this one."

"What's goin' on, Jake?" Nathan questioned.

Sighing heavily, "I walked in on Lucas and Theresa either finishing up or just beginning, either way." Jake shared. "Don't tell anyone Nate, I just want to forget whatever I saw."

Nodding his head in understanding, "Okay." He continued changing.

"I gotta walk Brooke to the tutor center then head home to start on homework. She said she can catch a ride with Bevin. I'll see you later." Jake said as he walked out of the locker room.

Rubbing his eyes before grabbing his bag and walking into the gym, he glanced around as he saw a lone cheerleader standing in front of the bleachers going through her bag. Pausing for a moment before he began walking towards her, "So Peyton and I were gonna head to my mom's cafe to get some food." He announced, gaining her attention for a moment.

Rolling her eyes as she brought her attention back towards her bag, "Congratulations, I'll alert the media." Sarcasm evident in her tone.

Swallowing slightly as he pushed through his irritation, "Do you want to come with us?" He questioned, making sure to ignore her tone and keep his own tone completely civil.

"Look I don't want or need your pity invitation." Haley clarified as she zipper up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well I was inviting my friend who also happens to be my girlfriend's best friend but suit yourself." He said before walking away.

Waiting before she began following him out, watching as he walked up to Peyton and kissed her. She felt a small twinge of guilt when she realized that he was attempting to be nice as she watched them disappear in Peyton's bug.

Climbing into her comet and starting it, she hit her steering wheel slightly before pulling out of her parking spot and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Ms. Davis?" A voice said, pulling the brunette from her thoughts.

A small smile coming across her lips, "Yes, Mr. Jagielski." She inquired, noting that he was hiding his hand behind his back.

Crouching down as he knelt down in front of her, "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" A smirk evident on the brunette basketball player's face as he held out a green ring pop towards her.

Giggling, "Well, of course." Brooke exaggerated her answer before holding out her right hand towards her friend.

Slipping it on her middle finger, "Great, now my mom will get off my back about finding a good girl." Jake teased as he got off the floor and hung his arm around the cheerleader's shoulders.

Slapping his stomach gently, "Nice to know that's all you're using me for." Brooke said as she looked over at Skillz. "And you're just letting him." The brunette teased.

"Hey, I can't win with you so I'm just keeping my mouth shut." Skillz said as he grabbed his backpack strap as they continued walking down the hall towards the tutor center.

Smiling, "You know I love my big brother." Brooke reassured him as she looped her arm through his. "Well here we are." Brooke said as she glanced in the tutor center, hoping that Lucas wasn't in sight. Jake was the only one that knew she was tutoring him and she wanted it to stay that way. At least until she could find a way to tell Nathan what was going on.

"Bevin's picking you up right?" Jake questioned, wanting to make sure she wasn't going to walk home by herself.

Nodding her head, "She's heading to the mall but she said that when she's finished that she has to drive back this way so it wouldn't be a problem." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Skillz said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Drumming his pen against his notebook as he hid out in the back of the library, the two of them had agreed to keep this quiet. Lucas for his reputation and Brooke because of her friends, glancing up he saw the brunette in question saying good bye to Skillz and Jake. Raising his eyebrow curiously as he watched as the two males kissed the brunette's forehead before leaving her.

"Sorry I'm late." The cheery brunette apologized as she placed down her stacks of books onto the table. "Okay, so what assignment did you get today?" She asked while taking her seat.

Staring at her, "Why do they do that?" The blonde asked, ignoring her question.

Squinting her eyes at him in confusion, "Why does who do what?" Opening her math book as she waited for him to clarify what he was asking.

"Your guys." Biting his tongue as he refrained from calling them losers. "Why do they kiss you on your forehead?"

Pausing her movements as she looked up at the cocky blonde, she saw that he was genuinely interested in the answer. "It's just something that we've always done." Laying her hands down on her notebook as she ran through her memories, realizing the guys have all kissed her forehead or top of her head since the summer before freshmen year when they decided that Brooke would always be number one in their lives. "I guess it's a term of affection. My parents do it to me and they're like brothers to me so that's why they do it. Why?"

Shrugging in response as he pulled out the math assignment he had written down on his notebook and handed it over to the brunette. "Figure I'd see if I was doing it right before I even started." He told her.

Nodding her head as she flipped through the pages, "Okay, well start with problem seven and we'll go from there." Brooke told him before handing him back his notebook.

Writing down the problem before pausing as he looked up at the brunette, "So you and Max, huh?" He questioned, hoping that he sounded like he wasn't repulsed by that idea.

A small smile came across her lips before it faded and she looked up at the blonde, "Yeah, Max and I are dating. Look, I know you don't care about me but he makes me happy." Brooke told him.

"Okay?" Lucas stated, even though it came out more like a question since he didn't know where she was going.

"Can you just back off of him and me?" Brooke asked him, knowing that it was a long shot and wouldn't happen. She just preferred that her relationship stay just hers without being torn apart by the all star basketball player.

Nodding his head, "Okay." He told her before turning his attention back towards his work. Feeling the brunette's eyes bore on him, attempting to hide the smirk as he knew that his plan was working. He needed to act like they were slowly becoming friends, and if that meant that he had to ignore the fact that she was dating Max then he would but that wouldn't stop him from planting seeds of doubt in Max's mind.

* * *

Pulling in front of the cafe, she turned off her engine before sitting in her car for a few moments. Grabbing her keys and purse, she climbed out of the black comet and walked up the steps at the entrance of the cafe. Opening the door and walking in, she glanced around before walking over to the couple.

"Hales, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked surprised, Nathan had told her that he had invited Haley but that she had turned him down.

"I changed my mind." Haley said softly as she sent an apologetic look to her blonde friend before looking at the brunette. "Got room for one more?" She questioned.

Smiling as he got up from his current chair so she could sit down, he grabbed another chair and sat on the other side of Peyton. "So I was just telling Nathan here about how we went skinny dipping in my neighbors pool but he doesn't seem to believe me." Peyton said looking over at her best friend.

Nodding her head, "It's true, we were fourteen and she decided that she was bored at two in the morning." Haley began telling Nathan about the night the two cheerleaders snuck out of the house and climbed a fence to the neighbors yard.

Watching her best friend and boyfriend interact with one another, she couldn't help but let a smile come across her lips as she realized that they were getting along. She wanted it to always be like this.

* * *

"Y-E-L-L! Say everybody yell! Say everybody yell! Y-E-L-L! Say everybody yell! Say everybody yell!" The cheerleaders yelled towards the crowd as they yelled in response. Waving their pom poms in the air as they continued to cheer. The third game of the season was entering it's second quarter.

The score was 15 to 11 in favor of the Ravens. Stealing the ball, Nathan began dribbling down the court. Looking for an open player to pass it to. Tim obviously wasn't an option since he was paying more attention to the opposing team's cheerleader's and everyone else was being blocked along with Lucas who was double teamed.

As he continued to dribble, he faked right and went left as he put up a three point shot. Pumping his fist in triumph as the ball fell through the net.

"Nice shot." Jake said with a smile as he jogged down the court near Nathan.

"Your turn." Nathan said with his trademark smirk on his lips. " Come on." He gently shoved his friend's arm.

"You two pansies need to focus on the game!" Whitey yelled from the sidelines just as the other team scored a two point shot.

"Can't make him happy we tried." Jake joked as Lucas stole the ball and began heading down the court towards their basket.

"It's going to be a long game." Nathan replied as he watched the blonde put up a three point shot just like he had earlier, except he got a larger response from the crowd unlike Nathan had. Something the brunette knew he would have to get used to.

* * *

Tossing his bag over his shoulder, he pushed open the locker room door and walked into the gymnasium towards Brooke and Jake. Smirking as he looked over at the scoreboard that had yet to be reset. The score reading 56 to 22. They had won yet another game and Nathan hadn't been benched once, he actually had contributed nine points to the score and that made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Hey." The blonde said, earning the three brunette's attention. "We're having a party at my parents beach house. Whole team's invited and the cheerleaders. You in?"

Turning his attention to the petite brunette who looked just as shocked as he did, she simply shrugged in response to his unvoiced question. "Sure, we'll stop by." Nathan answered as he watched the blonde walk off. "Well that was weird."

"What was weird?" A curly blonde cheerleader questioned as she walked up next to the basketball player's side.

"Lucas invited us to the after party." Brooke answered.

Tilting her head slightly as she glanced over at the blonde basketball player before bringing her attention back towards the two brunette's, "Maybe he's just trying to be nice?" She offered.

"Or he's planning our murder." Jake said, causing the cheery brunette and curly blonde to laugh at him in amusement.

"I honestly think it was a sincere invite. He's been less of an asshole since he and Haley got back together." Peyton told them.

"Well you guys have a good time, I'm just gonna head home." Jake spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, just tired." Jake said, placing his a reassuring kiss on her forehead before saying goodbye to everyone.

"Come on, don't you want to go? I have this really cute skirt I want to show off." Peyton told them.

"Oh crap." Brooke muttered as she saw Bevin heading towards her.

"What?" Nathan asked, glancing between Brooke and Bevin.

"I promised her I'd wear a skirt to this party." Brooke revealed softly just as the blonde cheerleader came up to her.

Smiling, "I hope you guys don't mind me stealing her, you'll see her at the party." Bevin said as she looped her arm through Brooke's. "Now I was thinking a long dark blue sweater that I have to go with the skirt."

Sighing, "Tell Max I'll see him at the party." Brooke called over her shoulder as she continued to walk away with Bevin.

* * *

"So why are you here?" Haley asked the brunette who was coming out of the bathroom.

"I was invited." Brooke shared as she grabbed the hem of her skirt and began fidgeting with it nervously.

Scoffing, "Maybe a pity invite." Theresa spoke up as she and Haley laughed.

"Cool it, Hales." Lucas said as he came out of the spare bedroom with Tim following him, like he had been for the better part of the night.

Rolling her eyes, "What? She's tutoring your dumb ass and you decided to invite her?" Haley questioned.

Grinding his teeth as he looked over at his girlfriend, "I invited her to the party because she's on the squad. Besides, she came with Bevin- your other friend so why don't you go talk to her." Lucas said.

"She's not worthy of coming to the party, please. She's barely worth being on the squad but Peyton won't kick her off." Haley replied as she leaned on Theresa for support to stand straight.

A red tinted the brunette's cheeks in embarrassment, she knew that she was invited because she was on the squad but having someone announce it out loud, well it hurt. "I'm sorry for coming." Brooke spoke up.

"Don't apologize to that bitch, she's just jealous because everyone's paying attention to someone else and not the school slut." Lucas said as he got into his girlfriend's face. "Why don't you do us all a favor, go downstairs with Theresa and drink another few drinks, Hales."

"Whatever." Haley replied as she and Theresa headed downstairs, with Tim following close behind- already making failed attempts at hooking up with Theresa.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Max said as he came up behind her.

Furrowing her eye brows as she wondered where he had been since she had spent most of the night with Bevin. "Uhm, yeah. Just give me a minute. I'll catch up." Brooke told him as she stayed behind with Lucas.

"I'm sorry about that." Brooke said, knowing that Lucas didn't want anyone to know that he was getting tutored.

Shrugging as he took another drink of his beer, "Whatever." He muttered before glancing down the hallway to see Max looking at the both of them before disappearing down the stairs.

"I should get going, you take it easy." Brooke said, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before turning around to walk away.

"Don't leave with him." Lucas called out, causing the brunette to pause her movements and turn around towards him.

"What?" She breathed out, knowing that she had to have heard him wrong.

Placing his cup on the inn table in the hallway, "Don't leave with him." He stumbled towards her, still walking once he got in front of her. Causing her to walk backwards until her back met the wall. "I don't want you to leave with him."

Gulping slightly as she looked up into the blonde's piercing blue eyes, "Why not?" She asked, attempting to gain some traction in the conversation.

Slowly leaning in towards her, "I don't want you to, that's why." He responded simply as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own only to be met with her soft cheek against his lips.

"Lucas." She gasped out softly, "I have to go." Brooke told him, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him away from her. "Bye." She whispered as she hurriedly disappeared down the hallway and stairs.

* * *

Sitting on the swing outside as he took another drink from his cup as he pushed his off on his feet causing the swing to move back and forth. Looking at the party that was going on a few feet from him. "So this is where you've been hiding?"

Turning around as he saw a curly blonde approaching him, "Hey." He greeted with a smile as he took in the clingy green dress that she was wearing.

"I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes." Peyton informed him as she nudged open his legs and stood between them. Placing her hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Peyton questioned.

Nodding his head, "Yeah, just taking a breather. The only people I know are you, Max, Brooke, and Bevin." Nathan shrugged. "Bevin's off with the cheerleaders, Max and Brooke are off together and then you-"

"I'm right here." Peyton said as she finished off her drink and urged him to do the same. "Come with me?" Holding her hand out towards him.

Taking her hand, he got out of the swing and began following her up to the house. "Hey." Peyton greeted the people that they passed throughout the inside of the house as they made their way upstairs. Pulling him into an empty room, she closed and locked the door behind them, kicking off her heels. She walked him back toward the bed and causing him to sit down as she stood in between his legs once again before sitting down on his leg.

Cautiously running his hand up and down her bare thigh, "I missed you." He said softly as he looked up at her, moving his hand away from her thigh and tucking some curls behind her ear. Leaning towards her, he captured her lips with his own.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed him onto the bed as she fell on top of him. Partially opening her mouth, she ran the tip of her tongue over the part of his lips before delving it into a mouth. Hearing a response from the brunette beneath her, urging her to continue.

Straddling his lap, she gently grinded her lower body against his. Gripping his fingertips into her hips and pulling her body against his.

Giggling as she broke the kiss and slowly started kissing down his jawline before she tugged at the end of his shirt and tugged it off of him. Peyton pulled herself away from him.

Groaning as he began reaching for her, "Where are you going?" A breathless question feel from his swollen lips.

Smiling as she undid the thin tie from around her neck, letting the dress pool around her feet. Leaving her in a matching green lace bra and panties. "What do you think?" Peyton asked.

Gulping deeply, "Looks great." Nathan croaked own as his eyes drank in the sight of his nearly naked girlfriend. They hadn't taken the next step because Nathan being a virgin kept hitting the brakes. He also wanted to make sure that Peyton knew that he was with her for her and not just for sex.

Slowly stepping over her dress, she walked back towards him. Cupping his face gently as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I want you." The blonde cheerleader whispered softly.

Licking his lips before lacing his fingers through her curly blonde locks, "I want all of you." He replied before pulling her down into a fierce kiss. Wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her body closer to his before flipping them over so she was laying beneath him on the bed.

Slipping his hand from beneath her body, he ran his finger tips slowly down her toned stomach leaving goosebumps behind his trail. "Nervous?" He teased, even though he knew the girl beneath him could feel the shakiness of his own hand.

Leaning down he placed a soft reassuring kiss on her lips before he began slowly kissing down her neck neck, the valley of her breasts. Pausing as he took unhooked the front of her bra, exposing her perky breasts to him. Latching his mouth onto her right breast, sucking the nipple gently earning a moan from the blonde who arched her back as he mimicked the same action on her left breast.

Nathan continued slowly kissing down her stomach to the hem of her panties, slightly pulling away as he pulled them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor.

Running his hands slowly up her toned yet skinny legs to her thighs, he watched as she sat up and began undoing his belt along with his jeans.

Standing up from the bed, he quickly discarded his shoes, jeans and boxers before climbing back onto the bed and in between Peyton's legs.

Holding out a silver package towards him, Nathan took the package from her hand and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling the condom over his throbbing member. Positioning himself in front of her, he slowly pushed himself into her with a joint moan escaping the both of them. "Am I hurting you?" He asked as he paused his movements.

Shaking her head, "No, it feels great." Lacing his fingers through her own, squeezing her hand slightly as he pulled out of her before pushing himself deeply within her once again.

Placing her hand on his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning up and seizing his lips with her own in a hard kiss. She began grinding her body against his as he thrusted into her.

Digging her nails into his shoulder, urging him to continue as she broke the kiss. "Nathan..." She gasped out as she felt him beginning to pick up pace. As her eyes fluttered open, she was met with blue eyes staring down at her with nothing but affection (and arousal) evident in them.

A small smile graced her lips as she pulled him even closer, feeling his hot breath against her neck as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. Squeezing his hand even tighter as she felt her body to began to shake a signal that her orgasm was coming. "Nathan, I- I'm cumming." She breathed into his ear.

"Peyton..." Nathan grunted as he buried his face into her neck as he felt his entire body stiffen as he emptied himself into the condom. He continued thrusting himself into the blonde as he felt her walls continuously milk his dick as they clenched around his cock.

Pulling his face out of his neck, he looked down at the blonde who had a satisfied smile on her lips. Placing a kiss on her lips, Nathan watched as Peyton opened her green eyes and looked up at him. "You were so worth the wait boy toy."

A small blush tinted the brunette's cheeks as he once again leaned down, latching his lips onto hers as he began kissing her so deeply that the blonde felt it down to her toes.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took forever, I was working on three other chapters for three other stories. Only one other which of I'll be posting, especially since I have about twelve folders worth of stories that I'm working on and only a few of which I'm actually posting and updating, since I want to be at least five chapters ahead before I post and leave you guys hanging. I do apologize for the short smut but virgin boys don't last long. ;)

Reviews.


	12. Is this the real you?

**A/N- I apologize for the long lengths before updates but with working 9+ hours a day, 40+ hours in one week all I want to do is sleep and when I finally get to writing, it's usually when I'm supposed to be sleeping so half of what I write is completely confusing so I have to go through it and edit all of it. At least I update though, I could just give up on the story since I feel like but three people are reading it. Yet come the next two chapters, I'll have four chapters already pre-written since I like to skip to the middle/end of the my stories rather than write the beginnings. Just the way my brain works- I'd rather write to where I want to be rather than focus on where I am.**

**As for 'Do you remember?' Pretty much lost motivation for that story and with the harassing reviews, I'm taking a break from it. Probably from writing in general for now. Heads up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Smirking as he looked over at the blonde, "Stop staring at me like that." She chastised him, causing his smirk to become larger. "I'm serious." Whacking his arm with her towel before turning back towards the pan on the stove that she stood in front of.

Leaning against the refrigerator as he took another drink of his beer, "I'm not doing anything." He told her

Rolling her eyes as she attempted to focus on the meal that she was preparing, "Sure you aren't." She replied.

Another smirk came across his lips as he placed down his beer on the counter, "Hey, come here." He said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Placing his hands on her hip, looking down into her eyes.

Placing down her cooking spoon as she placed her hands onto his shoulders, "Can I-" Her question was cut off as he crashed his lips onto hers. Humming into the kiss as she ran her hands up his shoulders, and around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Pressing her up against the counter as he pressed his body against her, deepening the kiss while running his fingers through her short blonde locks. "Hmm...he'll be home soon." She said against his lips.

Breaking the kiss as he began kissing her jawline towards her earlobe, "No, he's at Peyton's." His rugged voice whispered into her ear, gently pushing up the hem of her sweater as he ran his roughened fingertips over her bare skin.

Shivering beneath his touch, "Keith." She said while pulling away as she heard a door shut.

Smirking as he wiped his lips and picked up his beer and took a drink, "Hey Nate." He greeted.

Dropping into a chair at the kitchen table, "Hey Uncle Keith." He replied, sounding utterly exhausted.

"I thought you were over at Peyton's?" She asked.

Letting out a yawn, "Haley wanted to take her on an impromptu shopping trip so they dropped me off before which is probably a good thing since Whitey had been drilling us harder and harder each day, at least that's what it feels like." Rubbing his eyes before laying his head down at the table

"Don't lay down at the table, Nathan." She reprimanded him.

Groaning as he sat back up, "Sorry mom." Nathan replied as he leaned back into the chair. "What's for dinner?"

"Tacos." Deb answered. "Why don't you go wash up?"

"Great, I'm starving." Nathan said as he excused himself to the restroom.

Hearing the bathroom door close, Keith wrapped his arm around Deb's waist and kissed her softly. "As much as I love kissing you in secret like we're teenagers, we're going to have to tell him." He whispered.

Nodding her head, "I know, we will- soon. I promise." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Walking into the house, just wanting to eat and take a quick shower before heading to Haley's so they could relieve some..._stress_. Lucas shut the front door behind him. Already knowing that his dad was at work and his mom was probably out picking colors for another cafe opening. What he didn't expect to see was his mom sitting in a bar chair at the counter with two large pizzas boxes next to her.

"Hey, so I got your favorite and my favorite." Karen said as Lucas walked over to the counter and grabbed the entire box of pizza, turning around- hoping to make a quick escape to his room.

"Lucas." She called out after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I was thinking that we could eat together."

"I'm supposed to go to Haley's." He said as he continued toward the stairs.

"How about she comes over here?" Karen suggested. "I haven't seen her in a while and-"

"Let's do a rain check." He called out to her before headed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door after him causing the older brunette downstairs to cringe.

Slumping into her chair, she didn't know what she was doing wrong. Karen Scott didn't know who her son was anymore and she had a feeling that was her fault. Working the long hours and being out of town so often. Dan was there though, shouldn't that count?

It wasn't like Lucas was completely abandoned, every time Karen called home and talked to Dan he said that Lucas was fine. Usually it was about basketball, but from what she could tell from when she was home was that all Lucas' interests entailed. Basketball and Haley.

She just hoped that since she would be home more that she could fix her relationship with Lucas. Picking up the house phone, she dialed her husbands cell phone number. Immediately hearing his voice-mail, she let out a sigh and ended the phone call. It seemed that she would be having dinner by herself tonight, if you would call cold pizza dinner. Placing her elbows on the kitchen counter, she buried her face in her hands and let out another sigh.

* * *

She gulped as she heard the buzzer go off, signaling half time had arrived. The only thing good was that the Ravens were up by twenty points, the score being thirty four to fourteen. Letting out a shaky sigh as she looked around the crowd, sure she had performed before but this time she was going up in the air and suddenly that didn't seem like a good idea. Maybe she could talk Peyton into letting Theresa or someone else do it. The girls were already mad that they weren't asked.

"Peyton, I-" Brooke began only to be cut off by her cheer captain.

"Okay girls, we're going to do the cheer and then go straight into the routine. Got it?" Peyton said as she looked around the squad who were nodding their heads in understanding. "Okay, Brooke and Bevin you're going up. Theresa, you're spotting Brooke. Haley, you're spotting Bevin. Let's go."

"Let's go! Ravens!" The girls cheered as they ran towards the middle of the basketball court as they stood in formation and began cheering. "Hey Ravens! Let's do it! The Ravens can't be beat! Come on Crowd!" Eliciting screams and yells from the crowd.

Standing in the middle of the three girls, she shook her hands before placing them on their shoulders as they hoisted her into the air. Her right leg immediately going into the air as she caught it with her right hand as she held her left arm up, making her body look like a 'Y'. They pushed her up more into the air as she jumped slightly, letting go of her foot bringing it back down as she switched her legs so that she was holding her left leg up.

"Let's hear it now! THS is number one! Yell it!" The girls cheered. "THS is number one! Yell it!" Brooke yelled with the rest of the girls before they tossed her up into the air. The brunette wrapped held her arms close to her body as she spun back down towards the girls as they caught her, before placing her back on the ground. "Let's go ravens!" Holding her hands up in the air before doing a toe touch-perfectly, not seeing that Peyton had glanced over just at that moment.

Quickly moving into a different formation, they girls all had smiles on their faces as the music started and they began moving in unison. ( watch?v=mP2Baew5aTw)

Hearing the cheer of the crowd as they end their routine. Quickly making their way back to the sidelines as they watched the basketball team make their way out of the locker room.

Walking back onto the court, he glanced around the court as his eyes settled on a certain cheerleader. Smirking as he watched her raise his eyebrow in his direction, he shrugged before winking at her. Chuckling as he watched her roll her eyes but still keep the smile on her lips.

Turning his attention towards Whitey as he continued talking about the game, "Lucas, make sure that you find the open man when they double team you. We don't want to risk losing the ball." Nodding his head in understanding, knowing that he could just pass the ball to Tim and he'd make sure he got the ball back. "We're already ahead twenty points, so let's see if we can keep that lead." He hollered to everyone.

"Ravens on three fellas!" Tim yelled as they all brought their hands towards the middle of the group. "One, Two, Three!"

"RAVENS!" The basketball team yelled before breaking out of the circle and walking towards the court.

"Max Fletcher is handed the ball, tossing it to Lucas Scott and resuming the game." Mouth announced. "Lucas is dribbling the ball down the court, putting up a shot and taking the score thirty six to fourteen. Looks like this game will be in the Raven's favor if they keep this up."

The game had gone by smoothly, the were currently in the fourth quarter and still ahead. "L-E-T-S-G-O! Let's go! Let's go! L-E-T-S-G-O! Let's go!" The girls shook their pom poms from the sidelines as they watched the basketball team ran up the court and scored another basket.

"The clock's running down, we have twenty seconds left. With the score being 54 to 16, it looks like Jake Jagielski might just dribble down the court to run out the clock." Mouth announced.

"Pass it!" Lucas yelled, seeing that Jake was being triple teamed.

Letting out a breath, Jake passed the ball to the blonde captain who put up the ball for a two point shot just as the buzzer rang through the gymnasium, announcing the end of the game while also announcing the Raven's victory.

* * *

"You guys coming to the after party?" Lucas asked Jake as he let his slung his tie over his neck.

Shrugging, "Maybe, I'm free. I'll probably go with Nathan but I don't know about Brooke." Jake said.

"Well I'd probably keep an eye on Max if he goes." Lucas said with a small smirk, he knew where Max had been disappearing off too but he knew that it was better if the big bad protectors found out first and dealt with him, besides they wouldn't believe Lucas if he told them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake questioned as he shut his locket and stood up from the bench and looked at the blonde.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you haven't noticed how Max disappears at parties and then shows up looking severely happy." Lucas said, attempting to hide a smile as he realized that Jake was realizing that he was right. "I'll see you at the party, Jake." Patting him on the shoulder before walking out with Tim towards his car.

"You told Jake about Max's problem?" Tim questioned as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Shrugging, "Not really just sent Jake in the right direction. Besides after he finds out, Max will no longer be the loser's boyfriend and get kicked off the team. If I have my way, probably out of the school."

"Seems pretty harsh dude." Tim responded as Lucas revved the engine before pulling out of the parking spot.

"He's fucking with my plan, he brought it on himself." Lucas said, before peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

"You guys seen Brooke?" Jake asked as he came up to Nathan and Peyton, glancing around them in attempts to find the brunette.

"Yeah, I saw her go outside. I think she was looking for Max, he disappeared." Peyton shared.

Letting out a sigh as he realized that Lucas was right, Max was hiding something and he was going to find out what. "Okay, I'm gonna go find her."

"Is everything okay?" Nathan questioned, suddenly aware that his friend had worry etched in his features.

"I'll let you know." Patting him on the shoulder before walking past him, heading outside.

"That was weird." Peyton said as she leaned into him. "You sure you don't want to go with him?"

Kissing her forehead, "Yeah, but Jake can take care of it. I'd much rather stay here and be with you."

Smiling, "Good choice." The blonde said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Seeing his best friend wrapped around his bastard of a _brother_- which he used the term extremely loosely- he couldn't help the disgust that came across his face. "Hey, Luke. What should we put in?" Tim asked from the entertainment center, he had been searching for some porn but had yet to find any.

A devious smirk came across his lips as his blue eyes glanced over the titles of the movies before pulling one out and handing it to his friend. "This one, it's a comedy." Lucas said as he glanced over at Peyton and Nathan before watching Tim push the movie into the VCR and hit play.

"Here are our Senior King and Queen! Dan Scott! and Deb Lee!" A voice announced from the tape, floating over the party as the guests quieted down and began listening.

Breaking the kiss, Nathan froze as he heard his mom's voice float to his ears. Slowly pulling away from his girlfriend he began searching for the source of the voice.

"What's wrong?" Peyton questioned, noticing the her boyfriend had become seriously uncomfortable.

Ignoring her question, Nathan pulled away as he noticed that a crowd was forming in the center of the beach house. Pushing his way through the crowd, he paused as he saw a younger version of his mom standing next to none other than Dan Scott on the television. "Mom." He muttered softly to himself.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" The voice asked them.

Looking up at her boyfriend before turning her attention back towards the tape, "Well, I'm sure that you can come visit our big house. See Dan playing with our kids and me cooking for all of them. One big happy family." Deb's happy answer flew from the speakers.

"Who's the girl?" A party goer yelled out.

"My mom." Nathan spoke up, earning everyone's attention. Not noticing that Peyton was standing next to him and holding his hand in attempt to reassure him. The brunette just kept his attention on the blonde who was standing next to the VCR by Tim.

Crossing his arms over his chest, "You want my world? You got it." Lucas told him with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Gulping as she fixed the knee pads she had on, making sure that her tennis shoes were tied tightly. The one good thing about cheering was that she had learned to do routines in regular shoes along with her ballet slippers.

"This is your world." A voice spoke, gaining her attentions. "You aren't nervous, are you?" Bevin asked the brunette.

Shrugging, "I don't know. I know the instructors want us to step out of our comfort zone but I don't think I can pull this off." Brooke said softly as the current duo wrapped up their routine. Bevin's ballet company and Brooke's ballet company had an annual tradition where they would pair off their dancers and make them come up with a routine to show off their different skills. Most students stuck along the lines of ballet. Yet Brooke and her partner, Nick decided to take a different route. Suddenly that decision seemed completely irrational.

"Nick. Brooke. You two ready?" Her instructor asked, pulling Brooke from her thoughts.

Nodding her head as she unzipped her jacket revealing her bare stomach and handed it to Bevin, "You'll do great." The blonde reassured her.

"Okay." Brooke spoke softly as she adjusted her sports bra that she had on, tugging slightly on the them of the shorts she had on.

"You okay?" Nick asked as he wrapped the tape around her wrists.

"I'm trying to be." The brunette joked as she let out a soft laugh. "Don't hate me if I mess up?"

Smiling, "You won't. Besides, you get to punch me at the end. Just get to that point." Nick told her.

"Sounds like a good finish line to me." Brooke joked as the took their spots.

Pulling open the door to the building, letting out an aggravated sigh. He couldn't believe that Haley had talked him into picking up Bevin from her ballet practice or whatever. The only good thing about doing his girlfriend a supposed favor was the fact that he could check out some girls in tight clothing. Walking down the hallway, Lucas heard the beginning of a rap song. Suddenly having hope that maybe it wasn't a total loss as he walked into a room where people were backed against the walls as two people were standing in the middle of the room.

( watch?v=8ZBHnRBoUNM )

Leaning against the wall, he watched curiously as the girl and boy began dancing separately before the girl walked behind the boy and they began dancing in unison. The blonde's blue eyes widen as he realized that the girl's hips he was watching belonged to none other than Brooke Davis. His jaw opening even more as he watched her get down low and shake her perfectly toned ass. He knew that she had a body since he had seen her in her cheerleader uniform but with the less clothes she was wearing, he wanted nothing more than to get her completely naked.

Bevin smiled happily before letting out a giggle as she watched Brooke move behind Nick and made his body move in time with the beat as she tugged on his shirt. She knew that Brooke was capable of doing this, she was just scared. It made the blonde cheerleader happy that the brunette was coming out of her shell.

Smiling as he ruffled her hair as the circled one another, "Is that all you got, Davis?" Nick questioned.

Raising her eyebrow as she gently pushed his chest, "We'll both do the flip." She challenged him as they went back into the routine.

Pressing his chest against Brooke's back as she grabbed his thighs, "That was good." He breathed into her ear as the two of them continued dancing.

Grabbing onto Nick's knees as he held her legs as she danced in the air. Her smile faltered as her eyes locked with a pair of familiar blue eyes, she shook her head slightly as she fell into the splits and back into the routine.

Laughing as she watched Nick hunch over as the music faded away, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you're good." Nick replied as he stood up straight. "Better go get the verdict from the superiors." He joked as they walked towards their instructors.

"So why doesn't she dance like that at practice?" A voice asked, scaring Bevin.

"Lucas?" Bevin asked as her eyes widened, glancing over at Brooke. Bevin knew that Brooke didn't want anyone to know what she was capable of dancing and she was positive that Lucas Scott knowing would be on the top of her panic list. "What are you doing here?"

"Haley sent me to pick you up...and that sentence makes me sound like a bitch but whatever. Are you ready?" Lucas asked, glancing over at the brunette who was nodding towards two older people.

"Uh, I was actually going to text her. Brooke and I were going to the river court after so you can just go." Bevin said, attempting to walk Lucas out the door.

"Not so fast." He said as he pulled his arm away from her grip. "If she's a ballerina or whatever, then why does she mess up so much at practice?"

"Why are you paying so much attention to me at practice?" The brunette questioned as she made her way towards the pair.

"I don't but my girlfriend bitches about the people who fuck up the most." Lucas clarified.

Rolling her eyes, "Are you ready to go, Bev?" Brooke asked.

Nodding her head, "First, tell me what they said." Bevin was dying to know what their teachers thought of her routine.

Smiling proudly, "They were actually impressed, they didn't think that I could get out of my comfort zone but ta-da." She joked with a soft giggle. "I did get reprimanded for doing the jump since I could've hurt my ankle but I figured that it was no different than doing an allegro."

"Very true." Bevin said as she pulled the brunette into a hug. "And you were worried. Let me just go get my stuff and we'll go." Receiving a nod from Brooke as she glanced over at Lucas before disappearing to the other side of the room.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Lucas asked.

Crossing her hands over her chest, "What question would that be?"

"Why do you mess up at practice if you're so good at dancing?"

Sighing, "I don't like being the center of attention at school, especially since in the past if I was the center of attention it was usually for negative reasons." She said as she looked at the blonde knowingly.

Shrugging off her accusing tone, "You do know once Haley finds out that she's going to expect your ass to be perfect." _Which is it._ Lucas thought as he looked the brunette up and down.

"Lucas, you _can't_ tell her." Her voice suddenly getting serious and panicky. No one could know, the only reason Bevin knew was by accident and obviously her parents because they were paying for the lessons. Those were the only three that knew, no one else knew and she'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Why not?" The basketball star questioned.

"No one knows and I need to keep it that way, so please don't tell her. Please." She begged as she took a step towards him. "I can't risk anyone finding out."

A small smirk formed on his face as he looked down at the brunette. Placing his hand on her hip, he leaned in close to her ear. "I'll keep it a secret for now, but what are you going to do for me?" His lips ghosted over her ear as he quickly pulled away from him, noticing that Bevin was walking back towards them. "I'm leaving since you're good. Bevin?"

Nodding her head as she watched him turn to leave, "Bye, Lucas." Bevin said as she turned her attention to her friend next to her. "B, you okay?"

Ignoring the goosebumps that were still running down her neck that had formed when she felt his warm breath hit her skin, "He won't tell anyone, right?" Brooke asked hopeful as she turned towards Bevin.

"I'm sure he won't." Bevin attempted to reassure her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the pair exited the studio.

* * *

Letting out a disappointed sigh, "So you're bailing. _Again_?" Mouth questioned.

Gathering her books from her locker, "Mouth, I promised I'd tutor him." The brunette told him mournfully, she was missing spending time with her friends but she had promised to tutor Lucas in return for him leaving Nathan alone. She knew it was a heavy price to pay and she would continue to do it, she just didn't know for how long.

"On Thursday, the one day of the week that we have set plans for. It's River Court Thursday." Mouth reminded her, it was one of their many traditions. To meet up after school and hang out at the river court. To either play some games of one or one or just talk and hang out.

Closing her locker, she leaned against it as she looked at the spikey haired boy, "I know and I feel horrible but he's failing and all of the teachers gave up on him." She told him honestly. Everyone else had given up on Lucas' ability to learn and pass classes, that was another reason she had decided to tutor him. No one deserved to be given up on, ever.

"You said nothing would change." Mouth reminded her. Nathan and Brooke had both promised that nothing would changed after he joined the basketball team and she joined the squad. It seemed that Nathan was spending more and more time with a certain blonde cheerleader and Brooke was either busy tutoring or with the squad.

Picking at the corner of her text book, attempting to avoid looking into Mouth's eyes. Already knowing that he was right and feeling guilty because of that. "Okay... Look, I'll talk to Peyton and I'll skip practice so I can tutor him and be at Junk's by six, okay?" She offered as she looked up at him and saw the hesitation on his face. "I promise."

Looking at her for a few moments before a smile formed on his lips, "Great, we were starting to miss you." Gently pulling her into a hug, "You're our cookie."

A smile graced her lips as a small laugh fell from them, "I missed you guys too." She replied truthfully while hugging him back.

* * *

Dropping his bag on the table, he fell into his seat across from the brunette. "Something's wrong with B." He said, causing his friend to look up from his book.

"What happened?" Worry etched in his tone, he had yet to tell any of the guys about Max and he hoped that Brooke hadn't found out.

Shaking his head, "Nothing happened, she's okay. She's just acting strange." Mouth told him.

Letting out a sigh of relief as he folded the page and closed his book, "B's always strange." Jake attempted to joke.

"I'm being serious. Something's going on with her."

Seeing that his friend was truly worried, "Okay, well what'd she do?"

"She tried to bail on our Thursday plans because she's tutoring someone. No matter how much she loves tutoring she-"

"-always puts us first." Jake finished as he nodded his head. "Maybe she just wants to focus on this kid since everyone thinks he's a lost cause." Himself included, knowing that he was talking about Lucas even if Mouth didn't.

"What's so special about him?" Mouth questioned. "Who is he?" Figuring with the way that Jake was talking about him, maybe he had a clue as to who the mystery student was that Brooke had been tutoring.

"I don't know, some sophomore." The lie fell so easily from his lips, it surprised him.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, "You think we should check it out?" Mouth asked, not liking how no one knew who this kid was or how much time Brooke was spending with him.

Shaking his head as he attempted to keep his eyes from widening in panic, "No, it's Brooke. She gets sidetracked every once in a while. No reason to piss her off."

Nodding his head as he remained silent for a few moments, "You're right."

"Of course I am." Jake said with a smile that quickly faded as he looked over at Mouth. "I need to talk to you and Nate about Max." Knowing that if he got everyone involved that Max would probably end up in a coma.

"Why? What happened?" Mouth questioned.

"At the party... I saw him doing something." Jake began.

* * *

"Hey Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she began catching up with her cheer leading captain. "I sort of...have to miss practice today." Causing the curly blonde to stop walking and face her.

"Why?" Peyton asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Letting out a sigh, "I promised the guys I'd come to hang out with them at the river court since I've been bailing on them. Except doing that means I'd have to cancel my tutoring session since that doesn't start until after practice and I can't do that because the person I'm tutoring really needs the extra help."

"I'm surprised that Lucas is still attending your tutoring sessions, usually by now he would've given up." Peyton shared, causing the brunette's doe eyes to widen in surprise. "I know it's hard to believe, but he is my best friend. Every now and then, he will tell me things."

"You can't tell Nathan, please." Brooke pleaded, knowing that it would put Peyton in a horrible position just like it did for Jake but she couldn't have Nathan find out. Not yet or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Letting out a soft laugh, "I've been trying to keep those two as far away from one another as I can. Trust me, your secret is safe with me." Peyton told her with a smile. "Just remember, you owe me one."

Nodding her head as she watched the blonde walk away from her. "You aren't the only one I owe apparently." Brooke muttered to herself before turning around and walking the opposite direction.

* * *

Walking into the library, Jake's eyes canvased the area before they stopped on a long haired brunette who had her head buried in a book. Making his way through the maze of tables and chairs before stopping at her table. "Mouth came and talked to me." He announced, gaining the brunette cheerleader's attention. "He's worried about you and apparently wants to check into your special case."

Her eyes widened, "He can't do that. If he finds out, he'll tell Nathan and all of this will have been for nothing."

"I know. That's why I got him to back off." Jake said as he took a seat next to her. "I'm lying for you now."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brooke spoke sadly as she closed her book and began fidgeting with the cover. "I don't know what to do."

"You have to tell him." Jake said, the brunette's head shooting up and her eyes looking at him intently as she realized that he wasn't joking. "You have to tell _all _of them.

Shaking her head, "Jake, I can't do that. They'll all be so disappointed in me and Nathan...he'll hate me."

"He will not." He attempted to reassure her.

"Yes he will, because I hate me." Brooke confessed. "I'm lying to my best friend, sneaking behind his back to spend time with his brother!" She harshly whispered.

"To protect him." Jake reminded her.

"He won't see it that way and I won't really blame him." Running her fingers through her hair, "He'll feel betrayed because I didn't tell him. Then he'll somehow find out that you and Peyton knew. It'll just turn into this whole big mess."

"I hate to tell you this, B." Jake paused. "It's already a big mess."

Pushing his shoulder lightly, "Can't we wait a little longer?" She begged. "Lucas has a big test coming up and I need to help him pass it."

"Why after?" Uncertainty written in his voice.

"If he passes with a eighty percent or higher than his grade will be a high 'C' and I won't need to tutor him anymore...or as much..." Brooke muttered.

"Okay, it can be after the test." Jake relented. "I don't care if you stop tutoring or tutor him less, Nathan needs to find out."

Nodding her head, "I promise, I'll tell him." Brooke spoke.

"Good." He told her. "Is he your only best friend?" Jake teased with a laugh, causing the once again bubbly brunette to shove him playfully.

* * *

Sitting on his bed, he began drumming his pencil against the book only to have a hand stop him. "Focus please." She asked softly, not looking up from her own book that lay in her lap. She still didn't know how Lucas had talked her into coming over to his house let alone going up to his bedroom, but here she was- Brooke Davis was in Lucas Scott's room. She had a feeling this is what it felt like to know that hell had frozen over.

"I'm done, you just looked busy." He responded as he placed his paper on top of her book.

Covering her mouth as she let out a soft yawn, she continued looking over the blonde's work through her heavy eyelids. "Okay, this looks great. Why don't you do the three practice problems above the assignment and then we'll call it a day."

Burrowing his brows in confusion, "Those are the three practice problems." He reminded her. "You said to do them and then after you had checked them to make sure they were okay we'd look over the assignment and do a few of the problems that I didn't understand right away."

Widening her eyes in realization that he was right, "You're right. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm just exhausted-" Another yawn swallowed the rest of her sentence, proving her statement true. "How about we just pick this up tomorrow?" The brunette suggested as she handed him back his paper, closed her book and began packing her things up.

"No!" His voice louder than he had intended it to be, also seeing the suspicious yet frightened look on the brunette's face. "Look, you're tired." A sigh escaping his lips. "I don't want you walking home when you're pretty much delusional." Teasing, knowing that it'd make her forget why she was suspicious of him.

"You might end up hurt and I'd end up getting blamed." Knowing that was actually true he continued on, "Just take a nap, then you can walk home since you've had rest or I can take you- whichever way." Lucas knew he was acting out of character, but he needed to come across as a caring guy if he had wanted any chance at Brooke trusting him.

"I don't know." Hesitation in her voice. "I have somewhere to be soon and I have a lot of stuff I need to do." Getting off the bed, she began packing her supplies into her backpack while knowing in the back of her mind that she needed to get out of here. Lucas was being nice. _Too nice_. It was starting to scare her a little bit, that someone who had made her best friends lives including her own a living nightmare was suddenly wanting to be thoughtful.

"Please Brooke." Shocked at his own sincerity, he shrugged off the feeling knowing that he needed to be this caring and thoughtful guy for the brunette to fall into place so he could continue on with his plan, screwing over Nathan. Besides he had Haley, why would he want Brooke? On second thought, he should probably get Brooke out of the house before Haley came over. Clearing his throat, "I'll call Deb and then you'll get in trouble." He said with a smirk, knowing that he had her when it came to Deb. Especially when all the blonde did was go on and on about Brooke when the two of them would talk- not that he would share that information with anyone.

Rolling her eyes as she let out a laugh, realizing that he was right. "Fine but only an hour. Like I said, I still have a lot of things I need to do." Putting her book bag on the ground again.

Clearing his stuff off the comforter, "Okay, I'm always on the left side so you're gonna have to take the right side." He informed her as he climbed back on the bed, leaving plenty of room for the brunette and opened up his math book once more.

"Wait, you want me to sleep in your bed?" She croaked out, knowing that this could only end horribly. Sure she had shared a bed with Nathan and Jake but they were like her brothers. She didn't necessarily feel comfortable climbing into bed with the enemy, literally.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor but I'm not letting you kick me out of my bed either." He said seriously before clearing his throat. "I won't try anything, I know that you'd physically harm me if I did and I like my body parts right where they are."

Nodding her head, "You're right, I would disfigure you, pretty boy." She teased with a giggle as she climbed onto the bed next to him. "Just an hour." Pointing a stern finger in his direction, to make sure he knew that she was serious.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, "Aye Aye Captain." He said with a smirk as he looked away from her and turned his attention back to his math assignment.

"You brood too much." The brunette cheerleader mumbled as she snuggled further into the pillow that lay beneath her head.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about?" The star basketball player questioned.

Letting out another yawn, "When you think no one's looking, you'll go off into deep thought with this squinty eyed expression. Stop being so broody." She mumbled before her breathing began to even out, a sign she had fallen asleep.

Looking down at the petite brunette, he was at a loss for words. Attempting to shrug it off he began to focus on his math homework once again, for once in his life Lucas Scott was happy to see letters and numbers meshed together asking to be solved.

* * *

Walking up the stairs as she began rubbing her shoulder to soothe the aching out of her sore muscles. The blonde cheerleader was becoming a drill sergeant during these practices and it was taking it's toll on the honey blonde. Opening the door, flipping on the light she felt her purse slip from her hand at the sight before her.

There on the bed was her blonde haired boyfriend asleep, but he wasn't alone. No, he was with that loser Brooke Davis and they looked pretty damn cozy. He was laying on his back with his right arm behind his head while his other arm was securely wrapped around the brunette's waist, holding her close. While the brunette had herself nestled up to Lucas' side with her arm draped over his stomach. Walking over to the side of the bed, she began pushing on Lucas' chest to wake him up.

The movement caused the brunette cheerleader to stir but only slightly, "Stop moving." The brunette mumbled, thinking she was at Nathan's or Jake's house.

Letting out a soft yawn as he brought his hand down from behind his head and wrapped it around the brunette and brought her closer, "Shut up and sleep." He muttered as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Watching the brunette nuzzle her face further into _her_ boyfriend's neck was the last straw, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Jerking her head away from the body that was holding her, she looked through her blurry eyes to see Haley James standing before her. "Haley?" She questioned.

"Why the hell are you in bed with my boyfriend, you slut?!" Haley exclaimed as she was looking between Brooke and Lucas.

Suddenly confused and hurt by the comment ,she looked down and realized the person that had been holding her was none other than Lucas, Haley's boyfriend. "This isn't what it looks like." Brooke said.

Scoffing, "Please, the boy next to you uses that so much he might as well have it trademarked." Haley said.

Stretching his hands over his head while letting out a yawn, "Hales, calm down." Lucas said as he sat up from the bed.

"Why should I? I mean I finally caught you, you cheating asshole!" Haley said as she pushed his chest so that he was laying back down on the bed.

"I'm late. I have to go." Brooke muttered softly as she slipped on her poncho before she began slipping her shoes back on.

"I think that's best." Haley sneered as she stared down the brunette, her jaw clenched in anger as she threw her purse along with her jacket down onto the chair in the corner of Lucas' room.

Seeing his girlfriend was going off the deep end. "Haley, back off." Lucas said, he was getting fed up with her jealous streak. Moving off the bed as he rubbed his eyes in attempt to rub the sleep away from them while he searched for his car keys. "Brooke wait, I said I'd take you home."

Shaking her head, "No." The brunette said, hesitant to speak since she was afraid at any moment Haley would lunge at her. "I have to go, it's best you stay. I'll just see you tomorrow." Brooke said as she turned to Haley and opened her mouth in hopes of finding the words to reassure Haley but clamping her mouth shut and deciding it would be better just to leave. So she did just that, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her before fleeing down the stairs.

"Did you sleep with her too?" Haley asked as she crossed her hands over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh fucking hell! I did not sleep with her!" Lucas said as he sat back on the bed. "I mean we slept together but I didn't fuck her!" He clarified, knowing that she would find a way to bring it back up.

"Lucas, you were laying with her! You were holding her!" Haley said with tears forming in her eyes.

Looking at her, he didn't get why she was so upset. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing, just my boyfriend is a cheating asshole!" She said as she furiously wiped away some stray tears that had found, she honestly didn't know why she was upset. Haley had a feeling that it had to do with stress because Lucas had cheated on her before and she hadn't reacted this way before.

Looking at her, he didn't know how to handle this. Haley usually ran away so they wouldn't have to deal with their emotions. Seeing her cry was confusing him.

"Why are you so upset?" Lucas questioned.

"If you can hear his heartbeat, it's called cuddling." Haley muttered to herself, but her boyfriend heard her.

Shaking his head, "We weren't cuddling Hales, you know I don't do that."

"With me." Haley added. "You don't do that with me, but you seem to be to do a lot of things with Brooke that you've never done with me."

Rubbing his hand over his eyes and down his face, "What do you want from me Hales?" He asked, he was just exhausted of the fighting especially when he had been trying to fix things with her.

"Did you ever love me?" Haley asked softly as she sat on the bed, Lucas mimicking her actions.

"Truthfully, I think a part of me did at the start and a part of me probably always will because you're Haley James. My first everything and the first girl I did love but I'm not in love with you anymore. That sounds fuckin stupid comin' from me but it's the truth. I'm not bein' mushy or anything, you were right though- normal sucks with us." There it was. They were done and truthfully both of them felt relieved.

Nodding her head in agreement she held her hand out towards him, "Friends?"

Smirking, "Of course." He agreed as he grabbed her hand and shook it before pulling her towards him. "Break up sex is almost as good as make up sex." Lucas said as he began unbuttoning her shirt, knowing that if she said no that he would just call someone else over.

"That's true." Haley said as she began working on his belt buckle, knowing in the back of her mind that they should just cut ties from one another but they were always good at the sex part of their relationship, so why should the end that just because they ended the relationship.

* * *

"Hey Nate, we need to talk to you before everyone gets here." Mouth shared as he and Jake walked up to the table were the dark brunette was currently residing.

"I don't like the sound of that." Nathan said as he sat up from his laying position, turning his attention to his friends.

Taking a seat on the bench across from Nathan while Mouth took a seat next to him, "It's about Max." Jake told him.

"Is Brooke okay?" Suddenly fearing his best friend was hurt.

"She's fine...she doesn't know what we're about to tell you." Mouth spoke up, easing the tension out of the brunette.

"Okay, remember the party we went to over the weekend?" Jake questioned.

"Unfortunately." Nathan muttered.

"Well after the game, Lucas said something to me about Max-"

Looking at his best friend, "You believed something that came from his mouth?"

"It was about Brooke, you would've done the same thing and we know it." Jake said, watching Nathan nod his head before he continued. "At the party, I noticed that when I was looking for Brooke who was looking for Max. I realized that Lucas was at least partially right, Max was up to something. I went looking for him after leaving Brooke with Bevin and I found him."

"What'd you find out?" Nathan urged him to continue.

Glancing over at Mouth who nodded his head before they turned their attention back to Nathan. "He was in one of the rooms upstairs with a few others and they were snorting lines."

"And I have a feeling it wasn't candy." Mouth interjected.

"Okay, we need to tell Brooke. I can't believe we let her go out with a coke head." Nathan said as he got off the bench and began pacing. "What if he had brought her around that stuff? Does anybody know where he lives?"

"Where who lives?" A voice asked, startling the three of them.

"Uhm, Whitey. We wanted to talk to him about the away game coming up." Jake covered smoothly as Nathan gave him a look that they would talk later.

Kinking her eyebrow as she looked at the three boys before shrugging her shoulders, "Okay. Let's get the fun started. Who wants to beat Nathan at basketball because he sucks?" She giggled.

"Me!" Jake yelled before he and Mouth began laughing at the brunette's face who looked like he had just lost his puppy.

"Come on, Nate. I'll even let you have the ball first?" The bubbly brunette cheerleader teased as she held the ball out towards him.

"You're dead, Davis." Nathan replied with a smirk as he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and began spinning her around the river court.

* * *

"Just two more classes and then it's the weekend." Nathan said happily as Brooke closed her locker.

Laughing as they began walking towards their next class, "I have a feeling that you're more excited about spending the night at Peyton's house while Jake covers for you." The cheerleader spoke, causing her friend to stop walking and look over at her.

"How'd you know about that?" The taller brunette questioned, worried that his cover would be blown with his mom.

"I know everything, I'm the nucleus of our friendship." Brooke shared cockily as she continued walking down the hallway.

Being quick to catch up with his best friend, "And you're okay with that?"

"Of course, I love being the center of attention." Brooke replied.

"I mean about lying to my mom and-"

"Doing the dirty with Peyton? I don't really like to think of my best friend that way." Scrunching her nose in disgust. "Except she does make you happy and I like a happy you. I also like her so don't mess this up." Pointing sternly at him as they paused outside her classroom.

"You got it." He said with a smirk before it faded as he saw a muscular blonde walking towards them. "And my day just got bad."

"Why?" Brooke asked as she turned around and saw Lucas heading towards them. Holding her breath, she prepared herself for whatever verbal insult or lashing he had to throw their way...only it didn't come. The blonde basketball player just brushed by the two like they weren't even there, shocking the two brunettes. One thinking that Lucas had something planned and the other thinking that maybe the tutoring was paying off and he was finally holding up his end of the deal.

Watching Lucas disappear down the hallway, he turned his attention back to his best friend. "So Lucas hasn't been bothering you lately." Realizing that he seemed to be ignoring Brooke's presence while he made Nathan's a living hell. "Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so." Brooke spoke up as she turned her attention to her best friend.

Shrugging, "I just figured with you dating Max, he'd be all over you. Giving you shit like he usually does." Nathan reminded her.

"Well when he asked if Max and I were dating I asked him to back off and now he is." Brooke shared, hoping that was enough of a reason.

Titling his head as he looked down at Brooke, "Just like that? Seems weird."

Bringing her books closer to her chest as she realized that Nathan was right. Brooke had asked Lucas to back off Nathan, which was like asking for a miracle. Yet when she had asked him to leave her and Max alone, he agreed and hadn't done anything to either her or Max. "Yeah...it does." She voiced her agreement.

* * *

Exiting her classroom with her bathroom pass in hand, Brooke began walking down the hallway. Glancing into the windows on the door of the other classrooms as she continued walking. Pausing as she came across an empty classroom, well almost empty. Pulling open the door, she watched as the person's head snapped up and looked at her.

"Hey." He said with a smirk, opening his mouth to say something before she cut him off.

Walking up to the desk he was sitting at, "What game are you playing?" Crossing her hands over her chest as she stared down at him.

Squinting his eyes as he looked at her before glancing around the empty classroom before back up at the brunette. "I'm...not?" He stated uneasily.

Letting out a heavy breath, "You know what I'm talking about!" She told him sternly.

"Actually I don't." Closing his English book, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get anymore work done since he'd have to cater to Brooke's thoughts. "Care to share your craziness?" He asked jokingly.

"Lucas, stop it. I'm being serious." A small pout forming on her lips, evident of her frustration since she didn't know what was going on. "Why aren't you teasing Max about dating me or giving me crap about anything like you normally do?"

"I didn't think it'd work in my favor if I teased my tutor so I stopped." Looking at her, "And you asked me to back off you and Max, remember?" He questioned as if she could've forgotten that conversation.

Stomping her foot light, "I didn't think you'd actually listen!" She exclaimed.

Letting out a chuckle as he stood up from his desk, "I meant what I said in the library, Brooke." Gathering up his book and notebook as he took a step towards her. "I like you."

"Oh." The brunette spoke softly. "I didn't think you were being serious."

"I'm sorry?" Pausing for a moment, "I think. Look, if it really bothers you then I can start being a dick if you want." Lucas offered.

Shaking her head, "No, it's fine." _I think._ She still didn't know how to wrap her head around what he had told her. The only real option she had was to just let things continue the way the were, despite her utter confusion.

Chuckling, "Okay." Leaning down towards the brunette catching her off guard, the blonde placed a kiss on her forehead. Causing the brunette to close her eyes as she was thrown back to the party where he attempted to kiss her. "I'll see you later." He said before walking out of the classroom, leaving a dazed and confused brunette behind.

* * *

Shifting into second gear, Lucas continued driving down the road to clear his head. He needed to do something else for Brooke to trust him.

Since apparently her so called friends were going to continue to let her date a coke head. He knew he had confused with the kiss on the forehead, but he needed her to think he was being sincere which was a lot harder for him.

It was a little easier since he and Haley were done, he could at least show Brooke more attention without the whole 'cheating' thing coming up. He just needed to figure out how he was going to get the brunette to fall for him.

Coming to a stop at a red light, he glanced to his right and saw the ballet studio where he had gone to pick up Bevin only to find Brooke there. Turning his attention back towards the road, a smirk came across his face as he watched the light turn green. Hitting the gas pedal, Lucas knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Adjusting her gym bag strap as she walked the building, "No, mom. I'll be home after rehearsal. Yes, I already talked to Nathan and the rest of the guys about this weekend." Brooke rolled her eyes playfully as she continued to her mother prattle on. "Mom," She laughed softly. "I have to go, I'll see you when I get home and I'll be fine walking. Love you." Brooke spoke before closing her cell phone.

Walking into the studio, she paused as she saw that it was void of any other students. Seeing her instructor at the piano with two other people. "Ms. Juliet, did I miss the call about class being canceled?" Brooked questioned.

"No, Brooke." Her instructor reassured her with a smile while walking towards her. "We actually have some what of a surprise for you." Leading her towards the two guests, "This is Kim Nichols from Barnard College and Doug Stevenson from Colombia University."

"Oh wow. It's uh- wow- Hi, nice to meet you- the both of you." Brooke said laughing softly yet nervously, shaking both of their hands before gripping the strap of her bag and looking at her instructor expectantly. "Can I ask why they're here?"

Smiling, "Of course." Juliet replied. "They are here to see you." Gently taking Brooke's bag away from her and placing it by the piano.

"Me? Why?" Brooke asked, more confused than anything.

"We'd like to have you dance for us, if you wouldn't mind." Kim spoke up as she waved her hand in the direction of dance floor.

"Oh, uh- That seems-yeah" Running her fingers through her hair, "Yeah, I could do that. Sure." Brooke complied as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and prepared herself to dance.

Seeing the adults seated at the edge of the room, she took her pause before the music filled the room serving as her cue to begin.

(( watch?v=DS7XYgX8rOI ))

Hearing the music fade as she ended her routine, it was replaced by three people applauding. Smiling as she picked herself up and walked towards them. "Now that you've seen me dance, can you share with me why I danced for you?"

"We actually got called down here." Doug shared. "I can honestly say that it was worth it."

Nodding her head slowly, "I'm slowly gathering that this is an audition?" Brooke questioned, earning nods from the two adults. "I'm only a Junior and I don't think I want to do ballet or dance full time. Why would you come to see me?"

"Doing a favor for a friend." Kim told her. "Colombia is a sister school with great programs outside of dance. That's also why Doug came down with me. Juliet tells us that you are quite a bright student." Glancing over at Doug, "I think that we can both agree that you would be the perfect future student for Barnard and for Cambridge."

"Now we realize that you'll have other options and a lot can change between now and graduation but we'd like to be in your top options for colleges." Doug said as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a packet. "These are booklets for Colombia and some programs at Barnard for ballet and dance. My and Kim's card are also included if you have an further questions."

"It was pleasant to meet you Brooke Davis." Kim said as she shook Brooke's hand, Doug following her actions. "We look forward to hearing from you." She said before they two of them bid their goodbyes and left.

"Wow." Brooke said as she looked down at the packet cover before hugging it to her chest. Still not being able to believe that this had happened to her.

"Well since class was canceled, why don't you head on home?" Her instructor suggested.

Nodding her head as she placed the packet into her bag before slinging it onto her shoulder. Brooke turned her attention to the older woman, "Ms. Juliet, who called in a favor?" Brooke asked, wondering who could possibly have done her this huge of a favor.

"Oh, the tall blonde boy that was here a while ago when we merged with Quist company." Juliet told her. "Actually, he seems to be waiting outside." The teacher nodded her head, causing Brooke to turn her attention to the entrance doors they continued walking towards.

Furrowing her brows as she turned around to see a familiar blonde, "Lucas?" She questioned softly as she parted ways with her teacher. Slowly walking towards the basketball player who was leaning against his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how it went." Lucas said as pulled his hands out of his letter men jacket.

Tilting her head as she looked at him, "It went pretty great... did you do all this?" She gestured to her company behind her.

Shrugging, "Seemed something like a friend would do." The blonde spoke as he watched her.

"Well aren't you full of surprises Broody?" Brooke said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Anytime." Lucas said with a shrug.

Smiling her dimpled smile, "This is..." Throwing her hands up in the air, "Amazing! Thank you!" She said as she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Not really caring how weird it was, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Stiffening slightly before slowly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Placing his cheek against her head. A small wind blowing the scent of vanilla and cherries invaded the blonde's nostrils, causing him to bring her body closer to his as he felt a surprising sense of relaxation wash over him.

Opening her eyes, she suddenly realized that she was hugging her best friend's and her own enemy. "Uh, Lucas?" She questioned as she felt him pull her even closer, causing her to pull back from him. "Thanks again." Brooke said with a small smile as she pulled out of the hug. "I better get home." Shivering slightly due to the brisk wind.

Shrugging out of his letter men jacket, "Here." Lucas said holding it out to her. "I'll take you home."

Shaking her hand towards him, "No, Lucas." She began protesting. "It's fine. I don't live that far and it's really not that cold."

Shoving the jacket into the brunette's hands, "Just put on the jacket, Davis." The blonde told her as he turned around and unlocked the passenger door.

"Uhm." Chewing on her bottom lip as she looked down at the jacket before up at the blonde. "Okay." Deciding against her better judgment, she slipped on the jacket before turning her attention back to the star basketball player who was holding open the door for her.

"Let's get this show on the road." Lucas said as he watched Brooke climb into the passenger seat. Closing the door, he let the smirk grow on his lips as he jogged over to the driver's side. _This is going to be too easy_. He thought as he revved up his engine and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

**A/N- Hope it was long enough. :) I suddenly felt a sense to make an accomplishment so I decided to accomplish something, a new chapter!**

**Allegro:Quick moving steps, often containing jumps, performed to a quick tempo of music.**


	13. The Party & The Return

A/N- If there are any mistakes, I apologize and will fix them later. I'm running late for work but I really wanted to finish this. Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

"Okay, I'm a little confused." Brooke said as she glanced between her two best friends. "You're telling me that I should break up with Max, right?" To which both boys nodded.

"That it's for my best interest, correct?" She asked, to which they nodded again.

"Yet, you won't tell me why?" They nodded for a third time. "Not going to work, spill it."

Sighing, "Brooke, we don't want to ruin this image you have of him. Even though I think you spend more time with Bevin then him." Jake said as he looked at her from across the library table.

"That might be kind of true, but he's real busy with training. You guys do remember that he's a senior this year right? He's looking into college scholarships." Brooke attempted to defend her boyfriend, even though she knew that they were right. Hell even she had to admit to herself that she spent more time with Lucas than her own boyfriend.

"B, we would never steer you wrong." Nathan reminded her. "Just trust us when we tell you that you need to end things with Max."

"And trust me when I tell you, I need you to give me a real reason or I'll stay with him." Brooke said, standing her ground.

"We have to tell her." Nathan said, nodding his head towards his friend.

"Okay, someone told me that Max was into something. Something bad." Jake shared, leaving out the part that it was Lucas- he had a feeling that if either brunette found out who his source was they wouldn't believe it completely. Without thinking the blonde had some ulterior motive, which would sometimes cross Jake's mind before disappearing realizing that he was right about Max.

"What bad thing exactly?" Brooke said as she began picking at a loose thread of her jeans. A nervous habit she had picked up when she was younger.

"Do you remember the last party we went to?" Jake asked, glancing over at Nathan who was tensed. They had yet to tell Brooke that Lucas had shown the tape to the entire party. Ultimately humiliating Deb and Nathan both, it seemed that they weren't going to be sharing that information any time soon.

"What about it?" The dimpled brunette questioned, not liking where this was going at all.

Running his hand over his face, "I walked in on Max with some other people... doing something... you only see in movies."

"He cheated on me?!" Brooke yelled as she stood up from her chair, earning confused looks from both the boys.

Widening his eyes as he realized what she thought Jake had meant. "No! Gross!" Nathan exclaimed before shuddering slightly. "No, Brooke, he didn't cheat on you." Nathan said, placing his hand on her shoulder as he attempted to calm her down. "Just let him finish. Jake."

"He was doing coke, B." Jake spoke softly but Brooke heard him.

Shaking her head, "I have to go see him." The brunette said as she began packing up her stuff.

"B, did you hear what Jake said?" Nathan said, seeing that she was on autopilot. He had only seen her one other time and it had to do with her sister.

Nodding her head as she stood up from her chair and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Quickly exiting the library, leaving the two boys to watch her in confusion.

"This can't be good." Jake spoke up.

"It has to end, whether it be bad or good." Nathan reminded him.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, she paused slightly as she saw someone waiting at her locker. "Hey."

Smiling, "Hey." Max returned as he leaned down to kiss her, only to have her quickly open her locker and duck her head inside. "Okay..." He spoke softly as he pulled back from her. "So I was thinking about taking you out to dinner tonight? Since I've been busy with the whole scholarship search, I feel like I've been neglecting you."

Sighing as she pulled her head out of her locker and looked over at her boyfriend. "Max, I don't think-"

"Yeah, I know it's a bad idea since it's a school night but I'd really like to make it up to you." He said, a hopeful smile on his lips.

Closing her locker, "Max, I think we should break up." Brooke spoke softly, watching the smile fall off his face.

"What?" He asked, "If this is about us not spending a lot of time together, I'm trying to fix that." Figuring that was what she was upset about.

Shaking her head, "Max, it's not working out with us." Brooke said, attempting to be gentle on him and also not wanting to bring up his _problem_.

"Why?" He questioned. Not understanding what was going on with her.

Sighing, "Max. Can we just leave it at that? We're done. It's for the best." Brooke said, deciding to end the conversation. Also not knowing how to really break up with someone so vaguely. "I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around." She said with a tight smile before closing her locker and disappearing down the hallway. Leaving a confused Max alone in the hallway to attempt to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Dropping his gym bag onto the locker room floor, he let out a sigh as he sat down on the bench. This day just wasn't making sense, his girlfriend had just broken up with him. Along with the fact that every time he passed someone on the team in the hallway, they would stare at him oddly before avoiding him altogether.

Opening his locker, he began pulling out his fresh workout clothes from his bag. Figuring that he could practice a little more since that seemed to be the only thing left to do. "Max?" A voice said, causing Max to stop his movements. Apparently practicing wasn't in the cards for him either.

"Yeah, coach..." He trailed off as he realized that Principal Turner was standing next to him. "What's going on?" Max questioned as he slowly stood up from the bench.

"We got an anonymous tip of drugs being on campus." Principal Turner shared, causing Max's eyes to widen in alarm before he shook it off.

"What does that have to do with me?" Max asked, attempting to remain calm.

"The tip was to specifically check your locker, Mr. Fletcher." Whitey spoke.

Feeling his pulse quicken as he gulped slightly, "Go ahead and check it out." Max said as he moved his bag out of the way and stood out of the way. Already knowing that they wouldn't find anything, he wasn't stupid enough to bring his stash to school.

Nodding his head to Whitey as he walked towards Max's locker and began searching through it. "It's clear, we'll need to check his hall locker along with his bags." Principal Turner shared, hoping that it was just a prank call. It was why he hadn't involved the police, _yet_.

"Max, if you'll join us and bring your bag." Whitey said.

Sighing, "Because my day couldn't possible get worse." Max muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and followed the two of them through the gymnasium, down the hallway towards his locker. Lucky for him, everyone was in class and wouldn't see this stupidity.

Not noticing the blonde lurking around the corner with a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Unlock it please." Principal Turner said as he gestured to Max's locker.

Dropping his bag on the floor, he turned in the combination on his locker before pulling his locker open. "Go ahead." Max said smugly as he leaned against the lockers. "You won't find anything."

Coach rummaged through the locker before tossing two small bags filled onto the ground in front of Turner and Max's feet. "Let me guess, you're just holding them for a friend." Whitey said sadly before grabbing the gym bag and searching it.

"Shit." Max spoke softly to himself, only a few people knew that he used cocaine. Realizing that someone must've set him up.

Pulling his attention away from the floor and to the person next to him, "Max, your parents also called. Saying that they got the same tip...they apparently checked your room and found your drugs at home." Principal Turner shared before turning his attention back to Whitey who had added three more bags to the pile on the floor.

"You're going to be expelled, Max. You know that right?" Whitey questioned as he grabbed the five bags from the floor and stood up. "We're also going to have to call and inform the police of what we found."

"Whatever." Max spoke, not really knowing what else to say. He couldn't really talk himself out of the situation. Especially since his parents were already involved. Letting out a sigh, he followed Whitey and Principal Turner towards the main office.

* * *

"I've talked to your parents." Principal Turner informed him as he escorted Max through the hallway towards the school's exit. "You're mother is waiting for you outside. She's going to take you to the police station where your dad is waiting with a representative from Meadowlark."

"Meadowlark?" Max said with a scoff. "The rehab in Louisiana?" Shaking his head as he took his papers from the principal. "This is stupid." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and began pushing his way outside.

"I'm sorry to see this happen, Mr. Fletcher. I know you had a bright future ahead of you." Principal Turner spoke solemnly, upset to see something like this happen to such a smart student.

"Not anymore." Max spoke bitterly as he pushed open the door and began walking outside towards the parking lot where he saw his mom's car waiting. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Principal Turner turn around and head back towards his office. What made him stop walking was the blonde he saw smirking in between the double doors, he didn't know how he missed him before but he saw him now. "What the?" Max said softly to himself.

Pushing open the door as he walked towards him, "Didn't think you'd be so torn up about it." The blonde stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"About what?" Max asked, wondering how he found out so quickly.

Smirking, "About being kicked out of school your senior year. Guess you should probably keep track of your 'candy' and not bring it to school." He mocked.

Slowly widening his eyes in realization, "You set me up? Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Max yelled as he dropped his bag and went to lunge towards the blonde.

"Ah, ah." Lucas shook his index finger back and forth. "We wouldn't want to add assault to the list of growing charges against you, would we?"

"I just got kicked out of school. I lost all of my scholarship opportunities, any chance I had of getting into college is completely ruined. Are you happy about that?" Max said as he clenched his fists at his side, wondering why he was holding himself back. He really didn't have much else to lose.

"Oh, I'm ecstatic." Lucas spoke honestly. "You were in my way, now you're not."

"In your way of what?!" Max exasperated. Lucas Scott had everything and he was only a junior. What could he possible have that Lucas wanted so badly.

"Brooke." Lucas answered simply with a shrug.

Feeling the fight leave his body as he tilted his head and looked at the blonde, a soft chuckle left his lips. "You did all this for a girl? A girl who up until a few months ago you wouldn't dare look at." Max said as he shook his head while picking his bag back up. "I hope she's worth it." Slinging his bag over his shoulder before going to turn around.

"This isn't about her, it's about Nathan." Lucas clarified. Not wanting anyone to think that he actually liked the brunette. This was strictly about showing his so called brother how things were run.

A smirk came across his lips, "You keep telling yourself that, let me know how it works out for you." Max called over his shoulder as he continued towards his mother car.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas muttered to himself before shaking his head and walking back into the school with a smirk, already forgetting Max's words and beginning to have his main focus fall on Brooke.

* * *

Glancing around the hallway before seeing the lone brunette at her locker. Letting out a sigh, he walked up towards him. "How you doin', B?" He asked, leaning against the lockers beside her.

Shrugging as she continued to pack her books into her backpack, "It's been an exhausting day..." Trailing off for a second as she looked down at her books. "I'm managing." She said with a soft yet tight smile as she looked at her friend. "So how's your day going?"

"It was goin good...until I went to the library." Skillz told her, causing Brooke to look up at him.

Folding the flap of her bag over, "What happened in there?" She questioned.

"Just found out somethin interestin." Skillz shared as he eyed her curiously. "So why exactly are you tutorin the other Scott?"

Widening her eyes at his statement, "What?" She squeaked out.

Pushing himself off the lockers, "Went to the library to find you. They said you were busy with a tutor session." He began. "We all thought this guy was harassing you, so I asked who it was."

Tightening her grip around her back pack strap, "Skillz, I can explain-"

Shaking his head, "I bet you can." He interrupted. "You'll save your explanation until after you tell Nate." Placing his hand on the middle of her back as he began leading her down the hallway. "Before the party might work out better."

"Fine." The brunette grumbled as she began walking down the hallway, mulling over in her head how she would tell her best friend about her betrayal.

* * *

"I think I might buy you some clip on ties or something when Christmas comes around." A raspy voice said, earning the brunette's attention.

A smirk came across his face as he attempted yet continued to fail at tying his tie. "At least I'm trying, don't I get some credit for that?"

Giggling softly as she stood in front of him and fixed his tie. "A for effort." She teased before the smile dropped from her face and a sigh escaped her lips. "I have something to tell you."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Nathan asked as he took a step back from her and leaned against his dresser.

"You know that the new student I've been tutoring." Brooke said as she fidgeted with her thumbs. "He's been taking up a lot of my time and I haven't really been revealing who he is..."

Crossing his arms over his chest, "Yeah..." He drug out slowly as he waited for her to continue.

Chewing on her bottom lip as she looked around his room before back at her best friend, "It's Lucas." She spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Pushing himself off his dresser, standing up straight as he stared at his best friend expectantly. Hoping that she was joking.

"I've been tutoring him." She said louder as she locked her eyes with him.

"No, you haven't." Nathan replied, seeing that Brooke was about to prove him wrong. "No, because you're my best friend and you wouldn't do that to me. You actually wouldn't do that to yourself."

"Nathan-"

"No!" He said, raising his voice. "He is evil. The worst kind of person. That isn't news, especially since you've been on the receiving end of it. You know how bad he is!" He yelled, not believing that his best friend had betrayed him like this. It was enough that she was tutoring his brother (he used the term loosely). It was the fact that she had lied to him and kept it a secret.

"Nathan, listen to me. He isn't actually that bad." Brooke attempted to get him to listen to her.

Looking at her as if she had grown a second head, "Is something going on with the two of you? Is that why you're tutoring him? Defending him?" He accused.

Squinting her eyes as she shook her head in confusion, "What? There's nothing-"

Cutting her off, "You have got to be the dumbest person that I know!" He exclaimed, still not understanding what she could've been possible thinking when she agreed to do that. Lucas had made each of their lives a living hell. Making sure that they suffered every chance they got, how she could just look past that and tutor Lucas was just a shock to him. "How could you be so stupid and _naïve? I mean, its ____Lucas__!_"

"Nathan!" She yelled while widening her eyes as she heard him insult her, she couldn't believe how cruel he was being. Not even giving her a real chance to explain. Just straight to the yelling and insulting apparently.

"What?" He gritted out, still feeling the sting of betrayal.

"I am not dumb nor am I naïve." She stated strongly as she stared him down. Holding her arms straight by her sides as her hands turned into fists. Attempting to be calm she let out a shaky breath, "I came over here to try to explain something to you. To my best friend, except I was under the impression that he would actually listen to me. Stupid me, right?" Brooke questioned, sarcasm evident.

Realizing what he had said, he immediately regretted it. "Brooke, I didn't mean to-"

"What? Jump down my throat? Yell at me? Insult me? Congratulations, you did all those things." The petite brunette spoke. "I've just come to the conclusion that I don't owe you an explanation! I don't owe you anything. Have fun at your party. I _won't_ be there." Brooke huffed before pulling open his bedroom door and slamming it behind her as she left.

"Shit!" Nathan yelled as he kicked his dresser. Running his hand over his face as he let out a heavy breath, he hadn't meant to upset her. She had just dropped a bomb on him and he reacted defensively, he couldn't help that it was out of instinct.

* * *

Letting out a groan as his uncle pulled up in front of the house and parked the car. Hearing him shut off the engine, he sat up straight and looked to the front see at his mom and uncle. "Do we have to stay long?" Nathan questioned.

Glancing in the backseat towards her son, "How about we have a secret word if anyone of us feels uncomfortable?" Deb offered as the three of them climbed out of the vehicle.

"That'll work, what should it be?" Keith asked as they made their way through the yard towards the front door.

"Caw?" Nathan offered with his trademark smirk.

"That sounds good." Deb said as she watched Keith ring the doorbell. "If anyone wants to leave, we'll just say 'caw'." She finished just as the door opened, revealing Dan Scott.

"Caw." Nathan said, causing Dan to stare at him weirdly, before clearing his throat and looking down at the ground.

"Welcome." Dan said in his perfect host tone. "The party is down the hall, through the kitchen and out on the patio."

"Thanks." Nathan said as he brushed past Dan and made his way through the house and to the party in hopes of finding his girlfriend.

"Nice manners." Dan muttered to himself before turning his attention to the two adults who were still standing in front of him. "Deb. Keith. Nice to have you here." Dan said politely.

"Thanks for having us." Keith responded as he placed his hand on Deb's lower back as he led her into the house. "Where's Karen?"

"In the kitchen doing...something." Dan said as he shook his head, not really caring what his wife was up to. "How about you go join her Deb? I have to talk to my older brother here for a moment."

"Of course, because every woman belongs in the kitchen." Deb said with a sarcastic smile before brushing past Dan and down the hallway.

"I can see where Nathan gets his manners." Dan commented.

"Watch it, little brother." Keith warned him, just as Dan wrapped his arm around his older brother's shoulders.

"No need to get testy, I have something to show you." Dan informed him as he began leading him into his study.

"What is it?" Keith questioned as he watched his brother close the door before heading to his desk.

"Some papers I want you to look over." Dan said, grabbing a folder off his desk and handing it to Keith.

Opening the folder, he began reading over the papers. "Danny, what is this?" Not sure what he was looking at.

"A contract, to join Scott Motors and Scott Dealership." Dan informed him.

Closing the file and dropping it back on the desk, "You want me to join our businesses together with you having fifty-three percent share. I don't think so, maybe you're having money issues but I'm not. If you want help just ask but I'm not giving you my shop."

Scoffing, "I'm not having money issues. I just figured it'd be a good business move, for two brothers to join together." Dan said as he downed the rest of his scotch.

"Or maybe you need someone to pick up your slack just as long as you can stay in charge." Keith said before shaking his head. "Next time you want to join forces, make sure it's not for your own selfish reasons. I'll see you later, boozy." Looking at his brother before leaving him alone in his office to fume.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, she glanced around seeing most of the guests out on the patio. Seeing Nathan with his girlfriend, she didn't want to interrupt them. Heading over to the counter, she took a seat as she began drumming her fingers along her purse wondering what was keeping Keith.

"What can I get you?" A voice asked, pulling Deb from her thoughts.

"Oh, white wine." Deb said softly to the waiter before turning her attention to her nails. Wondering how she got talked into this.

"Well obviously you wrote the date done wrong." A stern voice entered the room, grabbing Deb's attention. Seeing that it was Karen Scott on the phone and she looked none to pleased. "Well how is being here in two hours going to help me?!" Karen spat into the phone, her eyes widening as she realized that there was someone other than hired workers in the kitchen. "Forget it. I'll deal with it myself." Ending the call quickly as she stared at Deb.

"Problems?" Deb asked, not knowing why she had said that. Of course there was a problem, that much was obvious but she couldn't handle the way that Karen was staring at her.

Biting her tongue before she answered, "Yeah, the dessert caterer wrote down the date wrong and their out of town on another job. Long story short, I'm running out of finger foods mixed with too much booze and no desserts."

"Well I don't have the high end desserts but I could call Brooke and have her bring some by." Deb offered just as the waiter came back with her glass of wine.

Shaking her head, "It's fine. I'll figure it out." Karen all but bit out.

"Okay." Deb said as she took a drink of her white wine and stood up, set on going outside to hang out with her son and his girlfriend.

"Wait!" Karen said, stopping the short haired blonde who was attempting to make a swift exit. "Brooke wouldn't mind, would she?" Fidgeting with her phone as she looked

Shaking her head, "Not at all. I'll give her a call." Deb said, placing her glass on the counter while taking out her cell phone and dialing the cafe's number.

"Deb's Den, Brooke speaking. How may I help you?" The cheery brunette answered the phone.

Laughing, "Brooke, it's Deb." She said.

"Didn't you just get to the party?" Brooke questioned, looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh, you murdered someone, is that it? Who was it? Wait, don't tell me. I'll get the delivery van, grab some shovels and I'll be over there in a bit and we can get rid of the body." She rambled.

"Brooke!" Deb laughed, gaining the young girl's attention along with Karen who seemed to be watching her intently. "I didn't do that." Glancing out of the corner of her eye before she continued her conversation. "I need you to close up the Den and head over here with some desserts."

"Okay, how many?" Brooke asked as she walked through the deserted cafe and locked the front door before switching the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

"Uh, let me see." Deb turned her attention to Karen. "How many do you want her to bring?"

"Three." Karen responded.

"Three. Actually bring that three layer cake from the fridge and three others. That should be enough." Deb told her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Bye." Brooke said as she ended the phone call.

"She'll be here in a bit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go embarrass my son." Deb informed her as she picked up her glass and headed towards the patio.

"Deb." Karen's voice stopped her. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

Turning around to face Karen, "It's no problem." Deb responded before continuing outside.

* * *

"Hey Nate." Deb greeted her son. "Peyton."

Nodding her head as she untangled herself from Nathan's body, "Ms. Lee."

"Can you keep an eye out for Brooke?" Deb asked, not noticing the way her son's body went rigid but Peyton felt it since she still had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Sure." Peyton answered for him. "Is she supposed to be coming? I thought she had to work at the den."

Nodding her head, "She did but Karen needed some desserts so Brooke's bringing some by. If you see her before I do just let me know."

"No problem." Peyton smiled as she watched Deb walk away towards Keith. Pulling away from her boyfriend, "Alright, what's up with you?"

"What?" Nathan asked as he took a drink of his punch.

"You've been acting all weird and then your mom mentions Brooke. So what happened?" Peyton questioned. "Did you two fight or what?"

Sighing, "She's been tutoring your best friend." Nathan spit out bitterly, still not over the fact that she had kept something so big from him.

"Haley?" Peyton tilted her head and looked at him, "I don't see how that could upset you."

"She's tutoring _Lucas_." Saying the name as if it was a disease.

"So she finally told you." The curly blonde confessed.

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me?" Nathan said as he stood up straight, not wanting to believe that he had been betrayed by his best friend and girlfriend.

Crossing her arms over her chest, "Nathan, she did it for you. She agreed to tutor him so that he would leave you alone. It's taken a while but when was the last time that Lucas even bothered you or hazed you?" Peyton questioned.

"A while." Nathan confessed softly, realizing that she was right but not wanting to admit it. "She still lied to me, you both did."

"No." Voicing her disagreement. "You never asked the question, we just kept it a secret. But let me ask you one question."

"Fine." He said.

"Did you even let her explain it to you or did you jump down her throat?" Peyton questioned.

Sighing, "I yelled at her. Insulted her." He shared.

Rolling her eyes, "You insulted your best friend? You realize all the sacrifices she's making? What she's putting at stake and all of it's for you! God, you're an ass!" Throwing her hands in the air before turning around to walk away.

Gently grabbing her arm, Nathan pulls her back to him. "I'm sorry." He says pulling her body against while placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm an ass-you're right. When she gets here I'll apologize and listen to her."

"Good." Peyton said as she leaned back and smiled up at him. "Now, kiss me."

Smirking, "My pleasure." Nathan replied before leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

Grabbing a champagne flute from off the server's tray, he stood at the center of the patio. "Could I have everyone's attention please?" He raised his voice which caused everyone to stop their conversations and turn towards him. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming."

"I know the season has already started and the team has already shown us how much they want to win!" Dan cheered, causing everyone to clap. "As you have seen, they are showing us that they deserve to go the state championship."

"All of you know that it costs money and the school can only cover so much." Dan shared. "I know that it's still early in the season but why not start early and reach the goal and maybe even surpass it to make sure the boys get what they deserve."

Rolling his eyes as Lucas heard his father start what he knew would be the longest speech ever. He made his way back inside where he knew there was unattended liquor since all the servers were out here. Grabbing a red plastic cup, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and filled up his cup. Downing half of it before filling it up most of the way again.

Letting out a breath, he began walking around his empty house figuring that he should enjoy the silence before the speech was over and people would begin drifting back into the house.

* * *

Balancing the cakes in one hand against her body, Brooke knocked on the door in hopes that someone was inside and would open the door for her. "Come on." She muttered to herself just as the front door opened. "Hi, I'm here with-" She cut herself off as she realized who it was.

Leaning against the door, smirk evident on his face. "Couldn't stay away, I see." He said.

Brooke was freaking out to a certain point. She hadn't really talked to him since the ballet studio, she kept studying to an hour and strictly at school. "Look, Momma Deb needed these for the party. Just direct me to the kitchen, then I can leave." She told him.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone you owe a favor to?" Lucas questioned, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and him to chuckle. "Down the hall." He said as he opened the door wider for her.

"Thank you." The brunette began making her way towards the kitchen, but she could already feel the blonde basketball player hot on her trail. "Something else I can help you with?"

"Just wondering when you're going to return that favor you owe me." Lucas reminded her.

Sighing, "Never. At this point, I just don't care. My best friend hates me so go ahead and tell everyone. It's not like my day could get any worse." She confessed, catching the blonde off guard as she placed the cakes on the kitchen counter. "Here you go, Momma Deb." She spoke cautiously as she watched Deb pull herself out of a conversation she was having with none other than Karen Scott.

"Thanks, Brooke. You're a lifesaver." Karen spoke up, surprising the brunette.

Blinking her eyes a few times, "Uh- you're welcome. Anything else you need?" Hoping that she could just get out of here quickly and back to the cafe where she was enjoying her quiet solitude.

"Nope, that's all we needed." Deb told her. "Was it busy at the cafe?"

Shaking her head, "No, I think everyone's here." Brooke teased, glancing out at the patio and seeing most of the basketball team and cheer leading squad standing out there.

"Then why don't you just stay here?" Karen suggested. "Unless Deb wants you to go open the den again."

"No, that's a great idea. If it was dead then there's no reason for you to miss out. Go have fun with your friends." Deb reassured her with a smile.

Smiling as she placed a kiss on Deb's cheek, "Thank you." Brooke said as she went to head outside towards the patio, stopping when she saw Nathan out there. Quickly changing directions and heading further into the house towards the living room.

Watching Brooke, "I should probably go talk to her." Deb shared as she stopped taking the cake from the boxes and began wiping her hands off with a towel.

"Why don't we have Lucas do that?" Karen suggested, making her son stop in his steps. "Lucas?"

Sighing, "Do I really have to?" Lucas groaned, sure he wanted to because it'd mean getting more brownie points with her. Except with the way his mom was trying to act like the perfect step-ford wife and the way his dad was downing his scotch, he really just wanted to find a cheerleader and escape the party for a little bit.

"Lucas." Karen scolded her son, placing her hands on her hips to show him that she was serious.

Attempting to hide the scoff that wanted to fall from his lips, he glanced over at Deb and watched as she nodded her head towards the direction Brooke had gone in. "Fine." He relented, mostly because of Deb but he'd let his mother think she had won one. Turning around, he headed into the living room to find the brunette in the corner looking at the stocked book shelf. "Amazes me that you can still be a nerd outside of school."

Jumping slightly at his voice, "Amazes me that outside of school, you can still be a dick." Brooke bit back before turning her attention back to the book shelf.

"Ouch, that one hurt." Placing his hand on his chest as if she had actually hit him. "So what's wrong with Brooke?"

Sighing, "Nothing to concern yourself with." The brunette told him, wishing that she could find Jake but knowing that she'd have to go outside. She really didn't want to risk running into Nathan, especially after everything he had called her.

Taking a sip from his cup, he fell onto the chair. "Well I'm supposed to check on you, since you're makin' that fuckin impossible. I'm just gonna sit here for a few minutes and then leave."

"As long as you're quiet, I really don't care." Pulling out a book from the shelf, she took a seat on the couch and began reading even though she could feel the blonde staring at her. "What?" She asked while turning the page.

"Just wanted to see how long it took for you to realize, that you were reading that book upside down." Lucas stated simply.

She felt her face heat up as she realized that he was right. Closing the book, she closed her eyes and let her head fall onto the back of the couch. "I'm just gonna leave, tell them you couldn't find me or whatever."

Moving from the chair to the couch, Lucas sat next to her. "So tell Lucas what's going on." He said.

Opening her eyes, she kinked her eyebrow as she looked over at him. "Why would I do that when we aren't friends?"

Shrugging, "Sometimes talkin to someone who isn't your friend is easier. Now, tell Lucas what's going on." Nudging her shoulder with his.

"Maybe if Lucas would stop referring to himself in the third person." Brooke said with an eye roll.

Smirking, "What's up? You're not overly cheery, it's kind of weird." Lucas told her.

"Overly cheery?" Brooke echoed.

"What? You called me broody, it's only right if I call you cheery." Lucas smirked.

"I'd actually call you a cocky asshole, but whatever makes you smile." Brooke told him before letting out a breath. "Nathan and I got into a fight. Over you." She shared. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. That probably makes you happy."

Shaking his head, "It doesn't-okay it does a little but you're upset about it." Lifting his arm up and wrapping it around her shoulders, something Deb had done for him in attempt to comfort him-hoping it would have the same affect on Brooke.

Tensing before she realized that it was exactly what she wanted someone to do-comfort her. Leaning into his side, "Do you think I'm stupid?" Nathan's words racing through her mind as she felt the tears burning her eyes.

"I think you're acting the wrong person." Lucas said while taking another drink from his cup. "Especially since you're my tutor."

Feeling tears burn in her eyes before they began running down her cheeks, she had tried to not think about everything Nathan had said but now it was coming back to her mind and it _hurt_. That her best friend said all those things to her, thought about her that way. "According to my best friend, I'm an idiot."

"I don't believe that for a second." Placing his cup on the inn table, he slowly wrapped his arms around her body pulling her into a hug. "You're one of the smartest people I know and I know a lot of people." Chuckling as he looked down at her, seeing a small smile form on her lips.

"Is that a smile? Is Brooke Davis actually having fun and enjoying my company?" Lucas teased.

"Don't let it go to your head." Brooke muttered out, laying her head on his chest-feeling oddly comfortable with the blonde.

Rubbing his hand up and down her back, "It'll be our little secret." Lucas responded, thinking that coming between her and Nathan would be so much easier than he thought.

* * *

"Mom said that she was still here." Nathan said as Peyton laced her fingers through his hand while they made their way through the house. "Living room maybe?"

"Sure, let's check." Peyton said before they both stopped at the entrance of the living room. Both of them seeing a familiar brunette and blonde in a comfortable embrace.

"No wonder you think he isn't a bad guy." Nathan spoke up, earning the attention of the two people on the couch.

Quickly wiping away the tears that were in her eyes, she pulled away from Lucas and turned around to stare at her, supposed, best friend. "Believe whatever you want." She said while getting up from the couch. "Just let me leave before you start sharing your opinions."

"Cheery, why-" Lucas began as he got up from the couch.

Scoffing, "Tell me again how you nothing is going on between the two of you." Nathan spoke up.

"Lucas, it's fine." Brooke spoke up before turning her attention to Nathan. "The next time you see me. Don't talk to me." Taking the delivery van keys from her pocket, she threw them at him before brushing him past him and heading outside to hopefully find Jake.

"And everyone says I'm an asshole." Lucas said with a smirk as he looked at his 'little brother'.

"Lucas." Peyton warned her best friend as she felt Nathan's hand began squeezing her own tighter.

"You know she was upset about you right? So worried that you would stay mad at her, now it looks like she doesn't care." Looking the brunette up and down. "Maybe I should thank you, seems like Brooke prefers this Scott to the other one."

Slipping the keys in his pocket, "Alright asshole-" Nathan began charging towards the blonde only to be stopped with Peyton standing in front of him.

"Go outside." Pushing her hands against his chest. "Now. Go find Brooke." Peyton told him, pushing on his chest again before he finally listened to her and left the living room.

"Upstairs. Now." Peyton told Lucas, who looked like he was going to object. "Now." Watching as he grabbed his cup and headed upstairs. Sighing as she rubbed her temple before heading outside to find Brooke.

* * *

Glancing around the backyard, he spotted a two brunette's out by a tree in a deep embrace. Sighing as he realized what an ass he had been, Nathan headed towards the two of them.

"I told you he would hate me, Jake." Brooke sobbed softly into her friend's chest. "He was just so awful." She confessed.

Rubbing her back softly, "It's okay, B." Jake attempted to reassure her. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"He called me stupid." She shared before her sobs began stronger.

"Oh, B." Jake said while wrapping his arms tighter around the petite brunette's body. "It'll be okay."

"Brooke." Nathan spoke up, gaining the pairs attention. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to."

"I think you've said enough." Jake spoke up as he felt Brooke bury her face further into his chest in attempt to hide.

"I didn't mean it, Jake." Nathan spoke. "I was just angry and I wasn't thinking."

"Which time?"Jake spoke, causing Nathan to step back. "I think you've done enough, Nate. Just give her time." Turning his attention back to the small cheer leader. "How about we get out of here?" He suggested as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You stay, I'll take her home." Peyton said as she joined the conversation. "We have to talk about some cheer stuff anyway."

"Is that okay, B?" Jake asked.

Nodding her head, "That's fine." Brooke said as he hugged him tightly before pulling away from him. Wiping her eyes, "Lead the way Goldilocks." She spoke, attempting to lighten her dampened mood.

Wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist, "Actually we have to go upstairs real quick and then I'll take you home. Okay?" Peyton said, watching the brunette shrug her shoulders but going with her none the less.

* * *

Seeing the door open and a curly blonde poke her head in, "Everything PG in here?"

"It's fine." Lucas replied as he took a long drink from his cup. "Can I come out now? I feel like I was sent to a time out and you aren't even my mom. I mean-" He stopped as he saw a brunette slowly trailing behind her.

"Well you were being an ass but I guess you can come out. Once I'm done." Peyton spoke with a smile. "Brooke,sit."

Kinking her eyebrow, "Bossy." Brooke said as she sat down on the edge of Lucas' bed.

"What do you want bossy blonde?" Lucas questioned as he sat up on the bed.

"You two are going out on a date this Saturday." Peyton shared.

"No, we're not." Brooke and Lucas replied at the same time. Glancing at one another with raised eyebrows before turning their attention to Peyton.

"Oh yes, you are." She told them. "Whether you want to or not. I think you two could actually be good friends, especially from what I saw in the living room."

"That wasn't anything." Brooke spoke up, while Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"Lie to one another but not to me." Peyton waved her hand at the comment. "This is going to happen, so deal with it. Now Brooke, go clean yourself up and then I'll take you home. I have to talk to Lucas alone."

Sighing as she got up from the bed, realizing that Peyton was as stubborn as a mule so there was no point in arguing with her. Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door behind as she turned on the water and began cleaning up her face.

Walking over to the bed, she slapped Lucas' leg gently before sitting down. "You like her." She stated simply.

Scoffing, "Right." Lucas spoke as he took a sip from his cup before Peyton took it from his hands and placed it on his nightstand.

"You really do like her." Peyton spoke softly. "I saw the way you were comforting her. You've only ever done that with me and since we're best friends- what's your excuse with her?"

Rolling his eyes, "I'll go on the stupid date with her but don't read too much into it." Lucas said before grabbing his cup and getting off the bed. "Later Peyt."

* * *

"Lucas." Karen said, catching her son in the kitchen. "Are you okay? You disappeared there for a little bit."

"I'm fine." Downing the rest of his drink, "Can I leave now?" He questioned as he looked at his mother.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine-" She trailed off as she watched her son walk away from her.

Watching the disappointed look on Karen's face, she followed Lucas into the next room. Watching him sneak some vodka into his cup before leaning against the door and began observing the party that was going on

"What are you drinking?" Deb asked although she already knew the answer.

"Uh, water." Lucas lied.

"Give it here." She said as she took the cup from his hands. "You aren't even old enough to drink, so why are you?"

Shrugging, "It's a party." Lucas replied his speech slurring slightly, turning his attention back towards the window.

"You're better than that." Deb stated. "You also know that you're mother doesn't deserved to be treated like that." Deb told him. "Especially not in public, you really embarrassed her. I know that you don't like her but the least you could do is respect her."

"You know half of these people hate my father and the other half are scared of him. Yet they are all still here, kissing his ass like he's a God or something." Lucas stated before turning his attention to Deb. "I think my mother's worse out of all of them. She acts like the perfect wife who's so in love with him, they think I don't know he sleeps in the guest room but I'm not an idiot. They aren't happy but if they were to separate it would crack the cookie cutter life they built up in front of everyone else's eyes."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" Deb questioned, suddenly worried that him drinking wasn't just because of the party but because of something else.

"I'm peachy keen, I hate my mother and father. Yet I'm exactly like them, a raging alcoholic and a pathological liar." Lucas told her before taking the cup back from her. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." He lied with a smile before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, he let out a sigh as he realized that his girlfriend and best friend had both left. His mom and uncle were no where to be found and Jake was still pissed at him, not that he could blame him.

"Whoa." A voice interrupted his thoughts, looking up he saw a stumbling Haley coming out of a bedroom. "Stupid door."

"Haley?" Nathan asked, gaining the cheerleader's attention. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, if these doors would stop getting in my way." Stumbling once again, causing Nathan to rush to her side and wrap his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "Looky there, my own knight in shining armor." The slightly drunk cheerleader teased.

"Why don't we get you home?" Nathan suggested as he began helping her towards the stairs only for Haley to stop him.

Leaning against the wall, she gently grabbed onto his tie and pulled him closer to her. "If you wanted to get me into bed, all you have to do is ask." She said before leaning up, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his only to have him pull away.

"Haley-" Nathan tried.

"Shut up and kiss me." Haley demanded as she crashed her lips to his once again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him tense before his lips began moving in sync with hers.

Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, massaging it against his as he pressed his body up against her causing her body to be pushed against the wall more. Running her hands through his hair as she deepened the kiss before pulling away for her, feeling Nathan continuing kissing down her neck.

"You're such a good kisser, no wonder Peyton won't stop doing it." Haley gasped out, causing to Nathan to jump away from her as if he'd been burned.

"What the hell did I just do?" He asked himself as he began wiping his mouth.

Smirking, "Don't worry." Haley patted his cheek, "It'll be our little secret." Leaning up and kissing his cheek "Until next time boy toy." She whispered before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been at stranger?" He asked, attempting to keep it casual since they were in public and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just talking to Lucas." Deb shared, placing a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "What about you? Where'd you and Dan disappear to when we first got here?"

Shaking his head, "He just wanted to talk business. Nothing to worry about." Dropping a kiss on her forehead before taking a drink of his water.

"Caw?" Deb questioned as she saw her son walking up towards them, his hands shoved his pocket with his tie undone and sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Caw." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's get out of here." Keith said as the three of them headed to the front door to leave.

* * *

Checking his watch, he shook his head before taking another drink of his water. He must've been really drunk because he still didn't know how he agreed to this 'date' only to be stood up. Glancing around for the waiter, he stopped himself from raising his arm as he saw a brunette make her way through the crowd. Wearing a simple red dress on with her brunette locks in loose curls.

"Sorry I'm late, heels are new to me." She said with a small laugh. "Were you leaving?" She questioned.

"Uh no, here." Lucas said, getting out of his chair to pull hers out for her. "I was just about to order, but I can wait so you can decide what you want."

"Oh, I'll just have whatever you're having." Brooke said, placing her purse on the table just as the waiter came up to their table.

"Two steaks medium rare with mac and cheese." Lucas ordered before Brooke added an iced tea to the order before the waiter disappeared. "Is steak okay with you?"

"Of course." Brooke said as she took a sip of her water. "I just want to know how you knew I loved mac and cheese." She joked.

"Lucky guess." Lucas responded as he felt himself relax slightly, suddenly becoming happy with his decision to go out on the date.

It was about an hour into their 'date' and they were actually laughing with one another. Some would even say that they were enjoying it. Just as a man stopped at their table, "Rose for the lovely lady?"

"Oh no, that's fine." Brooke shook her hand politely at the man, who was all but leering at her.

"Are you sure? A fine lady like yourself deserves a rose, it's even free if someone can't pay for it." He said, pointedly looking at Lucas.

Scoffing at the guy, he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a fifty. Pushing it into the guys hand, he took a rose from his hand. "Why don't you go find a girl who isn't on a date." Lucas bit out, causing the man to roll his eyes before walking away from their table.

Giggling while she looked over at the blonde who was fuming, "Why is dick being a Lucas?" Brooke teased.

Laughing as he shook his head, "You are something else Brooke Davis." Lucas told her.

A dimpled smile on her face, "So I've been told." Brooke shared.

"Here you are, cheery." Lucas said, holding the rose towards her.

Smiling as she took it, pressing the rose against her nose as she inhaled the scent. "Thank you, broody." She returned happily, causing a smile to come across the basketball player's lips. "So is this a date then?"

Looking at the brunette before his attention was pulled behind her, "Shit." Lucas said as the smile disappeared off his face, his head suddenly ducking down as if he was attempting to hide from someone.

A look of confusion on her face, she turned around and let out a sigh as she saw some of the guys from the basketball team walking towards them. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back into her chair as they stopped at their table.

"Luke? What are you doing here man?" Tim asked, glancing between the blonde and the brunette. "What are you doing with _her_?" Speaking of Brooke as if she couldn't hear, like she was some sort of plague.

Feeling a tightening in her chest as she looked over at the blonde, a hopeful glint in her eye as she awaited his answer, "It's Peyton's fault, what the blonde devil says goes." Lucas responded with a chuckle as his friend's joined in on his laughter as the brunette's heart plummeted into her stomach, suddenly making her feel sick. "Where you guys headed?"

"Wastin' time since John's brother is buying us booze. You want in?" Tim questioned, both of them ignoring the brunette.

"Yeah, I'll get my car and we can head to the beach house. Just let me-" Lucas stopped talking as he finally remembered the brunette that was sitting across from him, shaking her head and rummaging through her purse. "Brooke, I can take-"

Tossing the rose onto his plate, "Don't bother." She said as she threw down some money for their food. "I'd hate for you to miss out on an opportunity to party. I'll take myself home and don't worry, I'll talk to Peyton and make sure you don't have to do her anymore _favors_." The brunette spat out, standing from her seat and slinging her purse onto her shoulder. "Good bye, Lucas. Bye guys." She said before spinning on her heel and quickly walking away from the table and down the boardwalk.

"Wow, you would've thought this was a date the crazy way she was acting." Tim joked. "Like you'd ever date her." Laughing as the other boys joined in with him.

"Yeah." Lucas spoke solemnly as he watched the brunette disappear into the sea of people.

* * *

Wiping the tears away from her cheeks, positively knowing that the make up Peyton had put on her was ruined she continued walking towards her house. Letting out a sigh of relief as she noticed that her parents weren't home. Walking up to the steps and sitting down, she took out her cell phone and called Peyton- wanting nothing more to get her voice mail.

"You've reached Peyton, leave a message." At least something was going right for her. "Hey Blondie, just wanted to let you know that I'm home. The non date was- it wasn't-" Letting out a sigh as she attempted to find the right words. "Just make sure that Lucas doesn't do you any more favors. Call me when you get a chance, bye." Closing her cell phone as she wrapped her fingers around it, holding it tightly.

"I'm gone for a little bit and you're already on non dates. I'd be surprised, if I knew what the hell a non date was." A voice startled the young brunette.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief, before standing up and launching herself into the persons arms.

"Whoa sweetie." Wrapping their arms around Brooke's body and holding her close. "I'm here, it'll be okay." The person comforted.

"Boys suck." Brooke muttered into the person's shoulder. "I mean, why pretend to like someone if you're just embarrassed by them?"

Wiping the tears away from the young brunette's cheeks, "Well I'm not exactly the relationship guru but I know that if anyone is embarrassed by anyone then they don't deserve to be with them." Giving Brooke a comforting smile, "How about we go inside and get some ice cream? Then you tell me all about this boy and your non date."

"Okay." Brooke said softly as let go and walked up the stairs to her front door. "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another two months."

Closing the front door, "I decided that I needed to visit my baby sister." She said, following Brooke into the kitchen. "Besides, it's kind of boring in New York. Figured I should come to Tree Hill, be involved in some drama so I'll appreciate New York more." She teased with a smile.

"Okay, well do you want to hear first? My druggie ex or my non date with resident man whore who also happens to be my best friends half brother?" Brooke asked as she began scooping ice cream into two bowls.

A laugh escaped her lips. "Who are you?"

Shrugging, "That's what happens when you leave me with a bunch of guys as my best friends." Brooke teased. "I've missed you."

Nodding her head, "I know but I'm here now." And it was true. Nikki Davis was back.

* * *

A/N- I so apologize for the lack of updates, I'm trying! Also, I feel like I'm forgetting stuff with each update. If you feel like I'm ignoring any details or any other story lines, don't hesitate to let me know. Reviews are love!

So I made a new trailer for this. I know someone reviewed and said that this song would be perfect but I couldn't remember who, but I finally got around to using it! To whoever you are, thank you. Now please! Go check it out.

/ watch?v=is7h3Aj04WE

Be sure to check out my other page, I recently posted a gruesome story about the lovely BLP triangle called 'Some Dreams Die' Reviews would be awesome so I know if anyone likes it. :)

u/3805144/brucas3smut


	14. Turns to a fight

A/N- I was waiting for my favorite reviewer (nena) to tell me how the last chapter before I could update. :) Don't take it personal, I love all reviews but nena reviews so thoroughly about every detail, it makes me all fuzzy inside with a side of an ego boost and motivation to update. I also have a poll on my page, hopefully, voting would be helpful! Thanks for all the guest reviews from the last chapter.

Reviews are hugs through the internet.

**nena**(I wish you'd make a profile so I could message you my reply to your review): I'm so glad that you liked the video, I saw someone make a video to that song about 'The Following' and I figured it was perfect for my story. You weren't late with a review at all, I just have no patience. I expect immediaet reviews after I post-I'm just weird like that. I'm glad that you agree with Max, I felt that he served his purpose and probably won't come back and I also needed a way to get him out of the story instead of just having him disappear into a sea of all the other students- I figured his drug problem would be perfect. I also needed someone that wasn't close to Lucas to notice that he wasn't just after Brooke for Nathan. I completely forgot that I had given Max a last name already so I went back and changed it, thanks for catching that. I hate writing B/N fighting but it needed to happen, I promise that they will reconcile soon and will be back to the Brathan I have made you all love. The party was just sort of like a fundraiser on Dan's part, raising money for the basketball team and we all now Dan loves power and what better way to show that than to throw a party where he makes himself the center of attention. With Karen, I plan on writing more about her and her relationship with Lucas. I had to have Brucas moments, being such a die hard fan it makes it hard for me not to just write them together since they are my OTP. As for Nathan yelling at Brooke, you have to realize that even though Brooke is his best friend the feeling he feels towards Lucas are pretty much borderline hate so seeing his best friend with his half brother that he doesn't claim that he also happens to hate- all he sees is betrayal and all logic goes out the window. I'm sorry about the P/H/N triangle, though it was abound to happen. I have my own twists to add and I also have twists for other characters, as I'd like to add Skillz and Bevin into the story more. I apologize profusely for the short Brucas date, I was tired and that was the only thing I had to write so I was writing on nothing but fumes, I promise to makes up for it in the future! Nikki is back, it only took me forever to write her in but now that she's here it'll be a little bit before she leaves. I was thinking of writing Nikki and Brooke like Taylor and Haley but I needed Brooke to have another confidant so Nikki is more like a protective older sister but know that she isn't perfect, she has her flaws like everyone else. I hope that you like this update. Thank you for the review.

**XxalienatedXx:** I'm glad that you like my version of Lucas, it's how I felt about Nathan in season one. That he was this complex character that no one knew until he started dating Haley. I wanted him to have depth outside relationships. I know you hate Lucas know, but I can't have him be a nice guy overnight, so I hope that you don't give up on him just yet. Nikki here is a good thing but as I told 'nena' she has her flaws just like everyone else. I apologize for Nathan and Haley, but there was bound to be a triangle somewhere. Thanks for the review, I hope you like the update.

** .darkxx: **Glad I could make you happ with an update and glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

"Little B." A voice said, before she felt someone rubbing up and down her arm. "Wake up."

Groaning as she pulled the covers away from her face, seeing her sister sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hey." Brooke spoke groggily. "What are you doing up so early?" Seeing that it was nine in the morning.

"Mom and dad want to spend some time together." Nikki shared.

Smiling softly, "In other words, they want to grill you about your life in New York." Brooke said with a smile.

"Bingo, kiddo." Nikki smiled, tapping her sister on the nose. "Just wanted to let you know where we were at. Go get some sleep."

Letting out a yawn, "I have homework to do and Peyton's supposed to coming over later." Brooke said, pushing the covers off of her.

"I can see my sister's still a nerd." Nikki stated, causing Brooke to stick her tongue out at her. "So have you told Peyton about how your non date ended?"

"Nope and hopefully I won't have to talk about it-ever again." She said pointedly as she grabbed her towels and headed towards her bathroom.

"Got it, won't bring it up again." Nikki said while getting off the bed. "Love you, little B."

"Love you!" Brooke yelled through the door before she turned on the water, letting Nikki know that the conversation was over as she exited her sister's bedroom.

* * *

"What's up tutor girl?" The curly blonde asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"I really thought that we had dropped that nickname." Brooke replied, looking up from her book.

Shrugging, "Old habits die hard." Peyton told her.

"That's true, so what's up?" Brooke questioned.

"I just wish that we could get all the students more involved." Peyton said as she fell onto Brooke's bed.

Folding down the corner of the page and closing her book, "You mean with all the Seniors and Juniors we have show up to each game, it's still not enough." Brooke teased.

"You know what I mean, I know that the most of the sophomores are more worried about football. I don't know why but whatever, then there's the freshmen that don't go to any events. I just want to get them excited to come to a game." The curly blonde told her.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Brooke questioned as she looked down at her friend.

Shrugging, "I don't know. Something to catch their interest because apparently the posters aren't working." Peyton sighed. "Any ideas?"

"What about stomping?" Brooke questioned.

Tilting her head as she looked at her, "Like a rumble?" The curly blonde asked.

Giggling, "No, like-" Brooke paused before turning her attention to her computer. Climbing out of bed, she brought up her internet browser before fiercely typing on her keyboard before enlarging a video and playing it for Peyton.

"What is this?" Peyton asked as she watched intently.

"Stomping." Brooke answered as she watched Peyton, already seeing the wheels turning in her head though she didn't speak until the video was over.

"That was amazing, but I don't think I could come up with something like that." Peyton said, falling back onto Brooke's bed. "Haley couldn't either. Actually none of the girls could, we're screwed."

Chewing on her bottom lip momentarily, "I can." The brunette spoke up, gaining the curly blonde's attention.

"What? How?" Peyton questioned curiously.

Standing up, she grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her from the bed. "Follow me, I have something to show you." Leading her across the hall, she opened the door before stepping into the room. "With all the activities all my sisters were invovled in, there wasn't enough room above the fireplace so dad just gave the trophies their own rooms. Each kid has their own section of the room. That's mine." Brooke said, pointing to the middle of the room.

Widening her eyes as she looked over all the trophies, "Wow." Peyton spoke. "I knew that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. At practice you were mediocre but when we performed and you thought I wasn't watching- you were perfect." Peyton shared, turning her attention to the brunette. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"it's just something for me, my escape from the world. I mean you have art-I've seen the pictures in your locker and I know they aren't anyone else's because of your signature at the bottom." Brooke spoke, causing the blonde to blush with embarassment. "It's the secret everyone has that no one can touch because it's their safe haven. No one knows, except my family-obviously. Along with Bevin and... Lucas." She stated, earning a confused look from the blonde. Shaking her head, "Long story, don't ask."

"Speaking of Lucas, how did the date go?" Peyton questioned. "Your voicemail was really weird."

Stiffening slightly as she began fidgeting with her fingers, "As good as one could go I guess, until Tim and some others showed up." Brooke said with a shrug, hoping to drop it-she wasn't that lucky.

"Brooke, what happened? What'd Lucas do?" Peyton questioned, putting down the trophy she held and making her way over to the brunette.

"Nothing, he was just... Lucas. The cocky jock who couldn't be seen with the loser tutor that's best friends with his half brother that he hates."

"Okay, that explains most of it but why would Lucas being doing me a favor?" She asked.

"The words_ '__It's Peyton's fault, what the blonde devil says goes.__' _being used kind of made that pretty clear. He wasn't there for me, he was there because you basically made it's not like I expected anything to happen." Brooke said, putting a smile on her face.

"Brooke, it's okay to like him." Peyton spoke soflty as she placed her hand on her friend's arm. She knew that Lucas liked Brooke but she still wasn't entirely sure how much or what his true intentions were even if he did like her. Yet she knew that Brooke really did like Lucas, from the way the brunette's eyes lit up when she saw him to how upset she was at this moment.

Shrugging, "Anyways, I have a surprise for you." Brooke said, wanting nothing more than to drop the subject of the blonde basketball player.

"Okay, what is it?" Peyton questioned, wondering what Brooke could possibly have for her that would be a surprise as she followed the brunette out of the room and down the hall.

Knocking on the door, "You decent?" Brooke asked the door.

"Never have been, little B!" A voice yelled back, causing Brooke to giggle and Peyton to look at her in confusion.

"Are you dressed?" Brooke questioned through her laughter.

"Yes, you weirdo." The voice resignated before Brooke opened the door.

"Peyton Sawyer, meet Nikki Davis." Brooke said proudly as they walked into the room, before Brooke fell onto the bed next to her sister.

"Wow." Peyton said looking at the older Davis. Sure she had seen her around school when Nikki was a senior, had all the boys falling at her feet and every girl dying to be her friend. Nikki was the known legacy of Tree Hill High's cheer squad, yet seeing her a few feet away from her. Peyton suddenly felt like that freshmen girl on the JV squad that would watch the varsity squad practice, long after her own squad and friends had left.

Laughing, "Nice to see I still have some fans, I wish I could say the same about you." Nikki shared, causing a frown to appear on the blonde's lips. "You're the one that set up my sister with that asshole right?"

"Nikki." Brooke warned, she didn't want her sister scaring off one of the two girlfriends she had.

"No, she's right." Peyton spoke, making her way to the bed. Seeing Nikki gesture for her to sit, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I set you up with my asshole of a best friend because I thought I saw something between the two of you- something good."

"Clearly you were wrong." Nikki spoke, not vemonously just questionably.

Glancing over at the brunette who wasn't making eye contact with either one of them, just picking at her nails. "_Later?_" Peyton mouted.

Earning a nod from Nikki who had come to messing with her sister's hair. "So, B tells me that you need help with getting more school support at games?" Nikki questioned. "You have the best dancer in the family, what do you need with me?"

"Motivation." Brooke said with a smile as she looked up at her bigger sister. "You are going to come to practice with us."

"Nope." Nikki replied easily. "I graduated and unlike others I prefer not to relive the gory days."

"Don't you mean 'glory days'?" Peyton asked.

"Potato, tomato." Nikki told her, confusing the blonde even further. Letting out a breath as she watched the disappointed look on her sister's face, "How about we go to the mall and if you buy me enough stuff then I'll think about it." She said, turning her attention to her youngest sister.

"So that's a yes?" Brooke said with a smile on her face. "That's so a yes! I'll go get my purse and we can leave." She exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly before getting out of the bed and exiting the room.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Peyton said, knowing that she was only doing it for Brooke.

"I'd do anything for her." Nikki stated as she looked at the door for a moment before turning her attention to Peyton. "I don't want her hurt, which is why when we get alone you're going to explain to me why you set her up with Lucas Scott of all people." Earning a slow nod of agreement from Peyton.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna get another slice of pizza. Anyone else?" Brooke questioned, wiping her hands before standing up.

"We're good." Nikki answered as she watched her sister skip off towards the food court. "Okay, explain." Turning her attention to the curly blonde.

"I had good intentions when I set the two of them up." She began. "I mean at the party, he was the Lucas I used to know. Caring and gentle, apparently everything was going good until his friends showed up."

"Which proves that he might like my sister but only in secret. She deserves better than that." Nikki stated, glancing at her sister. "Either tell him to back off or man up. Before you ask me how I know, she brought up Lucas into coversation. You pushed the subject of the date, even though you already know what happened since Lucas is your best friend."

"He feels really bad, he even wants me to set up another date with them so he can fix it." Peyton said, even though she already told him no. That if he wanted to fix it he would have to do it himself.

"No." Nikki said.

Nodding her head, "I agree." Peyton said, earning a raised eyebrow from the older Davis. "I love my best friend but I've also become close friends with Brooke so I do respect her. I'm not going to sway her or help him out. If she decides to give him a second chance or a millionth chance- I'm surprised she's still tutoring him."

"Wait, what?" Nikki said, leaning towards the table and closer to Peyton.

Tilting her head, "Yeah, she's still tutoring him. That's where she went today that's why I had to come over later than we originally planned. I guess maybe she doesn't want to give up on him like most of the teachers have." Peyton said with a shrug.

"Yeah..." Nikki spoke softly as she glanced over the blonde's shoulder to see her sister waiting in line but on her phone with a secret smile on her face. "She probably doesn't."

* * *

Making their way through the crowded hallway to their next class, "Okay, so your sister is meeting us after school?" Peyton questioned as she and the brunette stopped at her locker.

Nodding her head, "That's what she promised. Though she seemed a little iffy on Sunday, did you talk about anything with her?" Brooke questioned, already knowing that her sister had interrogated Peyton about the date she had with Lucas but she still didn't know what was said.

"Just your date, and the fact that she didn't want me to pressure you into dating Lucas again. Which I'm not, I promise. I love him but we've become friends so I respect that and I also don't need Nathan to hate me." Peyton joked, before her smile fell as she noticed the look on Brooke's face. "Are you two still not talking?"

Shaking her head, "I keep avoiding him, I know that he just wants to apologize." Brooke sighed as she leaned against the locker. "I want to forgive him because I miss my best friend but all the things he said really hurt." Brooke shared.

"Well I know that he misses you, but I've also told him to give you your space." Peyton said, rubbing the brunette's shoulder reassuringly.

"Let's just hope that Nikki doesn't talk to him, I have a feeling that would only make things worse." Brooke muttered just as she leaned her head against the row of lockers.

"Or talking to Lucas could make things worse." Peyton added, glancing over Brooke's shoulder.

"Well yeah, but I still have to tutor him. Nathan would only be mad if I talked to Lucas outside of that." Brooke said.

"Then let's hope that Nathan doesn't come around." Peyton said, nodding her head in the direction behind Brooke.

"Just my luck..." Brooke muttered as Lucas stopped in front of them.

"Hello dimples. Peyton." Lucas said, causing Peyton to shove his shoulder. "Chill, goldilocks. I can't comment on your looks because you're like a sister to me but if it makes you feel better-you don't look like a witch of any kind today."

"You're such an ass, Luke." Peyton replied as she opened her locker and began switching out her books.

Turning his attention to the brunette,"So how was your weekend, dimples?" He asked, wanting to know if she had forgiven him or if he had to work at her forgiveness. He never meant for the guys to show up but he had to act like he hated being with her-even if deep down he really didn't. Yet he still didn't know if she was mad or not, she had been her same self at tutoring but didn't stay after and talk to him like she had been.

"Fine. You know, Friday sucked but the rest of the weekend was perfect." Brooke said with a glint of anger in her eyes.

Nodding his head as he licked his lips, "Yeah, I actually wanted to know if I could make that up to you?" He questioned.

"I don't think so." Brooke said as she held her books closer to her chest. "I have some things going on and I really don't need someone who can't decide what type of person he is around me."

"Peyton, tell her I'm a good person." Lucas said, causing Peyton to scoff in return. "Okay that was ridiculous even coming from my mouth, tell her you at least like me."

"I'm trying this new thing where I don't lie." Peyton responded as she closed her locker.

"You like me a little." Lucas stated, earning an eye roll from Peyton. Turning his attention to the brunette, "And... so... do ... you... sweetcakes." Shoving his hand into his lettermen jacket pocket.

Kinking her eyebrow as she looked at him curiously before a small giggle escaped her lips. "I'm sorry, you just sounded so stupid then." Brooke said, covering her mouth with her hand as more laughter fell from her lips, before Peyton joined in with her which for some reason caused Lucas to smile.

"How about some sugar from daddy?" He questions, which only causes the girls to laugh harder before he pulled out a chocolate rose from his pocket and held it towards Brooke.

As the laughter died on her lips, she glanced at the rose and remembered the one she had thrown back at him before leaving their 'date'. "That's not funny." Brooke said deadpanned, before shaking her head and brushing past him.

"What did you do?" Peyton questioned, seeing the brunette flee down the hallway. "Lucas, what did you do?"

"I bought her a rose on our date. She threw it at me before she left." Lucas spoke as he tore his attention away from the brunette who had longed disappeared down the hallway. "Here." He said with a small smile before handing it to the blonde and walking in the opposite direction.

Leaving a confused curly blonde cheerleader alone at her locker with her books in one hand and a fake chocolate rose in the other.

* * *

"Nikki!" She yelled before launching herself into her sister's arms, so happy to see her sister after the long day at school. She didn't really have a best friend at the moment and she didn't want to put the rest of the guys in the middle of her and Nathan's fight.

Giggling as she hugged her sister, twirling her around a little before setting her back on the ground. "Hi, little B." She said as she wrapped her arm around the younger brunette's shoulders. "How was school?"

Shrugging, "Long." Glancing at Nathan who had stopped warming up and was standing next to Jake- both of them staring at Nikki like they had seen a ghost. "I missed you though." Brooke spoke as she wrapped her arms around her older sister's torso and hugged her once more.

Smiling while rubbing her sister's shoulders, "You only saw me right before school." Nikki teased, even though she knew that she had missed her little sister also. Even though New York wasn't that far from Tree Hill, getting time off worked seemed impossible-if it hadn't been for her boss coming back from maternity leave early, she probably wouldn't have made it down. "Okay, so where is the squad?"

"Changing, I get here early so I don't have to deal with them." Brooke said as she and Nikki took a seat on the bleachers. "I usually stretch more or talk to Jake and Nathan...but lately I've just been sitting here and waiting."

"Are they picking on you?" Nikki asked seriously. She knew that her sister wasn't Ms. Popular but she didn't see that as an excuse for being bullied.

Shrugging her shoulders as she focused on the basketball that was still doing their warm ups. "I don't know. Not so much anymore. I guess since I'm friends with Bevin and Peyton, they leave me alone. At least to my face, but I know every time I walk into the locker room and they all suddenly get quiet when they see me. It doesn't exactly make me think I'll be invited to any sleepovers anytime soon."

"Well isn't that peachy." Nikki muttered, knowing that her sister wouldn't want her to do anything about it but she was going to regardless.

"That couldn't be Nikki Davis, could it?" A voice spoke, earning the sister's attention.

Turning around, "Well well Mouthy Marvin." Nikki teased before pulling him into a hug.

Smiling as he hugged her back, "Oh, it's good to have you back." Mouth said before they pulled apart. "Now why are you at practice?" He questioned, glancing over at Jake and Nathan who seemed to be eyeing Nikki curiously- obviously neither of them knew she was back in town.

"Little B has some ideas for the squad. I'm here to help show them how the Davis' do it." Nikki spoke with a smug smile, glancing over her sister's shoulder. "Here they come. I'll be up there if you need me." Heading up to the top of the bleachers.

"Hey Mouth, you're going to help right?" Brooke questioned, earning a nod from the sports announcer before he walked over to the bleachers to put his things down.

"Okay girls." Peyton said, gaining the squad's attention. "I've been racking my brain in attempts to find ways to bring in more of the student body and to find something new and fresh to go to the cheer classic with." Looking around at the squad, who seemed to be more interested in watching the basketball team behind her. Rolling her eyes, "Okay, Brooke." She said, causing the brunette to get up from the bench and stand next to the blonde.

"Mouth. Bevin. Nikki." Brooke spoke.

"We don't have a Nikki on our squad." Haley spoke snidely, causing Theresa and some other girls to snicker.

Rolling her eyes as she made her way down the bleachers, "Yeah, but she does have a sister named Nikki." Passing the shocked cheerleaders as she stood on the other side of Bevin. "Go ahead, little B."

"Okay, I found something that will help." She spoke before letting out a shaky breath. Standing next to Peyton while Bevin, Mouth and Nikki stood behind them. Jumping up she began clapping before the others joined her.

_((com/watch?v=XIzxBTuXbok))_

By the end of the routine, there was hollering and cat calling coming from the basketball team who had stopped their practice when they heard stomping. Smiling proudly at the response she got, Brooke knew that this would go over well with the other students.

Seeing a brunette head outside with his phone, "Hey little B. I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right back." Nikki spoke up.

Nodding her head, "Okay, well practice won't be over until five if you just want to leave." Brooke told her with a small smile, knowing that it took a lot for her sister to set foot in the school again.

"I'll just wait in the parking lot and we'll get ice cream after." Nikki promised, pulling her sister into a hug before exiting the gym.

Turning back to Peyton, "So should we start teaching them?" Brooke asked.

Opening her mouth to respond only to be cut off by an extremely pissed off Haley James. "Do you really think you did a good job? I mean all you did was jump around and clap." Her disdain evident.

"Haley-" Peyton began but there was no stopping her.

"You can't dance without messing up. You're usually too busy screwing around with the basketball team. Then there's the fact that you either skip out on practices or miss them half the time- I don't even know how you're still on the squad. You were put on the squad because of your sister and there wasn't any other reason." Haley spoke vemonously.

"Oh-I-uh-" Brooke began, feeling her bottom lip begin to quiver. She didn't want to cry in front of them but she had gotten so used to them not being to her face that she forgot how to mask her pain.

Seeing Brooke begin to struggle, "If you can think of something better than let's hear it?" Peyton spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, "Whatever." Haley said, turning her attention to Theresa as the two began talking about the away game.

"Brooke, you okay?" Peyton asked while placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder in attemp to comfort her.

"Yeah, uh- I just need Jake." Brooke said, glancing around the gym before she saw the latter sitting on the bench. Quickly heading over there, "Tell me I'm a good dancer." She blurted out.

Looking up at his best friend who was nearly in tears, "You're an amazing dancer, B." Jake said as he stood up from the bench and pulled her into a hug. "How about you go find Nikki and head out early?" He suggested while rubbing circles on her back.

"I can't." She mumbled into his chest. "I need to teach the girls the routine." Pulling away, she wiped her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "How do I look?" She teased, knowing she probably looked horrible.

"Like a strong person." Jake spoke, causing Brooke to smile even wider before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She murmured into his ear before pulling away. "Can you tell Peyton that I'll be right back? I'm going to clean up my face." Seeing Jake nod his head, she headed into the girls locker room not noticing the blue eyed blonde who was watching her.

* * *

"Scott!" A voice yelled, earning the brunette's attention as he closed his phone.

Turning around, "Hey." Nathan said with a small smile before it disappeared when he saw the look on her face.

"You done being an ass yet?" Nikki asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him pointedly, he had to stop himself from laughing as he realized it was the same stance Brooke had when she was pissed.

Sighing, "Obviously Brooke told you what happened." Nathan spoke. "Look, if you could just hear my side of the story-"

"Peyton already told me." Nikki cut him off.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, "What? When'd you talk to Peyton?" He questioned.

"This weekend, that's not important." Nikki said. "What is important is that you apologize to Brooke and fix this mess." She told him sternly. "The two of you have been friends for as long as I can remember. You were also the person she leaned on most when-" She stopped her sentence and took in a deep breath. "I need to know that when I go back to New York that you're going to have her back."

"I've been trying to talk to her. She keeps avoiding me." Nathan spoke up. "Not that I blame her." He quickly covered as he watched Nikki raise her eyebrow and stare at him disbelievingly. "She's not the only one who hates this."

"Good." She told him. "We're getting ice cream after practice, run into us and then fix it. Okay?"

Nodding his head, "Okay. I will." Nathan spoke up as he watched the older Davis begin walking towards the parking lot. "Nikki?!" He yelled after her.

Turning around, "Yeah?" She spoke.

"It's really good to see you." Nathan said with a smile.

Smiling back, "Right back at'cha." She shared.

* * *

"Haley!" Jake hollered across the empty parking lot. Practice had ended about thirty minutes ago but he stuck around so he could talk to a certain cheerleader.

"Something I can help you with Jagielski?" Haley questioned as she tossed her cheer bag into the back of her comet. "This is an easy access skirt if that's what you were wondering."

Rolling his eyes, "Why do you hate Brooke so much?" He asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Scoffing, "She sent _you_ to defend her?" Leaning against her car, "Typical, she can't even fight her own battles. I'm-"

"Actually she begged me not to confront you. I just don't like listening- so once again why do you hate her?" He pressed once again.

Letting out a breath as she turned her attention towards her shoes, "I don't." She answered.

"Bullshit." Jake replied.

"I really don't. I just hate the way she comes in here and is best friends with everybody. She's so nice even though she doesn't know anybody. Then all of a sudden her and Peyton are attached at the hip. Now she's coming up with cheers and routines. It's just ridiculous."

Widening his eyes as he looked at her, "You're jealous." He stated.

Opening her mouth, she realized that he was right but no one else could know that. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Haley said before opening her car door and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Whatever you say, you big softy." Jake told her with a smirk.

"Asshole." She spoke with a smile before starting her car, pulling out of the parking spot and exiting the parking lot- leaving Jake standing there with a confused yet happy look on his face.

* * *

A/N: Lucas' conversation with Brooke and Peyton was a little weird, but that's result of late nights and watching SCRUBS.

Also I turned this into a two parter because I wanted to post a new chapter but I still had a long way until I finished so I cut off where I was completely finished and posted that. Next chapter will pick up where I left off. :)

I've also been working on two 'one shots' that just have me all frazzled with writing, sorry for the delay! Please don't give up on this story!


End file.
